Forever Werewolf
by clairlz
Summary: Beth gets herself in a bit of trouble that cascades into adventure for Mick while Josef once again deals with the Duval brothers. Mick/Beth/Josef This is so far the last in the series. Please read them in the order. They'll make more sense. Rescued-Second Life-Second Chance-The Order of Wallachia- The-Romanovs- The Vampire's Chalice-Making Peace with the Past-Forever Werewolf
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play. **

**This follows Making Peace with the Past. It's best if they are read in order. **

xxxxxxxxx

_The Duval estate, outside Paris _

The grand estate has been at this location since the fifteen hundreds. Originally one of the king's holdings. It was granted to Stefan Duval, the patriarch of the clan Duval, in early sixteen hundred. It was rebuilt once in the mid seventeen hundred after Hamilton and Elliot's forces burned it to the ground. This was in retaliation for being kept as slaves. Presently it is Gothic and well suited to a family of the bloodiest vampires to grace the European stage. In eighteen hundred Mason tried to convince Stephan to modernize the monstrosity. Stephan would hear none of it. No matter how many times Mason asked. No matter how well presented his arguments were, the answer was always no. In one of Lance's rare moments of insight, he had put a stop to Mason's badgering. He is pointing out, there will always be a sense of blood and death surrounding them. It won't be wiped away by tearing down the walls. They'd been down that road once and it hadn't changed a damn thing. Lance understood Mason's reasons for wanting the changed, better than Mason.

Mason eyes his brother from across the great room. Lance is dressed in a black suit, black shirt, black tie, black socks. Mason snorts not wanting to forget Lance's black heart. At one time he hoped that Jelena could change that last bit, but it doesn't seem possible anymore. Lance has disappointed her one too many times and worse, yet she is beginning to fear him. Mason only knows one way to make Lance realize what he's losing and that is to take it away from him. Soon there is no turning back. Mason wants his brother to be happy with his chosen mate. It is the only way for any of them have a chance at living in peace. He needs to get Jelena away from France. There must to be somewhere she and Lance can reconnect, and Mason needs to stay alive in the bargain. One thing is sure, if Mason makes off with his brother's women, the tricky part becomes staying one step ahead of him. He will have to move fast to get to safety before Lance can kill him.

Lance and Mason look up as Chandler enters the great room. "How are you and the wolf getting along?" Chandler asks. Chandler could be Lance's dressing mannequin. He is also dressed in the same black, right down to the matching black heart. They look like twin cover models for Esquire, vampire edition.

All the black Lance wears isn't a bad color paired with his dark hair and matching eyes. even the damaged eye fits in with the color scheme. Chandler coloring follows their mother's linage. The black clothing matched with the pale skin, white blond hair and blue eyes, makes him look ghostly. The only thing either of them is missing to fill out the cliché is a cape and Mason wouldn't put it past Chandler.

Like Lance, Mason is a few inches over six feet, dark hair and eyes. That is where the resemblance ends. Mason has a ready smile and laughing eyes. Instead of Lance's boxy no neck build, Mason is all lean muscle. He doesn't have his brother's brute force, but he does have a fluidity of speed that makes him just as deadly. They are the primary reason he wears dark blue T-shirts, blue jeans, jack boots and a leather jacket. Mason figures if he's going to look like a cliché, he'd rather it is something from Easy Rider. There is the bonus that it drives Chandler and Lance crazy to have a member of family looking so pedestrian. Never mind the jeans cost fifteen hundred dollars. Je paid more for the leather jacket and boots than most people make in a year. He grins when he thinks of their insistence that perception is reality. He's bringing people's perception of the family down to the level of the gutter.

"She has a name." Lance snaps. "Use it."

Mason watches his brother. He thought that once Jelena returned, Lance would be calmer. A calm Lance has always been Jelena's contribution to household harmony. Now it seems Lance is angrier and meaner than ever. One thing about Stefan he kept the family together even if the binding was fear and loathing. Since his death, they are slowly fragmenting. If it stops the bloody path of destruction that tends to follow in their wake, then he is all for it.

He suspects the reason for Lance's ugly temper is he's realizing Jelena is slipping through his fingers. She may have come back, but she's lost any illusion she once had about what Lance's priorities. Mason hopes Lance doesn't know how close she is to disappearing.

"All right, how are you and Jelena getting along?" Chandler asks again, not trying hard to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. He doesn't care beyond his need to have her turned into a vampire. In his mind's eye he can see the horror on the local Alpha's face as Chandler presents Jelena as a vampire. If that happens the European packs will never be safe. He keeps his glee buried. No use showing Mason how much he wants this for his own ends. Lance already knows. As long as Jelena ends up a Vampire at his side, he doesn't care how Chandler uses the information.

"She still doesn't trust me." Lance says as he paces the room. "She loves me, but I can tell from the look in her eyes that she doesn't trust me. She thinks my vendetta against Kostan and my desire to see her turned is more important than her happiness. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep her from leaving."

"Smart woman." Mason mumbles from his seat by the window.

Lance turns and tries to back hand his brother.

Mason anticipates Lance's use of violence as a reaction and is across the room before the move is made. "You're getting slow and sloppy in your old age." Mason taunts.

Mason puts up with Lance and takes his orders because he dispatched the vilest creature in their lives, their father. Stephan was a monster. From the time they were children. He instilled paralyzing fear in all but Remi, who was too crazy to understand the danger. None of them escaped his brutalization. Not Mason, certainly not Coraline, Chandler or Jean, not even Lance. Christophe's good luck was, as an adult he had made himself useful from far far away.

Mason thinks back to life with Stephan and holds himself very still so as not to begin to shake with fear. He fervently hopes he never meets another being who has so many bad traits in one psychotic personality. It wasn't just that Stephan manipulated everyone for his own ends or beat them senseless when they failed. It was the joy he found in every act of pain inflicted. Mason realizes that what's left of the worst of what Stephan's rot is standing in front of him.

Chandler got Stephen's intelligence, his ability to manipulate the people around him. Unlike Stephan, Chandler doesn't have the brutal streak. Stephan used brutality to keep things moving the way he wanted. Sometimes his manipulation needed the proper amount of nudging.

For brutality he has Lance who is more than capable. To Lance's credit the brutality brings him no joy. It is only the means to an end. If there is one person that can separate the two of them and break the foul partnership, it's Jelena. In the past she curbed Lance's worst impulses. Jelena helped Lance greatly in his patricide. Mason has decided its time she got something out of it beyond being a pawn in Chandler's newest plan. She doesn't deserve to be caged in this house of horrors.

Mason smiles bemused at Lance's attempt to cuff him. Stephan was so sure that none of his children would have the audacity to oppose him. He had insisted all his sons know how to fight and fight well. For a moment Lance's cold exterior falls at his surprise at Mason's rebellion. This turns Mason's bemused smile into outright laughter, enraging Lance further.

Lance makes a move towards Mason who smiles coldly. Stephan made Lance the family enforcer because he was the most willing to kill. That doesn't mean Mason won't defend himself. He's the one person in this family with enough speed and finesse who might have a chance against Lance.

Chandler sees what's coming and steps into the middle of the room between the two. "Stop this now. It does nothing to further our goals."

"And what goals would those be?" Mason asks. "Are those the ones where you find a way to turn Jelena, so she's chained to Lance for the rest of her existence? Are they the ones where you use her as an example to the rest of the werewolf population to force them to do as you wish? Or are they the ones where the two of you find a way to use her to get to Josef?"

"All of the above." Chandler bites out. Mason notices that Lance stays silent on these motives. Maybe there is hope yet. Chandler looks closely at Mason. "What do you care? Did Lance make a mistake having you watch over Jelena when she left him?"

Lance calculates how to get around Chandler so he can rip out Mason's throat. The idea that his younger brother has somehow taken a liking to Jelena is intolerable.

Mason smiles slyly, letting them wonder his interest in Jelena. "Well to the first one I'm thinking that it's too late. Wolves tend to think about actions not words. You brother have shown her in word and deed what you value most and it's not her life. Unless you follow in Coraline's footsteps I doubt Jelena is ever going to agree to be turned. That door is closed." He taunts.

Lance pushes past Chandler, intent on Mason's throat. Once again Mason is ready for him, as a large silver alloy knife appears from the sheath at his back. He faces Lance, knife in his right hand, waving Lance in with his left. "Come on Lance. I may not kill you, but I guarantee it's going to hurt like a son of a bitch."

Lance stops. He knows the knife is not Mason's only weapon. There is most likely a gun close at hand. Normally he it would not be enough to stop him. The problem is he knows killing one of his brothers would cause him more trouble with Jelena. Mason is fast, and he can carve a man up before he knows what's happening, so beating the hell out of him is problematic. "Don't close your eyes, don't turn your back." Lance says with deadly calm.

Mason laughs coldly. "In this family? I stopped doing that a long time ago." Mason backs out of the room, his knife aimed at Lance's heart. He tips an imaginary hat and smiles. "Adieu brother dear."

Lance glares at Chandler wondering if beating him would make Lance feel any better. He decides he needs to keep Chandler on his side if Mason has indeed found some backbone. He snarls in frustration and stalks out of the room.

Once he is outside Mason smiles grimly as he smells the scent of a wolf. Hopefully he made enough of a fuss and kept Lance busy enough to give her time to escape. He wonders how long it will take Lance to find out she's gone. As Mason approaches his beautiful little Aston Martin he sighs. He's going to miss this car. He gets in and speeds to his rendezvous with Jelena. Chandler was right about one thing; Mason did become fond of Jelena when Lance forced him to watch over her.

He also thinks it's a grave mistake to give his brothers the power they will gain if they bring the werewolf population to its knees. He knows that is exactly what will happen if they find someone to turn Jelena into a vampire. And at this point he would not put it past them to do it whether she wants them to or not. Chandler has too many plans in motion for this to end well for Jelena. Then there is Lance's delusion that she will understand once she's turned. Mason snorts; you'd think Lance would have learned something from Coraline's mistake with St. John.

xxxxxxx

A mile from the Duval estate, Jelena flops down in the grass. She's next to the stream that winds its way through the Duval estate and then flows into the Seine. This portion of the estate is heavily wooded. The only break where the stream and road cross back and forth upon each other. For a wolf, it's the best escape route. She's been running as fast as her four feet will carry her. She turns and looks behind her and as expected she senses no one on her trail. Fast as they are, not even the vampires could catch her in these woods. Anyone who doesn't have an animal's instinct for moving through thick underbrush and low hanging branches is going to be at a disadvantage.

She laps up some more water and then turns back to the path ahead of her. Just because there is no one behind her now, doesn't mean Lance won't discover she's gone and set out after her. Wasting time now could be her down fall.

It always bothered Mason that Josef talked Jelena into going back to Lance. Mason can't imagine what Josef had to gain, except time. Even with Josef's reassurances, Jelena still had worries. Since she no longer trusts Lance. It didn't take her long to come to Mason with some very pointed questions about what it is like to be turned. She wanted to know how her relationship with Lance would be affected. He told her the truth and he could see the fear in her eyes. "I will help you if you'd like." He had offered.

She had nodded mutely.

"Since you are still captain of the guard all you'll need is someone to keep Lance occupied while you flee."

"But where will I go? Because of the trouble I've caused, the mistakes I've made, the packs won't have me. Even if they would I don't want Lance viewing them as an obstacle between us. I don't want to bring his wrath to their doorstep. I've caused enough trouble for them." She said.

"I have a couple of ideas about that. Let's see about getting you to safety then we'll worry about the rest."

xxxxxxxx

Mason punches the buttons on the Austin's dash to put a call through to the one person who might be able to help. "Christophe?"

"Mason? Is that you?"

"It is. I need a safe house for two. Can you help me out?"

"I take it your hiding from the family, or you'd hold up at home."

Mason smiles at his brother's dry tone. "That would be a yes. Lance and I've had a bit of a falling out, and when he figures out what I've done he won't be in the least bit happy."

"Who else are you bringing with you? Do you need two beds or one?"

Mason laughs. "Better make it two. I suspect this woman has had enough of sleeping with a Duval brother."

"You didn't." Christophe says

"I did. I helped Jelena escape, not that he would call it captivity. He calls it protection. The problem is, she doesn't have anywhere to go, so it's you or I can get Josef to lend a hand. I suspect he may have reasons of his own to want her to stay safe." Mason doesn't like the long pause that follows his admission. "Christophe?"

Christophe sighs. "I hate to say this, but can you see if Josef will shelter her? Anna... she's still so new. Lance protected her before the turn because of what she was and the prestige she presented. That's all gone. I don't think he would hesitate to use whatever method he has at his disposal to get to you and Jelena."

Mason frowns he had not anticipated this. "You must have people at your disposal that can help protect Anna. You have your own territory and the resources that come with it."

"I have some, but you and I both know what Lance is capable of when he wants something, and it is being denied him. I would rather not risk Anna or my people if there is another way. Josef has far more backing than I do. Because of Vanessa there are limits to what even Lance would do where Josef and his people are concerned."

Mason nods thoughtfully. "Point taken. See what you can do about a safe place that won't compromise you and Anna if Josef turns her down. Can you do that?"

"Yes, but it will take some time. Try Josef first. If you can get to Beth, get her on your side," Christophe smiles to himself at Josef's love for Beth. "He loves her a great deal and he will do whatever he can to make her happy. What about your own skin? Surely you're not counting on Josef giving you shelter?"

"No, I think the Duval's have worn out their welcome with Josef and his people."

"You'd be surprised." Christophe says as he thinks of how kind Josef, Beth and Mick were to him and Anna when she was turned.

"I know that you and Anna had good luck with them, but don't you think that had more to do with Anna? She and Josef have been friends, a long time. Between Josef and St. John, they are already culpable in the deaths of two of our siblings."

"Mason, you and I both know that the deaths were warranted." He says harsher than he intends. "You know what Coraline did to Mick and Beth, and as for Remi I would have killed him myself if Josef hadn't. What he did to Anna and Mick was unconscionable. It was past time they were held to account for the things they'd done. If Lance and Chandler don't watch out, they will find the same reckoning. There are a lot of vampires and werewolves that would go to a great deal of trouble to stop their plan."

"You know about that?" Mason asks in surprise.

"Of course." Christophe says impatiently. "Vanessa has made it a death sentence to turn a wolf. She even altered the language in the edict proclaiming that it doesn't matter whether the wolf allows it or not. It's still a death sentence. She has persuaded many of the ruling council's in other parts of the world to follow suit. No one wants war. She's also negotiating with the family's enemies in Europe, but I don't hold out much hope. They like things too much the way they are."

Mason sighs. "I know you're right."

"Mason, there is one additional thing you should be prepared for if you go to Josef. I've been told that Kaida and her lover are living with them. I'm sure Kaida does not remember her time with us fondly. I'm quite sure if Josef hadn't found a way to stop her last year, she would have killed Jelena. I don't think she has any animosity towards Jelena it was a way to inflict pain on Lance."

Mason is too dumbfounded to reply.

Christophe continues through the silence. "Anna and I were gone by the time she'd come back to the states. She was in rough shape when Josef claimed her from father as payment. Even though you didn't harm her, you might have to do some fast talking our find yourself on the wrong end of a sword."

"That would be bloody inconvenient."

"Wouldn't it just." Christophe says

Mason doesn't tell Christophe that when he last saw Kaida her memory was gone. That might lead to some uncomfortable questions. Mason runs his fingers through his hair. "I'll have to take that chance. I have to take Jelena somewhere and Josef could be her only hope."

"Do you need help with papers; fake I.D., passports, that kind of thing?" Christophe asks

"No, I saw this coming when she left Lance the last time and planned ahead. The only thing I couldn't figure out was where to take her, so she'd be safe until Lance comes to his senses. He needs to realize he loves her enough to walk away from the family."

Christophe snorts. "You walk a fine line."

"Don't I know it? I'll let you know what happens." Mason clicks off. _If I live through it_

His mind turns back to Kaida. She is so beautiful, even covered from head to toe with muck and mud. He hasn't seen her since a few weeks before Josef freed her two hundred years ago. He can still see her clearly in his mind. She always sparked something deep in him. If she remembers the wrong thing, he could be dead long before Lance gets a hold of him.

xxxxxxx

Before Jelena turns back to her human form, she sniffs the breeze once again. When she finds no scent of vampire, she stays well back in the shadows and turns back to her human form. She takes the pack off her back, it contains clothing, money, the jewelry Lance gave her. She dresses in her leathers and clutches her pack. She knows she needs to get off this continent.

She's a little dizzy when she thinks of the chance she is taking in trusting Mason. She's learned trusting a Duval is a chancy proposition if you can't see what their ultimate reward will be. In this case Mason is risking a lot for her and she sees no reason for him to do it and that scares her. When he offered to help her, she leapt at the offer because she knows there is no other way out. She has only herself to blame for her lack of options. The only thing she can do, is hope Mason's reasons mirror her own long enough for her to find a place to hide. Then she hopes Lance gives up his quest to turn her. Jelena stays in the shadows, waiting for Mason and hoping he didn't change his mind.

A few minutes later Mason pulls up at a wide spot in the road. He leans across the passenger's seat and opens the door. "Come on Jelena." When she doesn't appear, he gets out and looks over the top of the car, into the shadows. "I know you're there, even if I couldn't see you in the dark, I can smell your wolf. I haven't changed my mind. I won't betray you. Come out of the dark and get in. We need to be away from here as soon as possible."

Jelena thinks about her options again and sighs. There isn't much else she can do but trust Mason. She walks out of the shadows and gets in the car. "Where to?" she asks.

He grins at her. His eyes lighting up his face with confidence he doesn't feel. "We're going to take the scenic route to America."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Comments are always welcome. **

a


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

xxxxxxxxxx

Mick watches Beth from the doorway and then glances around the room. She's made this office her own. When Josef purchased the house, they couldn't move in right away because it had to be brought up to Josef's standards. Mick smiles remembering Josef's grumbling over the renovations. Topped off with having the decorator take up all his time with questions. He suspects Josef enjoys it more than he was willing to admit.

When everything was planned except Mick and Beth's rooms, Josef and the decorator, came to them for input. Mick had looked over Abby's sketches and notes and it was something he liked. "That's fine." Mick said. "I like it. Do that."

Next Josef and Abby approached Beth with a second set of notes and sketches. Josef smiled when Beth turned up her nose at the proposal. He tried to tell Abby that it was wrong for Beth, but she was so sure she could make Beth 'see' the possibilities. "You don't like any of it?" Abby was aghast.

"Nope." Beth said with a smile. "Sorry."

"I told you it was not to her taste." Josef said

"Yes, but it fits in with the other things you've selected for the house. Anything else will be out of place." she sputtered.

Beth snorts and grins at Josef. "You don't care, do you?"

"Of course not. You tell her what you want." He glowered at Abby "I don't care if she wants the rooms painted with black and white stripes. Whatever she wants is fine."

Abby sighs and realizes she's not going to win this battle. This is the third house she's done for Josef and she can sense his moods. She'd hoped to convince Josef to let her show the house for a few days before he and his friends moved in, to show off her work. The house is going to be amazing when finished, but now, well maybe the next one.

Mick scans the room. Abby was wrong, this room and Beth's bedroom are different, but they do fit in fine with the rest of the house. Josef and Mick, like a mix of old and new styles. Aside from the antique desk that Josef bought Beth, most of the things in Beth's rooms are from the present. The rest of the house is expensive craftsmanship, lots of wood, clean lines and hard surfaces. It's a mix of old, expensive antiques that Josef purchased new. Beth's rooms are softer, deep pile carpet, drapes covering the window blinds. It is a contrast with the rest of the house not a clash.

Mick looks over Beth's pictures on the walls. He sees a framed copy of her first article to show up in print. Next to it is her college diploma and then lots of pictures of the three of them. He stops when he gets to the picture of her holding a mic and talking into Steve's camera. It was the first night he'd seen her since she'd returned from college. With a smile he thinks back to that young woman walking barefoot through the fountain. Doing her best to get a surreptitious picture of a dead body with 'fang' marks in the poor woman's neck.

Once Buzzwire's new owner ran the company into the ground, Mick went in search for the original tape. Steve still had it and was more than willing to sell it. Mick took the tape to an expert who made high grade stills. After that he had the photos framed by a professional. The twin is hanging on his office wall. That moment was such a turning point in both their lives, neither of them ever wants to forget it.

Beth is sitting in the middle of the floor, papers strewn all around her. She's wearing jeans, a loose cotton blouse with an open black vest over it. Her hair is up in messy knot at the back of her head. He reaches out to touch a stray blond curl at the back of her neck but lets his hand drop. That's not why he's here. He could lose himself in her arms, but once they parted the memories would come rushing back and he'd still be lost. He recognizes the work patterns she goes through as she gears up for a new story. She's organizing her research notes. "Why do you still use paper?" he asks.

She of course sensed him the moment he'd entered the room. Without looking up she answers him. "Most of the time it's inconvenient to take notes on the laptop or my tablet. All these notes will end up on the computer. When I'm interviewing someone for information, it can be awkward. Especially if I'm interviewing a vampire."

Mick looks at her a bit puzzled. "Why?"

"If they are older than the technology, and who besides me isn't," she says dryly. "They are either enamored of it, that they want to look over my shoulder or so mistrustful of it that they won't talk at all."

Mick nods. "Yea, I've met more than a few who fall into either category." he looks a little uncomfortable. "I was wondering, if you had a few minutes to take a break?"

Beth sighs inwardly. She knows why he's here and she had hoped he'd make it through the next couple of days on his own. She's glad she and Josef prepared for the possibility Mick would be upset. She looks at him questioningly as she hears the edge of gloom in his voice. Even now the sight of him takes her breath away. He's so damn gorgeous. Dark hair, with a bit of curl, and a heartbreaking smile are the cherry on top of a masculine, welt-built vampire. He's wearing his usual black jeans and a Henley. He looks scrumptious but she wishes he would wear the dark blue T shirts she bought him. He complained that they were a little tight. She laughed and told him that was the point.

Mick feels like an idiot. "Never mind." He begins to turn away.

Beth springs to her feet. The last thing she wants is for him to go off by himself to brood. "Oh, no you don't." she tiptoes through her notes and moves to stand in front of him. She reaches up and cups his face in her hands. "Talk to me."

"I…" he hesitates, feeling stupider by the minute.

"Mick, talk to me." Beth says softly as she brushes a curl off his forehead. She feels his hands rest on her hips and pulls him closer, urging him to let her comfort him.

"I'm just feeling a little melancholy." he pauses running his hands from Beth's hips to her ribcage. "Tomorrow is my birthday." He rushes on not wanting to give her a chance to tell him what an idiot he's being. "It's ridiculous. It's been almost a hundred years and even I forgot until a few minutes ago, but when it hit me..."

Beth nods. "You got a rush from your past with your family."

She watches his long dark eyelashes against his skin as he closes his eyes and sighs. "My parents and my sisters have been dead a long time, but their all still fresh in here." he taps his chest.

Beth lays her head on his chest. Josef warned her that this might happen. He said Mick has good years and bad ones and you never how he's going react. She supposes in the past, he'd always hidden this from her. She's glad he feels he can share this pain with her.

_Josef?_

_Yes?_

_Are you alone?_

_Yes, Kaida and Ryker are busy elsewhere._

_Good. Can you meet me and Mick in the stables in a couple minutes?_

_How bad is he?_

_Not terrible, but he needs a distraction_

_She hears Josef laughter in her head. Our surprises should do that. I'll change and meet you there._

_She looks up at Mick, tears in her eyes._ "You have to let them go. I don't want to lose you because you can't or won't let go. You can't tell me your family would want you tearing yourself up this way."

He looks a little embarrassed. "My mother." he trails off shaking his head to clear the choked-up feeling in his throat. "Let's just say she would not be pleased. All she ever wanted was for me to be happy." He starts to turn away from her, but Beth fists his shirt. "You're not going anywhere without me."

He sees the determination in her eyes. He shakes his head and smiles softly. She's always there when he needs her. He glances over her shoulder and nods towards the mess of papers. "You're busy."

She shakes her head. "I'm never too busy for you or anyone else in my family. I may have my dad and his family back, but you and Josef will always be my family. We can't ever replace your folks and sisters, but I want you to think of us as family. You know we'll be here for you like they would have been." She wipes the errant tears and smiles.

He hugs her close, knowing she's right. "You and Josef are my family now and I need to start remembering that and not what I've lost but what I've gained."

Beth nods. "I hope so and I knew it was your birthday."

He leans back and looks down at her. "You did? How?" but before she answers he finishes his own question. "Josef."

"No, not at first. At first I looked it up." she shrugs. "A while back I realized none of us celebrate any holidays, no birthdays, not even Christmas."

"We celebrate Valentine's day." Mick says.

She snorts at him. "Yea, so I can get lingerie. That's not quite what I had in mind." Beth continues. "It's always too chaotic or it could be that vampires just don't. Anyway, I decided it was time to change. I talked to Josef about it. I wanted to get you something, but I wasn't sure if I should."

"Josef told you it wasn't a great idea." he finishes for her.

She nods. "Yes, he said some years it's better to not remind you of your birthday. He said when you're having a hard time the only thing you need, is to be with people who care about you." She sees the sour look on his face. "What does that look mean?"

"I hate being so damn predictable." he grumbles.

"Oh, poo." she says playfully as she takes his hand tugging him towards the open door. "Come with me. We decided that we wanted to get you something anyway. We'd wait for the right time to give it to you." she smirks at him, mischief clear in her eyes. "I think this will distract you from your melancholy."

Mick has a sudden thought that he knows would distract him. "Is it new lingerie?" he asks.

Beth stops and looks at him thoughtfully. "I didn't know you wanted lingerie. I can get you something red and lacy at the same place I get mine. Would you like a different color?"

Mick burst out laughing and pulls her close. "I love you so much. You are the joy in my heart."

"Stop guessing and come with me." She says pulling on his arm.

Beth glances behind her and sees the look of confusion on his face as she leads him into the stables. "I hid it down here in the office so you wouldn't find it." Beth says. The last thing she wants is for him to get an idea what she and Josef have in store for him and have him bolt.

Josef is lounging behind the desk in the office. Hi feet are up on the desk and he's grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary. Beth notes that he's wearing jeans and a long-sleeved T-shirt. He's learned that coming down to the stables even for a short time is a fine way to make a mess of one of his hand tailored suits.

Mick sees the smirk on Josef's face when they enter the office and gets an uneasy feeling.

Beth picks a box off the desk and hands it to him. It's not huge but is a bit heavy and not lingerie. He shakes it but doesn't hear any rattles.

Beth lets out a snicker. "Just open it."

Mick again glances at Josef and knows what ever is in the box; it's going to distract him because it's trouble. He sets the present on the desk and unwraps it. He opens the unmarked box and it falls into place. He's speechless. He doesn't want to hurt Beth's feelings, but the last thing he wants, is what's in the box, riding boots.

"Well?" she asks. "They're cross between a cowboy boot and motorcycle boot. They seemed like they would be more your style than an out and out cowboy boot."

Mick glances at Josef who is failing at trying to hide his glee at Mick's discomfort. "Ah, they're nice." Mick says and he realizes they are. They are a deep brown; the leather is thick but worked so it should be very comfortable. The craftsmanship shows. These are very expensive.

Beth hears the trepidation in his voice but chooses to ignore it. "There's two more things." she says and pulls on his arm. "Come here."

Mick follows her back into the main stable. He sees Josef leaning against the wall, a silent laugh lighting his eyes.

"Show him." Beth says to Josef.

Josef turns to the stall next to him and opens the upper half of the stall door, and inside is a horse. Mick doesn't spend much time in the stables. He knows both Beth and Josef's horses on sight, and this horse is a new addition. The animal is a very dark brown and white. It occurs to Mick that it looks like someone threw a couple of buckets of white paint at him. "Ah, Beth I know you want to teach me to ride and I appreciate it, I do."

He glances at her and sees narrowed eyes. "But?" she says.

He glances down at the boots and back at the horse. He knows Beth and Josef went to a lot of trouble to do this, but he needs to try one last time to get out of this predicament. "I'm not cut out for this. I grew up in the city."

"So did I." she says.

"But you rode when you were a teenager. Other than my small exposure to Smokey and Kingston, I've never been near a horse in my life." Mick can see the determination in her eyes and suspects he's lost already.

"Mick, you've taught me so many things, I want to do this for you. Once you get use to the horses, you'll enjoy it. I'm sure you will. Come over here."

He looks at her suspiciously. "Why?" he asks as he moves toward her.

Beth takes his hand and puts a carrot in it. "Hold your hand out flat and feed him."

Mick does as he's told and feels the soft nuzzle of the horse's nose as he smells the carrot. Then he feels the soft scrape of his teeth as the carrot disappears. Mick lifts his hand and strokes the animal's nose. The horse tries to nuzzle his hand again looking for another treat. Despite himself Mick smiles.

"Please?" Beth asks

Almost to punctuate Beth's plea the horse softly whinnies and nods his head.

"What's his name?" Mick asks

"Scout." Beth answers

Mick gives her a lopsided grin. "That's the name of The Lone Ranger's horse. I loved listening to that program on the radio when I was a kid."

"Figures." Josef says dryly.

"I'd hoped so." Beth says. "When Josef talked to Mr. Hudson about a horse for you, we requested it be trained with that name."

Mick runs his hand over Scouts nose. He shakes his head at her thoughtfulness and takes a deep breath and turns to Beth. "When's the first lesson?"

"We'll come down tomorrow night and you can spend time with him, get use to him so you're not so hesitant. If you're nervous he'll sense it and take advantage, no matter how well he's trained."

Mick has his doubts about this idea, but he can see from the look on her face that this means a lot to her. "Alright, I'll give it a shot."

Beth hugs him close. "Thank you."

"It's never a bad idea to have skills. You never know when you'll need them." Josef says.

Josef has moved to stand in front of another stable. "Now that you've agreed to learn to ride the horse..."

Mick holds up his hand. "I said I'd try."

Beth smiles up at him. "That's all I ask." She grins up at him. "We have another present for you."

Mick's not sure he can take another present from these two.

Beth nods to Josef who opens another stable. Mick's mouth falls open as he recognizes the classic custom-built Harley Davidson motorcycle. It's all over chrome, lots of chrome, and black. He whistles low in appreciation. "I haven't ridden in years." he walks around the bike. He glances at Josef, unable able to take his eyes off the motorcycle. "This looks familiar."

Josef laughs. "It should. You lost to me in a card game in the seventies. I had it restored and put into storage."

Mick nods. "Back then, it never looked this good."

Beth puts her hands on her hips and pretends to be mad. "You like the motorcycle better than the horse?"

Mick nods wordlessly.

"I told you so." Josef says

Mick turns to Josef, mischievous smile lighting up his face. "I have an idea you're right. We all need our skills."

Josef never likes it when he hears his own words ringing in his ears. He's sure he isn't going to like it.

"Its high time Beth learned to ride a motorcycle." Mick says

"Really?" Beth says. The excitement in her voice is clear. "I want one of those racy looking ones where you're almost laying down when you ride." She moves over and hugs Mick.

"A crotch rocket? No way. It's not a motorcycle for a beginner." Mick says glaring down at her.

Josef lets out a silent sigh of relief.

Mick nods. "You can teach me to ride Scout. For your birthday, you and I will go shopping and I'll buy you a motorcycle that you can learn on safely. After that you can get whatever you want."

Josef knows he can't object, no matter how much he dislikes this idea and he dislikes it a great deal. He pushes his anger away for the moment. The last thing he needs is for Beth to get stubborn about this because she thinks he's being overprotective. "Then for her birthday, I'll buy her leathers and boots." He says. It's the only thing he can say now.

Mick nods. "Good idea."

"Do I have to wear a helmet?" she asks

"Yes." Both men intone.

"And I'll buy that as well." Josef says

"Just because you'll heal doesn't mean it won't hurt like hell if you dump the bike." Mick adds.

Beth laughs. "If that's the case then I get to buy both of you cowboy hats."

Mick rolls his eyes. "It's not the same thing."

"And chaps." she adds with a gleam in her eye.

Josef laughs. "Only if I get to pick out a pair for you as well."

"Now that sounds like something I'd like to see." Mick agrees. He looks down at Beth still hugging him. "You were right. This is a distraction, a good one. Ah, not that I'm not in love with the horse and all..." His eyes keep sliding to the Harley.

"But you want to go ride the bike."

Mick scowls at her. "Harley, Beth, Harley. It's not a bike."

She laughs and shakes her head. "Whatever."

"I figured this was the way it would go. When Jack took it out of storage, he did the maintenance so it's ready to go." Jose tells him. "There's a helmet in the corner of the stable."

"Would you like to go with me?" Mick asks Beth,

"You bet, I've never been on a motorcycle, but I don't have a helmet."

"There is a second one in the garage. Go up and ask Jack for it." Josef says.

"Mick, would you go up and talk to Jack and get the helmet? I'll meet you up there in a minute. I need to give Smoky, Kingston and Scout their treats."

"Sure. I'll meet you in front of the house in a few minutes." He grabs up the boots and puts one in each of the Harley's saddle bags. He rolls the Harley out of the stable. "Thanks, both of you. This is the best birthday I've had in a long time."

Mick starts the motorcycle and he disappears up to the main house.

Josef moves over and puts his arm around Beth's shoulders. "You did good."

She shakes her head. "No, we did good. With luck, from now on he'll remember this. Replacing his old memories with more recent, happy ones will help."

Beth turns back to the stable and opens the other two stall doors. She starts handing over carrots and apples. Josef leans against the wall and watches her. He can tell she's got something else on her mind, but she needs a few minutes to get it out. "I cheated at poker to get that motorcycle away from him."

Beth is taken aback. "You never cheat. You always say it takes all the fun out of winning."

"In those days, that Harley was one wrong moment away from Mick ending up true dead. Despite our healing, you can go out in a blaze of glory if you hit a big enough wall. Brian and I stacked the deck. Mick was so reckless it wasn't too much of a stretch to see him betting the bike if he had a good hand. This time we made sure he had a good hand; it just wasn't good enough. To assuage my conscience over it, I sold him the Mercedes at a rock bottom price. I had Jack restored the Harley then it went into storage for the day I could give it back to him."

With tears in her eyes Beth goes to him and hugs him tight. "I love you so much. I'm so glad we have each other."

Josef kisses the top of her head. "Me too." He hands her a handkerchief to wipe the tears away.

"I want to celebrate Christmas this year." She blurts out.

Josef nods. "It's fine with me and after tonight, holidays won't be so hard for Mick. We can go to New York and celebrate the solstice with Vanessa and Frank."

"No, I want a tree." Beth says.

Josef snorts. "Vanessa always has a tree. Where do you think the Christians got the whole tree thing?" Josef looks at her curiously wondering if he missed something about her. "You've never seemed religious to me."

Beth shakes her head. "I'm not, but to a lot of people it's about more than just the religious aspects. It's about being with people you care about, spending time with family and friends. The whole peace on earth thing is a nice thought that doesn't have to 'belong' to any group. It looks like we'll have peace this year and I want to celebrate Christmas. Our going to New York defeats the whole purpose. If we go to New York it will just be the three of us, Vanessa and Frank. I want to celebrate with my dad, Angie, my brothers, Robert, Emily, Kaida and Ryker, all our family and friends." She laughs with delight. "With any luck my baby brothers will be here by then. Angie isn't due until after Christmas, but you never know..." She breaks up a carrot and continues to feed the horses. "We could invite Vanessa and Frank here. Do you think they'd come?"

Josef nods slowly. "I'm sure they would love to come. Christmas is over a month away. I could order a tree for the great room and a few more for the ballroom. I'm sure I can get someone to erect them. For the pagans amongst us we could have a tree decorating party on the twenty first, that's the solstice this year. We could invite close family and friends."

Beth hides her smirk at his casual remark about the solstice. Josef doesn't know she knows it's his birthday.

"We could have an adult party Christmas Eve, then the afternoon of Christmas day we could have a family party." Josef says. "I'm sure the pack would love to come over and bring all their little sticky faced beasty children." He grins at her. "You could get the twins all sorts of things to spoil them rotten and drive your father crazy."

"I love you; you know that?" she moves into his arms and hugs him tight.

Josef nods. "Yes, and I love you." Josef glances down at his watch. "Mick is probably pacing a rut in the driveway waiting for you. I'm sure he's impatient to try out the Harley and Beth, please be careful. Mick's right. It will still hurt."

She kisses him. "I will. I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Comments are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Smiling, Mick hands Beth a leather jacket. "Put it on."

She holds the jacket away from her and looks it over squinting. "Seems a little big."

"It's the last one I bought when I was still riding. I'll wear my old one." He holds up another jacket in his other hand. "It's bound to be big but it's better than nothing. I'm not planning on getting in an accident but better safe than sorry."

She knows he's right, so she shrugs her way into the jacket. "I feel like I'm about twelve years old." She says as she holds up her arm. "My hands don't even come out the end of the sleeves."

"It's okay, you can scrunch the sleeves up enough to hold on." He says as he hands her the helmet. He follows suit and puts on the other jacket and helmet.

She straps the helmet on and watches as he starts the Harley. Mick gets comfortable and then motions for Beth to get on behind him. For a moment she wiggles around awkwardly. Mick reaches back and takes her hands, pulling them forward so she wraps her arms around his waist. He smiles as he feels her body pressing against his.

You won't have trouble driving like this? She asks

_No. And aren't you more comfortable? _

_Yes, but I don't want to be in the way._

He hears the worry in her voice_. Don't worry. You're not in the way._

_I also don't want to be a distraction. _

He laughs in her mind._ You are always a distraction._

Beth lets out a yelp and holds tight as he takes off down the driveway and out on to the road.

An hour and several miles later, Mick brings the Harley to a stop. Beth hops off and wobbles a little. Mick takes her elbow to help steady her. "Are you ok?" She nods.

It isn't that she doesn't trust Mick. he knows he wouldn't do anything to risk her safety but riding on the motorcycle she felt so exposed. Everything is right there in your face, everything from the elements, to the cars, to the asphalt. At one point she'd made the mistake of looking down and she'd seen the white stripes a blur beneath them. She hopes by the time her birthday rolls around she feels better about riding a motorcycle

Mick watches her reactions warily. She's trying hard to hide it, but he can tell this was not enjoyable for her and he realizes it is his fault. They'd always enjoyed so many of the same things he'd taken it for granted that she would like to ride as much as he does. It could be she'd have the same reaction no matter what, but he hadn't made things any easy for her.

He's seen this reaction to motorcycles before. Some people can't get into the experience. He knows it's not fear in the traditional sense. Some of the most fearless people he's known can't handle a motorcycle. He thinks it's the motion and lightness that comes with flying through the night. He helps her take off her helmet and then removes his own. Without getting off the bike he pulls her in close "Come here." He says feeling like a heel for not paying closer attention to her when she was behind him on the bike.

Beth moves into his arms and he holds her tight. He knows that this will steady her. After a few minutes Beth looks at him sheepishly. "I don't know..."

He nods understanding. "Look, this is my fault. I should have taken your first ride easier, taken breaks."

She shakes her head slowly. "Maybe. Right from the beginning I felt out of my element," she pauses. "Out of control."

He looks at her a little chagrined. "If you were the one driving, if you learned to how to do it on your own?"

"That could be it. I trust you but... but I don't think I want to learn right now."

"Well, your birthday isn't for another eight months, in the meantime I'll do what I should have done from the beginning. I'll give you the basics and in a couple weeks we'll go out again and this time take it slow and easy."

Beth sighs. "That sounds good but don't tell Josef I'm a little hesitant. I mean, he's right. I should learn but, not now and I don't want him to be disappointed that I'm kind of freaked out about this." She looks away.

Mick puts a finger under her chin, so she has to look up at him. "You know this is only your first ride, give yourself a break." He hates that he may have put her off motorcycles forever. Beth nods and he can see her embarrassment and desire to change the subject as she steps away from him.

She looks around, on both sides of the gravel road there is nothing but forest. She tries to penetrate the darkness. Trying to see what lurks there, but even with her vampire sight, she can't see too far into the forest. "Where are we?"

"We're on the backside of the mansions property." He says

"We are?" Beth asks. "I've never been back here."

"This is an access road for the three properties that back up against each other. It's actually on Josef's property and he pays to have it maintained."

Beth looks at the gravel below her feet. "It's not paved."

"No, we don't get enough rain that it needs to be paved. In the spring Josef will have a company come in and makes sure none of the trees have fallen in a windstorm. They'll check for any other debris needs to be cleared away. Then they will lay down a new load of gravel."

"Why is it so wide? How far back does it go?" she says peering into the night.

"It's wide enough to put two of L.A. County's biggest fire trucks side by side and it goes into the property a couple of miles. At that point the property line weaves back and the woods thin out. The fire department can get to the wooded area from the mansion's side if they have to."

"So, it's here in case of fire?" Beth asks

"Yes," he grins "but it's not a bad place to park with a beautiful woman" She laughs and he's glad to see her good humor returning. "You're right. It's here in case of fire and more so than humans; fire is not a vampire's friend. There have been too many wildfires in this area not to take precautions."

"How did you know it was here?" Beth asks indignantly.

"You mean, why do I know about it and you don't?" he asks teasingly.

"Yes, I guess I do."

"After you and Josef were shot at in the old house, that I got to know all the places anyone could access the property. I walked the entire estate, and I made several of the security guys go with me."

Beth smiles at him triumphantly. "Think how much easier it would have been if you'd known how to ride a horse."

He looks at her thoughtfully. "Maybe."

She watches as Mick swings one leg over the bike. He sits on it sideways, his long-booted legs stretched out in front of him.

"Hey, you put on the boots we got you." She says with a smile.

"I had to try them out." He says, glad that she noticed. "They feel like they were made for me."

"They were. I swiped an old pair of your boots from the back of your closet. I sent them along to the man in Italy so they could take measurements."

He looks at her dumbfounded. He's never known anyone who would go to such lengths for him.

"You really love this bi... Harley." she says.

He nods. "Did Josef tell you he cheated at cards to get it from me?"

She laughs. "You knew?"

"Yea, and we both know that Josef never cheats, so I understood what he was trying to do. I figured he might have a better perspective than I did, so I went along with it." He watches her curiously as she scrapes the ground with the toe of her shoe. She glances up at him and he knows she's worried about whatever is coming next. "Come on Beth, what is it?"

"When I was feeding the horses their treats, I talked to Josef about celebrating Christmas. I was sort of wondering what you thought about the idea."

He realizes with the addition of her father and his family; the holidays are more important to her. He also knows why she's nervous about asking him about it. "It's fine." He puts his finger under her chin and turns her head. "We went over this. You and Josef are my family." He grins again. "Are you thinking of inviting anyone in particular over?"

Excitedly she explains the plan she and Josef came up with. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea." He says

Beth laughs. "This is going to be a wonderful Christmas."

"Yes, it will." Mick uncrosses his legs and pulls Beth in close so she's standing between them. "I want you."

She watches him in appreciation. "You look so bad boy sitting here on this Harley."

"I am a bad boy. It's why you find me so hot." he says with a grin.

Beth snickers. "More like a boy scout."

"I could be a bad boy for you." he says.

"Not a real bad ass, well not unless you were defending me." She knows from firsthand experience the lengths he'll go to protect her. "Besides, I find you incredibly sexy the way you are."

He looks off into the past for a moment. "There was a time..."

She knows where he's going with that thought. She puts a finger to his lips. "Sshhh. I'm sure there was, but that was Coraline's creation not the real Mick St. John." She assures him. She stands in front of him playing with the button of his shirt. "You, Mick. St. John," she looks up into his eyes. "the man I fell so much in love with, are one of the good guys."

He snorts. "How come I always have to be the good guy?"

"Mick, you can be anyone you want to be. I'll always love you. "

"I know." He leans in and kisses her. "I still want you."

"You do? How?" she asks as she nips at his jaw.

"How..." he trails off as his mind flashes images of Beth under him, over him, in front of him.

She watches his face and gets an idea. She pulls away. "Would you like one more birthday present?"

Mick recognizes the desire that plays across her face. "I think this is the one I've been waiting for all day." He says huskily.

A shiver runs up her spine as she hears the desire in his voice. "Turn around. I want to surprise you."

Mick nods and turns his back to her, wondering what she's got planned.

When the quiet gets the better of him he calls to her. _Beth?_

She laughs in his mind. _Come find me if you can_.

He whirls around seeing that she's disappeared into the night. The only thing left is a pile if her clothing. His fangs drop, as he scents the air. He closes his eyes for a moment to try and 'see' which direction she went. He doesn't have to look very hard to pick up her trail. The scent of her desire is calling him.

Silently he moves through the woods. From the outside the forest looked so dark. Now that he's inside he realizes there's a great deal of moonlight leaking through the canopy. It's going to be easier for him to find her than he thought. He grins through his fangs. _Come out, come out, wherever you are_. He calls to her. Again, all he gets is the tinkle of her laughter in his mind.

Mick scents the breeze and follows her. He moves slowly for the moment, wanting to make this last. When he realizes she's moving in circles, he wonders if she's lost. He remembers she's barefoot and wondering if she's staying on the game trails to save her feet. He stops when he looks up and there she is, wearing only her bra and panties. She's standing in a shaft of moonlight. Her body is almost glowing. He smiles. "Mine."

Beth turns and runs, laughing with delight.

Mick growls and runs after her. She's got a lead but not much of one. He should be able to catch her without difficulty. When he rounds the large boulder, she ducked behind he stops in confusion. She's disappeared. He's looking out over a large grassy meadow and she's nowhere to be seen. He can scent her though; he knows she's close. He realizes, when she was walking in circles, she was doing two things. She was scouting the area and she was laying down overlapping scent trails, so it would be harder for him to find her. _Good girl._

The night air is full of her natural scent, and he can't quite put his finger on where she's hiding. He decides to do it the old fashion way. He crouches down in the long grass and looks for tracks. He touches the bare footprint and instantly gets a vision of her standing behind a tree. He scans the area. He looks for any little thing that's out of place, and then sees a bit of blond hair floating out from behind a tree.

The crisp night air, the smell of the woods, the sexual tension, it's all making Beth a little giddy. She almost laughs out loud at how much fun she's having. Hoping for cover from the bushes around her she bends low and begins to run through the woods again.

Mick sees the blond hair vanish and he knows she's on the run. He stands and the chase begins again, darting in and around the trees. All he can think about is how wonderful her body is going to feel. How good her blood is going to taste once he catches her. No more letting her set the pace. He's ready to have her now.

Beth can hear him. He's not wasting any time, not even trying to be quiet. She laughs as she runs.

Mick is gaining on her; in moments he will have her in his grasp. He lunges and tackles her, rolling their bodies in the air so she lands on top of him and he takes the brunt of the fall.

"Oompf." Mick says as the landing knocks the air from his lungs, but it doesn't give him pause. He smiles broadly. His fangs dropping, his eyes turning the soft blue crystalline she's seen a million times. Beth smiles back and turns her head, exposing her neck for him. His hand snakes into her hair holding her head at the precise angle he requires for the most exposure, their bodies pressed together. "Mine." Is the only sound from him before his fangs strike her skin, his mouth latching onto the column of her neck. Beth moans at the smell of her blood. He's not the only one whose vampire loved the feel of the chase. Her hands snake between them. Beth feels the edges of his shirt and pulls. Mick rolls his body instinctively knowing what she needs. She pulls the edge of his shirt exposing his shoulder and sinks her fangs into his flesh. Beth shudders as Mick's blood flows into her mouth. As much as the two of them what each other's bodies their vampires must be satisfied first.

A short time later he gently swats her bottom. "Come on, we've got a walk ahead of us."

She groans as his body moves away from hers. "That's ridiculous. I can manage to ride on the Harley far enough to get us home."

"You sure?" he asks as he pulls on his pants.

"Of course. I'm not terrified of it. The more I think about it, the more I think I could get use to riding behind you."

He nods. "Alright." He grins at her.

She sees the silly smile on his face "What?"

He shrugs. "I like having you tight behind me on the Harley."

She giggles. "Yea, I think that part is secondary to riding the motorcycle for me."

He looks around for his shirt. Finding it, he pulls it on. He doesn't bother to button it as few of them seem to be left. Quickly he finishes with his socks and boots.

He looks at Beth and smiles as she stands in front of him, a piece of her shredded underwear hanging from each hand. He could say he was sorry for shredding her underwear, but they'd both know he was lying. "I'll go back to where you left the rest of your clothes and bring them to you. And you better bring those with you." He says nodding to her underwear. "We don't want a work crew to find them and think some poor woman was savaged back here."

She grins at him. "No, we wouldn't want that. We might as well walk back together. No use making a second trip."

He nods and she looks at him curiously as he moves towards her. Before she can react, she finds herself being carried in his arms.

"I did just run through these woods mostly naked." She says

"I know but that was for fun. I'll carry you back, so you don't hurt your feet." He says loving the feel of her naked body in his arms.

Beth laughs softly and snuggles into his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Comments are always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lance stalks into the great room, snarling like an angry tiger. "I'll kill him. I don't care if he is our fucking brother, I'll kill him. He's gone too far this time."

"I presume you're talking about Mason. What's he done now?" Chandler says.

"The bastard is gone and so is Jelena."

"When did you see Jelena last?" Chandler asks

"I saw her last night about an hour or two before I almost ripped out Mason's throat. After that, I was so mad; I stayed away from her until I could cool off. When I went to see her tonight, I couldn't find her. I questioned the guards and they said she left for a run late last night. Mason left a couple hours after she did, and nobodies seen either of them since."

"Chandler tilts his head in thought. "Interesting."

Lance picks up lamp from the table and throws it against the wall. It shatters but he gets no satisfaction from the destruction. "What do you think the chances are that he was in here goading me into a fight and now both he and Jelena are gone?" Lance reaches for a decanter full of Chandler's favorite Irish whiskey. Chandler snatches it out of his reach. "Not the Irish. It's three hundred years old." He growls and shoves an empty decanter into Lance's hand. Lance looks down at it for a moment and snorts. He sets it down heavily on the sideboard.

Chandler clutches his decanter. "Lance you're screwing this up." Chandler knows this conversation could mess up his plans, but he needs Lance aware of a few truths. "You need to find Jelena and get her to trust you, to reconnect with her. You need to go after them."

Stalking the room once again, looking for a target for his anger he snarls at Chandler. "They could be anywhere by now."

"Not anywhere, I'm sure they've gone to America. If I know Mason, he will take the long route to confuse things so you may even beat them there. Besides, he's not stupid, he'll be using new aliases and trying to track him that way will be futile." Chandler offers offhandedly.

Lance is suddenly suspicious. "Why we he takes her to the U.S.? You sound awfully certain that's where he would go." He narrows his eyes at Chandler. "What do you know that I don't?"

Chandler waves a hand in the air. "Nothing, I'm looking at this rationally. Where else is there a chance he might find someone, who would be willing to help her?"

Offered a trail that might lead to finding Jelena, Lance's temper begins to cool. "There is always Christophe in Canada. He has been trying to get Mason to break with the family for years." Lance says thoughtfully.

Chandler shakes his head. "No, Christophe will not risk Anna, not even for Mason. There is only one place for them to go and that is to the states to see Kostan. You need to follow."

Lance throws up his hands. "And do what? If she's left without telling me, she's not coming back on her own, and despite everything I don't want to chain her to the wall."

Chandler laughs. "You are such a hypocrite. You don't want to have to imprison her to keep her here, but you'd gladly turn her and have her dependent on you for years to come."

"It's not the same thing." Lance snarls. "Once she's a vampire she'll see things differently."

Chandler is quiet for a moment trying to phrase what needs to be said to get through to Lance. "Lance do you remember what Jelena told you about the wolf that Josef turned? Do you remember what happened to her?"

Lance stares wordlessly at Chandler not wanting to hear what his brother is going to say.

"Do I need to remind you that she committed suicide? She swallowed silver. If you turn Jelena without her agreement you may end up with the same result." Chandler continues he knows what he's telling Lance is not going to be well received. The truth is the trauma of turning an unwilling wolf could very well result in her death. Chandler doesn't care for Jelena's wellbeing. As far as he's concerned any wolf turned will work fine but Jelena is at hand. Having her end up dead doesn't do Chandler any good. He needs Lance and Jelena happily united once again. He needs her to be willing to be turned if he is to use her as an example. The wolves need to see what can be done to those who don't do what he wants. He tries another track. "If you can catch up to her away from here you will have more of a chance of making her see how much you care for her." Chandler waves at their surroundings. "You and I, Mason, all of us have lived here for a very long time. This is the family's territory. Maybe neutral ground will make Jelena look at your relationship in a better light."

Lance changes the subject not wanting to face the fact that Chandler might be right. He hates the thought Jelena would rather be dead then be a vampire. "Have you found anyone to help me turn her?"

Now it's Chandler's turn to be angry. "No, fewer of our people have the talent than I thought, and fewer still admit it." He never expected it to be this difficult. "I'm still looking, but I'm exploring other options. It might be that there is an alpha that is strong enough to do, what is required. They have to have some of the same talent to cow lesser wolves."

Lance nods thoughtfully. "I hadn't thought of that."

"I don't know how successful I'm going to be. In the last few weeks the wolves seem to be becoming scarce. My sources say some of them are relocating to other countries. Countries where turning a wolf without consent is a death sentence."

"That's Josef's doing, he and Vanessa's. I'm sure of it. They both have a long history of protecting the wolves." Lance says

"If finding the right person becomes impossible maybe there is a way to force Josef to help turn Jelena." Chandler musses.

Lance shakes his head. "Not without getting killed. The only thing that would box Josef in and force him to do what I require is to take Beth. If I take her then all bets are off because then you involve her grandsire. Even if I thought I could handle Josef and St. John, and I'm not sure that's true, I would never go against Vanessa. There has to be someone else."

"Is there someone close to Josef's woman? From the sounds of your last discussion with Josef she seems to be his weakness. If there is someone, she is close to that they wouldn't necessarily go to war over..."

Lance remembers the confrontation with Katrina. He thinks about the alpha that intervened between Beth and Katrina. An alpha that cowed Katrina. He smiles coldly as he remembers that the alpha is Beth's father. "Maybe, just maybe, but it would be better if you could find someone here at home." Lance says.

Chandler nods. "From your descriptions of the cohesion of the vampires in Vanessa's territory, I agree. The farther away we are from her interference the better. I don't think this is something you can farm out to the hired help." Chandler has never met Vanessa, but everyone has heard of her power. Some think the stories about her, about the things she's done is exaggeration or worse urban legend. Chandler didn't believe either, but he made discreet inquiries to know the truth. Whatever her true power is he does not want to make her mad enough to come looking for him. It's always best to work through a proxy like Lance if you're going to run the risk of pissing off one of the old ones. He continues. "Go to America, watch Josef's people, and see if you can come up with any ideas on who we might use to force Kostan's hand. If I can't find someone to help turn Jelena, then you'll be able to force Josef to do what we need done. But I'm telling you none of that matters if you don't get Jelena to agree."

Lance grunts his agreement. He sees Lance is still trying to convince himself that Chandler is wrong. That Jelena would not kill herself. "I'll take Jean-Paul with me." Lance says

"He's worthless." Chandler says dismissively.

"And it's time that changed. With Mason's defection it's time Jean-Claude steps up and becomes useful to the family." Lance says.

Lance leaves to arrange for his trip but there is one more stop he needs to make. He runs up the stairs and comes out on the parapet. He knows his old friend well enough to know this is where he will find him.

Godard turns as he senses Lance ascending the stairs. He sees the look of pain and knows Jelena is gone. "So, now what?" He asks.

"Now I go to America and get her back." He answers.

Godard paces for a moment. "Can I give you a piece of advice?"

Lance nods. Godard is one of the few people in the world he trusts. They have been friends almost from the beginning.

"Do you remember why Josef agreed to talk to Kaida?" he asks.

Lance nods. "Yes, Beth asked him to. He did it for her."

He knows Lance isn't going to like this, but it needs to be said. "You need to treat Jelena the same way. You need to show her that she's important enough to you that you would do something like that because she asks." Godard waves his hand. "Jelena needs to know that she's more important to you than making more money or acquiring more power. You have enough of both to last several lifetimes. Act like it."

Lance growls at him in frustration. He knows Godard is right but it's a tough transition for him to make. He gives him a curt nod. "I will think about it. While I'm gone can you keep an eye on Chandler? I trust that sneaky little bastard not one whit."

Godard laughs. "Of course. Now go find your woman."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef enters Mick's office and shuts the door behind him.

Mick looks up and knows from Josef's demeanor something is bothering him. "Is Beth with you?"

"No, when I left home, she was working on her story." Josef says

Mick can see whatever is going on in Josef's head, he's mad as hell. Mick throws his pen on the desk and stands up. He walks around the desk and sits on the edge crossing his arms. "What's the matter?"

Josef begins to pace. He stops and faces Mick. "I know the idea of teaching Beth to ride a motorcycle was a spur of the moment inspiration."

"Josef" Mick says. He wants to tell Josef about Beth's reaction to the motorcycle ride. Josef's anger is so hot that he doesn't give Mick a chance.

Josef moves in close to Mick and bares his fangs. "You damn well better keep her safe because if not, you'll wish to hell you'd kept your mouth shut."

Mick stays very still. He doesn't think Josef would hurt him, if for no other reason than he'd have to explain it to Beth. Mick senses that Josef is furious and there is no use taking any chances. Josef's right, it was a spur of the moment idea. He had no idea Josef would react quite so angrily, not that it matters now. On the other hand, Mick own anger is building. He realizes that Josef kept quiet about his objections in Beth's presence. Then came here to yell at him later when she isn't around. "You should have said something if you hated the idea this much."

"And say what? What the hell was I supposed to say after your big announcement? Oh, Beth this is a bad idea, that you might get hurt?" Josef looks at him, fury in his eyes. "Yea, right. All that would have done is made her more determined. Know this, if she gets hurt, I'm going to hold you responsible."

"You know the odds of her getting killed on a motorcycle are pretty slim." Mick says quietly.

"Not slim enough. I have no intention of watching her go through the pain of growing muscle and skin because she's skipped across asphalt on her nose." He pokes Mick in the chest. "I have no intention of watching her in pain as broken bones knit. You fucking remember that and keep her safe." Josef turns on his heel and heads towards the door. He's almost through it when Mick knows he needs to stop him. He can't leave like this with the problem unresolved. "Josef, stop. Maybe you're right. Maybe I shouldn't have popped off, but you know..." Mick doesn't know why he's continuing with this. He does think he and Josef need to get some stuff clear where Beth is concerned.

Josef turns back from the open door. "You remember when I wrecked my car halfway between here and Vegas?"

Mick snorts. "How could I forget? I thought we'd be picking up pieces of you for weeks."

"You remember how pissed Beth was at me? How furious she was that I would take that kind of chance with my life?"

Mick nods and waits for Josef to continue.

"I don't want to see her unconscious in a freezer with an I.V. of blood hooked into her for a week like I was. I know this isn't the same thing, but it feels like it" Josef says in exasperation. "You know how she gets when she's mad."

Mick hides a smile knowing that Beth is awful lot like Josef and Josef is smart enough to realize it. Mick thinks there still must be more to the fury Josef is throwing off.

"We were lucky; when she took the Ferrari that she didn't wrap it around a tree." He says in exasperation.

Mick nods and takes a minute to say what needs to be said. "Josef, maybe this wasn't the best thing to bring up to her. On the other hand, I'm not going to stop and ask myself if you'd approve every time, I have an idea of something she might like." Mick hears the low growl but continues. "You have to let her grow." Mick says quietly. "Besides, she's going to think about whether she wants to ride between now and her birthday."

"Why?" Josef ask brought up short by the comment.

"It turns out she's not comfortable with the Harley as a passenger." Mick holds up his hand. "I forgot she'd never ridden and went faster than I should have and didn't take breaks. It was a bit much for her. We're going to work on it, but slowly. She thinks she can get used to be a passenger. Learning to be the driver interests her more but like I said she wants to take it slow." Mick snorts. "Right now, she's more afraid of disappointing you than wanting to ride."

Josef looks confused. "Why would she disappoint me? Why would she think that?"

"Because you're the one that said we should have skills." Mick answers

"Yes, but you're damn near a hundred years old. You'll heal faster and the horse isn't likely to run into a brick wall or an oncoming car. If she was older and it wouldn't take a jump start from my blood if she was really hurt badly, I might not be so worried about her learning but..." he trails off. "I can see she and I need to talk. I don't want her thinking I'm disappointed."

"No, you don't. You also don't want her thinking that you and I had words about this, and it's left unresolved. Josef, listen to me. Offering to teach her to ride a motorcycle was not a bad idea. You know I would have made sure she was safe."

Josef paces the room for a minute. He doesn't know what to say. He knows Mick's right. He knows that in some measure Beth is his, not that he thinks she loves him more than she loves Mick, but Josef is her sire. That one fact binds her to him. No matter what else happens in her long life he will always have hand in her fate. When push comes to shove, he's not sure how far he's willing to let Mick push. "I'm not saying you're right, but I'll think about it." He shakes his head. "That's all I can do."

"You don't own her." Mick bites out.

Josef narrows his eyes at Mick. "No," Josef starts, but before he can continue there's a knock at the open door.

Josef turns to the sound, already knowing its Kaida.

Mick waves her in.

Kaida walks in and feels the tension in the room. She looks hesitantly between the two men. "Is this about Beth and the motorcycle?" Kaida asks. She knows it is, she heard them clear down the hallway.

"How do you know about that?" Mick asks. He narrows his eyes. "How did you get to this floor? The elevator is locked unless someone calls ahead."

Kaida shakes her head and holds up her hand and grins. "Spy, assassin, remember? How good would I be if I couldn't get passed a locked elevator?" she smirks at him. "I didn't think you'd really mind, and I left the elevator lock intact. As for the other, you guys are loud when you argue. Besides, I heard Beth talking to Emily." Kaida turns to Josef. "You need to do something about that. She's upset."

"So, I've heard." Josef snaps.

Mick shakes his head. "She asked me not to tell you about this. Normally I wouldn't have said anything, but under the circumstances I didn't have much choice."

Kaida shakes her head and looks at Josef. "Tell her the truth. Tell I overheard her and Emily and told you to get your butt home and talk it over with her."

"No, tell her the whole truth." Mick says. "Tell her you were worried, and I told you she wasn't interested in learning." Mick says. "We agreed to tell her the truth so she wouldn't keep things from us that could get her killed." He looks pointedly at Josef. "It's up to you to tell her how worried you are."

Josef nods knowing Mick is right.

"You two always fight when you disagree like this about Beth?" Kaida asks.

"No." Josef says smiling ruefully at Mick. "We fight surprisingly little where Beth or anything else is concerned."

"I didn't think so or this thing the three of you have wouldn't work." She points her finger at Josef. "Are you going to tell him about Rome, or do I have to?"

Josef sighs. "You will even if I tell you not to, so you do it. I'm going home and talk to Beth." Josef says as he walks out the door, slamming it behind him.

Mick sighs and picks up the phone. "I'm going to have to call Beth and tell her I'll be late for our riding lesson."

"Don't do it on account of me. I can talk to you another time." Kaida tells him

He shakes his head as he picks up his phone. "She and Josef are going to need time to work this out." He smiles at her. "And in the meantime, you can tell me what brought you to my door."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth glances at Emily and then back to the phone in her hand.

"It's not going to dial itself." Emily smirks at her.

"What if..." Beth hadn't thought beyond plans for Christmas to inviting the people she wanted there. "What if they already have plans?"

Emily shrugs. "You won't know unless you ask and the longer you wait the more likely they are to make other plans." Emily nods to the phone. "Beth, call your dad. Do it right now. Otherwise you'll work yourself into a weird snit. Next thing you know, Josef will find you on your closet floor chopping up your clothes."

Beth scowls at her. "Hey, I didn't tell you that so you could use it against me. You're supposed to be my friend."

"I am your friend. I'm only saying this, so you'll remember how freaked out you were last time, and how great it all turned out in the end." Emily knows this isn't about Beth worrying that Daniel will already have plans. This is Beth worrying about being rejected by her father.

Beth sighs. "Sometimes I hate you."

"No, you don't." Emily says with a smile. She can see what Beth really needs is a pep talk. "Beth, if they've made plans for Christmas day there is no reason that you can't celebrate with them a day before or after. I'm sure something can be worked out. Stop worrying. They like you. I'm sure they'll want to spend some time with you over the holidays."

"I know you're right... It's just scary." Beth swipes her finger across the phone.

"Hello?" The caller I.D. tells Daniel that it's Beth, but he doesn't hear anything, and it starts to alarm him. "Beth? Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Beth hears the panic starting to rise in Daniel's voice and wants to bang her head on the coffee table. "No, I'm here. I'm fine. I..." She trails off and Emily scowls at her.

"You what?" Daniel asks completely confused.

"Um, we're having a Christmas tree decorating party on the twenty first. I was wondering if you and Angie and the boys would like to come to that. It will be family and close friends. It should be fun." She doesn't give him a chance to answer she plunges on; afraid he'll say no before she can get it all out. "We're also going to have a party for the adults on Christmas Eve and then a big party for everyone Christmas day. The whole pack is invited. We'd love it if you can make any of that."

Daniel hears the fear in her voice and wants to shoot himself. The only thing that will help make this right is time. Someday he hopes Beth will come to realize that he loves her, and he won't abandon her again. He and Angie and the kids want her to be part of their family. "Beth, we'll try for the tree party and the Christmas day party. You know Angie is getting close to her due date. She's not up to a lot of excitement, so we'll pass on the Christmas Eve party."

Beth sighs with relief. It's more than she expected. "That's great."

"But you have to do something for me." Daniel says

"Anything." She says instantly

"Angie and I were talking about this over breakfast and we'd like you to come over Christmas Eve. We usually let the kids open one present and we have cocoa and pastries. Maybe you can slip away early in the evening to spend some time with us?"

Emily shakes her head as she watches the tears silently running down Beth's cheeks. "I'd love that." Beth says.

Emily glances up as she senses movement behind Beth.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**This got cut off here because otherwise it was just too long.**

**Comments are always welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(last time) Emily glances up as she senses movement behind Beth. _

For a moment Josef sees a flash of fear in Emily's eyes but it's gone as quick as it appeared. He sighs inwardly, wondering what that's about. He doesn't have time to question her, but he makes a mental note to speak to her soon. In all the years Emily has been with him she has never shown an ounce of fear, in fact just the opposite. Whatever is bothering her, it can't be good. As well as worrying over Emily he's been listening to Beth's phone call and he'd like to shoot Daniel. He hates the emotional turmoil that is rolling off Beth. Emily silently shakes her head once as she sees his fists opening and closing with anger. He knows she's right and pulls in his anger. Beth needs comfort not someone threatening to kill her father.

"Thank you, daddy." She says softly as she hangs up the phone.

Daniel smiles at Angie who's entered the room. He explains about Christmas.

Angie nods. "That will work out very nicely, but that is not why you're grinning like a fool."

He nods. "She called me daddy."

Angie smiles softly and hugs him. "I told you it would be all right."

He thinks about Beth's emotions, so strong he could even feel them through the phone line and shakes his head. "There's still work to be done before she trusts me but we're getting there."

So, intent on her conversation with Daniel, Beth is only now realizing Josef is in the room. She swipes at the tears and glances at Emily who is standing up. "I told you something could be worked out." Emily says. "I'll let you tell Josef about your phone call."

Beth nods and looks at Josef as he moves into her line of sight.

Wordlessly they both watch Emily leave. Josef wonders again at Emily's haste to be gone and the rising beat of her heart that shows fear, fear of him? Once again, he makes a note to himself to get to the bottom of it.

Josef sits down next to Beth and smiles softly. "Tell me."

Beth looks at him shamefaced for a moment and then looks down.

"Beth, tell me about Daniel."

"They're coming for the tree decorating party and the get together on Christmas day. He asked me to come spend some time with them on Christmas Eve. Our party's never get into full swing until midnight anyway so I can see them and be back in plenty of time." She tells him, still looking at the floor.

Josef scowls. "Why don't you sound happier?"

"I am happy." She trails off for a moment. "I'm just scared that…"

Josef sits back and nudges her. "Come here I want to tell you something."

Beth looks over her shoulder at him and sits back snuggling into his arms. "What?"

He puts his chin on top of her head and hugs her tight, hoping he can make this better for her. "Since it didn't come to pass, I don't think anyone ever told you about Daniel taking Angie and the kids and leaving the pack."

Beth leans back and looks up at him. "Why would they do that? Why would they give all that up?"

Josef smiles tenderly. "For you. They were going to leave the pack for you."

"Me?" she asks.

"They were trying to decide how to tell the pack about you. They decided if the pack couldn't reconcile Daniel's having a vampire for a daughter, they would leave the pack. Neither of them wanted Daniel to leave you again."

Beth puts her hand to her mouth, speechless.

"You see," Josef continues. "That short of something catastrophic, Daniel isn't going anywhere. You can trust that he loves you and he'll be around for the long haul." And if he isn't, Josef thinks_. I'll hut the bastard down and gut him._

Beth wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tight. Josef smiles as he rubs her back. He hates to upset her further. He knows he can't let the motorcycle incident float out there becoming a problem between the two of them. Especially since he'd got into it with Mick. He clears his throat. "Beth, I'm glad I could help with Daniel but that's not why I came home early to find you."

Beth leans back again and looks at him warily. "Mick told you about the motorcycle, that's why he called and said he would be late for his riding lesson."

"I didn't tell him to wait, that was his idea. Kaida was there when I left. I'm not exactly sure what she wanted." Josef says

Beth sighs. "I asked Mick not to mention the motorcycle to you."

Josef looks at her a little chagrined. "He may have felt like he didn't have a choice. I was snapping my fangs at him and threatening to take him apart if anything happened to you."

Beth slaps his chest. "Josef what the hell do you think you're doing? If you had a problem with it, you should have said something when Mick suggested it."

"I was afraid," he says warily. "If I had, you would double your efforts to learn to ride just to spite me. Which considering you don't even want to learn right away, could have been disastrous." He puts his finger under his chin so she's looking him in the eyes. "And no matter what, I am not disappointed in you. It's one thing for Mick to learn to ride a horse, the pros far outweigh the cons. It's a good skill to learn without a lot of risk. The same cannot be said about a motorcycle."

Beth scowls at him not wanting to admit he's right. "You still should have come to me and not argued with Mick."

Josef shrugs. "It was his suggestion and I blame him for bringing it up at all."

Beth sits back her arms crossed. "Tell me why my learning to ride a motorcycle would be so awful. I doubt it would kill me."

Josef gets up and pours himself a drink, trying to get his thoughts in order. He asks her if she wants one, but she declines. He sits back down next to her and sips his drink. "You know what Kaida does for a living. How getting away from the scene could be the difference between life and death?"

Beth nods.

"In a lot of instances, a motorcycle is a valuable tool that makes the odds of her getting away that much better. Consequently, she's good on a bike. She works at being able to handle a bike like a professional. Even at that level of proficiency she was almost true dead. If I hadn't been with her, you'd of never had the chance to meet her."

Beth feels how upset he is at the memory but nods at him to continue. "It was several years ago, and we were riding through Rome. It was about three in the morning and out of nowhere a truck hit her so fast and so hard, she didn't have a prayer. If I'd have been on that side instead of her, we might both have ended up dead. As it was, he clipped me, and my bike went skidding out from under me. I tumbled across the road, but I was in full leathers and a helmet, luckily, I wasn't hurt badly. I got to her rather quickly, ripped off my leather jacket and tore open my arm. You see her head was almost completely torn off." He shakes his head at the memory. "If I hadn't been there to pour my blood into the wound, she would have never made it. As it was, even with my blood to heal the wound she almost didn't make it. I carried her through the back alleys of Rome until I could get her into our hotel room. I sunk her in ice and pump her full of human blood."

Beth rubs his chest as he finishes. "Josef, it was an accident, bad luck. A drunk could run me down in the street."

He shakes his head. "Not the same thing at all. You know that I have diversified my business interests, I still get a great deal of my money from investments?"

She nods. "Sure, but what does that have to do with getting run down in the street?"

"Bear with me. What I do, is take all the information I can get on a company or a situation and then I decide if it's worth the risk. For Kaida, because of what she does, even after an accident that almost killed her, it's still worth the risk. She still uses motorcycles in her work. For Mick," he smiles, "Now that he's healed. The Harley is a vast enjoyment. He's not riding a Ducati racing bikes through the traffic at breakneck speeds like Kaida, so it's worth the risk. He's also old enough that baring something like what happened in Rome, he's old enough to heal pretty quickly." He brushes Beth's cheek with the back of his knuckle. "For you, for what you do, it isn't worth the risk, at least not now, not until you can heal a great deal faster."

Beth nods. Since she has no intention of learning right away it's not worth fighting about. Especially when Josef feels so strongly about it. She's learning to pick her battles with Mick and Josef but there are still a couple of things that need to be fixed. "Josef, I am going to learn but I'm going to take it slowly." She trails off as she hears the low growl. She shakes her head. "Josef, you can't protect me forever."

"Why not? I am your sire and you are mine." He says

Beth looks at him in exasperation. She knows he has no idea why this bothers her. He only sees that he can keep her from what he perceives as an avoidable risk. From his point of view, which makes his actions as her sire noble. She closes her eyes for a moment, calming her temper. "This is not a battle I'm going to win is it?"

He shakes his head. "Does it matter since you don't want to ride anyway?"

"I want to ride just not this minute." She snaps. "And yes, it matters because it's one more time I had to acquiesce to your wishes."

"Beth, how often have I been totally unreasonable about something you wanted to do?"

"I shouldn't have to run my stories by you." she says with a glower

He sits back, surprised that after all this time this is still a point of contention. "I thought you understood. Running your stories by me and my people has nothing to do with you being anything but a reporter. I don't care who you are, if you are vampire, writing stories for the human media, in my territory, then you run them by me. That is my right as the Master of this territory."

"You didn't require this when I was still human but knew about the community." She sulks

He snorts and shakes his head knowing this is not going to go well. "Because Ryder was hacking your computer remotely. He reported to me what you were working on."

Beth stands up, fury in her eyes. "You lousy son of a bitch." She snarls.

He sits calmly on the couch, arms crossed. "As I recall, at one point you came to me to protect Mick and by extension the rest of us from a reporter. Why is that any different or worse than my having Ryder hack your computer?"

Beth suddenly hears Dean Fosters voice in her head, trying to use Mick to blackmail her. She sighs as she then remembers that thanks to her, Dean Foster ended up dead. "I'm not Foster." she says as she slumps down next to him.

"No, you're not, but you were a human, not one of us. You know as well as I do that, I had an obligation to make sure you weren't a threat."

She looks at him sourly. "I hate it when you're right."

He smiles. "I know. Look, I meet you in the middle most of the time, don't I?"

She nods reluctantly. "Mostly."

"Can you at least understand why I'm a bit overprotective on this one point?"

She nods thinking about the fear he must have felt almost losing Kaida. "Yes." She waves her hand dismissively. "I'll take it reeaaalllly slowly." She glowers at him. "Maybe it will take me a few years to learn." She turns to him. "But there is one more thing we need to agree on."

"What?" he says already having a pretty good idea about what she is going to say.

"If you have a problem with something I'm doing, you come to me, you don't growl and snap at Mick, no matter if it was his idea or not. I'm the person doing it and I should be the one who hears your complaints."

Josef's look sours. "How about if I yell at the pair of you at the same time? Will that make you happy?"

Beth nods solemnly. "Yes, as long as I'm there to keep you from doing something stupid."

Josef realizes that part of her objections is she fears he would harm Mick. "I may threaten Mick but if I didn't wring his neck the night you came back to me believe me, I won't hurt him." It was the truth, that night he was as close as he'd ever been to beating Mick to a bloody pulp. Josef grins at her. "Very seldom do we ever disagree about you or anything else but now and then..." He shrugs "I feel the need to vent and even snap a bit. Mick is good at staying calm and he invariably talks me down by pointing out that is some instances that I'm being an ass."

"Still if you are angry at something, I'm doing tell me." She says.

He nods and smiles. He pulls her back into his arms. "Are you done being mad?"

She looks up into his inviting smile and knows she can't stay mad at him. "Yes."

He looks at his watch and grimaces. "I'm not going to go to the office, but I have a conference call with some of my people in Tokyo. How about we go out tomorrow night?"

She sees the mischief in his eyes. "Why what do you have in mind?"

"It's been too long since you and I did something together that is fun. Would you like to go to Jenny's?" he asks.

Beth looks pleasantly surprised. "You never go to Jenny's, except to play poker."

He snorts. "I got a reminder in my email yesterday. She pointed out going to the club was part of my agreement with her when she let me buy out Henry's contract. She said that going up the back stairs to play poker in a private room doesn't count."

Beth laughs. "Did you think she would let it go?"

"No, but I was waiting for a quiet time, when you and I could go together. You go with Mick, so I sort of wanted to go with you alone. Is that all right with you?" He says softly.

"Of course."

"Why don't you wear the backless dark blue dress?" He suggests

She thinks about the dark evening dress. "Wouldn't I be a little over dressed?"

He smiles at her. "There is no such thing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaida nods to herself as she looks around Mick's office. She notes the wood floors, the clean lines of the room and its furniture. It's masculine but not over the top. "Nice."

Mick leans back in his chair and grins. "What did you expect to find, an old metal desk, a rotary phone, and a flask of cheap bourbon in the top drawer?"

She laughs. "I know you have better taste than that, especially in bourbon."

She points to a solid steel door in the back of the office, wondering if it's a freezer room. "What's in there?"

Mick sits back sensing that whatever brought her to the office is making her nervous. He can sense her screwing up her courage. He nods towards the door. "That leads to the apartment next door. There are no tenants on this floor but me."

"Wow. Do you own the building?"

"I do, thanks in no small part to Josef. He takes care of my money and invests it in things like this building. It took a little more outlay, but he talked me into buying it thirty years ago. Now a 'corporation' owns it. That way it's easier to hide my name."

"Now that you don't live next door do you spend much time here?" she asks

He watches her as she restlessly moves through the room. He smiles ruefully. "Not a lot. I come here to file paperwork. Now and then I need it to meet with some of my human clients, they like the setting. It reassures them that I'm legit. The vampires are usually more flexible. Of course, I have a different reputation with the vampires. I know you didn't come in here to talk about my business. But let's get to whatever happened in Rome. I assume this why Josef is so upset about Beth learning to ride?"

Kaida nods and stops and turns to him. Apparently, this isn't hard for her to talk about. "I almost got killed and if Josef hadn't been there to feed me his blood, let's just say I wouldn't be standing here." She explains to him what happened to her in Rome.

Mick thinks about it for a moment and shrugs. "The problem with Josef is when bad things happen it takes a lot to get him to see some things are bad luck. He needs to learn he can't control everything." He shakes his head. "You know why we all use to get the lecture about how relationships between vampires and humans don't work out?"

Kaida nods. "Sarah."

"Exactly. He's passed that but Josef doesn't do trauma well. Some people would look at what happened to you and Sarah and see bad luck." Mick shakes his head. "Not Josef. He sees everything as a lesson, a way to keep from losing the people he cares for."

Kaida shrugs. "Can you blame him? Can you imagine the people he's known and lost in four hundred years? Tell me you weren't a bit freaked out about Beth's life when she was still human."

He snorts remembering following Beth all over Los Angeles. No, I don't blame him, but he has to be prepared for a fight from Beth if it's something important to her." He smiles, deciding its time to change the subject. "I'm sure they'll work it out." Mick leans forward in his chair. "Now we can get back to why you stopped in to see me."

He watches her and sees her hesitate. He decides to question her in hopes she will relax and talk. "Where's Ryker anyway?"

"He's back at the house..."

"Did you tell him you were coming to see me?"

She nods. "Yes, I try not to keep things from him. I'll do it if I need to keep him safe which is why I didn't tell him about my past with Lance. I knew he'd want to find a way to go after him and his brothers."

Mick sees he's going to have to get blunt with her. "Quite stalling, sit down and tell me what's going on."

Reluctantly Kaida does as she's told and sits across from him. "I need some advice. I know you've been where I am, and I need to know how you got past it."

Mick nods for her to continue.

"We've lived at the house for six weeks. I've done almost everything Josef has asked so that Ryker would know about us, about vampires. The only thing I haven't done..."

Mick sees right away where this is going. "Is drink from him when you're making love?"

"Yes. And I'm giving him the same line you gave Beth, that I'm afraid, that it's too dangerous."

He looks at her quizzically. "How do you know that's what I told Beth?"

"Beth told Ryker. She's been talking to him about what it was like to be turned. Well, he flat out asked her if she knew why I wouldn't drink from him."

"And Beth told him that I was afraid I'd hurt her, and that it could be the same with you." Mick says.

Kaida nods.

Mick takes a minute to think this over. "Did you ask her about it?"

Kaida shakes her head. "No, I figured it would be better if I came straight to you because she's right. I am so afraid I'll get carried away and kill him. Did Josef tell you I did that once. I slipped and killed a twenty-year-old boy?"

Mick shakes his head. He readily knows her pain and regret. "No, did he tell you I did the same thing only it was an eighteen-year-old girl?" he says softly.

An awful bitter laugh bubbles up out of Kaida and she begins to cry. "I've killed people for money but this... this was..."

Mick comes around the desk and kneels next to her chair. "As long as you learn from it, his death won't be in vein. I know it hurts to kill someone so young, but you can make sure it doesn't happen again."

She wipes her tears. "But how do I take Ryker's blood without taking a chance of hurting him? How did you do it? How did you taste Beth and not hurt her?"

He sees the embarrassment in her eyes from crying in front of him and moves back behind the desk.

"What did you do?" she asks again.

He snorts. "I let Josef talk some sense into me. He complains because 'he's four hundred years old and still no one listens to him, that he did actually learn something in four hundred years." For once I really listened."

She grins at Mick impersonating Josef's snarky tone. "What did he say?" she asks leaning forward.

"At the time I hadn't taken blood from a freshie for a very long time. Even after I tasted Beth it took her and Josef a long time to drag me back into that habit of drinking direct."

Kaida nods. "Yes, I know how that goes. For years, unless Josef was around, I never fed live. When we moved here, Josef told me how important it was for Ryker to see and understand what how we are meant to feed." She looks a bit embarrassed.

Mick smiles. "Josef pointed out to me, as I'll point out to you. If you can go against your vampires most imperative need to drink from the living. Then with precautions there isn't a reason in this world that you can't keep from taking too much from your lover. You have the will power; you've already proven that by abstaining. You need to be well rested and well fed ahead of time."

She looks at him mulling over what he's said. "You make a lot of sense."

He grins at her. "Josef made a lot of sense; I'm passing it along. I will tell you one thing. Beyond the obvious reason that Ryker needs to know what it's like to feed from a human so he'll have the right attitude when he's turned, tasting a human you love... well, you want to do it a few times before he's turned and you lose that particular taste forever."

She tilts her head and looks at him curiously. "Do you miss drinking from a human Beth?"

He shakes his head. "No and do me a favor and never even breathe that thought in front of Beth. She and I had a rocky start after she was turned. I wasn't exactly in favor of the idea and it took us a long time to get past my problems. I don't miss her being human but a careless comment in front of her might give her that idea and we can't go back there. I could lose her if she starts thinking I'm not happy with who she's become. It hurts too much to go back there again."

Kaida nods. "So, that's all you did?"

"That and I made up my mind that Josef was right, that I could do this, the confidence didn't hurt either."

Kaida stands up the chair slides back away from her.

Mick smiles, knowing she's made up her mind.

"Thanks Mick." She grins at him. "I need to go home."

He nods. "You can do this."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Kaida lands in the middle of the bed and Ryker rolls over smiling sleepily at her. "Wha?" He opens an eye and sees she's sitting next to him on the bed stripping off her clothing. He sits up wide awake watching her with both eyes open, loving the view.

"I want to try something." She says.

He grins at her. "Do I need to get rope or my handcuffs?"

She pushes him down on the bed and moves into the circle of his arms. "We're going to take this slowly but if you don't have any objections, I want to taste you."

"Anything you want, whenever you want. You know that." He replies

She licks and nips at his neck for a moment, loving the taste of his skin. Ryker tries with great difficulty to stay as still as possible. This is as close as she's gotten to wanting to sink her fangs into him. He knows this is the last stumbling block before she turns him. He's afraid if he makes any sudden moves she's not expecting, he'll spook her. He can feel her tongue and fangs glancing over his skin. There is a sudden quick pain followed by pleasure so intense he knows he knows their lovemaking will be wild.

Kaida silently thanks Mick and Josef for giving her this. For finding a way to give her a safe place to love this man who means so much to her. The taste of his blood in her mouth is as amazing as Mick said it would be. She knows she wants to try this again, later when they are in the throes of passion. She pulls her fangs back and seals the wound on Ryker's neck. She smiles as he flops back on the bed a look of bliss on his face.

He grins at her. "Can we do that again?"

"Oh, yes, that and more." She says as she moves over him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comments are always welcome


	6. Chapter 6

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick peaks around the door. "I just got in. Am I interrupting?"

Josef stands and pulls Beth up next to him. "No, I have to go kick some ass over the phone. I hate it when people think because I'm not standing behind them, I'm not paying attention." He kisses the top of Beth's head. "We're on for tomorrow night?"

She nods. "I'll be ready at 11?"

"That sounds good." He turns to Mick and snickers. "Have fun."

"Josef stop teasing him." She says to his retreating back.

Josef looks over his shoulder at the pair. "What kind of fun would that be?"

Beth takes Mick's hand. "Ready?"

Mick shrugs. "As ready as I'll ever be."

A few minutes later Beth and Mick enter the stables. "We're not going to worry about tack and gear today."

Mick nods and watches as Beth takes down a halter from a hook on the wall. She opens the stall door. He can hear her talking gently to the horse. It only takes a couple minutes, and she leads Scout out of his stall. She ties the reins to an iron ring that's affixed to the wall. She turns to him. "The first rule is, never ever walk behind a horse unless you have no other choice. Our horses are very well trained but even they can be startled. It's best to get in the habit of not walking behind them. When you're around a horse that isn't as well trained you don't get kicked in the head. If you must walk behind the horse, then run your hand along his back and across his rump as you go. That way he always knows where you are." Beth motions to him. Mick does as she says and walks around and ducks under the reins. He moves to stand next to Beth she takes his hand and runs it over the horse's flank and down his legs. "Feel the muscles in that rump? If they get those back legs kicking outward there is a hell of a lot of power when they connect."

Mick nods. "Okay, no walking behind the horse."

Beth shows him everything from how to get the horse to let you lift his leg to check his hooves, to how to open his mouth to check his teeth. Mick grooms Scout and feeds him a couple of treats. She can feel his original nervousness melting away as he gets the feel of being close to Scout. "How are you doing? What do you think?"

"I feel pretty good. He's pretty calm." Mick says

"Good." Beth unties Scout from the ring on the wall. She hands Mick the reins. "Take him for a walk out in the corral."

"Okay. When do you think I can ride him?"

She smiles at him. "Right now, if you want."

Mick nods. "I think so. I don't want to go galloping off across the lawn, but I'd like to at least get up and walk him around."

"He'll need to be saddled. While I do that, flip that switch on the wall over there. It will light up the corral and give Scout plenty of light to see so he won't be spooked by shadows. He's still getting use to us and his new home and we want him to be as comfortable as possible." She grins at Mick as she continues with saddling the horse. "As you know I have several western saddles. A couple of them are brand new and I haven't had time to break them in yet. I'll use one of those, but you should get one of your own. If you want, we can go shopping in the next day or two. You can buy one that's more suited to your size so it can meld to the shape of your butt."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Did you play baseball as a kid?" Beth asks.

"Of course."

"Did you have a mitt, a leather one that needed to be dunked in water, dried in a certain shape and then oiled?"

Mick nods but looks at her suspiciously. "How do you know that? You never played baseball."

Beth smirks at him. "Yea, but I dated a baseball player in high school."

Mick squints a minute remembering back to Beth's high school days. "The goofy blonde kid."

She sniffs. "Adam was not goofy."

Mick remembers the kid. He was awkward and clumsy as hell around Beth but a good athlete on the field. Mick laughs. "Yea, he was."

Beth snorts. "Come over here. You might as well learn how it's done. The same idea applies to a saddle. If you get it wet and then ride it dry and then work oil into the leather it pretty much forms to your butt. It's more comfortable and you want comfort. Being saddle soar is not a lot of fun. You'll get some of that in the beginning. Like anything the more you do it the better you get and the more your muscles get worked."

Once she's gets the saddle in place she turns to Mick. "Lead him outside and I'll show you how to mount and how to use the reins so Scout will know where you want him to go."

Mick looks at Scout and grins as he leads him out into the corral. Beth explains how to mount Scout as she moves from one side to the other, lengthening the stirrups. She turns to Mick. "Ready?"

He nods. Puts his foot in the stirrup and swings his leg over the saddle. Beth makes sure the stirrups are the right length for his long legs and looks up. "Now nudge him gently with your knees and heels. He's smart; he'll know what you want."

Beth climbs the side of the corral and sits on the top of the fence watching Mick walk Scout around the corral.

xxxxxxxx

Josef looks up as he hears anger in Beth's voice. "I told you it was time to stop but, no, you had to go all macho and keep going." Josef wonders for a moment who it is she's mad at. He smiles when she walks into the room followed by Mick who is walking very gingerly. Josef can't help it he laughs at the sight. "A little saddle sore?"

Mick snorts. "It didn't feel bad while I was riding, and I figured that my vampire healing would take care of it."

"I told you." Beth snaps. "I'll go get you some ice. Go get some blood."

Mick hobbles towards the bar and Josef takes pity on him. "Sit. I'll get it but after you have a drink, go up and see the girls. You'll bounce back faster."

Mick nods. "I don't know what the hell Beth is mad about. I'm the one who's in pain."

"She's mad because she's afraid you'll decide you don't want to ride because of one bad experience." Josef says as he hands Mick the glass of blood.

"You think that's it?"

"Yes, that's it. How was it besides the pain?"

Mick grins. "It was nice, even calm. I can see why she likes to spend so much time with the horses."

"Then be sure you tell her that, so she doesn't worry you won't try it again."

Mick nods and stands. "I'm starting to feel better. I don't need the ice."

"Probably not but she needed to do it for you. If you were human, you wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. In addition to a sore butt, your legs would hurt as well. Go see the girls and I'll send Beth along when she comes back with the ice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lance stands in front of the dark town car on the tarmac at LAX. "You will go into the terminal and get a rental car; use the fake I.D. and credit cards I gave you. Then go to Jenny's and insinuate yourself into the community."

"You expect me to drive, on my own, in a city I've never visited before? Are you crazy?" Jean says. He nods towards the car behind Lance. "Get me a driver."

Lance narrows his eyes at his brother. "No, no driver. I want you to blend in and if you are chauffeured around L.A. like you own it Josef will get word and start to investigate. I'd rather Josef didn't know we are here. Try to pretend you're something besides a rich trust fund asshole. The two of you have never met. As you point out you've never been to this city so hopefully you won't run into anyone that can identify you. I want you to insinuate yourself into the community. See what you can find out about Beth, her family and anyone else who is important to her."

"I'll get lost." Jean complains

"Get a car with GPS navigation. You love all those damn bells and whistles. Put that knowledge to some use." Lance says.

Jean nods thoughtfully. "All right. Where else should I go? There must be other vamp bars besides this Jenny's."

Lance makes a sweeping motion. "This town is crawling with mix and unmixed bars. They are all over the place. I'm sure you won't have any trouble making friends and finding other places to go. I made a reservation for you at the Four Seasons. Contact me when you have information."

Jean hides a smile. This may not be so bad after all. "And what are you going to be doing, while I'm hard at work?"

Lance snorts. Jean wouldn't know hard work if it bit him in the ass. "I'm going to try and get a line on Mason. I don't think they are here yet, but they also can't be too far off. If I could intercept him it would make things much simpler."

Jean starts to walk to the terminal

"Jean"

He turns back to Lance. "What? I'm doing what you want."

"Don't disappoint me." Lance's deadly tone makes his point.

"You can be assured I will do my best." Jean says as he gets the hell out of there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mason sighs and he drives the Lincoln Navigator through the night. He and Jelena flew into Vancouver. From there they rented a car and are on their way south to California. With him driving at night and her driving during the day, with meal stops they should be there in a couple of days. Thankfully the big SUV has heavily tinted windows. It should help him sleep through the daylight hours. He glances behind him at Jelena's sleeping form stretched out on the cargo deck. He senses that she's in a deep sleep. He'll give the wolves' one thing, not much stops them from food or sleep. They could have flown into LAX but that would make it easier for Lance to find them. No use hanging a target on their backs. Speaking of which, Mason turns his phone on. He doesn't know if Lance has the connections to trace him through the GPS on his phone but he's not taking any chances. He only turns it on to check his messages. He looks down and swipes at the text. _When I find you, I will kill you. L._ Mason turns the phone back off. Mason snorts. Lance may not have the chance to kill him, Josef may do it for him if they get there and things don't break his way. This could get very ugly, very fast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth watches Josef with appreciation. He's wearing a dark gray Armani suit with a dark maroon tie. "You look amazing." She says grinning.

He eyes her with the same deep appreciation. "Of course, I do. I do have standards, a certain image to uphold."

Beth turns slowly in her backless evening gown. "Do I meet your standards?"

Josef takes her hand and kisses her knuckles never taking his eyes from hers. "Always." Not letting go of her hand he pulls her in close and lightly nips at her neck.

"Keep that up and we won't even make it to the car." Beth says

Josef pulls back, dark desire in his eyes. "As much as I'd like to take you right here, I think, I'll save the best for last. Anticipation can be its own reward."

A shiver of delight runs through Beth at his words. Two can play that game. She watches Josef a sly smile on her face as she takes his hand palm up. She extends a talon and makes a small incision in the muscle running between his thumb and wrist. The pair of them watches as the blood wells up. Beth smiles at him and laps at the blood, like a cat licking cream from a bowl. She hears Josef growl with pleasure. She seals the cut with her tongue. She looks up at him and smiles brightly. "Are you ready to go?"

Josef growls and backs her up against the wall, both her hands in his. Beth molds her body against his as he once again licks and nips at her neck.

Ryker wonders where everyone has gotten to, when he comes around the corner to find Josef and Beth. Before he can turn on his heels, Josef looks over his shoulder, fangs extended and snarls menacing.

"Sorry." Ryker stammers and finishes the turn, leaving the room.

Josef touches his forehead to Beth's, pulling his vampire back. He can hear Beth snickering in his ear. "I forgot we do have one wondering human. He's so senses blind he has no clue what's around the next corner. It must be what human parents go through with a small child."

Beth leans back and looks at Josef. She runs her finger across his parted lips "Are you sure you want to go? I'm sure we can think of something else to do."

Josef nods. "Yes, you sidetracked me into a deep desire to taste you." He stands back and straightens his jacket and tie. "You are arrestingly beautiful." He takes her hand. "Besides, I already called down to the garage and had the new Bentley brought around."

She shakes her head at him grinning. "You just want an excuse to drive that big beast."

He takes her hand. "You haven't even seen it."

Beth stops when she gets through the front door. There sitting in the drive is a very handsome, deep dark red, luxury car that somehow manages to be sporty.

"It's not a beast." He tells her as he opens the car door for her.

She shakes her head. "No, it's not." She smiles up at him as she brings her legs into the car. "It's very pretty."

He scowls at her. "My cars are not pretty. They are beautiful, they are sexy, but they are not pretty."

Josef smiles as he hears Beth's laughter as he goes around to the driver's side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean sits in his rental car and watches Jenny's parking lot. He knows the best way to go into a place like this, without a lot of questions, is to find the right camouflage. He doesn't have to wait long. He watches as a lone woman parks her car. He gets out of his car and positions himself so their paths will cross on the way to the front door. As he approaches her, he gives her a charming smile. "Excuse me." He's decided that since Lance doesn't want anyone to suspect who he is, it's best if he doesn't use his native language. He's lived all over Europe and in many places over his life, so he has no problem taking up another accent. His fake I.D. is in the Italian name of Nico Argiro. He lightly accents his words with Italian to match his name. He notes the light in the girl's eyes when she looks him over.

"Yes?" she asks.

He nods towards the club. "Is this a private club or is it open to anyone? I forgot to ask the concierge at my hotel when he suggested I come here."

Mandy looks him over. She notes his Armani suit and his hand stitched shoes and smiles. "Oh, you won't have any trouble getting in. They have security but it's more to keep humans from accidentally stumbling in or troublemakers. You're not a troublemaker, are you?" she asks with a glint in her eye.

He holds his hands out, palms up at his sides and shakes his head. "Never." Then he grins wolfishly at her. "I'm a lover."

She smiles at him. "That's good. No, you shouldn't have any trouble getting in at all." The truth is Jenny doesn't discriminate. If a vamp can afford to buy a drink, and doesn't cause trouble, they're allowed to enter the club. When Vampires 'dress up' it can mean very different things to different vampires. Some of the old ones can be attached to some very outdated clothing. They usually try to not look too out of style. Still, you can find everything from puffy pirate shirts to leather gear to Armani suits. It can be a real grab bag of times and clothing choices. If Jenny had a dress code, she would exclude someone.

He hesitates a moment. "You've been so kind. Would you honor me by letting me buy you a drink?"

She thinks about the look on her friend's faces if she comes in with this gorgeous looking man on her arm. "I'm meeting friends but you're more than welcome to sit with us."

Jean smiles to himself. Better yet. More people will mean more cover. "Thank you. I would enjoy that very much."

Beth lays her hand on Josef's leg and smiles as she feels the muscles bunch under her hand. She runs her nails up the inside of his thigh. She smiles as she looks out the side window. She knows if she looks at him, she'll break out laughing. Teasing Josef is fun. She could just as easily find herself on the side of the road with her dress around her ankles if she gets too cocky.

Josef feels her hands on his leg. He smiles into the darkness. _Mine, mine, mine_. The voice in the back of his mind repeats. _She belongs to us._ He grins to himself knowing this is going to be a fun night, full of teasing touches and soft flesh. He pulls into a parking spot but leaves the car idling.

Beth looks at him confused. "No valet parking?" She can't imagine him parking one of his babies where it could be dinged or dented.

"In a minute." He leans across the seat and cups her face. He kisses her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, blooding his tongue on one of her fangs. She tastes his blood in her mouth and moans. He lets the kiss linger for just a moment and then just as quickly be pulls back, puts the car in gear and moves it to the valet. Beth groans at the loss of sensation and then smiles wickedly. As she's already proven, two can play this game.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Comments are always welcome. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean looks at the three women and the other man in the group and is amazed at how welcoming they are. When he thinks about it, he's surprised at how much fun he is having. This is so different than the clubs at home. The European vampires of course know who he is and because of it, treat him much differently. He wonders if this is the reason Christophe left home so long ago and if this is truly why Mason is helping Jelena. Is it just the excuse he's been looking for, to break from the family?

He feels the difference in the room as all the eyes turn towards the door. What the hell, he thinks until he feels the edge of power rolling through the room. He hopes whoever is entering the club it's not someone he knows.

Beth tilts her head at Josef, questioning the flow of power coming off him. Josef so seldom feels the need to allow the people around him even a taste of his power.

Josef grins at the mountainous vampire standing in front of him at the door to Jenny's. "Aldrich." Josef says solemnly.

"Josef." He grunts. "Nice to have you back darkening our door." Then his smiles widely as he turns to Beth. "Hey Beth."

She moves forward and stands on her tippy toes. Aldrich bends and she kisses his cheek. "Hi."

When he hears Josef's soft snarl, Aldrich smirks at Josef, over the top of Beth's head. She moves back and puts her arm through Josef's. "Shush. Aldrich is my friend."

Before Josef can answer Jenny strolls up. "Josef." Jenny nods to him as she and Beth hug. Josef watches the two women laugh and talk. He's surprised and a little hurt that Beth's become so familiar to this place with Mick and not him. "Let's go find a table." Beth says tugging on his arm.

"I'll get one for you. The club is filling up and I don't want you to leave because you can't find a place to sit." Jenny says with a smile.

Josef shakes his head. "Jen, I said I'd be here,"

"I know but I also know you need VIP seating or you're going to have people bugging you all night. Give me a couple minutes and I'll set something up."

Beth looks at him questioningly. "Why? It's not like that when we go other places."

"Yes, but because this club is vampires only, this is the one place our people are the most at home. They think they can bug Josef about all kinds of things, business opportunities, investments. One-night years ago one of them tried to get him into some plan to do some rum running from Mexico." Jenny says with a smile.

Beth looks confused and Josef smiles. "It was during prohibition." He turns to Jenny. "And it was quite profitable." He laughs at the surprised look on her face. "It's fine. Jen."

"All right. I do have booth that's been cleared. You and Beth can have that." The pair follow her into the club. Beth isn't prepared for the reaction of the crowd. She didn't realize until this minute what Master of the territory means to the vampires in his territory. Every eye in the room turns to them as they enter the main part of the club. Josef feels Beth's unease and wraps his arm around her, pulling her close. Jenny stops at a large booth and moves aside so Beth and Josef can get seated. She smiles at Josef, "You know if you do this more often, they won't be quite so." She trails off. "Interested."

Josef snorts. "Agreed." Josef nods to the crowd and just like that they go back to what they were doing.

"Is this why I felt power flowing from you?" Beth asks

He nods. "Yes, a gentle reminder of why I'm in a position of power."

Jean recognizes Josef right away and is taken aback by the reaction of the people at his table. What surprises him the most is the emotions roiling through the room. There is no fear, just excitement and pleasure. He hears Mandy sigh and glances at her. "Who is that?" he asks, fulfilling his role as the clueless guy from out of town.

"That is Josef Kostan, the master of this territory and his lover, Beth Turner." Mandy tells him.

"Do you know them?" he asks innocently.

"Just him. We went out a few times, before he got tangled up with her." Mandy says with distaste.

"Mandy, stop that." Holly admonishes. "You don't even know Beth. You're mad because Josef and Mick turned you down last time you tried to get either of them to take you out."

"On top of that," Estelle continues. "Last time Beth was in here with Mick, our Mandy tried to get overly friendly with him. Beth told her to knock it off or she'd be sorry."

Mandy looks at her friends sourly. "Come on, you can't tell me you're not a little envious. The woman has not one, but two of the sexist vampires either of us is ever going to meet." Mandy turns to Jean. "Present company excluded." She says with a smile. "Not to mention, they both have tons of money and Josef rules the territory."

Holly shrugs. "Maybe a little but I've met Beth a couple times at the morgue when I went to meet Guillermo for lunch. She's very nice, and let's face it, she doesn't have to be."

"Hol, you are such a push over. You always see the best in people." Mandy says.

"Two?" Jean asks.

"Yes, two." She nods towards the couple. "Josef, and his best friend Mick St. John who, is so Oh My God sexy. She lives with them."

"But that doesn't mean," Jean begins.

Mandy snorts and waves her hand dismissively. "Yes, it does, when they've both told me they are in love with her. I don't know how she did it, but she's got them both, tight. This is the first time I've ever heard of Josef being exclusive to any one woman."

Estelle scrunches her nose. "Yea, and what's the deal with her and the freshie. I see her around town shopping with, a human woman, I know is or was one of Josef's freshies. Why would you hang out with food?"

Andrew shakes his head. "From where I'm sitting Kostan is the lucky one. She's gorgeous."

Mandy elbows him. "How would you like to have a werewolf for family? I hear her father is a werewolf."

"Really?" Jean asks.

Mandy shrugs. "It's what I heard."

Soon the talk turns to other matters. Jean can't get it back to Beth and Josef without it being obvious, so he lets it go and concentrates on having fun. He hopes to separate one of the women from the group to have some further fun later in the night.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Josef feels Beth's unease at the subtle emotions running through the crowd. The vampires around them have gone back to what they were doing, but the awareness of them still brushes over her skin. It's making her jumpy. She looks nervously around her as he guides her to the booth. Beth doesn't think she could do this without the feel of Josef's hand on the small of her back. The single touch of her sire and her lover is enough to help her calm her vampire. This feels so weird. No one ever gives them a second look when it's just she and Mick. Except for every damn female trying to proposition him.

The scene aggravates Josef. There was a time when he would not have had to remind anyone who he was by washing his power through the room. It's not a good sign that he even felt the need. There was a time when he would have felt at home, when they would have welcomed him as one of their own. What Jenny described as them 'bothering him' was one of the things that held his territory together. This unease they feel isn't a result of his staying away from Jenny's for so many years, it's more than that. This trip tonight has made him realize his connection with the people in his territory is to a certain extent, broken. Something needs to change and in a hurry. One of his strengths as Master of this territory has always been the knowledge that he part of the fabric of the community. The vampires in it, know that he would do whatever necessary to protect them.

He admits to himself the isolation is a result of his withdrawal from their lives since he turned Beth. He eyes Beth out of his peripheral vision. Not for the first time he wonders what it is that draws him so fully to her. Certainly, she's beautiful, but Josef's life has been filled with beautiful women. The only other woman who drew him like this, who had claimed him so fully, died in a hospital bed in New York. He snorts as he wonders how he ended up so in love with any woman, that to keep her he would let her bed his best friend. Over the last few years this arrangement has made them all happy. He knows himself well enough to know that he's feeling some discordance. He needs to either fix it or else cut his ties to Beth and Mick. If the disquiet inside him worsens, if he becomes possessive and territorial someone could end up dead. Right now, though, he needs to gentle Beth's nerves.

He turns to her. "Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" He knows the one way to get her mind off the crowd around them is to ignore it and get her talking.

Beth nods happy for the distraction. "Yes, I'm going out to do some work on a story. I don't have any appointments, but I want to be out in the field by two in the afternoon."

"Where will you be?" He asks

"Humans Josef, they are all humans. So, don't start bugging me about what I'm working on. That was the deal." She says.

He glowers at her. He knows she wouldn't be so defensive if she wasn't up to something, but she's right. He agreed to let it go when it's humans. Before he can question her further, she smiles sweetly at him.

"Why do you ask?"

He decides to ask Mick if he knows what she's up to, but right now he knows it's more important to enjoy their evening. "I was thinking, I have a big empty suite at the Sanguine. We could stay here for a while, have a bite, dance and instead of going home, we could stay the night in the suite."

Beth hears something in his voice that is a bit off. "Josef is something the matter?"

He starts to shake his head no but stops. He takes her hand and rubs his thumb across the inside of her wrist. "You and I keep missing each other. I want to spend some time alone with you."

Beth hears warning bells in the back of her mind. Before she can respond a large man sets a chair down across the table from them and plops down in it. He grins at Josef and leers at Beth. "Josef." He says with a grunt. "I'll say one thing; you always did have amazing taste in women."

Beth looks the man over. He must be six foot eight or more, gray hair, a long gray beard and blue eyes so pale they are almost gray. "Are you Santa Clause?" She asks him teasingly.

He grins at her. "I was at one time. You want to sit on my lap?"

Josef snorts. "Gunnar, the least you could do is come up with original lines if you're going to proposition my woman."

Gunnar sits back, his hand over his heart. "You wound me." He says mockingly.

Josef glances at Beth. "This reprobate could indeed have been the origin of Santa. Gods knows he's old enough. Beth, this is Gunnar. Gunnar, this is Beth and she's special to me so watch your mouth."

Beth tips her head studying Gunnar. "Vanessa old?" she asks Josef.

He nods. "Almost but yes, for the old ones she and Gunnar are contemporaries."

Gunnar's eyes light up at the mention of Vanessa. "Are she and Frank still together?" he asks

Josef nods. "Yes, and they are happy so stay the hell away from them."

Beth looks at Josef questioningly.

Josef waves his hand in Gunnar's direction. "He cleans up well."

"Very well." Gunnar says with a grin. "I could give you a run for your money if I had a mind to."

Josef shakes his head. "Not with Beth."

Gunnar studies Beth for a moment. "Aye, you're right. Who'd of thought it possible for someone to get through that wall?"

Beth can tell Josef is starting to get exasperated. She senses he is fond of Gunnar, but she suspects Gunnar enjoys driving Josef a little crazy.

"Gunnar is there something I can do for you, or are you here to annoy me and Beth on one of our few nights out?"

"No, just dropped over to say hi to the lovely lady." Beth notes Gunnar leering at her again and shakes her head at his antics. She also senses his loneliness. She pats his hand across the table. "Are you all right?"

He smiles at her. "Yes, child. I'm fine." He says softly taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "You remind me of Guinevere."

"Arthur's, Guinevere?" Beth asks kiddingly.

"Aye, she was a sweet girl, a kind and gentle lass. She should have steered clear of both Arthur and that sanctimonious ass Lancelot."

Beth looks at Josef, her eyes wide in surprise at the turn of the conversation.

"I told you he is old. That's not the half of it." He narrows his eyes at Gunnar. "If I had to guess he started life as one of Erik the Red's raiders." Josef answers.

Beth eyes Gunnar questioningly. He shrugs. "I may have spent some time with the Vikings."

When no more information is forth coming Beth continues. "That's not exactly how the legend of Richard and Guinevere goes." Beth says.

Gunnar waves a hand in the air. "And that my dear is why they are called legends. There is a grain of truth but usually not much of the truth." Beth hears the ages of loneliness and sorrow in his voice.

Gunnar stands abruptly. "I'll be off."

"Wait." Beth says as he turns to leave. "You'll call us if you need to talk," she says. "Or need to just be."

He nods at her "Aye." He looks at Josef. "Hold this one close. Don't let anyone take her from you." He says fiercely and then he turns and melts into the crowd.

Beth feels Josef stiffen at Gunnar's words and turns back to him. She reaches out to Josef and knows something is wrong. "Josef, I think going to the Sanguine is a good idea."

He nods, glad she's agreed. "The music is about to start. Would you like to dance?"

She smiles at him. "Very much."

He stands and holds out his hand to her. She smiles at him as he pulls her into his arms. She reaches inside his suit jacket trying to press herself as close to him as possible. She looks up at him and sees the desire in his eyes and for the moment everything around them is forgotten.

Jean watches Mandy thoughtfully, realizing she's watching Josef and Beth dance. "How old is the woman, anyway?"

Mandy scowls. "Josef turned her five or six years ago. Things with him haven't been the same." She turns to Estelle "And if you think I'm afraid of that blond bit of fluff you're sadly mistaken."

Eric snorts. "Then go try and cut in on their dance." Eric is sure Mandy will back down if for no other reason than she won't want to make Josef angry. His mouth drops open as she gets up.

"Not a bad idea." Mandy says

Eric reaches out for her. "Mandy, wait. Don't." But she's up and moving before he can stop her. Eric swears. He knows this is going to end badly.

Beth feels Josef sigh in recognition that this is not going to be the quiet night he'd hoped for.

_Now what?_ She asks not wanting to move out of his arms.

_A pain in the ass._ Josef answers. The last time he'd seen Mandy was in the night club when they were trying to track Nicky. She had wrapped her arms around him, and Beth had fled in anger. The last thing he needs is Mandy intruding on their evening. At least this time he'll be prepared if Beth bolts again.

Beth feels a tap on her shoulder and turns to find Mandy standing behind her. Mandy doesn't even acknowledge Beth. She smiles at Josef. "We've missed you Josef. Why don't you call me? We'll do the town together."

Josef watches Beth warily. He intends to decline but before he can, Beth steps up in Mandy's face and growls. "What did I tell you?"

Mandy snorts and looks down her nose at Beth. Again, ignoring Beth she takes a step towards Josef and lays a hand on his chest. "Come on Josef, it will be fun." She smiles invitingly at him. "It will be like the old days."

"I told you to stay away from what's mine." Beth says.

Josef is warmed by her possessiveness. He realizes that this show of territory over him, as childish as it is, is something he very much needs from her. But as flattered as he is, he doesn't want Beth to get hurt. He also doesn't want to have to hurt Mandy if she tries to do something to Beth. He moves to put his body between the two women but before he can Beth hauls off and punches Mandy. Josef watches Mandy fly across the room and winces as she hits the wall. She slides down her legs sprawled in front of her. Josef stares at Beth and then breaks out laughing as she stands next to him shaking her hand. He takes her hand in his and laughs again as she looks at him embarrassed for losing her temper. He kisses her knuckles.

"She pulled that crap the last time I was in here with Mick. She acts like I don't even exist and it's all right to proposition you and Mick in front of me. Damn it I warned her."

The music stops and Josef looks at the lead singer and motions for him to continue.

Beth looks up as she feels she another tap on her shoulder. She turns to find Victoria behind her. "Nice. I've been waiting for someone to do that for a very long time."

Josef glances at Mandy, who looks a little dazed. "You really nailed her."

Beth tries to hide her smile. "Hit her as hard as I could."

Victoria laughs. "You certainly did."

"If you've been waiting for someone to hit her, why didn't you do it yourself?" Beth asks

Victoria laughs at the idea. "Because when you're mine and Josef's ages you're supposed to have more control than to be brawling in a bar."

Beth is aghast. "I'm not brawling."

Josef nods. "Yea, when you take your opponent out with one punch it's not really brawling."

"Besides, if Josef and I get that pissed people have a tendency to disappear." Victoria laughs and waves as she goes back to her date.

Josef watches as a flash weaves its way through the remaining people on the dance floor. Aldrich moves across the room at vampire speed and helps Mandy up. She scowls at Beth and makes a move towards her, but Aldrich already has her by the elbow. "You're eighty-sixed for thirty days."

Mandy looks at him in shock. "Me? She hits me and I'm banned?"

Aldrich nods. "She warned you to stay away from Mick and Josef and you had to get cute, you were causing trouble, not her. She ended it. Now get out and don't come back until the thirty days are up."

Beth wants to laugh in Mandy's face but there is no use rubbing salt in the wound. "Oh, what's one more enemy?"

"Mandy was never going to be your friend. She's too green with jealousy. Is your hand all right?"

Beth nods. "Yea, the pain is almost gone."

"Good," He takes her in his arms again. Beth lays her head on the solid planes of his chest and sighs.

Jean slips out of the club. He doesn't know if Mandy has any more information on Beth but if not, she might know someone who does. The woman is screaming mad and it's the best time to pump her for information. Jean is getting an idea that this night might change the direction of his life but he's going to need some leverage.

_You're not mad because I hit her, are you?_ Beth asks

_No, I'm not, but you could have been hurt. She's quite a bit older than you are. You only got away with it because you took her by surprise._

Beth hears the amusement in his tone. _I doubt it. She says dryly. Not with you as my backup._

_Point taken._ He answers. They both know he would never have allowed Mandy to harm her.

Josef motions to a raven haired freshie who is moving through the crowd. She nods as he makes a hand signal. Beth watches as she disappears. "What did you tell her?"

Josef grins. "I told her to go and get a male and come back." He looks questioningly at Beth's apprehension. He knows she's hungry, he can feel it and it's why she still has pain in her hand. "What's the matter?"

Beth knew this was coming and she'd have to face it sooner or later. "When I come here with Mick, we don't drink direct in public."

Josef's eyes narrow. "Because?"

Beth shrugs, not looking up at him. "Because in the beginning I wasn't comfortable with it. I guess we've sort of gotten in the habit of going upstairs to a private room."

Josef makes up his mind that he and Beth have been spending too much time apart, that changes immediately. "Are you still bothered by the idea of feeding in front of others?"

"A little." She looks up and sees Luke following the girl Josef motioned to a moment earlier. "But it's probably time I got over it."

Josef nods. "Good. You do not have to drink from his neck if you don't want to." He wants to push her but not too hard.

Beth nods. "Next time I'll do it from the neck."

"Yes, next time." Josef takes her chin in his hand and turns her face to him. "And there will be a next time."

She can tell he's mad. She's not sure if he's mad at her, himself or Mick. "Josef this is my doing."

He smiles at her. "Yes, and it will be my undoing."

Luke sits next to her in the booth. "Hi, Beth. What would you like?"

Beth sighs and slides her fangs into Luke's wrist before he can comment further. Josef watches a moment and sees the confusion on the freshie's face. Even he doesn't understand this switch to his wrist. Josef drinks from his freshie. Beth stops after a couple minutes.

Josef senses that she's still hungry but this is not the place to get into it with her. He smiles grimly. He has the next several hours to figure out how a woman who is so fearless one moment can be so jumpy the next.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Comments are always welcome**


	8. Chapter 8

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth watches Josef prowl the suite. As soon as they'd entered, he had poured her a glass of blood and told her to drink up. She's sure he's still angry about her not wanting to feed in public. Yet something was bothering him long before he found that out. "Josef stay in one place and tell me what you're so angry about."

He loosens his tie and pours himself a drink. He's not sure where to start. He faces her, the anger in his eyes clear and bright. "I should never have let Vanessa push me into giving your training over to Hank."

This takes Beth by surprise. The last two people she expected him to drag into this, is Vanessa and Hank. "Why?" she asks

"You and I don't spend enough time together." He stabs his finger at her. "And you spend too much time with other men."

She looks at him, in confusion. This isn't like him at all. He's usually so laid back, so sure of their feelings for each other. He never gets upset about anything that doesn't directly put her in danger. "Josef is that why you said you needed to spend some time alone with me?" she asks, afraid she's not going to like the answer.

He snarls at her. "Yes."

"You're jealous." She says incredulously. "You said you could handle living this way. This was your idea." She can't believe it but he's jealous.

"I'm not jealous." He sneers. "I don't get jealous."

_Bullshit _she thinks but keeps it to herself. "And I don't know what you've got to complain about. There are no men coming up to me, and propositioning me, in front of you."

He laughs coldly. "That's because there aren't any suicidal vampires in this town. Nobody is stupid enough to believe because I share you with Mick that I would be willing to share with anyone else. I'd make short work of any male who became persistent." He narrows his eyes at her. "And if you think Mick is any different you are mistaken. He'd do the same. That white knight attitude of his only goes so far. Our vampires are territorial males; don't doubt that for a minute. While we keep them in check with each other, we sure as hell aren't going to put up with anyone else."

Beth stares at him dumbfounded. "I think you've lost your damn mind." She knew there was something going on, but this is not what she expected. "You've never acted like this. Most of the time you act as though you could care less if I had half a dozen lovers."

He stalks towards her, eyes blazing, fangs extended. The sight of him would frighten most. As he moves in close to her, she holds out her arm, palm facing out and pushes against his chest. "Stop."

"Or?" he snaps.

She narrows her eyes at him. "Josef you will tell me what the hell is going on and you will do it now."

He nods curtly at her. He starts ticking things off on his fingers. "Hank's teaching you how to make the most of your telepathic abilities. Mick wants to teach you to ride a motorcycle. You're teaching him to ride a horse. Mick taught you to defend yourself. The two of you work together. You get him birthday presents."

"Josef?" she reaches out to him and it hurts when he backs away from her.

Josef takes a step back from her. He sees the pain in her eyes, but he notices it doesn't stop her as she takes another step closer to him. "Stop. I will chase you around the room if you force me to but I'd rather not."

Josef has a ridiculous image of them two stepping around the room and snorts, but he stands his ground.

Beth continues. "Your birthday isn't until the solstice." She sees the surprise in his eyes, and it makes her mad. "What? You thought we'd only celebrate Mick's birthday? Don't be an ass. I went to Vanessa because you are always so secretive and asked her when you were born." Now she's working up some anger of her own. "Mick and I don't work together, it's just that sometimes our work overlaps. As you recall I wasn't in favor of being taught by Hank. It wasn't my idea, we agreed to keep Vanessa happy and I wasn't the only one who got Mick a birthday present. And you, you jerk, have given me something no one can ever top. You gave me this life."

Suddenly he feels a bit foolish. "I don't know where this is coming from." He glances at her and sees a confident young woman that has no problem standing on her own two feet. "I've never turned a woman as independent as you are."

She throws her hands in the air in frustration. "Josef it's been five years. I'm not a fledgling anymore and I find that hard to believe that you've never turned a woman as independent as I am. You don't like women who don't have a backbone."

"Backbone is different from independence." He sighs knowing he sounds like an idiot. "I feel like I'm losing you. You have Mick, you have a job you love, and I've made sure you'll never run out of money. There doesn't seem to be any place in your life for me." There he'd said it.

"Josef," she says softly. "It's probably because we haven't been spending any time together. We sleep together but as good as the sex is, it's not enough." She points at him. "And it's not all my fault. You work too much."

He nods, the anger leaking away. He moves over to the overstuffed couch and sinks down. "Come here."

She sits down facing him.

"I think that we're both right. I spend too much time working and not enough time in the community. You saw how they reacted to me tonight, like I was a stranger. The few times over the years that you and I hit a club it's because we're trying to find some asshole who's trying to kill us. It's not the same as a relaxed evening with our people. It is not good to be too far from the people and territory you have responsibilities to watch over. Jenny's right. I don't get out enough."

"Josef, do you miss the life you had before I came along? Is that what this is about? Are you starting to resent me?" she asks

"Don't be ridiculous. I am not starting to resent you. There is no reason to. My life hasn't changed except that I love you." He says

"Yes, it has. You don't go out with a different woman every night; you don't spend all your free time in the clubs. Do you miss that?"

He snorts. "No," he trails off for a moment. "I don't miss it, but I think I need to become more visible in the community. I'm not Mick; I can't stay in the shadows. I have too many responsibilities to stay isolated." He glowers at Beth. "And you need better guidance than what you get from Mick." He holds up his hand. "I'm not mad at him but you and I both know he's never going to be the poster child for vampirism." Josef shakes his head. "Besides, of the two of us, I'm far more likely to push you to do the things you don't want to do. What I don't understand, is how you can be so fearless one minute and so timid the next."

"You're upset because I haven't been feeding in public when we're at Jenny's." She says

He wants to deny it, but he can't. "Yes. You are not a wilting lily. You never hesitate to stand your ground. So, why are you hiding in closets?"

Beth growls at him. "I am not hiding in closets. I don't like people looking over my shoulder."

Josef shakes his head. "I have an idea that will accomplish many goals at once." He isn't sure how she will react to this, but it needs to be done. "Unless there is work that one of us absolutely cannot get out of, you and I now have a standing date every Friday night. I'll change the poker night to Saturday. I'm sure no one cares which night we play. At least two of those Friday nights will entail a club. Some of those club dates will be at Jenny's where you will learn to feed in public. What do you think about that?" Josef says with a certainty that is more command than request.

"I think that's a great idea." She says.

"You do?" Josef asks suspiciously.

"I do. Josef, you get too wrapped up in your work and I tend to think you're too busy to spend time with me. Then I withdraw farther into my work. This way, we get to spend time together and you're seen in the community."

She stands up. Her training with Hank has given her an idea she's thought about trying with Josef. She wanted to wait for his birthday but if it works, she knows it will put his mind at ease. She smiles invitingly at him. "Now, you come here. I have an idea, something you'll like very much. It's your early birthday present"

He knows that smile. He's seen it often enough, but she is right. The sex isn't enough. "Beth, we need more."

She nods. "I have an idea. You'll like it and it will help I promise."

He looks at her suspiciously but gets off the couch and comes to her. He stands in front of her and feels her hands as she runs them under his coat, across his shoulders. His coat drops to the floor. He takes her hand to stop her, but she shakes her head. "Trust me?"

"Yes, but…" he trails off.

"Then do as I say. Now stand there while I strip you out of that stuffy suit." Beth says with a gleam in her eye and he watches his tie sail over her shoulder.

Josef shakes his head a smile on his lips. "Alright but I better get more than sex out of this."

Beth quirks an eyebrow at him as he realizes what he just said. "You're driving me out of my mind. It's the only answer." He says.

"Yes, but you love me anyway." She says as she is finishing unbuttoning his shirt. "I love the feel of your skin." She says huskily as she slides his shirt off his shoulders.

Josef figures what's good for him must be good for her. He reaches for Beth with the intent of spinning her around and unzipping her dress before he just tears it off her. Beth quickly backs up. "I'm not done yet." She reaches for his belt. He looks down and growls with hunger as she unbuckles his belt and unfastens his slacks. "Oops forgot your shoes."

Josef quickly kicks off the shoes and snorts at Beth. "Forget the damn shoes" Before Beth can protest, he's gotten rid of his slacks and boxers and socks. With speed she can't hope to match he pulls her into his arms. "Teasing me isn't going to help the situation."

"Now you can go sit down where you were." Beth says and points back at the couch.

"Do I get to watch you strip?" he asks with a sly smile.

She wordlessly nods.

"Okay, then." He says and does as she requested.

Since her dress is mostly backless the zipper is just a short one that starts at her waist. Thankfully it's easy for her to get it down on her own.

Josef hears the zipper and watches as Beth lets the dress slide to a pool at her feet.

"I knew you weren't wearing a bra but no underwear at all?" he asks with a smile.

"I thought you'd notice when we were dancing." She scowls at him. "But you didn't. I should have known then, that there was something wrong."

He returns her scowl "You're right. Now what?"

"Now, you put both hands, palms down on the couch on either side of you and you don't move them, you don't touch me." She says.

Josef shakes his head. "Not going to happen. I like your skin too."

"I need you to do as I ask. You'll see why in a minute."

He takes a minute to calm his mind. "Alright but get on with it."

Beth gets up on the couch next to him. She watches his hands as she moves to straddle him. "What are you doing, trying to kill me?"

Beth takes her hands and puts them on each side of his head. "Josef look at me." He looks up into her eyes and then he feels it, she enters his mind. Not in the usual way, not just mind speak, but walks right past his shields and enters his mind. He can 'see' her in his mind, a thick cord of light running from her and disappearing into the darkness. "Now I'm going to let you do the same." She opens her mind to him, and he flows into her. They are twined together, both in their own skins and each other. He can see the cord coiled around them. "How's the connection now?" Beth asks dropping her hands to her thighs.

"How did you do that?" he asks as he feels Beth's love for him surround him. "Even Vanessa can't do that."

Beth smiles at the wonder in his voice. "You were too distracted thinking about me being naked. I don't think I could do it if you were concentrating. It doesn't hurt that you trust me. I know you love Vanessa, but I don't think you trust her, not the same way you do me."

Josef nods. "She's too powerful to give all my trust to."

"And I'm not. Since I'm not dangerous to you, you let me sneak in. You turned me and we have a connection do you see it? It's always been there but now we're both more aware of it. It's more…"

"More, what?" he asks

Beth thinks about it for a moment. "I think more entwined. The only way it will lessons is if one of us wills it. With enough concentration it can be cut. I think because you are my sire there will always be some threads that can't be snapped."

"Can I move my hands now?" he asks.

"Yes."

Josef places a hand on either side of her head and mirror's Beth's movements from a moment ago. He looks deeply into her eyes. "Thank you for that." Josef suspects it's only something she can do with him but doesn't ask. If she's preformed the same act with Mick, he doesn't want to know about it. He prefers to stay ignorant on this point and assume this is something between the two of them.

Beth keeps her face relaxed and happy. She knows what Josef is thinking; even if she wasn't inside him, she could read it in his face. The truth is, what she did with Josef is something she can only do with him, so far. Someday when she has more experience, she might be able to do it with someone else. She would be afraid to try it with Mick until she learns to handle her abilities better. The last thing she wants to do is hurt him. Josef's power is like her own. They mesh easier on a power level and it doesn't hurt that the connection was already there. She and Mick have their bonds, but they are emotional bonds born of friendship and love. The bonds between her and Josef are that, but it also has a physical quality born of their blood exchange.

"Next Friday night should be a shopping date." He says with an evil grin

Beth groans. "Please tell me it's for something besides clothes."

Josef smirks at her. "Can't do that. If we're going clubbing twice a month, you're going to need a lot more clothes."

Beth shakes her head. "To think there was a time when I actually enjoyed shopping." She sits up and points at him. "You're going to owe me."

He reaches out and plays with a lock of her hair. "All right, what do you have in mind?"

Laughing she quickly moves to straddle him. "I'll think of something."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean looks down at Mandy sleeping in the bed. She's a tasty treat. He'd gotten as much information as he could out of her. She didn't really know much about Beth except what she'd heard around town. She did give him a couple names of people to check with who might know more. He straightens his tie and puts on his jacket. For the moment he's going back to his room at the Four Seasons. He needs to get some sleep but tonight he's going to see quite a bit more of Los Angeles. As he locks Mandy's door and walks down to his car, he flips out his phone and calls Lance. Thankfully he's gotten Lance's voice mail. "I'm on my way back to the hotel. I haven't found out anything yet, but I'll do some more digging tonight." He hangs up and smiles as he begins to plot out how this is going to benefit him the most.

Lance scowls at the voice mail. He knows Jean is up to something he just doesn't know what. Jean's never been able to hide his emotions very well and he sounds far too pleased with himself. On the other hand, Lance knows how much his brother likes women. If he's been out in the clubs looking for information, odds are he's found more than information. As for Lance, he hasn't had any luck trying to trace Mason or Jelena. He knew Mason had extra I.D.'s he didn't know about, but he didn't care because he never thought Mason would try to hide from him. Lance snorts. He found Remi all those times he hid from him and he'll find Mason. He needs to do it before he and Jelena get to Josef.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Mason looks across the seat at Jelena as they switch seats. It's almost dawn and it's her turn to drive. "We should be in L.A sometime overnight, maybe four or five. We'll decide then whether to go right to Josef's or wait till the next evening."

"Good. Now go to sleep. I'll wake you when it's your turn to drive." Jelena says as she starts the SUV and pulls back onto I5.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

_The next afternoon_

Beth sighs as and looks down into her drink. She snorts as she wonders what Josef would think of the rotgut in her glass. She glances around the run-down bar, never letting her eyes land on anyone. She wants the inhabitants to know she's paying attention to what's going on around her. She doesn't want anyone to think she's challenging or enticing anyone. The last thing she wants is one of these creeps thinking she's vulnerable or looking for action. She glances up at the clock behind the bar. Five O'clock, she can't believe she's only been here for three hours.

Whoever decorated this dump thought movie posters on the walls would be the thing to liven up the place. Although, Beth suspects from their randomness, that the posters are more than decor. She's guessing they are covering holes from punches that missed the mark or blood stains. When she came in here the combined smell of vomit, stale blood and urine almost knocked her over.

She knew it was going to be difficult to blend into the surroundings. Because she's not a drunk or a drug addled tweaker she at least dressed the part. She had on dirty jeans, a strategically torn t-shirt and scuffed tennis shoes. She found the clothes in the back of her closet. They are left over from when she lived alone and had to do her own cleaning. They're ragged looking. Her hair is a mess. Her makeup is way over done, like she is trying to hide a bad parlor. When in fact she is trying to hide soft flawless skin that most women would kill for. She sighs, she does that a lot in here, everyone does. She looks hopelessly into her drink. She hopes it's worth it.

Her target isn't even the bar; it's the brick structure across the street. Long ago, an honest business fixing cars. It went downhill with the neighborhood and was sold several times. With each new owner its value and customer base slid father and father down. When Beth did her background check on the business, she found that the present owner on paper is Tina Bass. The real owner is her husband, Leonard Bass, known to one and all as Crazy Lenny.

She wonders how mad Josef and Mick are going to be when she tells them she's not coming home tonight. She motions to the bar tender and he eyes her warily.

"Who do I see about a room?" she asks

He tips his head considering her request. She's not a regular and there's something not quite right about her but then no one in the room is quite right. Beth slides a ten-dollar bill across the bar. She glances around to make sure no one is paying too close attention to her.

He snatches the money up. "Its fifty bucks a night and you don't make no noise. If you use the room to turn tricks, I get a cut."

"Forty." She says grimly, glad that he thinks she's a hooker. "Two nights paid up front." She lays the money on the bar.

He licks his lips and nods, snatching the money up.

He calls to the young woman cleaning tables. "Anita, show this lady up to number six. The keys are on the rack in back.

Wordlessly Anita motions for Beth to follow her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Comments are always welcome and encouraged. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef smiles as the eight ball falls into the pocket. "Another game?"

"First I need to apologize for intruding on you and Beth last night." Ryker says. His mind keeps coughing up the image of Josef's snarling fury at Ryker's interruption.

Josef shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. You did the right thing. If you turn and leave you won't get hurt. Territorial vampires can be far more dangerous than they mean to be. Now, how about that game?"

"Can you turn off all your extra sense?" When Josef snorts to stifle his laughter, Ryker grins. "I didn't think so. No, I think I've taken enough of a beating for one night. Wait till I join the tribe and we'll try again."

Josef shakes his head. "Mick's just under a hundred and he's finally winning about a third of the games we play. I played pool with him a couple of times when he was human." Josef smirks. "And he has more natural talent for the game than you do. He instinctively knows what shots to take, while still managing to leave me so I have little to work with. He's good at visual strategy."

Ryker scowls. "Thanks loads."

Josef holds up his hand. "On the flip side you're a better poker player than Mick was when he was human. Now that's a game that will make a difference when you're turned. Both you and Mick are good at reading people, but it wasn't instinctual with Mick when he was human like it is with you. If it had been, he might have gotten clear of Coraline unscathed. He had to learn it once he was turned and he relies heavily on his senses. You won't have to; you already know what to look for. You're also good at hiding tells, but as a human, even you can't keep your heartbeat from jumping" Josef taps his chest. "just a hair when you fill an inside straight. After you're turned, you'll be a lot tougher for me to know when you're holding a good hand."

Ryker shakes his head. "No wonder Kaida told me it wasn't a good idea to play poker with the three of you."

Josef smiles. "Like I said, you're good at hiding tells. I'm sure it's from the work you do. Your system takes on adrenaline as a matter of course so it doesn't show so much when you get a good hand. I can tell that Beth can't read you by the way she plays and Mick only about half the time." Josef laughs. "Now that I've told you what's going on, I expect you'll be even better at keeping things under control."

Ryker nods. "I'll have to give it some thought. Thanks." Ryker moves over to the sideboard and pours himself a bourbon. "Can I pour you one?"

Josef nods. "Yes, but make mine half and half."

Ryker smiles and nods. After living with vampires for the last six weeks pouring a half Bourbon half-blood doesn't even faze him. "Josef, how much longer do you think I'll have to wait for her to turn me? I'm ready."

Josef takes his drink and sits heavily on the couch. He takes a sip mulling over the best way to explain so a human might understand. "It's not about you. One thing about having the two of you living here with us I've been able to gauge whether or not you'll make it as a vampire." Josef holds his drink up in a small toast to Ryker. "You're like I was, no second thoughts at all."

"You think she's having second thoughts… maybe about taking on the responsibility?" Ryker asks

"No, she wants you turned as much as you want to be. The problem is she's still scared she'll screw it up. Even with Mick and I, to back her up she's scared. The best thing to do is just let it go for now. I can tell she's working it out in her head she's not quite there yet. Having her feed in front of you was a big step in the right direction. Is she drinking from you yet?"

Ryker's smile widens. "Yes, she is. I'm not sure what Mick said to her, but she came home last night from seeing him and we made that last step."

"What I told her," Mick says from the doorway, "Is the same thing Josef told me when I was worried, I'd hurt Beth."

Josef smiles. "See what happens when people actually listen to me?"

"I'll give you points on this one." Mick agrees. Mick tips his head and studies Josef for a moment. "Why do you look so pleased with yourself?" He nods to himself. "You and Beth worked out your problems."

Josef can't help but look a little pleased. "Yes, we worked a few things out."

Mick nods. "Good."

"Hey back to me." Ryker says

Both men turn to him. "What about you?" Mick asks. "We solved your problem. Kaida is drinking from you."

"Yes, but as good as that is, when do you think she'll want to turn me?"

"What's the rush?" Josef asks. He gets a spike of wariness. Deep down he's still not quite sure of this ex spook.

"It's just that she's gotten so paranoid about me dying she's become so overprotective it's a little stifling. If I'm vampire, then we can go back to living our lives."

Josef snorts. "Talk to Beth. She'll give you an ear full about overprotective vampire lovers. Mick drives her crazy."

Laughing softly Mick asks. "And you don't?"

Josef stares into his glass then he looks up with a matching smile. "Never."

Both men laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth grimly looks around the shabby motel room. When she first got the tip that led to this story, she thought she could move in and out of the area seamlessly. Once she got here it became apparent that the area locals are suspicious of any strangers. There is no way she will get any information without moving into the neighborhood. She needs to look like anyone else who's slowly sliding down the wrong side of life.

The room she rented certainly fits the bill. A table that has more names carved into the top than a bus station bathroom. Two wobbly chairs and a fold out bed. Beth swears she won't touch the bed with a ten-foot pole. She knows she needs to unfold it at some point, even if she doesn't sleep in it. It needs to at least look like she's using the bed in case someone decides to search her room. She snorts as she looks at the door lock. It wouldn't take but a few minutes for even a human to get it open. Never mind thinking about how many copies of the keys there are floating around. Then there are the bars on the single window. It would be comforting if you were trying to keep people out, but all Beth sees is a blocked exit. In one corner there is a hot plate and a small refrigerator. She was told that if she sets off the smoke alarm, the hot plate will be taken away and the refrigerator doesn't work. The last thing management needs is trouble with the fire department.

Beth jumps as a door bangs shut on the floor above her. It's not that it frightened her. There isn't a person in the building she couldn't make mincemeat of. It's just that this undercover business is a little more involved and a touch scary. She's done a lot of crime reporting over the years but for some reason not much of it involved going undercover. The closest she came was getting into Lola's club, and even then, she knew she had Mick as a backup. She scowls as she blames her inability to live in this squalor on Josef. Then she laughs and shakes her head at any complaint that she could ever have about living in the lap of luxury. She has the two most wonderful, sexiest men she's ever met.

The only good thing about the room is that it faces the building across the street. She's been told someone is running one of the city's premier chop shops out of it. One of her police contacts mentioned that there are a greater number of cars being stolen and the parts are showing up on the black market. Beth started visiting her 'contacts. They consist of snitches that's she's cultivated over several years. One thing she hadn't counted on was word had gotten around that she is living with Josef Kostan. The price of information doubled. In retrospect she guesses should have seen it coming. It was one thing when she was 'just an internet reporter'. Word got around even though she's tried to stay under the radar. She shakes her head as she realizes it's the price of doing business, and it's not like she can't afford it. That doesn't mean she's going to be taken advantage of either. She doesn't mind spreading some of the wealth if the information is good. That's how she came to be sitting in a seedy neighborhood, watching the shop across the street. It's a cinder block building on the outside, graffiti covering the walls. The grounds around it littered with broken bottles, busted pallets and used tires. Her plan is to spend the nights watching the building.

Her contacts tell her they specialize in parts for all the most exotic cars. In a rich city like Los Angeles, this can mean millions. One of the people she talked to for background on her story was Jack. He's the mechanic who maintains Josef's collection of cars. She replays the conversation in her mind.

"Jack, do you sometimes buy black market parts for Josef's cars?" She asks him shyly.

He shakes his head and looks at her like she'd lost her mind. "Josef would kill me. I would never knowingly put a black-market part in any of his cars."

"Why? I mean besides the fact that it's illegal. You and I both know Josef doesn't let that stand in his way when he wants something."

"Because, it's just plain stupid." Josef says from behind her.

She whirls around. "How do you do that? Nobody else can sneak up on me but you." she asks as she eyes Jack. "and how did you know I was down here?"

Josef snorts but doesn't answer her question. He doesn't want to tell her that everyone can sneak up her but the rest of the people in her life are nicer that he is. He also doesn't tell her Jack has standing orders to signal Josef through an alarm on his phone if Beth shows up for anything but her own car. She would be furious to say the least but her track record of using his cars to wreak havoc in their lives is well known. Josef would just as soon head her off at the pass. He sees Jack hide a smile from behind Beth's back.

"First off, I resent the implication that I break the law on a regular basis." Josef says as he crosses his arms and leans against the door jam.

Beth smiles. "You don't fool me. I know about the tar pits."

Josef shakes his head. "That's different. If I take the extreme step of removing someone then it's for a damn good reason and I'm very careful it can't come back on me. Trading in black market anything is asking to have the cops at your front door. That is the last thing I want, the last thing we need. I want my cars in tip top shape and most black-market parts, while usually in top shape are not new, are not pristine. Why would I put used anything in my cars and risk coming to the attention of the police just to save money?"

Beth nods. "Ok, I see your point but there are a lot of people out there that don't have your security concerns."

"Or are stupid enough to think they'll never get caught." Josef adds.

"Agree. But this must be a real money maker for someone?" Beth asks both men.

Jack nods. "I'm sure it is." he points to the new Ferrari Josef bought. "Almost any part on this vehicle can cost thousands of dollars to replace. If Mr. Kostan were the kind of owner to take it to a second-rate repairman, he could buy the parts off the black market. Then charge Mr. Kostan full price and make himself a nice profit."

"Which is why, Jack has the Ferrari and any other of the newer cars taken to the best dealers in town for maintenance and repairs. They all know what I expect and that I don't mind paying for the best. They also know what would happen if I found I'd been cheated." Josef flashes his fangs and smiles coldly.

"I thought you did most of the work on the cars." Beth says to Jack.

Jack shakes his head. "The new cars are all too advanced and need specialized tools. The antiques," Jack smiles widely. "Those are my specialty. I can take care of anything older than late seventies from top to bottom and I would never buy black market parts. I may have to go a long way to get good solid parts for some of these old beauties, but I would never use the black market. Like Mr. Kostan says, it's too risky."

Beth hears another door slam somewhere in the building and sighs. She's going to have to tell Mick and Josef that she's gotten a room and she's decided to stay. To say they are not going to be happy is an understatement.

Xxxxxx

Emily dabs at her tears and looks up at Robert. "You don't think he'll be mad?"

Robert shakes his head and holds her. "No. If I thought he'd be mad I wouldn't let you do this, but I've known Josef a long time. He won't be mad." _At least not at you._ "You know, you could let me take care of this if you're that worried."

Emily shakes her head. "No, I owe him this, to do this myself."

"Fine then, I'm going with you. He's in playing pool with Ryker and I think Mick just got home."

Emily relaxes a tiny bit, knowing Mick won't let Josef do anything rash.

Josef looks up as Emily enters the room. He narrows his eyes when he sees the state, she's in. He was right about something being off when he saw her with Beth the other day. It seems he's about to find out what the problem is. Mick smells the tears and he also narrows his eyes. Wordlessly Josef motions for her to come to him. He pats the seat next to him and Emily follows his direction as she's done for so many years. Josef looks at the tears and smiles gently. He brushes her raven hair away from her face. "Em? Tell me who to kill."

Mick grunts in agreement.

From his place at the sideboard Ryker watches the scene unfold. He's a little uncomfortable. He'd like to leave, but Robert is still in the doorway so there is no escape.

Emily bursts into tears and Josef opens his arms. She cries on his shoulder. Josef looks up at Robert expecting anything but what he sees. Robert is watching Emily and Josef and even though he's trying not to show it, Josef can tell he's on the verge of vamping out. For a moment Josef doesn't understand. Then he realizes what he's seeing is a male vampire who's seeing his woman in someone else's arms.

Mick sees the surprise on Josef's face and switches his gaze to Robert. He sees the same thing Josef does and his surprise mirrors Josef's.

Josef feels Emily getting her tears under control. He hands her a handkerchief and she grimace as she sees the makeup coming off on the white linen. "This is never going to come out." she says with a hiccup.

"Em it's a handkerchief, not a sacred text." He puts his finger under her chin and brings her eyes up. "Now why don't you tell me what this is about?"

She nods. "I... I don't want you to be mad. You've been so good to me. I'm so afraid you won't understand. It's not like we planned it or anything."

Josef smiles kindly at her. "You're in love with Robert?"

She nods. "Yes, Josef please don't hurt him. We haven't... taken this very far, we just want a chance to see where it will go, and I guess I want your blessing."

Josef watches her. "Em, when was the last time someone fed from you?"

"It's been years. Except for when Beth was too scared to feed from a live donor and needed someone experienced. Other than a couple times with Beth it's been years. You took me out of rotation when I started watching out for the girls and that's been what, five or six years ago? Not since then."

"Good. That's good." He says softly. He glances at Robert and sees the hunger in his eyes. Josef knows so far Robert has kept himself from tasting her as well. "Em, I think that if you and Robert can be happy together that's wonderful. I'm not mad."

"But what if..." she tails off not wanting to voice her real fear.

"But what if it works out and Robert wants to turn you?" he asks

Emily nods.

Josef smiles. "Then I guess we'll have to find someone to take over for you. Em, don't worry about it. We'll cross that bridge if we come to it. Now, why don't you go upstairs and" he wrinkles her nose at her. "and see if you can't do something about the makeup." She stands up and begins to move towards Robert. Josef clears his throat. "Robert a minute."

Emily turns and looks at Josef, fear in her eyes again. She knows from Josef's tone this was not a request.

"Em, I promise. I just want to talk to him for a minute." she nods hesitantly and looks to Robert. He tenderly kisses her forehead. "Go. Do what he says. I'll be a long shortly."

Emily nods and leaves the room. Robert and Josef stand very still waiting for the sounds of her to fade. They both know that whatever is said from this point on is not for her ears. Once they hear her leave the wing Josef takes two quick steps towards Robert. The two men are nose to nose. Josef is calm and collected and completely vamped out. Robert pushes his vampire down. The last thing that needs to happen is for him to challenge Josef's authority.

Josef holds up a finger. "Damn it. Beth is in my head." He looks at Mick who nods. "Yea, I hear her too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know this is an odd place to stop but otherwise it was just too big.

Comments always welcomed and encouraged.


	10. Chapter 10

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Mick, Josef?_

_I'm here_. Mick answers.

_Give me a minute. I'm thinking of killing someone. Joseph chimes in._

Beth rolls her eyes and waits. _Who?_

_Robert._ Josef bites back.

_Josef please calm down and give them a chance. _

_You knew about this?_

_Of course. Em is my friend._

Josef smiles to himself. _And you wouldn't mind at all if she were turned._

_Josef that has nothing to do with it. I just know she wants a chance to see if she and Robert can be happy together_. Beth admonishes him.

_Robert and Emily. _Mick says_ Who would have of guessed?_

Beth laughs lightly. _Yes. Robert and Emily._

Josef smiles as he realizes he wasn't the only one taken by surprise. Mick was clueless as well.

_All right. What's going on and, where are you? Don't you have an appointment with Hank tonight_? Josef asks

_Josef, just let her talk. Mick knows she's on a story and if she's not home yet there might be trouble._

_I'm not coming home for a few days. She rushes on before they can interrupt her. I'm on a story and if I'm going to learn any more, I need to stay in the area. It would look too weird if I tried to move in and out. No one is going to tell me anything if I don't look like I belong. _

She hears Josef growl in her mind. Of the two of them he has the least patients for her brushes with bad guys.

_Where are you? _He asks.

Beth winces and tells them.

Beth stays quiet as Josef digests this information.

_Josef? _

_How are you going to feed? You can't keep blood in a place like that, if there is even refrigeration. _

_There's a vamp bar not far from here. I'm sure I can slip away for a drink when I need it. Beth says_

_Brady's? _Mick asks

_Yes, Brady's. I'll just go in and have something at the bar._

_No. You won't. I'll call Alex Brady and he will have something good, clean and ready for you every day, when you go over there. He owes me more than one._

Not for the first time Josef is thankful that Mick has contacts in some very suspect places. _You know you need to feed every day. If Mick can set it up, take advantage of it._

_Alright_. Hoping that's the end of it, but of course it's not as Josef continues. _You've got one week and then I want you home for at least one week._

_That's not going to be enough time. I'm going to need at least a couple weeks._ Beth says

_Beth, you will be back in here in one week. You're staying in a rundown apartment made for humans. There is no freezer, not even a place where you could sleep on ice. You are too young to go without a freezer for very long. One week, and then I will come and get you myself, and I will blow your cover sky high. Either you figure out a plausible reason for your departure or you finish this thing._

_Dammit Josef._

_Tough. It's not even about how much I hate what you're doing. It's about your health and I won't bargain with you on that. You know I don't bluff, so you better figure something out. Now is this concerning what you and Jack talked about?_

_Yes._

_Is this the last story that Logan and Ryder cleared?_

_Yes. They did some digging in the community and couldn't find any vamps dealing in high end parts. If their involved their staying low._

_Fine but I want to hear from you once a day. If there are any hints that vampires are involved, you contact Mick and me right away._

_All right. I love you both. _

_I know baby._ Josef says and he is gone from the conversation.

_Mick?_

_Let me get this straight, you went in there thinking you could move in and out? What about your car? Where did you leave it?_

_I left my car home and took a bus in here so no one would see the Prius. That would blow my cover in a heartbeat. I got a room and I'll be fine._

_Right_. He says flatly

_What does that mean?_

_Never mind. Josef's right. Contact us once a day and don't forget to tell Hank._

_Mick? She can tell he's got something on his mind, but he's not going to tell her a damn thing until he's ready. _

_Love you_. He says and he's gone.

Beth sits in her room and scowls. The two of them can be so infuriating at times.

Robert stands, still motionless. He knows Beth always gets Josef and Mick's full attention. Ryker smiles as Josef and Mick both soundlessly snarl. Whatever Beth's telling them, they are not happy about it.

Josef's attention focuses back and Robert. He continues as if there had never been any interruption. "If you fuck this up, if you hurt Emily, I will feed you, your heart one bite at a time." Josef says coldly.

"And I'll help." Mick adds

Robert nods. "I'd expect no less, but mind you, don't fucking hug my woman again." Robert snarls as his vampire pushes to come out.

Josef nods and leans against the pool table. The tense moment over, his point has been made. "How long has this been going on? You're not sleeping with her or drinking from her, that I would have noticed."

Robert sighs and moves to the sideboard to pour himself a drink. "It started two years ago." He looks at Josef helplessly. "And it won't go away. At first, I thought it was natural protectiveness because she's been with us so long. Then I realized I was falling for her." he rubs his hand through his hair. "I kept waiting for it to diminish and it just keeps getting worse and worse. Shit Josef. I'm not falling in love with her. I'm in love with her."

Josef laughs. "I hope so. I'm glad nobody's been feeding from her that last few years."

Robert nods. "Me too. I'd have probably killed someone by now."

Josef laughs again and claps Robert on the shoulder. "Drink up and go find her, so she really knows I'm not mad. I just want her to be happy. She should know that."

Robert moves towards the door. "She does know that; it's why she was so worried. She was afraid you wouldn't agree, for fear that what she wants won't make her happy."

"It better." Josef says and snaps his fangs at Robert.

Once Robert is gone, Josef turns to Ryker. Normally he would have asked Ryker to leave once he realized where this conversation was going. He meant it when he said he wanted Ryker to know what it's like to live with vampires. He needs to know all the little oddities that come with being one and living with humans. He also knows that this relationship mirrors Ryker's and Kaida's and it's a good way for him to see it from the outside. Josef can feel Ryker's questions wanting to be asked. "Ask"

Ryker thinks about the couple's revelation and frowns. "Why did you ask Emily if anyone's been feeding from her? It wasn't really about Robert going around killing any male who touched her. Although clearly he wasn't happy about her crying on her shoulder."

Josef lays his head back and looks at the ceiling thinking about the past. He looks at Ryker thoughtfully for a moment. "Emily is twenty-eight years old. She's lived in this house for fourteen years."

Ryker narrows his eyes at Josef but keeps quiet.

Mick snorts waiting to see if Ryker is stupid enough to accuse Josef of accosting a child.

Josef notes Ryker's reaction and waits a beat. When Ryker stays silent Josef is glad he's is smart enough to keep his thoughts to himself. "I do not as a habit have children in the house. Emily is the only child who's ever lived with me, hell she's the only minor I've ever had under my roof. I, nor any of my staff, or guests, or anyone else who didn't want to find their head on a pike at the gate, ever fed from her. Not until she was officially a freshie, and that didn't happen until she was twenty years old."

Ryker smiles, visibly relaxing.

"Really Ryker. Do I seem to you like someone who feeds from children?" Josef says with disgust.

Ryker shrugs. "No but, in four hundred years you can't tell me you haven't tried just about everything."

Josef nods. "Point taken. However, one thing that has remained standard in my four hundred years is that I like women, grown women. In blood and body there are many things a child cannot give me that I want very much." Josef smirks.

"Go on." Ryker says

"Take away the six years that Emily was here but not a freshie. Minus the last five or six years she's been responsible for the girls, and that means she was a freshie for four years. I limit the time the girls are in rotation for one simple reason. The feedings can be addictive, you should know that from last night. If she felt like this and was still a freshie I would have worried what was she is feeling for Robert is more about the feeding. Since it's been five years since she's been feeding anyone that's not a problem."

Ryker's watches Josef and nods smiling to himself. "Yes, I can easily see how it could be very addictive."

Josef smirks at him. "It's that good." then Josef laughs "and as good as that is, it's will be even better once she turns you."

"Shit." he says in awe. He thinks of another question. "Why did you threaten to feed Robert his heart? He's been with you, what two hundred years?"

"One of the problems with human, vampire relationships are one party, usually the vampire, has so much more experience. It can be a pretty one-sided relationship. Sometimes vampires can be fools and it can work the other way around but not very often. Mostly it's like what Coraline almost did to Mick." Josef glances at Mick who's scowling at him. "It's only one of the many reasons everyone got the 'human, vampire relationships don't work' lecture from me. I've seen more than one vampire decimate a human's life. They don't consider humans live such a short time and want different things out of a relationship. I questioned Robert to make sure that he had his head on straight. This wasn't just some ennui that will pass and leave Emily in a bad place. Robert is old enough to recognize his feelings for her. I threatened him because she's one of mine. It won't matter if they make this work or not. If he turns her or not, Emily will always be one of mine and I take my role as her guardian very seriously."

Josef continues "This is also the reason that I didn't get in Kaida's face when I found out about you a few years ago. I didn't think it would be real. I kept thinking you'd disappear from her life. I misjudged that so I had to make sure I wasn't doing the same thing here." Josef smiles, "In the two hundred years I've known Robert he's never been in this state over a woman, let alone a human."

Ryker wonders at Josef's choice of the word guardian to describe his relationship to Emily. "Guardian?"

Josef waves his hand dismissively. "It's just a turn of phrase."

But Ryker hears Mick snort and knows there is more to it. Josef looks at Mick annoyed as Ryker leans forward. "Come on Josef; tell me how you ended up with a fourteen-year-old girl living in a house with vampires and freshies."

Mick grins. "I've lived this story so I'm going to check on Beth."

"Good." Josef says. "Do you have a plan?"

"Of course. She won't like it but if I present it in person, she will go along with it."

Xxxxxxxxxx

From her room above the bar Beth watches the young male leave through the back door of the chop shop. He looks somewhat familiar but for the life of her she can't imagine where she would have met the young man. She thinks back trying to remember if he worked for the mechanic, she took her car to or some other outside service. Wherever it was, she just has no recollection of where she's seen him.

Billy leaves the chop shop and tucks his money into his jeans pocket. He scans the area around him and ducks into the alley. The last thing he needs is to be spotted by the wrong people. Daniel will kill him if he finds out Billy is running errands for the guys in this shop. Daniel means well, but his alpha can't help him earn the money he needs. Billy turns back to the doorway when he hears someone calling his name. "Yes?"

"You want to earn some more cash come back around two. One of my night guys is sick. You can earn some more money relieving Dale at two." Lenny says.

Billy nods slowly. He knows he can sneak out and be back here in plenty of time. "How much more?" he asks. It's always good to get everything up front with these guys.

Lenny grunts. The kid's learning. "Two hundred a night but you and the other two guys make damn sure no one gets in and you all stay awake."

Billy nods once. "Got it. I'll be back at two."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick stands in the shadows against the brick wall. He glances down at his watch and frowns. He wishes for once Logan would show up on time. He hears Logan's van before he ever sees it. He steps out of the shadows and stands behind the Benz. Logan parks the van behind him and pops out of the van. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to see Beth. She's working undercover. you need to know where she's at, because tomorrow you are going to visit her and pretend to be her brother."

Logan thinks about Beth for a moment and smiles. "Couldn't I pretend to be her boyfriend?"

Mick lets out a low growl. "Guess not." Logan mumbles in reply.

"As I was saying. You'll visit her and when she refuses to come home, you'll sigh in recognition and give her some things I want her to have. I'd go in myself but I'm afraid someone will recognize me and figure out who she is. I've helped put a few of the people in that area in jail and I may not be as anonymous as I'd like."

"Why don't you give her the stuff tonight?" Logan asks

"Because this will reinforce the image she's trying to project to the locals."

A sudden thought strikes Logan. "Has she agreed to this?"

"Not yet, but she will."

Beth's head snaps up as she senses a vampire, no two vampires close. She faces the window prepared for anything when she hears a tap at the window and realizes it's Mick on the fire escape. She wonders what he thinks he's doing. She slides the window up and pears through the bars. "What are you doing?" she says in a hushed angry voice.

He smiles. "I could bend these easily." he says and tests the bars.

"Not without the noise waking the dead." she snaps back. "Mick if you give me away, I'm going to be so mad at you."

"No one's going to see us." He motions to the darkness around him. "I put out the streetlight with a rock. In this neighborhood no one will know the difference."

Beth huffs at him. "I repeat, what are you doing here, and who's that with you?"

"It's Logan." Mick says

Beth looks behind him and Logan smiles and waves.

She rolls her eyes and waves back. Then she turns her attention back to Mick. "I repeat, What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"I wanted to tell you to expect a visit from your brother." Mick says

"My brother? My brothers are five years old! What the hell are you talking about? Angie wouldn't bring the boys here." Beth growls

Mick smiles. "Not your actual brother. You know, your brother Logan. He's going to come down and visit you tomorrow and beg you to come home."

Beth hits her forehead. "You're going to send Logan to see me? Are you crazy?" She looks around Mick at Logan. "No offense."

He shrugs but she sees a little hurt in his eyes and feels bad.

Mick wants to laugh at her distress but he's afraid she'd shove him off the ledge. "No, of course not. He's going to come to see you tomorrow, beg you to come home. When you refuse, he's going to give you a sleeping bag and some other things you can use." Mick looks behind her at the room in distaste. "Tell me you wouldn't like to have a clean place to sleep."

Beth sighs. "You're right. I would like some provisions." She looks at Logan again. "If you can pull this off it's good strategy... but if you screw this up, I'm going to be so mad at you two." she glares at Mick.

"He won't." Mick says quickly. "I'd come myself but I'm afraid someone might recognize me and put two and two together and get Beth Turner."

"Alright. I'll be in my room, it's number six. You come on up and knock on the door and we'll have a discussion loud enough that we'll get the message across."

Logan nods. "I can do this. You'll see."

xxxxxxxxx

Once Mick and Logan are gone Beth takes up her post at the window. Once again, she's watching the building across the street. She scowls as she remembers Josef's time limit on staying in the area. She watches the lights go out in the building and a minute later several men leave, locking the door behind them. From all appearances the place looks deserted. She wonders how hard it would be to get in and look around. If she could find a paper trail, it would be a quick short cut to getting the information she needs for her story. She's sure the building probably has alarm, but she's watched Mick disable plenty of security systems. She's pretty sure if it's not too high tech she could figure it out. She also remembers Mick telling her people seldom wire the skylights and roof access. Beth nods as she notices the building next to the chop shop, is close enough that for her it would be an easy jump. From there she could walk along the edge and open the roof access. This whole thing could be over tonight. She wouldn't have to worry about Logan or Josef or anyone else screwing this up for her.

xxxxxxxxx

**Comments are welcome.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jean hears ringing and gropes on the side of the tub for his phone. He hates staying a hotel, even a nice one, if it doesn't cater to vampires. It's such a pain in the ass to get enough ice to fill a bathtub and not have the humans asking you what you need it for.

In his grogginess he knocks it into the tub. "Damn." He says as he quickly fishes it out of the ice. He tries to swipe the front, but his finger is wet, and it doesn't want to work. He grabs a hand towel off the rack and wipes his hand and his phone so he can answer. "This better be damnable important." He growls.

"I want to hear what you found out." Lance snaps back. "You're voice mail didn't tell me a thing. Have you found out anything or not?

_Damn "_Give me a minute to wake up." Jean says and disconnects the conversation.

Lance stares at the phone in amazement. No one hangs up on him.

Jean thinks over what pieces of information he can tell Lance. Whatever he tells Lance he knows he better decide in a hurry because Lance isn't going to stay put for long. He decides he'll try and play both ends against the middle and stay alive.

Lance prepares to go to Jean's room and drag some answers out of him when his phone rings.

"There are two things I can tell you, one of them is that she has werewolves that are family, and I believe you know that."

Lance nods thoughtfully. "Yes, I know about the wolves. I met her father and his mate." For a moment Lance mulls over the idea of trapping Beth's father. Without proper preparation, a reinforced cage, keeping her father would be tough. He remembers the female wolf and that she was early in a pregnancy. He wonders how much pressure Beth and her father would put on Josef to get back her stepmother. Not a bad idea but wolves tend to be so protective of pregnant females. The odds of her being in a place where she would be vulnerable would be slim. If all else fails it is an option to consider.

"Lance, are you listening to me?" Jean asks

"Yes, continue." Lance says

Jean shakes his head. "There is also an ex freshie still living with them. She and Beth have been seen around town shopping together. It's believed they are good friends. That's all I know now. With any luck I'll have more information tonight." Jean says.

Lance nods to himself. Now this is more like it. A human would be very easy to maneuver and who in their right mind goes to war over an ex freshie? If the human and Beth are close, she could be the answer. "I'd like to know how close Beth is to this ex freshie are. That could be a very good angle if I need leverage to force Josef to turn Jelena. Good work. Now see what else you can find out about human." Lance says as he disconnects the phone.

Jean sighs and looks at the dead phone. "Yes, sir. Right away sir." He lays it down and goes back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef absently rolls a pool ball back and forth on the pool table. He turns back to Ryker. "Why Emily came to live with us is her story. I won't tell it to anyone who doesn't already know it. Let's say she had a tough time growing up. After it was decided she would stay, she needed three things, some legal standing, a tutor, and a job. I became her legal guardian. I hired her tutor who confirmed my suspicions. She's has a good mind. She's very bright and inquisitive. She's still taking college classes because she likes to learn, even though she already has her degree. She'll be a good addition to the tribe."

"Stop. Let's back up a bit." Ryker says. "You don't have to tell me her circumstances. The courts let you, a single man, who lives with a woman, another man." He shakes his head. "Oh, and what can easily be described as a harem, become the legal guardian of a fourteen-year-old female?"

Josef nods and grins widely. "I get what I want and there was no one to contest it. She has no family except for Henry, and he had already been adopted by good people, I checked. My image for a long time was that of the playboy millionaire. You grease enough palms and that doesn't become a problem. Mick and I were friends, but Beth weren't in the picture for either of us. The authorities of course don't know about the girls. I have people in the government structure here, and I have enough lawyers to line the streets. Granted none of my usual lawyers work in family law but they all have partners that specialize. It wasn't a problem."

"You didn't have to put up with social worker visits?" Ryker asks incredulously

Josef laughs. "Yes, but as I say I have lawyers and people who can work the system. They made sure I got the right person assigned to Emily's case. It worked out nicely. Geraldine is an old friend, one of the ex-freshies that I put through college. In those days she was known as Jeri. She knows me well enough that I was not going to hurt Em or let anyone else hurt her. I recall her saying that Em was far safer here with us than many of the households she dealt with on a regular basis."

Ryker shakes his head. "It's nice to have money but, it seems friends don't hurt either."

"Agree. Now, may I continue?" Josef asks

"Of course. I'm intrigued."

"As for a job she became the chef's helper. I think in fourteen years we've had six chefs. The first one was a woman who doted on Emily. At first Emily bridled under the attention. It had been a long time since she'd had anyone care much about her. Slowly Antoinette won her over and they became very close. Antoinette taught Emily flawless French; it was Antoinette's native tongue. She also taught Em all things cooking the way the French do it. Emily was heartbroken when Antoinette passed on. The next five chefs were all very good and all of them men. I don't think Emily could deal with the idea of hiring woman to cook."

"Emily hired all the chefs after she came here?" Ryker asks in surprise. "She couldn't have been very old."

Josef laughs. "Yes, and the first applicant got a hell of a surprise. Emily was seventeen at the time and she came to me and Robert and requested the responsibility. She argued that we don't eat, so it should be left to someone who does. Neither of us had an objection so we left it to her. She put out the word that my household was looking for a chef with impeccable abilities. She was very specific in what she was looking for in a chef. The word was passed in our world and she received several very high-level resumes."

Ryker doesn't know what's coming but whatever it is Josef is very pleased with the result. "And?"

"And she made appropriate appointments. Emily wanted to see what their mechanics were, the processes they used. In other words, whether they could cook food people would want to eat. So, the first one arrived at the appropriate time and was shown to the kitchen. He was apparently not happy to be interviewed by a seventeen-year-old American woman. She showed him around the kitchen. She said he was suitably impressed. Then she asked him to cook her breakfast. This was not a difficult request. I'm told we have a premier kitchen and a well-stocked larder."

Ryker sees the smile peeking out around Josef's fangs as he continues. "He cut up a banana and put it over a bowl of cereal and set it in front of her. Now this is not an unusual breakfast for the girls. He would have been in good stead except he was so condescending that she'd already decided he wasn't going to work out. She said he kept mumbling insults in French at her all the time he was working. She looked at the cereal and then she looked up at him and he looked at her with contempt. Then she did that thing, she does with her fingers in her mouth to get a high-pitched whistle." He snorts. "It's very annoying but it gets the attention of a vampire rather quickly. Robert immediately entered the kitchen and asked her what she needed. She rattled off in her flawless French what an awful ass this chef was. She said judging by his food choices he should never be allowed to cook another meal for anyone anywhere."

Josef is laughing now. "Robert said he couldn't help but laugh as the man's mouth drop open. The man apparently demanded to talk to me. Emily laughed at him and he took two steps towards her. Robert had him by the throat before he knew what hit him. Robert had a couple of quiet words with the man and he left post haste. It didn't take long for word to spread. There is a relatively small pool of people who can cook well and be trusted with a vampire's household. She never had that problem again. The next man that had an appointment was the next day. As it turns out he'd been an apprentice of Antoinette's and I suspect he wouldn't have been a problem anyway. She didn't suffer fools gladly."

Ryker watches Josef speculatively. He's trying to decide if he should ask his next question.

Josef waves his hand. "Go ahead."

"For the big bad four-hundred-year-old vampire, you seem to find yourself taking care of a more than a couple broken birds."

Josef snorts. "Your description of my friends and loved ones, including I might add the women you love, is not appreciated. Some of them have had a tough time of it but they are all strong people. I never had to worry that they would find a way to make life work. I just happened to be there when it came together."

"Right." Ryker snorts back.

"Even if you want to look at it in that light, it's not like I have been given a lot in return. Mick is closer to me than most people are with their own brothers." Josef smirks. "And he brought Beth into my life. Kaida most likely saved my life. I was in a bad way when I found her. Caring for her, teaching her, mended a lot of pain I was carrying around from losing Anya." Josef waves his hand dismissively. "Emily is just Em."

Ryker smiles. "Like I said, big bad vampire."

Josef smiles coldly, fangs doing more than just peeking out. "You forget a few things. It's easy to paint me as pushover when you are talking about the people I care for. When I asked Em who I had to kill, I was not kidding. I would kill for any of them. My friends, my family, my employees and the people in my territory all know one thing about me. I will go to the wall for those people who are loyal, who do the best they can for me. Cross me and they will never find the body." Josef narrows his eyes. "And that is a truth that most of the vampire community knows and never questions. It is one reason I have so little trouble here in comparison to some of the others."

Ryker leans forward. "How did she manage to get you to let her live under your roof?"

Josef thinks back to Emily at fourteen. He shakes his head and smiles. "She was living on the streets, on her own in the world. She had no idea how to survive but she was a quick learner. She stole, she did what she had to, and she survived. It quickly became apparent to Emily that she couldn't last long term on the streets. It wasn't so much that she didn't have the street smarts; it was more that she was a small girl with no power. She knew it was only a matter of time before she crossed paths with someone who didn't care if they hurt her, or worse enjoyed hurting her."

"Her long-term plan was to find a place to hold up. She knew that most public places were going to have security cameras. If it didn't it was probably already inhabited by people who could be dangerous to her. So, she surmised that it had to be private property. She'd seen a magazine in the library. One of those upscale, rich and famous magazines, where they show homes from start to finish. That gave her an idea. If she could find the right home, they might have a stable or outbuilding, somewhere she could hide. She found my home by accident."

"Lucky for her." Ryker says with a smile.

"As I said earlier, I encourage all the girls to go to school while they are living here. I'm more than happy to pay for their books, tuition, anything they need. At the time Emily was trying to find a place to hide we had a freshie named Tammy. She liked to go to the main library downtown and study with students in her classes. Emily spent a lot of time at the same library. One day during a break Tammy was bragging about the big mansion she lived in. How it was so roomy that she didn't have to share anything with anyone."

"Just what Emily was looking for." Ryker agrees.

"Exactly. Em followed her when she left but Tammy had use of a car and Em didn't. So Em watched the girl for a couple of weeks and finally Tammy left the car unlocked. Emily took a chance and stowed away on the back floor of the car. Tammy was clueless and drove the pair of them right past security. Once inside Emily got lucky. Tammy came in during the day when the guards are mostly human. Emily found an outside ventilation duct that a workman had left open, and once there, she was home free.

"She was living in your ventilation system?" Ryker asks incredulously.

"She was. She lived there for a couple of weeks. She only come out during the day when the house if empty of humans and the vampires are asleep. She stayed out of the freshie's wing since they tend towards some human and some vampire hours. She would sneak into the kitchen and take small amounts of food. She'd use one of the many empty bathrooms always cleaning up after herself. She was an impeccable house guest in that regard."

"You never sensed her?" Ryker asks incredulously, you never heard her in the system?"

Josef smiles. "No, she was one more female heartbeat in a house full of them. She also was terrified of being discovered so she was very still during the night when we were about. If she'd have been male, we'd have found her right away. She just fit in with the freshies and her hormones hadn't kicked in, so she wasn't menstruating. That also would have alerted every vampire in the house, but she was a late bloomer."

Ryker grins. "How did you finally find her?"

Josef points to the vent above Ryker's head. "She was up there but back several feet and she cut herself. Just a nip on a stray piece of sheet metal, but it was enough. The ventilation system brought the smell of fresh blood right to my nose and I knew right away we had an intruder."

"What did you do?" Ryker asks

Josef laughs. "Antoinette baked some chocolate chip cookies and left them in a cookie jar on the counter. They'd been doctored. Emily hit the floor before she finished the cookie. The next time Em woke up she was in the spare bedroom. I was called when she started to come out of it, so I was there when she woke up."

Ryker frowns. "Was she frightened? She must have seen you feed from the girls; she must have known what you, Robert and most of your guests are?"

"Yes, she knew, and no she wasn't afraid, not in the least. Her reasoning was that in all the time she was in the house she'd seen us feed quite a bit from the girls. She also saw that they enjoyed it and that none of them ever suffered. The only thing she feared was going back into the system. I was so struck by her ingenuity that we struck a deal. She'd do as she was told, work in the kitchen and learn, and in return I would arrange for her to stay. Truthfully if she and Robert make this work and she wants to be turned I'm all for it. I like to see bright minds in the tribe."

"And it doesn't hurt that she's beautiful." Ryker says

Josef laughs. "No, it doesn't. It took us a long time to get her to understand that being beautiful could be a plus not a minus."

"Minus?"

"Yes, I'm afraid her looks had caused her more than a little trouble. Young men and apparently some old ones kept trying to take advantage of her. At some point she'd taken a pair of scissors to her hair and chopped it as short as a young boy. The problem was that all it did was extenuate those beautiful cheekbones and her big brown eyes. I took one look at her in her ratty clothes and, her chopped off hair. I knew she was going to grow into the stunning woman we have now. I have a good eye for bone structure and Em is one of those women who has it all."

"When she was a freshie did you...?"

"Sleep with her? No, I fed from her, but I was too familiar with her as a child. Years ago, she had a terrible crush on Mick. She was about seventeen and he was her tragic hero." Josef laughs. "It drove Mick a little crazy for a while, but he was a good sport about it and she eventually grew out of it. So now you know most of Em's story and you see why she will always be one of mine, no matter who turns her. I would readily kill for her as much as I would for Beth or Mick."

Both men turn to the door as Kaida makes her presence known from the doorway. Josef felt her when she'd first appeared, but he'd sensed that she was watching Ryker. Kaida grins and enters the room. She moves lightly and stands in front of Josef. She bows to him. "Josef, I would like to request your help in turning Ryker." She says in Japanese.

Ryker scowls. "Hey no fair." Japanese is a language he doesn't happen to know. Even if he did, he would not recognize Japanese from two hundred years ago when she learned it.

She looks over her shoulder at him. "Shush." She admonishes.

He watches her turn back to Josef. "Master?"

For once Josef doesn't correct her use of the term. He answers her in the same Japanese. "You're sure you're ready, that this." He smiles and waves dismissively at Ryker. "Worthless dog is worth the trouble?"

She smiles broadly at Josef's teasing. "Yes, master. I am. I love him in my heart, and I don't want to lose him, at least not for a few hundred years."

"When?" Josef asks in English.

"Tonight." She answers.

He nods. "Mick and Beth are both gone, the house is quiet. Tonight, will be fine." Josef says.

Ryker grins looking from one to the other. "Baby, are we a go?"

Kaida turns to him. "We are."

He stands quickly and moves into her arms. He looks over her shoulder at Josef. "Thank you."

Josef nods. "I have an obligation to ask you if you're sure this is what you want, once it's done there is no going back."

"Understood and yes, it's exactly what I want." Ryker replies.

Josef nods, knowing this would be Ryker's answer. "Go upstairs and wait for me. I have to have a word with Robert."

Josef ducks his head into the kitchen. He sees Robert and Emily sitting across the table holding hands and talking. He smiles at the sight. This will work out nicely he's sure. He clears his throat and Emily jumps. Robert turns and tips his head. "Josef?"

"Kaida is going to turn Ryker tonight so everyone needs to be aware of a fledgling in the house."

"I'll call security right now and have them post guards on their wing." Robert says as he gets up.

"And I'll go tell the girls the rule changes." Emily says, "There are no new girls in the mix since Christophe and Anna were here so it should be fine."

"Good. And I'll let Mick and Beth know." They both watch as Josef withdraws.

_Beth?_

Beth stops quickly and almost falls. She stoops down so she doesn't fall off the ledge of the building. She cusses softly but doesn't let it bleed over so Josef asks what she's doing. She calms herself. The last thing she needs is Josef suspicious that she's up to something. _Yes Josef?_

_I want to warn you that Kaida has decided to turn Ryker tonight._

_That's great. I'm sure everything will go fine. _

_Be sure and stay out of their wing when you come home. Mick's not here. Could you pass the information on to him, so I don't have to call him?_

_Sure Josef. Tell Kaida I said congratulations. _

_I will. Now please stay out of trouble and I will see you in a week. _

Beth rolls her eyes. _All right Love you._

She stands and starts to walk the ledge again. She looks ahead of her and sees the building that houses the chop shop, it's not much farther. She thinks about telling Mick about Ryker but decides she'll tell him when she's done here. Once she searches the place and has the info she needs, she can pass on Josef's message and ask Mick to come get her. Two bird's, one stone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chandler looks impatiently at Godard. The short, compact vampire is, in most instances Lance's right hand. "You should have gone to Los Angeles with him."

Godard shakes his head. "He wanted me to stay here." _To keep an eye on you._

"Well, I don't see why. All he has is Jean to help him and he's worse than useless." Chandler bites out. "We need this to work. You were with him when he went to Los Angeles to deal with Coraline and St. John. You know the area. I'm sure you'd be more help there, than you are hanging around here."

Godard waits patiently for Chandler to wind down. "Lance will call if he needs my help." He smiles coldly at Chandler. "I do not, under any circumstances answer to you. If Lance wants to change my orders, he knows how to reach me."

Chandler is tempted to have the man killed but he knows that is short sighted. It wouldn't get him what he wants, and it would turn Lance against him. "Then go and do whatever he ordered you to do." Chandler waves the man away, dismissing him.

Godard nods and leaves. When he's far enough away he taps out Lance's number. "He's getting antsy. He tried to convince me to go to Los Angeles and help you."

Lance snorts. "Of course, he did." Lance didn't have to ask how Godard responded. They have been friends and allies for centuries.

"Lance, have you been able to track Jelena?" Godard asks

Lance growls into the phone. "No. Mason has done a damn fine job of staying invisible. There isn't a paper trail I can follow, and he's gone dark on his electronics. If I could find them and talk to her, maybe I could get her to reconsider."

Godard hears the frustration in his friend's voice. He doesn't have to ask Lance if he still loves Jelena. "I have a couple of suggestions." Godard offers

"My friend I'll take any help you can give." Lance says

"First you could wait till Mason and Jelena get to Josef's. You know that's where they are headed. Once you are sure they have arrived, you could knock on the door and ask to see her."

Lance snorts. "You think Josef would let me in?"

"He might. It's in Josef's best interest for Jelena to talk you out of your present plans. In addition, I think he would agree if Jelena wanted to see you. Being at Josef's and feeling safe she might assent. What the hell have you got to lose? And if that doesn't work there is also another alternative."

"Which is?" Lance asks.

Godard sighs. He suspects Lance won't like the suggestion, but he has to offer it anyway. "Cut your losses. Let me kill Chandler. Then you can liquidate everything but the prime holdings." He laughs. "You can sell it to Josef. He'd be more than happy to buy you out. It would be a seller's market. There are a lot of people who would like to buy you out if it meant you would take your woman and go away. You know your brothers all have large amounts of money properly tucked away in Swiss banks. You've all been skimming off the top for years. Hell, it's even slopped over into my bank accounts. There isn't much left of the legacy anyway. If you do that, Jelena will know you care more about her than the power. Start over with your woman. There's a whole world out there of people who don't know shit about the family Duval." Godard says.

Lance is so quiet that Godard knows he's thinking about it. "I'll take it under advisement. For now, let's go as planned. You keep an eye on Chandler and I'll see if there is a way to make this work. Jean may still come up with some information that will take care of one of my problems. One way or the other I'm going to get Jelena, either as a vampire or a wolf but I'm not losing her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean leans across the bar and motions for the bartender. He lays down a twenty-dollar bill. "I'm looking for Simone Walker." The bar tender tugs at the bill but Jean holds it down and raises an eyebrow in question. The bartender nods to a woman sitting in the far corner. Jean lets go of the twenty and it snakes into the bartender's shirt pocket.

Jean examines the woman. He studies her, hoping for a moment before she realizes someone's watching her. Her head is down studying the papers in front of her. The information he gathered says that she was Josef's lawyer and she provided more than legal advice. He doesn't need to see her face to know she must be beautiful. It is however a given that she is not only beautiful but smart. It wouldn't matter to Josef how beautiful she was if she isn't good at her job. She looks up and signals the bartender to order another drink. He sees that she is indeed a beautiful woman, her skin sun darkened, and her hair a mix of a million shades of blond. She's wearing a halter dress with a diamond pendant hanging between very nice breasts. He smiles to himself this might be fun. She goes back to her papers and Jean takes her wine from the bartender. "I will deliver this." He says very quietly. The bartender shrugs and returns to his other customers.

Simone looks up as Jean approaches the table with her drink. He sees her stiffen. He can guess that she has no problem identifying a vampire when she sees one. His approach slows. He holds out his hands, still holding her drink, trying to appear as disarming as possible. If she bolts, he'll never get anything from her without force and that is a very bad tactic this far from home. Word could get back to Josef in a hurry. Jean has a hunch even though Simone and Josef don't interact any longer, Josef would be more than a little irate if Jean hurt her. He leans over and puts her wine in the middle of the table, not wanting to alarm her. He is rather tall, and he knows that can be intimidating to some people, so he kneels with the table between them. "I won't harm you." He says quietly trying to keep eye contact without seeming aggressive.

She snorts. "I don't do vampires. One was enough. I don't need another broken heart. Go way."

He sees the pain in her eyes and wonders how Josef could have sent her away. This is tricky. If he asks the wrong question. If he tips his hand, she's sure to call Josef and let him know there is a stranger asking questions. "Who did this to you?" he asks.

She shrugs. "I did it to myself. No one lied to me; no one told me it would be more than it was. I didn't listen to my own advice. I got tired of being nothing but food and left."

He shakes his head. He misjudged her. This is a strong woman. She left even though it caused her pain, a realist. "How could anyone think of you as only food? The vampire is a fool."

She smiles and shakes her head. "I think he'd already fallen in love with someone else. He wouldn't admit it because she belonged to his friend." Simone laughs mirthlessly thinking of the advice she'd given Beth. She'd told her 'vampires only see them as food.' "A year after I left him, he turned another woman and now she lives with him. He wouldn't do it for me; I didn't mean enough to him. I was fine as his lawyer and a snack but that was it."

Jean tries to find an opening to talk about Beth. "Was the woman a friend of yours?"

Simone shrugs. "Not really. An acquaintance but I did like her. She is nice, but that doesn't stop me from hating her a little. I'm no saint. Even though I walked into the mess with my eyes wide open, I can still hate her a little for getting what I didn't."

He motions for the bartender to bring them both a drink and he eases into the chair across from Simone. "I'll tell you what, why don't you tell me about it?" He holds up his hand to stop her interruption. "I can guess there hasn't been anyone you could talk this over with without sounding crazy."

She nods. And he continues. "You know what I am; I know you're not crazy. Why not tell me about it. You don't have to use names if you don't want to, just tell me your story. If you can spill it out, maybe you can get past it."

She looks at him suspiciously. "What do you get out of it?"

"I get the pleasure of your company and if you can get this man out of your system, you'll agree to go out dancing with me. Come on. I'm a good listener. Don't tell me it wouldn't feel good to vent a little to someone who won't think you've lost your mind."

She looks down into the wine and sighs. There is something wrong with this set up, she knows there is but he's right it would feel good to talk to someone. Even now there is a raw spot in her heart over what happened with Josef. She decides it can't hurt if she doesn't use names. "All right. You keep buying and I'll talk."

Jean smiles inside. "Start at the beginning."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef enters Kaida and Ryker's suite. He sees Kaida but not Ryker. "Where is he?" Josef asks

Kaida rolls her eyes. "He's in the bathtub. He doesn't want to get blood all over the linens and the rest of the room. He has some image of his blood in pools on the floor."

Josef starts to laugh, and Jelena joins him. They both know that no vampire would waste good, warm, fresh from the human, blood.

Ryker hears them from the bathroom. He gets out of the tub and peaks out the door. "What's so funny?"

Josef shakes his head. "You don't have to worry about blooding the sheets. I'm confident Kaida is not a messy eater."

"You mean she's going to drink all my blood?" Ryker asks

"If she wants to. If she doesn't think she can, I could start, and she could finish." Josef says. "Besides," Josef adds. "Our cleaner is really good about getting out blood stains. He has to be."

Ryker looks from Kaida to Josef and back again. "Well?"

"I'll take care of it." Kaida says.

Josef points to the bed. "Ryker go lay down."

Josef scowls as he hears the soft tap at the door to the suite. He knows Robert wouldn't interrupt him if it wasn't important. "Come in."

"I'm sorry but I need a minute of your time." Robert glances at Kaida apologetically. "It can't wait."

Josef nods and turns to Kaida "I'll be right back."

Josef leaves the suite and notices that Robert doesn't turn and tell him what the problem is. He's going back to the main part of the house. Which means whatever is going on, he doesn't want Kaida and Ryker to hear what he's going to report. Once they are far enough into the main house, Robert turns. "We have unexpected guests. I gave the guards permission to pass Mason Duval and Jelena through the gate. I assumed you would want to speak to them, if only to tell them to go away."

Josef nods knowing as inconvenient as it is, Robert is right. It's always best to know what a Duval has up his sleeve. "You're sure it's Mason and not Lance?"

"Yes, I had the guard at the gate give me a description. If it's not Mason, it's not Lance either. Lance tends to be easily identifiable." Robert says dryly.

"Alright, show them into the study."

Mason holds up his hand to knock on the door as it opens. Robert looks between him and Jelena. "Come in."

Mason takes Jelena's hand and they follow Robert through the mansion. Robert opens the study door and nods for them to enter. Mason looks warily at Josef and at the same time wonders where Kaida is. He knows she's here; he can smell her scent all around him. Even after two hundred years he would know it anywhere.

Josef sits at his desk his arms crossed. "This better be important."

Now that they're here Mason isn't exactly sure what to say. Jelena lays her hand on Mason's arm. "Let me." She faces Josef. "Mr. Kostan I'm sorry we're bothering you. I'll get to the point. I need a place to hide from Lance. Mason smuggled me out of the country. Now I've come to you, hat in hand, hoping you might have some place I can hide until Lance stops looking for me."

Josef shakes his. "Has it occurred to either of you that he might not stop?"

Jelena hesitates. "Yes, but I have to try to get away. I can't let him drag me back to Paris. Chandler is so bent on them finding a way to turn me, I can't take the chance."

"There was a time you were in favor of being turned." Josef says.

She nods. "Yes, of course when I thought it was about staying alive, when Kaida was hunting me and might not kill me if I were vampire. But you took care of that, so it seems there is no real reason beyond using me as a club against my people." She sniffs a little and Josef can see that she's trying not to cry. "I thought," she takes a deep breath. "I thought when I went back the last time that Lance and I would go back to the way things were before. It didn't take long for me to realize that it was never going to be the same. Now he's too intent on the turning. What I want doesn't matter."

"I hate to defend Lance," Mason says. "But I think if not for Chandler he would have given up on this idea. For decades he did what father said. I thought we'd all be free when he did away with Stephan but now, he's transferred to taking orders from Chandler. I thought he wanted to run the family himself, but it wasn't that at all. It doesn't hurt that Chandler coaches everything as being for the good of the family. A way to gain more money, more influence, and more power." Mason paces a moment and turns back. "What they haven't considered is how this will upset the balance of power between the European families."

"It might be worth it if they'll take care of the Duval problem for the rest of us." Josef says dryly.

Mason watches Josef for a moment. "If they do this, if they turn a wolf and use the turning to bend the wolves to their needs, you may get your wish. The reason that no one family rules all the others is because we manage to fight so much among ourselves. No one ever gets enough of an upper hand. If Chandler does this, then the other families will put aside their differences to destroy what's left of us."

Josef cocks his head. "What do you mean, what's left of us?" He asks.

Mason shrugs. "Coraline, Remi and father are all dead. Christophe is happily living his life in Canada with Anna; I'm never going back no matter how this turns out. All that's left is Lance, Chandler and Jean and once Jean sees what's going on, he will leave as well. If he is nothing, my younger brother is a survivor. That leaves only Lance and Chandler."

Josef taps the desk thoughtfully with a pencil thinking over what Mason has said. He wonders if there is a way for him to encourage a war between the European families with this information. It's worth looking into. Josef turns to Mason. "And what about you? You are smart enough to know Lance isn't going to forgive you running off with his woman."

Kaida starts to get nervous when Josef doesn't come back. "I'm going to see what's holding him up. It must be important, or he'd have come right back. If we need to put this on hold, I want to know why."

"I'll go with you. No use staying here alone." Ryker says

Before Mason can answer, his senses scream at him that Kaida is approaching.

"Josef," she says as she walks through the door to the study. "What's... holding... you..." She sees Mason and stops. Their eyes meet and she gasps as memories start rushing back to her. "Mason?"

"Yes, Mika it's me." He says softly.

Josef watches, alarm rising, as Kaida walks as if she's in a trance towards Mason. She touches his face. "It's you."

Ryker watches this with growing fear as he sees his woman going to another man.

Mason lets her touch his face. He slowly takes her other hand. "Mika are you alright?"

She stands motionless for a moment. He watches as her eyes roll up into her head and she falls into his arms.

Without thinking about it, Ryker snarls and makes a move to Kaida, but he's not fast enough. With a quick sign from Josef, Robert quickly pins Ryker to the wall.

Josef moves from around his desk watching Mason as he repositions Kaida in his arms. Josef points to the sofa. "Put her down over here." Mason does as Josef says and then Mason kneels next to Kaida's still form. He brushes the hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"You better have answers." Josef growls.

Mason nods. "First she needs help. Is Vanessa here, in L.A.?"

Josef shakes his head. "No, she's in New York. Why does she need Vanessa?"

"There is a trigger in her mind so that if she starts to remember too much too soon, she will crash." Mason looks up at Josef and his eyes are silver blue. "Josef, you'll get you answers, but you have to know, at the time, it was all we could do to save her."

"We, who?" Josef asks.

"Baron Henrick was visiting. I think Vanessa sent him, but that's just a guess. He was trying to gauge Remi's power and see if Christophe had any real potential, so I asked him for help. He did what needed to be done."

Josef shakes his head and takes out his phone. He punches up Hank's number. "Where are you?" he asks Hank without any preamble.

"Down at the lake house. I was supposed to meet Beth but she's not here." He says

"For once I'm glad she forgot to call you. Get up to the main house, it's an emergency."

"On my way."

"Who did you call?" Mason asks.

Josef tosses his phone on the desk and turns back to Mason. "Baron Henrick is now called Hank and he lives here in the states. He's Beth's teacher and he was down at the lake house waiting for her."

Josef turns next to Ryker. "If Robert lets you lose will you behave?"

"I need to hold her." Ryker snarls.

Josef shakes his head. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Ryker growls.

"Who's he?" Mason asks.

"If you hadn't turned up tonight, he'd be her fledgling." Josef answers dryly. "His name is Ryker, he's her partner and her lover."

"Let him go." Mason says

"Are you sure?" Josef asks.

"Yes, she needs someone familiar to comfort her, even if she's not conscience."

Robert looks at Josef who nods once.

Ryker is across the room as quick as a human can move. He kneels and touches her face gently. "Ah baby."

Josef sees the pain in Mason's eyes and sighs. Whatever the hell is going on it's not something Mason planned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lance picks up the ringing phone and listens for a moment. He swears and slams it down. He'd thought for a moment there was good news when his man told him that they had a lock on Mason's phone. Apparently, he turned it back on. The bad news is that he'd turned it back on because he and Jelena are both inside Josef's compound. Mason doesn't care of Lance knows where they are. _Son of a bitch._

xxxxxxxx

Billy looks down at his watch. He should get back to the chop shop on time for the night watchman's shift he agreed to earlier. He always takes this short cut through the abandoned housing. He stops, staying the shadows, when sees three of the men he's supposed to be meeting. They are carrying a woman. Her hands and feet are bound and there is a cloth bag over her head. Even bound, she's fighting them like a wild cat. She's screeching and calling them every four-letter word she knows. They set her down and one of the men grasps the bag and pulls it off her head. Billy freezes when he recognizes Beth. He's seen her a few times when she's come to the club to see Daniel and Angie. He watches as they wire a pier block to Beth's ankles. He thinks about changing to his wolf and trying to stop the scene in front of him, but he knows they are all armed. He might be able to take one down, but he'd never get all three.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Comments are always welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth hears the splash and then she feels the water bubbling up around her. She tries to swallow an involuntary scream. She knows she doesn't have to breathe. This won't kill her but that doesn't stop the fear that hits her when the weights wired to her feet pull her under. She feels the pain in her ankles as the concrete pier block pulls her to the bottom of the murky pool.

_Shit, shit, shit. Mick and Josef are going to kill me. _

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Mick walks through the door to Josef's study, Hank is right behind him. They'd run into each other at the front door. Mick tried to question Hank about why he was there. All he would say was that Josef called him and wants to see him right away. Mick sees the group huddled around Kaida where she lays on the couch unconscious. He looks at Josef. "What the hell is going on?" Hank peers around Mick to see what he's talking about and then he too sees Kaida.

Hank looks questioningly at the woman on the couch "Mika, is that you?"

Josef frowns as he notices Hank also calls Kaida by a name she doesn't remember. Mason is right, his questions can wait. "Help her. Apparently, you did before." Josef says

Hank nods and moves to her. He lays his hand on her forehead. He glances at Mason. "You could have called me and told me you were going to pop back into her life and given me a chance to lay the groundwork."

Josef stiffens as he feels Beth's panic and then hears her inadvertent mental scream. He swivels to look at Mick. "Did you hear that?"

Mick nods his head. "Yes," fear etching both men's faces.

Mason starts to ask what they are talking about, but Josef makes a motion to shut him up.

"Beth is in trouble." Josef says after a moment. He and Mick face each other, both men concentrating on Beth.

They could have at least thrown her in a pool that hasn't been sitting stagnant for whoever knows how long. Beth tries to look through the murky water, but visibility is lousy. She's sure there are lily pads, frogs and things she's sure she doesn't want to know about in this muck. It doesn't take but a moment and she is at the bottom, in twelve feet of nasty swamp water in an abandoned swimming pool. Beth glares into the murky water and sighs inwardly.

Turns out it's harder to disable a security system than she thought. At first her plan had gone along just fine. She'd jumped from one building to the next, found a minor security contact on the roof hatch. She'd disabled it and dropped down onto a catwalk. The interior was dark, so she didn't stop to make sure she was alone. She dropped down off the catwalk and given herself a moment to get her bearings in the dark. That was when she realized there were humans in the building with her. Now that she was bothering to listen, she could hear their heartbeats. She'd been sure the place was empty, or she wouldn't have tried to gain access. _Damn._ As she squatted to make the leap, back to the catwalk, every light in the building came on. Three armed men spilled out of a windowless office. They surrounded her. She could have disabled them, but showing her true self was out of the question. It would have meant that she'd have to kill them to keep them quiet. That she's wasn't something she was willing to do unless she had no alternative.

After that things went quickly. No questions were asked, like what she was doing there. They didn't care. They'd grabbed her and taken her for a car ride and here she is, at the bottom of a damn swimming pool. Out of reflex she'd taken a deep breath when they'd thrown her in the pool. She lets it out and watches the air bubbles until they disappear in the gloom. At the same time the foul water rushes into her mouth. The water is putrid, and she wishes the last of her taste buds were dead. She stares hard at the surface, but even with her enhanced sight the water is just too clogged with muck. She wants to let out a yell at the sudden pain as she tries to get free but remembers the taste of the water. She keeps her jaw clamped tight. It's a good thing her body heals fast and is immune to disease. There is no telling what a human with an open wound would pick up in this stagnant mess. Her wrists are zip tied, behind her back. She tries to snap the bindings. The zip ties are flexible enough there is no way to get any leverage. She could pull against her own wrist and that hurts like hell. She'll do it if she needs to, but she wants to see if she can find another way out. She tries to pull her legs loose of the cement block but again, no leverage and no way to even jump straight up.

She imagines three men on the side of the pool slapping each other on the back. Probably congratulating each other for a job well done. She smiles coldly. They haven't seen the last of her that is for sure. One way or the other she will get even with them. She closes her eyes trying to think of a way out. The last thing she wants to have to do is call Mick and Josef for help. She'd rather put up with the pain of trying to snap the zip ties.

_Beth? Damn it you answer me now!_ Josef snarls.

_Josef, Mick?_

_Where are you?_ She hears Mick growl.

_Crap. Somehow, they know she's in trouble. I don't know, but I'm not hurt._

_What do you mean you don't know_? Josef snaps

_There was a sack over my head, so I don't have a clue where they took me. _

_What's around you? Describe the area. Are there houses or industrial warehouses?_ Mick asks

_Ah, I don't know. I'm at the bottom of a swamp, scratch that, it's a swimming pool that's been sitting stagnant for a long time. It's really icky down here._

Mick nods._ So, you're most likely in a residential area that's been abandoned for quite a while._

Billy watches from darkness of the overgrown bushes and sees the men drop Beth over the side of the pool. His first response is to change into his wolf and attack the men but then he realizes that won't help Beth. Wolves don't swim very well and he's going to need fingers to get her free. If he were older, he could change back and forth easier. At his age one change is tiring, two changes will put him to sleep. He's real glad she's a vampire so she won't die down there waiting for him to get to her. He watches as the men stand around quietly talking. The biggest one, Lenny, slaps the man standing closest to him on the back. "Let's get out of here before someone gets curious. We don't want her found."

Beth struggles under the water.

Billy watches them go. When he hears the car drive off, he breaks cover and quickly strips. He takes a deep breath and dives in. As he swims to the bottom. he's thinks the weight tied to her ankles most likely pulled her straight down so she should be easy to find.

Beth feels the water move and wonders if they've thrown someone else in here with her. Then she feels a hand grip her leg and she stiffen. The hand traces its way down her leg, and she can feel someone trying to free her.

_Oh my god Oh my god_

_What? Josef asks as fear for her strikes his heart_

_Someone is down here; someone jumped in and is trying to free me_

Mick and Josef exchange a look of relief.

_Keep talking. Tell us what's going on_. Mick says

_She pulls on her leg but she's still stuck. _She realizes her rescuer has gone back up the surface_._

_Whoever it is, had to go back up to the top, I think for air, so it's not a vampire._

It doesn't take long, and the hands are back and soon one of her legs is free. She wishes he would free her hands, and then she could do this all by herself.

_One of my legs is free of the wire._

Billy goes back to the top for air and dives three more times. Finally, he gets her legs free. He takes her arm and tows her back to the top of the pool.

_I'm free._ _Whoever freed me is pulling me to the top._

Mick grabs his keys and looks at Josef. Josef looks around him. He wants so much to go with Mick but knows since Beth isn't hurt, he has an obligation to stay here with Kaida. He needs to find out what the hell is going on with her and Mason.

_You're sure you're not hurt?_ Josef asks one more time.

_No. I'm fine._ Beth answers

Josef opens his desk drawer. He pulls out the keys to the Ferrari and throws them to Mick. "Take the Ferrari. It will be faster; besides I need a new one."

Mick smiles at Josef as he catches the keys. "Thanks."

"And Mick, grab a bottle of blood. She may need it even if she's not hurt. Who knows when she fed last?"

Mick nods. "Good idea."

Josef nods and watches Mick leave.

_Beth I'm on my way_. Mick says

_Okay. Give me a minute to find out where I am._

Beth spits out large amounts of the foul water when her head breaks the surface. She treads water but she doesn't see how she's going to get out of the pool with her hands tied.

Billy pushes Beth towards the side and then hops out. He quickly grabs her under the arms from behind before she starts to sink. He drags her up and over the side. Then he falls breathlessly on the ground behind her. She can hear him panting, with the exertion of saving her. Then she winces as she hears him throw up. "Are you all right?"

He gets the last of the foul water out of his stomach and stands. He's a little wobbly but he knows with a little food he'll be okay. "Yea, I'll be fine. I'm not human."

Beth sighs with relief. The last thing she needs is someone dying because they rescued her.

Hank looks at Josef. "Are you going to be all right?"

Josef growls again

Mason can see what this is costing Josef. "You don't have to stay." He says.

Josef nods. "I know. If she were hurt… but it sounds like she was attacked by humans, who tried to kill her. They didn't know what she is, so the attempt failed."

Mason turns back to Hank to answer his earlier question. "I didn't think after all this time seeing me would affect Kaida like this and I didn't know you are living in the area."

Hank looks down at Kaida then to Josef. "All right, the blocks are back in place. She will sleep for a few hours."

"Good. Robert will stay with her while you two tell me just what the hell is going on." He looks down at Ryker who's sitting on the floor next to Kaida holding her hand and speaking softly to her. "And you are coming with us."

Ryker starts to protest but Hank breaks in. "It's best that there are no humans close to her when she wakes. I'm sure she's fine but I'd rather you not be next to her until she gets reoriented."

Ryker shakes his head. "She won't hurt me."

"All the same," Josef says. "Wouldn't you like to know what these two did to her?"

Ryker wants to punch something or someone but holds his emotions in check. "Yes, actually I would."

Jelena silently follows the men as they leave the room. At least she's safe for the moment. She knows her problems have just taken a back seat to what's going on with both Kaida and Beth.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Mick speeds out the front gate. He hasn't heard anymore from Beth, but he has a hunch her killers didn't get very far from where she was staying. He heads in that direction, waiting for Beth to tell him where to go to pick her up. The fear for her is easing and anger is replacing it. He knows her so well. He should have seen this coming. He squeezes the steering wheel trying to get a handle on his temper. He knows she did something crazy because of Josef's forced time frame and Mick trying to send help to her through Logan. He pulls his phone out and brings up Logan's number.

Logan punches his phone, but his focus stays on the game in front of him. "Hey." He says.

Mick frowns at the phone. "Logan? It's Mick."

"Oh, sorry. Give me a minute." Logan puts the game on pause and picks up the phone. "Did you think of something else for me to take to Beth?"

"I didn't. Logan, the field trip has been called off." Mick tells him.

"Ah, come on. Tell Beth I know I can make this work. I won't give her away."

Mick can hear the disappointment in Logan's voice. "It's not that. I just got a call from Beth. Someone tried to kill her, so her cover is already blown."

"But she's okay?" Logan asks

"I'm on my way to pick her up now. I'm sure she's fine. It was just humans." Mick reassures him.

"Did we do it? Did we give her away?" Logan asks thinking about their trip to her room.

"I doubt it. I have a hunch she did something crazy and pushed her luck. I'll know more when I see her."

"Okay. Tell her I said hi and I'm sorry it didn't work out." Logan says

"I will and thanks." Mick hangs up.

Beth tries to sit up but with her hands still behind her back she's stuck. She tries to turn to see who rescued her but she's not having much luck. She thinks she hears someone moving around. "Can you help me up? Maybe you could cut the zip ties?"

"Give me a second." He says. "I need to finish getting dressed. She hears a zipper going up and guesses he's got his pants on. She feels him get behind her and he push her up into a sitting position and comes around to face her.

"Hey, you're the kid I saw coming out the back door of the chop shop tonight." She narrows her eyes at him, trying to place him. "I know you from somewhere."

He nods in recognition. "My name is Billy. I belong to your father's pack. I was working for the guys in the chop shop. I'm going to be in trouble when Daniel finds out what I've been doing."

Beth's face brightens. "That's right. I've seen you working in the kitchen at the club." She sees the worry on the young man's face. "I don't know if it will help but I'll try and see what I can do about him being mad. Saving me has to count for something." Beth thinks about Mick and Josef. "At least you only have one person who's going to yell at you."

Bill nods but doesn't hold out much hope.

"Hey, do you think you can cut the zip ties. I really am no use until I can get out of these things." Beth says

He looks at her bound hands. "I don't have a way to cut them. I've heard that vampires, when they turn, have big claws or talons or something. Can you change your hand and maybe reach back and cut them that way? We've got to figure out something so we can get out of here. I'm afraid one of those guys will come back."

Beth thinks about it. "Maybe, give me a minute." Beth concentrates on letting her fingers and nails elongate into razor sharp talons. She does as Billy suggested and bends her hand back, pulling her hands apart to tighten the zip tie. All it takes is one quick hit with her talons and the zip ties fall away. Beth smiles and rubs her wrists as she brings them back to the front of her. She smiles up at Billy. "It worked. Great idea. Thanks."

He reaches down and pulls her up.

"Thank you so much. That was so brave of you to dive in and pull me out." She says

"I couldn't leave you down there. Let's get out of here."

"Wait just a second." Beth says as she takes the zip tie and throws it back into the pool and watches them sink. Then she tries to get some of the muck off her and tosses it back as well. After a minute she realizes it's futile. "All right. Do you know where we are?"

Billy points north. "Malone's is about two miles in that direction. Do you think you can make it?"

Beth nods. "No problem. She looks at him a little worriedly. How about you? It had to be harder on you saving me, than it was for me to be down there."

"I'm ok, but I'd move faster if I changed." He tells her.

"Ok, go ahead." Beth says.

He looks at her a little embarrassed and it dawns on Beth he wants to strip so she turns her back.

"Thanks." Billy mumbles. If she were pack, he wouldn't think twice about stripping in front of her but she's not. He quickly gets out of his clothes and lets his wolf take over.

Beth hears a quiet bark and turns around. "Oh, you are so cute." She says as she picks up his clothes. She doesn't want to leave any clues that anyone but the men who put her in the water have been here.

Billy shakes his head and starts to run north. Beth runs after him, letting him lead. She could probably move faster but she's not about to lose him now.

_Beth, are you still okay? Do you know where you are now_? Mick asks.

_I'm fine. Is Josef with you?_

_I'm not._ Josef says. _Kaida is having a bad time. I'm sorry but since you're not hurt, I need to stay here with her._

_Did something happen to Ryker? Did something go wrong with his turning?_ Beth asks

_No. We never got that far. She'll be all right and I'll explain when you get home. I'm just sorry I'm not coming to meet you._

_Josef, it's all right. I love you and I'll see you soon_.

_Mick, can you meet me at Malone's? We'll be there in just a few minutes._

Mick lets out a sigh of relief. _On my way._

Xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: this story started from a picture I saw of a woman falling to the bottom of a pool.**

**Comments are always welcome.**

u


	14. Chapter 14

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jean sits in his room thinking about the information he'd gotten from Simone. She didn't tell him much more than he already knew, but there is one startling fact. It's clear; he misjudged Josef's relationship with Emily. Simone was explaining to Jean that Josef can care a great deal about a human. As an example, she explained that Josef set up a large trust for Emily. Of course, Simone didn't use names, that had been the deal, but Jean was smart enough to put the pieces together. He tried to get more information, but he sensed Simone getting suspicious, so he backed off. It's remarkable that Josef would go to such lengths unless there is more to the relationship than he understands. Why, Josef set up the trust doesn't really matter, that he did it, is proof that kidnapping Emily could be disastrous.

He thinks over his options trying to decide the best way to use the information. He has a few choices. He can keep the information from Lance and hope Lance takes Emily and Josef kills him. This has the advantage that he would be free of the family. There wouldn't be anybody left that would care enough to come looking for him. The downside is, if Josef finds out Jean knew, Josef might be more than a little angry that he wasn't warned.

Another option is, Jean could wait until Lance takes Emily, and then go to Josef with the information as to where Lance is keeping her. Again, Josef might be mad if he finds out Jean didn't warn him.

Jean could also prevent Lance from taking the girl at all, if he just tells Lance that Emily is not what she appears. Lance will have to find another way to force Josef to do his bidding. Doing things this way gets him nothing.

Lastly, he could always go to Josef now, and bargain everything he knows for sanctuary. This has the advantage of him getting to live in L.A. or Vegas or any number of places in Josef's territory worry free.

Jean paces his room thinking about Simone. He can't believe Josef let her get away. Jean had to be very careful when they were talking. He had to back off a couple of times because he could see she was getting suspicious. There is only one thing more enticing than a beautiful woman and that is a beauty with brains. After he and Simone talked, he still couldn't get her to go dancing with him, or even let him buy her dinner. That doesn't really matter, because when it comes to something, he wants he can be very patient.

There is one more problem though, if he uses the information he got from Simone and Josef traces it back to her... It wouldn't take her but a minute to know that their meeting hadn't been an accident, that he'd set her up.

His goals as he sees them are twofold. He wants to be either, free with Josef's protection or he needs Lance dead, and he wants Simone. Now he just must figure out how to make those things happen.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Simone picks up the phone and stares at it. She sighs and puts it down, walks across the room and scowls out the window. She knows she needs to make the call but admitting to Josef that she was stupid does not come easy. She's a damn fine lawyer. She finished top of her class and after a lot of hard work she's a partner in a top-notch law firm. Book smarts apparently don't trump a broken heart.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef looks at the three men sitting across from him. He focuses on Mason since he seems to be the crux of the problem. "You start. I want to know exactly what happened to Kaida."

Mason sits back. "Can I get a drink? This story needs a drink."

Josef waves him over to the bar. "Do it and quite stalling."

"I'm not stalling." Mason says as he pours himself a drink. He tosses back the shot of bourbon and pours himself another. He turns and leans against the bar. He seems relaxed, but Josef can sense, more than see that Mason is poised to run. In addition, he has placed himself by the French doors that lead to the terrace, and the easiest exit out of the room. Whatever Mason is going to tell him about Kaida's condition, it's clear he's sure it's going to make Josef mad. "Begin." Josef snaps.

"Kaida's full name when she came to us was Mika Oonishi. If I had to guess I'd say she was around seventeen years old, a very young seventeen years old." He shakes his head at the memory of her. "She was part payment, along with silks and spices, for rifles and cannons. She had been captured in some feudal skirmish in Japan. Her captures knew father's predilection for her type."

"Type?" Ryker bites out.

Mason decides to sit down. If Josef is going to kill him running isn't going to stop him. Mason glances at Ryker and then questioningly at Josef. He's sure Josef has a sense of where this is going. "Are you sure?" he asks Josef.

Grim faced Josef nods for him to continue. He knows this is hard for Ryker, but Kaida is going to need Ryker's support getting through this. To do that, he's got to know what she endured.

Mason bows his head and looks down into his drink, not wanting to face Ryker. It shames him that he never found a way to stop Stephen. "Yes, father liked them in their teens and virginal." Mason finally looks up to face Ryker. He sees the toll this is taking on Kaida's lover and wishes there was another way. He takes a drink of the bourbon. "She was chained to Stephen's bed. You can guess what that existence entailed." The bitterness in his voice is unmistakable. "Most women had their spirits broken inside of a week. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Mika wasn't going to fade away. Somehow that quiet young woman found the strength to fight Stephen every step of the way. I'm sure it didn't stop him from raping and feeding from her, but she kept fighting him. She was still fighting three weeks later when he finally got bored with her. I don't know how she did it, how she kept her sanity."

Josef nods to himself as he remembers the look of defiance, he saw in her eyes the night she was presented to him. It was the reason he taken her out of there.

Mason looks at Josef's face and wonders again if Josef will kill him when he is done with his story. "At that point I was informed that I would be turning her. I tried to refuse but she was still in there, he hadn't broken her, and he said if I didn't turn her, he would kill her. So, I did it. I couldn't say no after she'd fought so hard. I turned her. She's mine." He glances at Ryker. "I only mean that in the familial way. I never touched her, except to drain her blood and give her mine."

Ryker stands, he walks over to the wall and puts his fist through it. Josef sighs. "Shit. This it isn't going to do Kaida any good." Ryker numbly pulls his hand back. He looks down at his fist, not feeling anything but the rage of knowing what Kaida had gone through. Josef gets up and goes over to the bar. He grabs the ice bucket, sees that its only half melted and hands it to Ryker. "Put your hand in here. Maybe it will stop the swelling."

Hank sees a chance to take Josef's focus off Mason for a moment. "I was there testing Remi and Christophe for Vanessa. None of them knew that it was for her. I had no idea any of this was going on until Mason came to me."

Mason continues. "Ten days after I turned her, Stephen told me to send her down to the stables so they could put her to work. I argued until he started back handing me and kept arguing with him until the guards dragged me away. Ten days wasn't enough. She was going to go feral, and after everything she'd been through, she was going to be killed anyway. I finally realized this had been Stephen's plan from the beginning. This was never about Mika. He was getting back at me for once again refusing to kill on his command. Father always knew I was a better fighter than Lance. I'm faster and smarter but I refused to kill at his whim. It was the one line I refused to cross. The only reason he didn't have me killed is he had too much fun finding ways to punish me."

"This is a prime example of why I helped Lance kill Stephen" Jelena says quietly.

Mason raises a glass to her in a toast. "And one of the reasons I've been so willing to help you. You helped free us all from that monster."

Hank now gets up and pours himself a drink. "That's where I came in. Mason knew what I was doing. He explained what Stephen had done to Mika. He asked me if there was any way I could wipe her memory so that she wouldn't go feral. I had no idea if it would work, but I could see it was her only chance." Hank takes a sip of his drink. "He smuggled me into his room. I went into her mind and blocked everything from the time she first came to that house of horrors, including Mason."

"Then I left my rooms and the next morning I had a couple of servants take her down to the stables." Mason says.

"I told him that it was best if she never saw him again. That the turning is so intimate, even between strangers that it would screw up what I had done." Hank says

Josef taps his pen on the desk thoughtfully. "Well it didn't work entirely. She doesn't remember Stephen, but she does remember being brutalized by Lance. I know she remembers that much. She told me herself when I started training her and she stopped having flashbacks."

Mason shakes his head. "Josef, that can't be right. Lance wasn't there, he has no idea what happened with Mika. The only ones who knew, who turned her was me, Stephen, and Hank. I never told anyone and I'm sure Stephen never gave it another thought. Lance believes that her vendetta is from her time with Stephen and her slavery. Father was predicable enough that Lance didn't need to be home to know what Stephen had done to her. I also think he believes Stephen turned her. Josef, Lance was out chasing down Coraline. She had stolen some family heirloom. Stephen sent Lance to retrieve both."

Josef looks at Hank. "Is that right? Lance wasn't there?"

Hank nods his head. "Yes, that is correct. Lance and I have never been on good terms. I would have remembered if he'd been there."

"Josef think about this, of all of Stephen's children, which of us favored him the most in build and looks? Two hundred years ago Lance didn't have that black eye. Lance and father could have easily been confused by someone so brutally traumatized." Mason says

Josef nods silently. If Hank wasn't here to backup Mason's story, he might be inclined to dismiss it. It does make sense that Kaida would confuse Stephen and Lance.

"That's not to say that Lance hasn't done reprehensible things. He has killed people who deserved it and he's killed people who didn't. He is capable of killing an innocent in order to further his goals." Mason eyes Jelena for a moment and then continues. "Lance would never admit to it, but I believe he is unable to assault a woman," he smiles sardonically, "kill yes, but rape, no. I don't believe he could harm a child either."

"What makes you think that?" Josef asks, not believing it for a minute.

"Because he saw too much of both at the hands of our father long before any of us were turned."

"Many times, those that are abused turn into abusers." Josef says

"I'm sure you're right but not in this case." Mason says stubbornly.

"What about Coraline? She certainly had no qualms about hurting a child." Josef asks

"She didn't harm Beth. She may have scared her, but she didn't do any physical damage. Whether you and Mick want to believe it or not, she wouldn't have."

Josef shakes his head. "I can see where having lived under Stephen's rule, you wouldn't be able to see that mental abuse can be as damning as the physical. You may not know any better. If Mick hadn't come to Beth's aid… I hate to think what would have happened." Josef leans forward. "Coraline was going to turn a child. That's about as bad as it gets."

Mason shakes his head. "She wouldn't have done it and I don't believe she ever intended to. She would have been perfectly happy to have a human child in the house if it would have placated Mick."

"What is it with you and Christophe and this twisted view you both have of Coraline? The bitch was not some fallen angel like the two of you seem to think." Josef says in disgust and anger.

Mason stands, pain and anger etched in his face. "Maybe, because we knew her, before Stephen did so much damage to her. We both know there was goodness in her." He slams his drink down. "You weren't there to see what Stephen did to our little sister while we stood by and did nothing to save her." He chokes out. "Only Remi, screwed up Remi, ever tried to help her. The rest of us were too fucking cowardly." He collapses back into the chair.

"That's enough." Hank says as he steps between them. "Coraline and Stephen are dead. What Lance will or won't do remains to be seen, and you two arguing over it isn't getting us anywhere that will help Mika." Hank shakes his head. "It's remarkable that she has those memories no matter how vague and confused they are. If she remembers that much, she may make it through this better than any of us thought. I read her memories when I blocked them out and that is the worst of it."

Josef leans back and then narrows his eyes at Hank. "You've been coming here twice a week for how long? Why didn't you tell me who she was?"

"Because in all the time I've been coming here, I never saw her. When I first started working with Beth it became apparent she needs quiet to concentrate. We started meeting at the lake house, which was long before Mika and Ryker came here. I had no idea that the woman Beth knew as Kaida was Mika. Believe me Josef, I'd have said something if I'd known." Hanks says

"All right, what you say makes sense, as to why she doesn't remember her sire. I can understand that, but I don't think she remembers the name she was born with. For a long time, I thought she didn't want to tell me what it was, but over time I decided that she doesn't know it. If you only took her memories from the time, she showed up at Duval's then why doesn't she remember?" Josef asks

Hank sighs. "Quite a bit of her original trauma has never been dealt with as a result of the memories I blocked."

Mason is rolling his drink back and forth between his hands. "This is the first time I've seen her in two hundred years. I knew who she became because I stood in the shadows and watched you take her out of there with great pleasure. I was sure you would treat her far better than we were doing."

"You gave Lance the background on her without telling him you turned her." Jelena says.

"Yes," Mason says. "I wanted Lance to realize how much danger you were in when Lance's enemy paid Kaida to kill you. I didn't want Lance to take the threat lightly thinking he could protect you. He had to know that Kaida had a personal stake in killing you." He tosses the rest of his drink down and smiles warily at Josef. "And who had trained her."

Josef turns to Mason. "Did you know she was here when you came here tonight?"

Mason nods. "Yes, Christophe told me but only because he thinks she wants to kill all the Duval's."

"Why you came here when you knew it was possible it would harm her?" Josef says.

Mason looks at Josef the pain in his eyes. "Josef, it was selfish of me. I wanted to see her again and I knew that if she was here you would provide her with whatever she needs to get through it. I wanted to see her. It hurt so much when I had to send her away."

Josef remembers well how he felt when he'd lost Anya. "You could have given me some warning."

"I was afraid you wouldn't let me see her." Mason answers quietly.

Josef thinks about it for a minute and nods to himself. He's not sure Mason isn't right. He would have protected her from this if he could have.

Ryker turns to Hank. "It's time she remembers."

Mason stands shaking his head. "It would be better if Hank could try and block what she thinks Lance did to her. There is no reason for her to carry around those memories."

Josef nods. "For once we agree on something."

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Comments are encouraged and much appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beth points to the door and looks down at Billy whose still four legged. "This one?" she asks

He barks at her.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it. Just give me a second." Beth says. She lifts her hand and knocks on the door.

The door is answered by a tall man wearing a chef's hat. She remembers meeting him on one of her visits to the club. His name is Kurt.

"Billy, what are you doing? Beth is that you?" Kurt asks

She nods and tries to take a step into the kitchen. "Can we come in?"

He blocks her entry with his large body. "Are you hurt?" He asks

Beth shakes her head. "No. We're both fine."

"Is anyone chasing you? Are you in danger?" he asks, looking into the darkness over the top of her head.

"No." Beth says

"Then no, you can't come in. Not in my kitchen, not smelling and looking like that." He looks down at Billy. "You take her to the rear fire door, and I'll have someone with a key come open it for you."

Billy barks at Beth and she tries to smile. "Okay, I get it. Let's get moving. I have got to get cleaned up." She tries to keep the impatiens out of her voice. She looks down at herself, in revulsion. The muck on her clothes and skin is starting to dry and stiffen. Beth knows if she doesn't get it off soon, she's going to start thinking about what's caught in her hair and start screaming.

Kurt closes the door and picks up the phone for the internal paging system. He makes the page and hangs up. It takes but a minute for the phone to ring back to him. "Daniel, Beth and Billy need to be let in through the rear fire door. From the looks of them I think you might want to be the one to let them in."

"Are they hurt?" Daniel asks.

"No, but something is going on. They tried to get me to let them in the kitchen door and they are so stinky and dirty I had to send them to the fire door." Kurt says.

Daniel sighs. "Thanks. I'll see to it."

Daniel is halfway down the stairs from his office when he meets Rafe coming up the stairs. "Come with me. Something is up with Beth and Billy."

Rafe snorts and turns to follow Daniel. "Now there is a likely pair for trouble if ever there was one."

Daniel opens the door and waves his hand in front of his face as soon as the smell hits him. "What in the world have you two been doing?"

Beth sighs. She should have known Kurt would call Daniel to let them in. She'd hoped to be in and out of here before he knew she was on the premises. Explaining to him what happened would be easier if she wasn't covered with the evidence. She'd rather explain after the fact, way after the fact, so she could leave out the worst of the details. Now she is going to have, both he and Mick wanting to know what happened. Mick is never going to be satisfied with a sketchy explanation. "It's a long story. Is there a place I can get a shower? Maybe I can barrow some clothes?" The desperation is clear in her voice.

"Of course, you can. Come in." Daniel looks over his shoulder at Rafe. "Go get Lisa."

Rafe nods and walks away. Daniel moves out of the doorway and looks down at Billy as he follows Beth into the room. "You know where to go to get cleaned up." He tells the young wolf. "I'll have Kurt make you a couple of big roast beef sandwiches; we'll get some protein in you, so you don't fall asleep right away. When you're cleaned up, get the sandwiches from the kitchen and bring them to my office. You are going to help explain just what the two of you have been up to."

Billy whines for a moment and then trots off but Beth notices his tail is between his legs.

Lisa and Rafe approach, and Lisa stops when she gets close enough that the smell hits her. "Whew, what on earth have you been into?"

Beth rolls her eyes and smiles at Lisa.

"Show her where the employee showers are. Get her something out of the pack stash. There's bound to be something in there that will fit her." Daniel says. "Then take the clothes she has on and put them in the dumpster or burn them or something."

Lisa nods. "With pleasure. Come on Beth."

Beth starts to follow Lisa but stops and turns back to Daniel. "Mick is on his way to pick me up. When I'm done, I'll wait out front for him."

"Oh, no you don't. I want you to come to my office when you get done. You can sit and relax while you wait for Mick. I can't have my daughter sitting on the doorstep like forgotten newspapers."

"But you don't have to trouble yourself." Beth says, but she can see by the look in his eye he's not going for it.

"Oh, it's no trouble. If you think you might get lost finding my office, I can leave Rafe down here to wait and show you the way." Daniel says trying to sound helpful and sarcastic all at the same time.

Rafe grins at her.

Beth waves him off. "No, it's fine. I'm sure I can find my way." _Damn._

Daniel tilts his head. "Is Josef with Mick?"

Beth shakes her head. "No, there's an emergency at home. He couldn't come."

"I'll tell the bouncer to bring Mick to my office, he can meet you there." Daniel looks at her intently. She thinks for a minute he's trying to use his alpha powers on her. She starts to object when it another thought finds its way into her head. Maybe this is how fathers act when their kids are in trouble. The thought warms her a little.

"Come to my office when you're done." Daniel says again.

"Okay." Beth says. Her focus turns to getting the awful muck off herself.

Once she's in the shower and has most of the slime and gunk washed off her, she decides she needs to talk to Josef. _Josef?_

_Are you safe?_

_Yes, I just wanted to tell you I'm at Malone's. My dad knows I'm here and I'm not in any danger._

_Thank you. I needed to hear that. Who pulled you out?_

_He is one of Daniel's wolves, a kid, about sixteen or seventeen. His name is Billy._

Josef smiles at the memory of Billy telling Daniel he would throw Josef out of his office for him. Beth hears Josef laugh in her mind.

_Do you know him?_

_Yes, we've met. Tell him I owe him one._

_I will. I love you and I'll see you soon._

_Yes, I think there is some explaining to be done. _She hears the growl in her mind as he cuts off the connection.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After talking to Beth, Josef turns to Hank. "Can you allow Kaida to remember only what happened after she was taken away from Stephen?"

"I can try, but it's tough to cut it that close. That's why I tried to block everything in one big chunk the last time or thought I did." He shakes his head. "Let me call Vanessa and see what she thinks."

"Use the phone on my desk and we'll go back in and check on Kaida." Josef says

Ryker stands up and walks to the bar. He sets the ice bucket on the bar and wordlessly leaves the room.

Mason watches Ryker go. He turns to Josef. "You'd better do something about him."

"I will. Let's go. I don't want Robert to be the only one in the room if she wakes up and smells a human and doesn't realize its Ryker. If she goes on instinct Robert may not be able to stop her from hurting him."

Hank sits down at Josef's desk and moves the phone close. He punches up Vanessa's number and waits for her to answer. He suspects she's getting ready for her freezer. He hears the click "Vanessa?"

"Yes," she hears the worry in Hanks voice. "Is Beth all right?"

"Yes, she's fine. I'm not calling about Beth or Josef or Mick. This is about Kaida."

At her end Vanessa sighs. "Something or someone triggered her memories."

"Yes." He says and explains what he did before and what Josef wants him to do now. The connection is quiet long enough, he thinks it's been broken. "Vanessa, are you there?"

"I was just thinking how this explains so much about her condition. I don't think what Josef wants is going to work. If you couldn't block out the events two hundred years ago when it was fresh, the odds are you're not going to be able to do it now. Tell Josef it's all or nothing."

"Vanessa you know her, what do you think?" Hank asks.

"I think she needs to face it all." Vanessa says, "It's the only way she's will be whole."

"I do too, but Josef and Mason are not going to be happy with that answer. They want what Stephan did to her blocked."

"If you can't convince them that this is best for her then reinforce the blocks and tell Mason to leave. It's the only other option."

"All right. Thanks Vanessa."

"Wait. Don't hang up yet. I was going to call Josef later about another matter, but you can give him the message. Tell him that I convinced all our people who might be able to turn a wolf to get out Europe. The only real problem left is if Lance can find a way to coerce any of the alphas to do what they want."

"I'll let him know." Hank hangs up and walks back into the study. When he enters the room, he finds Ryker on the floor sitting next to the couch where Kaida is laying. He's holding her hand and speaking softly to her. Josef and Mason are across the room with Robert, waiting to hear what Hank has found out from Vanessa. Hank sits facing the men. "Vanessa says no. She doesn't think it can be done so long after the trauma, especially since it didn't entirely take the first time. It's all or nothing."

Having heard this bit of news, Ryker stands and approaches the group. "All. If you don't let her remember all of it, I'll tell her what you've taken from her."

"Ryker, don't push me or I'll snap your neck." Josef bites out

Ryker shakes his head. "No, you won't. She'd never forgive you. Josef, think about it. You know her as well as I do. You know she'd hate us knowing what happened and keeping it from her. I won't do it."

Hank looks at Josef, "You know, he might have a point." He holds up his hand stopping the interruptions from Josef and Mason. "Just listen. I'll leave the blocks in place as they are now, and we hide Mason. Josef, you and Ryker sit down with her and tell her the whole story, everything. She won't remember most of it at this point, and what little she does remember won't be any worse. It will be like it happened to someone else. Then we let her decide if she wants the memories back or not. If she does, I'll remove the blocks and she can meet her sire. If it's too much for her to deal with, we get Mason out of the house without her seeing him." He looks at Mason. "You're always going to be a trigger for her memories." He watches Josef, Mason and Ryker. "Well?"

Josef nods. "All right. I think that's something I can agree to. Ryker? Mason?"

Both men nod their agreement. Ryker moves back to sit on the floor next to Kaida.

Josef motions to Hank and Robert to follow him out on to the courtyard. "I need to speak to both of you." He says so softly Ryker doesn't hear him.

Mason watches as they leave and wonders what that's about. Normally he would find a way to eaves drop but he trusts Josef to do what is best for Mika so he's not too worried about it. It also occurs to him that if Josef is going to kill him it won't matter if he knows it is coming or not. He'll just do it.

Hank turns to Josef once they've passed through the French doors to the terrace. Josef has his back turned to the doors, further making it difficult for Ryker to pick up the conversation. "How long can you keep her asleep?" He asks Hank

"She's sleeping on her own, but I can keep her that way for several hours without any side effects, if that's what you want. I don't like messing about in people's minds, ethically it's not a good practice, but I think this is a unique circumstance. We're a few hours from dawn and we would be going down for the day anyway. It would do her good to sleep at least until say, sunset."

"Do it." Josef says. "Can you do the same for Ryker?"

"Of course. Humans are easy."

"I don't care if he sleeps all day. I want him out long enough for me to get a doctor in here to look over his hand. I can see its swelling and that can't be good. If he's broken it then it's going to delay his turning. If it heals up in that condition, he could lose permanent mobility in it and the turning won't fix it after it's healed. If Kaida wakes up and he's made a mess of himself, she'll be more than a little angry at me for not watching out for him. I don't want to argue with Ryker about it. I want it looked at by someone who can tell me if there is damage and keep it from getting worse. If you keep him out until the doctor looks at him it will be one less thing to worry about."

He turns to Robert. "Call Stanton and see how quick he can get here."

"Josef, there is a problem with what you are suggesting. To do this properly Stanton is going to want to x-ray the hand and he can't do that here." Robert says

Josef sighs. "Are you sure?"

Robert nods. "Yes, last year when Emily fell down the stairs and hurt her hand it was the same problem. Stanton said hands have little tiny bones. To make sure they aren't broken, fractured or something isn't dislocated, they need to be x-rayed. I'll call him but I'm sure he's going to tell us to bring Ryker to the clinic."

"Fine. You call him and if that's the case, you can take Ryker over to see him." Josef says.

Hank shakes his head. "Ryker isn't going to want to leave her and I won't go into his mind and force that on him."

"You won't have to." Josef says.

Robert smiles having an idea what the answer will be to his next question. "How are you going to get him to go?"

"The old fashion way," Josef says, "manipulation and blackmail."

Xxxxxxx

Beth taps on Daniel's office door and peaks inside. Angie smiles at her and waves her in. "Your dad had a couple of things to take care. He'll be back in a bit." Angie says as she sits awkwardly in one of the chairs. The position is obviously uncomfortable for her.

"When are the babies due?" Beth asks

"The doctor says it should be between Christmas and New Year's. We're almost to the finish line."

Beth kneels next to Angie. "Is there something I can get you? You look so uncomfortable."

Before Angie answers Beth sees the skin of Angie's tummy move when the babies kick. "Wow." Beth says. Without thinking she reaches out to lay her hand across Angie's stomach.

_Gumpa?_

Beth jerks her hand back like she's been burned; she falls back on her butt, looking up at Angie her eyes are wide. She's speechless as she realizes one of the babies reached out and spoke to her.

Angie grabs Beth's wrist. She knows right away what's happened. "Beth, you can't tell anyone, not even your father."

Beth frowns seeing the desperation in Angie's eyes. "But."

"I'll explain when we have more time, but you have to promise me." Angie says as she squeezes Beth's wrist.

_Ask Josef_

Beth looks around wildly to see who's speaking to her. Marcus walks through the door and smiles at her. _Ask Josef but don't tell anyone else that I or Thomas can mind speak. _

_Not even Mick?_

_You can tell Mick if he gives his word not to tell anyone else. I trust Mick. Josef will explain why we must keep this from Daniel. Now promise Angie you won't tell Daniel so she will stop worrying. It's not good for her to worry and calm down or your father is going to know right away that something is wrong._

Beth smiles hesitantly at Angie. "I promise."

Angie nods and let's go of Beth's wrist. "Good. Thank you."

Marcus reaches down and gives Beth a hand up.

Daniel walks through the door a pillow in his hand. "What are doing sitting like that?" His concern for Angie gives Beth time to collect herself. He throws the pillow on the couch and moves to Angie's side. "Come on let's get you situated before Mick shows up."

Angie rolls her eyes but smiles lovingly at Daniel. "I'm alright."

"No, you're not. I can tell from the way you're sitting. Your tailbone is giving you trouble. Now don't argue." He helps her get to her feet and they move to the couch. He helps her sit down, tucking the pillow behind her back. He puts her feet up on the end of the couch. "Better?"

"Yes"

Beth watches them and the obvious love between them. She knows whatever is going on Angie is keeping the information from Daniel for a very good reason.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mick climbs the stairs leading up to Malone's front door, two at a time. He knows Beth is all right, but nothing will reassure him until he sees her. He can't imagine Josef staying home. Whatever is happening with Kaida it must be bad. Teddy the large bouncer at the door stops him. "I'm supposed to show you to Daniel's office. Beth is waiting for you there."

"Thanks." Mick says as he follows Teddy inside.

Mick scans the room as he enters but his gaze stops when he sees Beth. She gets up and moves across the room to him. He sets the bottle of blood on Daniel's desk and takes her in his arms. He holds her tight for a moment thankful that she's safe. He leans back and scans the room looking for a glass. He holds up the bottle. "I brought you a snack." Before he can ask, Marcus goes over to the corner and opens a small refrigerator. Inside are cold glasses and beer. He takes out a glass and hands it to Mick, who pours the blood into the glass. "Drink up. I have a feeling you're going to need your strength."

Beth scrunches her nose at him, but she does as he says.

Most of the wolves in the room have seen the vampires drink blood but not all of them. Billy watches her from his corner of the room, with wide eyes. Beth sets the glass down and Mick starts to pour her another, but she shakes her head. "I'm fine. One was plenty."

He leans back and crosses his arms. "Good. Then you can tell me who tried to kill you and what you were doing to get in their cross hairs?"

Beth sighs knowing to some extent she has this coming. She's sure she frightened him and Josef, and if there is one thing Alpha males do not deal with very well, its fear. It's a foreign concept to them until someone forces it on them and they tend to lash out as a response. All she can do is try to keep the yelling to a minimum or put it off until the anger subsides. "Well, if you're going to be like that, I think I'll just go home." Beth says trying to slide her way out the still open door.

"Not so fast." Daniel says as Rafe shuts the door before she can get through it. He leans against it blocking her only exit. "This is all news to me, and I'm also rather interested in the fact that someone tried to kill you. You seemed to have left that out when you came knocking on the back door. All I got was 'it's a long story', which I'm interested in hearing. Along with an explanation as to why one of my wolves was involved at some point."

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always encouraged and welcome.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

_Last time "Not so fast." Daniel says as Rafe shuts the door before she can get through it. He leans against it blocking her exit. "This is all news to me, and I'm also rather interested in the fact that someone tried to kill you. You seemed to have left that out when you came knocking on the back door. All I got was 'it's a long story.' Which I'm interested in hearing, along with an explanation why one of my wolves was involved."_

Billy stops eating from his place in the corner. He waits, hoping they will continue without him. Beth turns to Daniel. "You leave Billy out of this. If not for him, I'd still be at the bottom of the pool."

Daniel stands, his eyes flashing. "Someone tried to drown you. As your father, I may have come to this party a little late, but I'm here now. If someone tries to kill you, I damn well want to know, who and why. You better sit down and explain what the hell happened."

Mick stands next to her his arms crossed. The anger is flowing off him. It isn't lost on him that Billy is worried about something and Beth seems intent on protecting him. Mick eyes the young wolf. _Maybe you'd rather let Billy explain for you._

Beth narrows her eyes at him. _You wouldn't. He risked his life to get me out of there._

_Somebody tries to kill you; all bets are off. I want to know what happened and if you won't tell us, then I'm sure he can._ It's a bluff of course. She's right, he wouldn't do it, but in this instance, he's hoping she may not believe he would hold back.

_That's not fair. _Beth says

_You're right it's not fair, but it's up to you._

Daniel watches the pair. He's getting good at sensing when a conversation is going on silently between Beth and either Josef or Mick. He begins to protest when Beth flops down in her chair and glares at the two men. She looks up at Mick. "After you left tonight, I got to thinking. I decided that there might be an easier way to get the information I need for my story."

"How?" Mick leans forward waiting for an answer.

"I decided to break into the chop shop."

"You what?" he asks

Daniel narrows his eyes and then glances at Billy who is looking down at his empty plate. His focus goes back to Beth "Which chop shop? Not the one on Fairview." Daniel knows Lenny from the time when most of the pack's money-making ventures were on the illegal side. In some instances, Lenny was their competition and sometimes their partner. When Daniel took over, one of the first things he did was direct the pack away from Lenny's operation. He knows because of the way Lenny operates, that sooner or later he will get caught. He would either bring the law down on them or something worse.

Beth smiles wanly at him. She'd hoped he didn't know the place so she could gloss over what had happened. "Yea, that's the one." She wonders if Daniel will fall for her airhead routine. It would be worth a try if Mick wasn't standing her glaring at her.

"Exactly who tried to kill you?" Mick asks

"I only know the name of the guy in charge, Lenny Bass. I don't know the names of the other two." Beth says

Daniel puts his head on the desk for a moment and then looks at Mick. "I can't believe you and Josef let this happen."

Mick holds up his hands palms up. "What gives you the idea I have any way of stopping her from doing anything? We got her to promise to not go it alone when our people or yours are involved. This was a human investigation. There was no reason to think she couldn't handle it."

Beth wants to scream. She can't believe her father just blamed Mick for the attempt on her life. She stands. "I'm leaving. I may have screwed up, but I'll be damned if I'll stand here and let the two of you talk about me like I'm some wayward child."

Beth stands facing Rafe at the door. She's mad enough to try to wipe that smile off his face.

Daniel gets up and moves around his desk. He knows Beth is strong and fast but Rafe has so much more experience that there will be little contest. Rafe wouldn't hit her, but Beth might find herself on the floor with two hundred and fifty pounds of werewolf sitting on her. Which in turn, Daniel is sure would not go over well with Mick, and the whole thing would fall apart. "Beth, if you don't like being treated like a child then get back over here and tell us what happened. I want to know everything from the start. Now." Daniel says as he steers her back to her chair.

Beth looks around the room and sees there is no way out of this. There isn't a sympathetic smile in the lot of them. "Well shit. It doesn't look like I have any choice." She starts at the beginning and tells them how she ended up at the bottom of the pool.

Forty-five minutes later Mick and Daniel look at each other and then look back at her. Both men are speechless, but Beth knows it won't last long.

Mick shakes his head watching Beth. "We will have a chat about the finer points of breaking and entering. What I want to know is why you let humans take you? I've taught you enough self-defense that you should have been able to kill them, or at least get away. Don't tell me after all your training you froze up when you needed your abilities the most?"

"No. I'm sure I could have taken them." She says

"Then why let them? What did that accomplish besides scaring Josef and me?"

"Because then they'd have known that I'm something other than human. I'd have had to kill them to keep them quiet and I wasn't willing to do that." Beth says.

Mick slams his hand flat on the desk "So you left it for me and Josef to do? Even if I was willing to let it pass, and I'm sure as hell not, Josef never will. They were dead the minute they laid a hand on you."

Daniel nods, his gray eyes cold. "I'm with Josef and Mick on this one. Lenny can't be allowed to get away with this, even if it didn't succeed the way he thought."

"No. They're humans and human law should take care of them." Beth says.

Daniel and Mick both start to argue. Beth stands up and looks between them. "Would the two of you let me finish?"

Mick nods for her to continue.

Beth sits back down. "I'm betting I'm not the first person they've thrown in that pool. It's time the cops got a tip to drain it. Who knows what they'll find down there?"

Mick and Daniel exchange a glance.

"If Mick and Josef will go along with it, I will as well." Daniel says

"I can't speak for Josef but I'm willing to let it go, with a caveat. If the cops can't or won't make a case, the three will be dealt with in other ways." Mick says. "There is no way they get away with this."

Beth nods. "All right." Although she has no idea how she's going to get Josef to agree.

Billy, having sat through the whole story gets up with his empty plate and moves behind everyone to go to the door. Beth was nice enough to leave out the part where she saw him leave the chop shop. He'd like a chance to leave things that way.

"Billy." Daniel says. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to take my plate to the kitchen and then get some sleep. I'm awful tired." Billy says.

"I don't think so. We've yet to hear your part in all of this."

"My part?" he asks. "Beth told you."

"Yes, she did Billy. What I'd like answered is why you were in that neighborhood at one in the morning." Daniel says.

"He was saving me." Beth snaps "That should count for something."

Mick nods. He again senses Beth is trying to cover for Billy. After hearing what he did for her; Mick is more than a little inclined to help the kid out. "I'm with Beth. What he did was very brave. Does it matter why he was there?"

"Both of you stay out of this. This is between me and one of my wolves." Daniel says "Billy?"

Billy feels the pull from his Alpha and moves to stand before Daniel.

Beth starts to open her mouth to protest again but she feels Mick's hand on her shoulder. _He's right. We may not like it, but this is between Daniel and the kid. I don't think Daniel would push it if it wasn't important for some reason._

_Well it stinks._ Beth answers.

Billy sits back in his chair and looks at the floor. "I was going to work."

"Where?" Daniel asks

Billy looks down. "Lenny's chop shop." He mumbles.

"Dammit Billy. You know better than that."

Billy nods and then looks at Daniel with tears in his eyes. "I have to get them out. I have to have the extra money to buy their freedom."

"I know son… it's just not going to matter if you get yourself killed or thrown in jail working for Lenny." Daniel says.

Beth swears she can feel Mick's ears perk up at the comments.

"Billy, can you explain what you're talking about? Maybe I can help." Mick says

Billy looks at Daniel who nods for him to answer. Billy turns to Mick. "I'm originally from a pack in Montana. Seven years ago, my father disappeared. Ted, that's the alpha, said he was killed by hunters. I think Ted killed him but there was no way to know for sure because his body was never found."

Daniel sees the skepticism in Mick's eyes. He's sure in Mick's line of work, he's seen his share of missing husbands who take the easy way out. It's different with werewolves. Werewolves don't leave their families, they just don't. He knows that might be taken with a grain of salt since he left Beth and her mother. He was a brand-new werewolf at the time, and it was the only way to keep them safe. "His mother would have felt it the moment her mate died." Daniel says.

Mick nods taking in the information. "Go on Billy."

"Five years ago, my mom scraped enough money together to put me on a bus to California, in hopes that I would find a home here. She was afraid once I got older Ted would kill me too."

Daniel looks angry and disgusted. "This is one of those packs we talked about that first night at your place. They kill the young males, so they are never a threat to the hierarchy. It also solves the problem of them taking any of the females for themselves. Billy's parents were already a mated pair when Ted killed the previous alpha. From what I can find out, Billy's father was not a submissive wolf, so Billy's probably right. Some alphas are very threatened by the mere presence of other alphas in the pack. They will weed them out as fast as they can. Since no one knows what happened to Billy's father I'm sure there was no honorable challenge. I'm guessing he was ambushed."

Mick nods. "I remember you telling us about these packs. Keep going."

"The thing is, my mom and my little sister are still there." He looks up at Mick "I have to get them out. When I came here, I didn't know life could be any different. I thought all packs leaders treated their people as terrible as Ted does, but it's not like that. If I can earn enough money, I can pay for their freedom. Since I've been adopted here, I'm allowed to bring family members into the pack. I just need to get them here."

Mick looks at Daniel. "They're not free to come and go as they please? He wants ransom?"

"To be blunt yes, its ransom, although I'm sure he would call it a relocation fee." Daniel says

"How much money are we talking?" Mick asks

Daniel leans back in his chair. "I would imagine fifteen hundred for the mother and double that for the girl. With traveling expenses say five grands."

Mick nods. "Who do I take the money to?"

Billy looks up at Mick. "You'd do that?"

Beth smiles at Billy. "He has a history of saving women and children."

"Just tell me who to take the money to." Mick says.

Daniel shakes his head. "It's not that simple. It will take some time, but if you'll put up the money, I'll negotiate with them."

"I have a better idea. What if I go in and take them out?" Mick snarls.

"You can't. You'll start a damn war. A lot of pack leaders don't like what goes on in other packs. They are not going standby and let you, start raiding packs and taking women and children. It won't matter how well intentioned. Don't fool yourself. Because Vanessa made it against your laws to turn the werewolves, that a lot of them aren't still afraid. You do this and they will strike back. The war that Vanessa and Josef have worked so hard to keep from happening will start and you'll be the flash point." Daniel says.

"How about if I go with him?" Marcus says from his place in the corner. "I'll take the blame and say Mick is hired help."

Daniel shakes his head. "Just what I need my father-in-law, and a vampire raiding a pack, a thousand miles away with no backup."

"You could order me to go with them as back up." Rafe says.

Mick waves his hand dismissively. "It would be easier if I went in by myself. I could watch for the best time and be in and out before anyone knew I was there."

Daniel laughs. "Not likely. Vampires are very distinct to werewolf senses. You give off an awareness that tingle the backs our necks. I've always thought its instinct protecting up from being taken unaware. Once you were discovered, the alpha could compel the pack to attack you, whether they wanted to or not. You'd be forced to hurt the people you want to rescue."

Marcus smiles wolfishly. "But if you take a couple of alpha wolves with you, we can hold off the pack. Even a pack that doesn't belong to us, long enough for us to get a women and child out of there."

Mick nods. "The problem is, if this situation is as bad as you say, I don't want to leave anyone else behind who wants out."

Rafe grins and slaps Mick on the back. "I like the way you think."

"He'll never be able to leave any of the weaker members of the pack behind." Beth says.

"I have a better idea." Angie says from her place on the couch. "It will accomplish what Mick wants. It will free them all."

"Go ahead. I'm open to anything that doesn't involve an out and out war." Daniel says.

Angie grins. "Think about it. The answer was right here in this office, sitting across from you yesterday morning."

Daniel sits back, smiling at Angie. "Now that is a good idea." He turns to Mick. "I had an Alpha from Austria in here yesterday morning looking to relocate his entire pack. It seems they've decided Europe is getting a little dangerous for their taste."

Mick looks surprised. "I hadn't realized it had gotten that bad."

Daniel nods. "They aren't waiting for war. Vanessa has done her best to try and make us safe, even with the fear some of the wolves have, this is still a better option. Austria is only a little more than five hundred miles from France. They may have gotten word of the problem with the Duval's sooner than some others."

Rafe nods absently. "Not a bad idea. He'd have to fight for the territory but I'm betting Gerhard wouldn't have a problem with that."

"I'll call him and ask him if he would like three quarters of the state of Montana." Daniel says as he picks up the phone.

Xxxxxxxx

Josef turns to Robert. "Take Jelena and Mason up to the east wing. They can stay there until Kaida wakes and we find out if she wants to know about her past." He turns back to Mason. "The wing is stocked with blood, but if you need something please just use the intercom to talk to Robert. I don't want Kaida getting another look at you until she's ready." He looks at Jelena. "Call the kitchen when you want something to eat and they'll have it brought up. We'll talk over your situation after this thing with Kaida has stabilized. For now, you're safe here."

"Thank you." Jelena says.

Mason nods as he begins to thank Josef, but his phone begins to play the Imperial March from Star Wars. Mason grimaces. "It's Lance." He says without looking.

Jelena shakes her head, but Josef can see the pain in her eyes. "Do you want to speak to him?"

She shrugs. "I want him to give up this idea of tuning a werewolf. If he would do that…"

"If I could provide you with a safe place to talk to him, would you try to convince him to give up his plan?"

She nods eagerly. "Yes. The only reason I didn't stay and try to talk to him was because I was afraid Chandler would talk him into imprisoning me."

Josef holds out his hand. "Give me the phone. You two go up to your wing. When I'm done, I'll have Robert bring your phone to you."

Mason grins at Josef, glad to not have to deal with his brother. "Sounds good to me." He hands Josef the phone.

Josef smiles and swipes his finger across the phone. "Lance, hold on."

Lance glares at the phone. He knows that voice and it's not Mason. The last thing he needs is to have to deal with Josef.

Josef mutes the phone and turns to Ryker. "You and Hank are going to take Kaida upstairs. Emily will meet you up there. She will do what is necessary to get Kaida comfortable, since you aren't able to do what she needs. You can stay until she's settled. Then you are going to come back down here and go to Dr. Stanton's office and have that hand x-rayed."

"No. I don't want her to be alone. I need to be with her when she wakes up."

"She won't be alone, and she won't wake up. Hank will sit by her bed and make sure she stays asleep. She won't miss you because she won't be awake."

"I don't need to see a doctor. My hand is fine." Ryker says. He tries not to show the pain as he attempts to flex the injured hand.

"Sure, it is. Let's just cut to the chase. I do not want Kaida to wake up to this mess with Mason and have her worrying you're going to have permanent damage. I don't give a damn if you ever use that hand again, but she will. You are going to do this because you are not going to add to her worries." Josef takes a step forward. He and Ryker are almost nose to nose. "Do I make myself clear?" Josef says

Ryker knows Josef is right and what's more he's made sure there is no way Ryker can object. He swallows his anger and nods once.

Hank moves to the couch. "I'll carry her…"

Ryker growls and Josef moves into stands next to him. "You've been up for close to twenty-four hours, and I bet you can't remember the last time you ate." Josef looks down at Ryker's hand. "And as we've discussed the hand is a mess. There are a lot of steps up to that wing and you might drop her. You can carry her all you want after you're turned."

Ryker stands, moving out of the way and nods to Hank. "Josef has a point. I don't want to cause her anymore pain."

"Hank is going to keep her asleep until sunset. With any luck, Beth will be home by then. They've become friends and it might not hurt to have Beth here with her when we tell her what we've learned."

Ryker nods dully, the fight seeming to have gone out of him. "That's fine."

Josef frowns as Ryker's emotions once again swing from one extreme to the next. "After you get back from Stanton's, Robert will have the chef get you something to eat and then you can get some sleep. Hank will wake you about an hour before he wakes Kaida so you can have your wits about you when she wakes up. I don't want you spilling everything we've learned out to her in the fog of half sleep."

Ryker nods and follows Hank out the door.

"Lance, what can I do for you today?" Josef says with a smile into the phone.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

_Last time "Lance, what can I do for you today?" Josef says with a smile into the phone. _

Lance has a sudden deep-seated fear that Josef killed both Jelena and Mason. He grips the phone so tightly that he is afraid it will disintegrate in his hand. He closes his eyes for a moment. "Why do you have Mason's phone? What have you done with Jelena and my brother?"

Josef hears the tension in Lance's voice. He takes that as a good sign. He doubts the fear has much to do with Mason and it's all about Jelena. "Don't worry about it. She's my problem now and I always take care of my problems."

Lance growls into the phone. "If you've hurt her, there will not be a place on this earth safe for you."

Josef snorts. "Can the bluster. You and I both know you don't care for her. Your pride is hurt because Mason smuggled her out of France right under your nose. Or maybe it's because she ran off with your brother."

The insinuation that Jelena has taken up with Mason hits its mark. "At least I'm not sharing her with an underling."

Josef wants to laugh at the idea of Mick as an underling. Mick will work with others but he's never going to be anyone's underling. Josef has the urge to defend his life with Beth and Mick, but he quells it. He is no more willing to discuss Beth with Lance than Lance is Jelena. The difference though, is Josef knows the state of his relationship with Beth. Lance has no idea if he'll ever see Jelena again. Josef needs to prod that fear. "She came to me looking for sanctuary and I will give it to her. She is now mine to protect and I will do with her as I like." Josef is enjoying the strangled sounds coming through the phone. "I will do what is necessary to make sure she is safe from you."

Lance senses the truth in Josef's statement. If Josef had killed Jelena, he would tell Lance, if for no other reason than to hurt him. That is what Lance would do. "But she is safe?"

"Yes. I didn't hurt her or Mason. Mason gave me his phone on his way up to their suite of rooms. After years of taking your orders, he's tired of dealing with you."

"Together? They are staying together?" Lance asks. The jealousy and the urge to kill Mason hit him hard.

Josef smiles. Taunting Lance is too easy. "Yes, together. They seemed friendly so I'm sure he won't hurt her." Josef wants to laugh when he hears the snarl come through the phone. He decides he better tell Lance the truth, so his jealousy doesn't override his common sense. It might force him to come charging over here to kill Mason. "Calm down. They aren't lovers. Mason told me the reason he's helping Jelena is because she helped you kill Stefan. She helped free the family from your father's rule, and I think, because of that, Mason would do most anything for her."

Lance relaxes again and nods to himself. That does make sense. Of all of them, Mason and Christophe both have a measure of integrity. They always pay their debts. The fear that Josef will hide her away, never letting Lance see her again is a new problem. Josef has the connections to make her disappear for good. He wonders if Godard is right, if Josef will let him see her. "I want to see her. I need to see that she is all right."

"Ah, you are in Los Angeles." Josef says. "You must be keeping a very low profile." Josef wonders who is acting as Lance's eyes and ears.

"Yes, I'm here. I want to see her." Lance insists.

"You can see her in two days." Josef continues right over the top of Lance's attempt to interrupt. "If you come here before that, I will make sure you never see her again. Remember it's not just me and Mick here, but Kaida and her partner as well." Josef smiles as Kaida's reputation makes an impact. Josef is sure under most any circumstances he could kill Lance all by himself. Even though they are close in age, Josef was taught to fight by Frank, and he is a master. Against that, Lance is a nothing but a thug. Nothing is quite as dangerous as a vampire who's in a killing frenzy over a partner he has claimed.

Lance grits his teeth. Having Josef dictate terms to see his woman is infuriating. Josef has the territorial advantage and superior forces so there doesn't any choice.

"As I was saying, you can see her in two days. Present yourself at the front gate at sundown at that time. You will see her here in my house under the watchful eyes of me and my people. I don't trust you, to not try to take her away against her will, and as I said, I have given her my protection. These terms are non-negotiable so take it or leave it." Josef says.

"I will take it." Lance says and disconnects his phone.

Josef smiles down at the phone. That was very satisfying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth watches as Gerhard stands in the doorway, his big, muscled body almost filling it. Like the rest of the men in the room he has an alpha's presence with a measure of aggression added. He's flanked by two large men who, Beth is sure are also werewolves. She watches all the men in the room react to one another. It is not overt, no one is openly snarling. A sense of challenge is wafting back and forth as they take each other's measure. She's glad they moved from Daniel's office to this larger conference room. If nothing else, they needed a bigger room to contain all the testosterone. She shakes her head. She wishes Angie could have stayed but Daniel escorted her out, to somewhere he deemed safer. Before they left, Beth heard the two of them quietly arguing about Angie wanting to stay. Beth wanted to say something to get Daniel to relent but Rafe caught her before she could. He pulled her across the room. Rafe explained that while he was sure she would not be in any danger; Daniel is not going to let Angie stay. It isn't going to happen. The idea of allowing a pregnant female in the same room with another pack's alpha is unimaginable. No werewolf would take such chances with their women and children.

Her father, Rafe and Marcus all stand on one side of the room. She and Mick not far from them and across from them the three new wolves. She knows Gerhard is an alpha. From the look of his men, while they are not as dominant as he is, they still fall into the same category. She glances up at Mick and sees the curl of his lip. Not even he is immune to this alpha, leader of the pack nonsense. She supposes it's a cultural thing with the wolves. Mick isn't a wolf and to her knowledge he's never exhibited this kind of behavior before. She has no idea what's gotten into him until he begins to edge in front of her.

"Don't do it." She snarls at him. He jerks and she realizes he didn't even know what he was doing.

"I'm just standing here." Mick says.

"You're doing what you always do; you're trying to protect me even when I don't need it." She says

Gerhard identifies most of the werewolves in the room, having seen Daniel and Rafe before. His gaze stops on the two vampires. Beth smiles at Gerhard. Mick follows suit, but Mick shows his fangs. Gerhard's lieutenant's move with a fluid grace that belies their large size. They position themselves between their alpha and the two vampires. Mick's smile widens as more and more of his fangs make an appearance.

Beth stands and dodges around Mick. Her father makes a grab for her. Both men are so unprepared by her movements they are left grasping at nothing but air. "Beth damn it, get back here," Daniel says

Beth shakes her head and continues to dodge around the two big werewolves. Surprise is the only reason her approach worked. She stands in front of Gerhard looking up at him. Mick makes a move to retrieve her but one of Gerhard's men moves to block him. Mick knows he could take the wolf but doing so would slow him down. Gerhard could hurt Beth before Mick could get to her. The other one turns on a dime and reaches for Beth but Gerhard motions for him to back off. She looks up at him. "Stop it." She turns to the men behind her. "All of you. We all want the same thing and having the seven of you snarling at one another isn't productive." She turns back to Gerhard. "No one invited here to ambush you. Why would we do that?"

He smiles ruefully at her. "You are not wolf. You do not know how these things work."

"I thought you were here yesterday morning. You didn't get this out of your system then?" she asks

He snorts. "It was before the club was open. I met with only Daniel, with his second standing guard at the door. I didn't bring my men inside and there were no other alphas let alone a pair of vampires." He sniffs and moves towards her. He smiles when he sees both Mick and Daniel again make a move towards his men. He stops knowing she is right; goading them isn't getting a home for his pack. Teasing her might be fun though. "You, you are just a baby. I bet you are less than forty years old. I have hiking boots older than you."

Beth scowls at him. "I may be young but at least I have enough sense to not bite the hand that wants to help you and your pack."

He nods and relaxes. He and his men take the aggression down several notches. "You are right. Daniel said he could help us and here I am letting my nature get the best of me." He glances around the room. "Too many alphas in one room are not a good fit, even your friend wants to challenge us, and he is not even a wolf."

All the other men in the room follow suit and relax, except Mick who Gerhard motions his man to let pass. Mick shoulders by him and spins Beth around. His anger at once again fearing for her life is palatable.

"Too soon?" she asks

He closes his eyes and knows if she doesn't scare him to death, one of these days he's going to kill her. "We'll add this to the list for a later discussion." He takes her hand and pulls her back away from the wolves.

Gerhard holds up his hand and turns to his men. He says something to them in German. He gets sour looks from them, but they move to the back of the room. In English Gerhard says. "I'm sure the young lady is correct, and Daniel did not invite us here, just to be attacked."

"I did not." Without looking he knows that Marcus and Rafe have fanned out behind him. Daniel turns to Beth and Mick. "Mick St. John is a friend and he is the right hand of the vampire master of this territory, Josef Kostan."

Gerhard tilts his head. "I have heard some things about Mr. Kostan, some of them not so good." He holds up his hand when Mick and Beth start to defend Josef. "But the alpha of the St. Petersburg pack has explained many things to me, so I'm not so quick to judge."

Mick nods his fangs slowly retracting. "Good."

Daniel continues. "And this beautiful woman is my daughter, Beth Turner."

Gerhard looks at Daniel an unimaginable fear in his eyes. Daniel realizes Gerhard doesn't know that Beth was once human. He thinks she was a wolf turned by a vampire. "She started out human, we both did." Daniel says as a way of explaining.

Gerhard narrows his eyes at Daniel. "You were a human? I don't believe it."

Daniel grins. He knows Gerhard can sense the power of Daniel's wolf. "You just can't imagine a pack alpha not being one of your born wolves, but I was human for almost thirty years. I was taken as a wolf when Beth was a toddler. We have recently found one another."

"With all the talk of Kostan turning a wolf… and the appearance of St. John… I thought the worst had happened to her." Gerhard says.

"Josef did turn me, he is my sire, but as my father said, I started out human." Beth says

Gerhard nods to himself and then concentrates on Daniel for the moment. He decides it's time to get to the reason he's here. "You said you may have a place for my pack?"

Daniel nods. Let's all sit down and try to do as Beth says and see if we can come to an agreement. "You'll have to challenge Ted Hughes. He's the current alpha, but if you're willing to do that, you'll end up with most of the state of Montana."

"Show me please."

Daniel points to the large monitor on the wall behind him. With a few clicks of his keyboard he brings up a map and begins his presentation. "This is Montana. It's a hundred and forty thousand square miles, google says that's three hundred and sixty square kilometers. You'd have most of that. See this line running the length of the lower part of the state? That is interstate ninety. Everything from that freeway north, east and west to the state lines would be yours. South of the freeway belongs to another pack. The city's that border the freeway are neutral territory for five miles on either side of that line. The state's human population is just over a million. They aren't crazy about wolves, and they have a hunting season. The upside is, the state has quite a bit of wilderness. If you're smart about it, it shouldn't be too difficult to evade any hunters or poachers." He looks up at Gerhard. "I won't lie to you. It's cold in the winter and in places they can get a lot of snow. On the other hand," Daniel clicks a link. "It's beautiful country, summer or winter." He says as several scenic pictures come up on the screen.

Gerhard nods. "This would fit our requirements. The weather would not be a problem. We are from Innsbruck. We can deal with the cold and the snow. Tell me about the alpha, this Ted Hughes, and why you are willing to back me on this." He glances at Mick and Beth. "And what this pair has to do with it."

"They, along with Josef and me, owe a favor to one of my wolves. We would like to repay it by getting the boys, mother and sister out of that pack." Daniel sits back. "His mother sent Billy to us before he hit puberty so he wouldn't be killed."

Gerhard looks as though he has bad taste in his mouth. "When I think of someone killing pups it makes me want to kill them even without the promise of the territory."

"I know what you mean." Daniel says. "Billy's sister was young when he left but she's nearing maturity, so we have to get them out soon." They hadn't discussed this earlier. He knows this is part of the reason Billy was pushing hard enough to end up working for Lenny. "Mick, Marcus and Rafe are willing to go with you. Between them and your lieutenants it should be enough to make sure the challenge is honorable. We don't want any innocent parties being forced to involve themselves."

"I'm going." Beth interrupts.

"No." All three men say almost in unison.

She glares at both her father and Mick. Mick knows this isn't over, but he can't let her go on this trip.

Gerhard smiles at Beth. "She has your eyes." He says to Daniel.

"Yes, and his stubborn streak." Rafe says.

Gerhard still facing Beth takes a step closer. He glances up when he hears a low throated snarl of warning from Mick. "I appreciate your desire to go. I must tell you it is a very bad idea for us to take any female, vampire or wolf, into this alpha's territory."

"Why?" she asks.

Gerhard makes a motion to Daniel. "You heard what your father said about this alpha, how he treats women and children. In his eyes you would make us look weak," he smiles at her. "Even though I am sure you are capable of taking care of yourself. He would target you and we would be duty bound to protect you at the risk of our mission." He hesitates a minute.

"And?" Beth asks knowing there is more.

"And you are not an alpha." He glances at Daniel and Mick and then back to Beth. "That is not to say that one day you will not be. Between your linage and the company, you keep, someday you could be, but right now, you are not. We will need strength in every way we can get it. It will not be easy going into an unknown territory and forcing a challenge. Do you understand?"

Beth wrinkles her nose. "Yes, but I don't have to like it."

He glances up at Mick who's standing behind Beth. He smiles at the grateful look he gets from Mick. "No, you don't. I want you to understand the reason we can't take you with us."

Beth looks over her shoulder at Mick, who gives her a solemn look of understanding. Beth narrows her eyes at him for a moment but turns back to Gerhard. "All right."

Daniel continues laying out the plan to Gerhard. "Once you take over, Mick will bring Billy's mother and sister back with him and we will take them in." He sits back in his chair and watches Gerhard. "I have one condition."

Gerhard nods. "Go on."

"As with any takeover you are obligated to absorb any and all who want to stay. This is not going to be easy if this is a pack full of abused women, children, and beta males. If you can't or aren't able to care for them, you must pay to transport them to the California state line. Angie and I will take them off your hands. We have connections with several packs who will be more than happy to bolster their ranks with them."

Gerhard waves a hand to dismiss the notion. "We will show them that staying within the pack will make their lives better. If any want to leave and come out here I will see to it, but I will try to convince them that they can be happy with my pack. Like you, I know that new blood in a pack is important. Our birth rate is almost as high as yours."

Daniel nods and holds out his hand. "Then we have a deal?"

Gerhard clasps his hand. "We do. How long is it going to take us to get there? I'm still unfamiliar with where Montana is in relation to where we are now."

"I may have a way to speed things up if you'll wait a few minutes while I call Josef." Mick says.

"Do it." Daniel says as Mick leaves the room to make his call.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome **


	18. Chapter 18

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef paces the room. He hasn't heard anything more from Mick or Beth. Now that Kaida has been taken care of for the night, his mind turns to Beth. He doesn't want to stifle her fearlessness but since she's been turned, she is getting more and more reckless. He thinks this is the result of her pushing against his and Mick's over protectiveness. Somehow, he needs to impress upon her the seriousness of not looking before you leap. Beth has a generous heart and feels for others. If someone besides her were to pay the price for her carelessness, it might make her examine things a little closer. He's mulling over how to make that happen when his cell phone rings. "Mick?"

"Yea, Josef. First off, Beth is fine, for now."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm this close to strangling her." He relates to Josef, Beth's confrontation with Gerhard.

Josef closes his eyes. At this moment strangling Beth doesn't sound like such a bad idea. Her recklessness will get her killed. She's been lucky, but sooner or later her luck will run out. It won't matter that he will kill anyone who harms her, she will still be dead. "It seems Daniel and I neglected to impress upon her how dangerous the wolves are. I will add that to the list of things we will discuss."

Mick can hear the anger in Josef's cold tone. He takes grim satisfaction in the knowledge that he's not the only one angry at her. "Anyway, she's fine. No worse for wear after her face off with Gerhard or her earlier problem with the humans."

Josef tries to pull back his anger; it's an emotion he can't afford right now. "I want to see her. Are you on your way back?"

"Not quite yet. I have a favor to ask." Mick begins to tell Josef about Billy pulling Beth from the pool, but Josef cuts him off. "Beth already told me about Billy. What she didn't tell me are the names of the humans responsible for trying to kill her.

Mick knows that if he tells Josef the man's name, he's signing Lenny's death warrant. Despite what Beth wants, Mick knows Josef will never go along with the idea. Letting the humans take care of Lenny and his men is not going to work for Josef. Mick shrugs to himself. Josef will find out one way or the other. He might as well save him the trouble of making Ryder chase down the information. "Lenny Bass is the human who tried to kill her. He owns the chop shop. She doesn't know the names of his two helpers. Josef, she wants the cops to handle Lenny and his men."

"Tough. She needs to learn the consequences of her actions, and one of them is dead humans." Josef says

Mick sighs. "You're her sire. You can tell her. Daniel and I told her I'd let the cops handle this if you would agree."

"I won't and you know it." Josef understands why Daniel agreed. The relationship between them is so new and fragile, that Daniel is walking on eggshells. Normally a wolf would never allow anyone to attempt to kill one of his children. Even if the attempt was not successful, there would be quick retribution. Josef has a hunch that Daniel is counting on Josef to take care of the problem. Mick on the other hand knows even if Josef had a mind to let someone else take care of this, he can't. To let someone, try to kill his lover with no reprisals would make him appear weak and that is unacceptable. "Mick do you really believe the police should take care of the humans?"

Mick sighs. He hears the anger and disbelief in Josef's voice and knows if he's not careful Beth won't the only one Josef is mad at. "No but arguing about it in front of the wolves wasn't an option."

"I hope that is the only reason you agreed." Josef says somewhat mollified. "Now what's the favor?" he asks

Mick explains their plan to go to Montana. "What I'm wondering is, if you have a plane and a pilot parked somewhere, we can take to Billings. From the map Daniel showed us that's the closest airport to where we're going."

"Give me a minute." Josef rings up his pilot. After a short conversation he hangs up and goes back to his cell phone. "The plane is not a problem. If the weather cooperates the flight is about two hours. I'll have my pilot and co-pilot ready whenever you want to go. Manny says a storm is brewing north of the boarder, it could cause some delays. Since this isn't an emergency, he will need an hour lead time to get the plane ready and file a flight plan."

"Give me a minute." Mick sticks his head into the conference room. "Gerhard, Josef has a plane and a pilot we can use to take us to Billings. The flight takes about two hours. When do you want to leave?"

"Can I trust them?" Gerhard asks Daniel

"I trust them with my daughter." Daniel says simply.

Gerhard nods knowing what that means to Daniel. He turns to Mick. "I want to face this alpha in the dark of night, taking them by surprise sometime after midnight. I want to get him out of his comfortable bed and drag his ass out into the snow. That will also give everyone time to rest up before we leave."

Mick nods. "That sounds good." He returns to his conversation with Josef.

"I heard." Josef says. "The plane and pilot will be waiting for you at Hope Airport. The security isn't near as tight as L.A.X... You shouldn't have any problems boarding with any weapons that you want to take along. I'll order some blood packed for you and food for the wolves. Are you taking Billy?"

"No. He stays here." Mick says.

"Good. If his mother and sister are in rough shape, it might be better to get them fed and let them get some rest before he sees them. I've seen what some of these nastier alphas put their women and children through, it can be brutal. If you get on the plane and think they are going to need something before they see Billy, call me. I'll arrange to have it waiting for you at the hanger." Josef says.

"Thanks Josef."

"No problem. Are you taking Beth with you? I need her back at the house to help me with Kaida."

"No, she's been told that she's not going. She's not happy about it, but she understands. What's the problem with Kaida?" Mick asks

"An explanation will have to wait until you get back. I can't explain over the phone. Tell Beth I need her at home as soon as possible. Remind her that we have plans for Friday night and she's not getting out of them."

"I will." Mick hangs up wondering why Josef would make plans for the two of them that Beth would not enjoy. He returns to the conference room. "Josef's pilot says a storm is brewing up north. We could have some delays if the storm moves south, but barring that, and the plane will take off on schedule. I'll come back here sometime after sunset." He turns to Daniel. "Can you provide transportation to Hope airport?"

"Yes. I can have a couple of the guys drive you over about nine o'clock. That should give you plenty of time to get there even if traffic is bad."

"Good. We can rent SUVs when we get to Billings. Do you know how far the pack is from the airport?"

Daniel shakes his head. "No. That is a problem."

"I think I know where they are staying." Billy says

Daniel motions to Billy. "Come here."

Billy looks from Daniel to Mick and to Gerhard. "Thank you. All of you for doing this." Gerhard smiles down at the young werewolf. "I will need all the information you can give me about Ted Hughes. I know you've been gone for a while but anything you can tell me about him will help."

Billy wants to help. He would like to go with them, but he knows they will never agree. They've already made it plain that nobody, but alphas can go. "My mom always sneaks letters out to me this time of year. I'm sure they are staying a little way out of Billings at a ranch the pack owns. November and December are the coldest months of the year in Montana. Ted doesn't like being uncomfortable. They stay where they can have access to snowplows and central heating." Billy traces his finger along the map to a road that branches off north of the highway out of Billings. "I think the ranch is about five or ten miles up this road."

Gerhard nods. He considers this alpha with disgust. He knows the type. He'd bet money that while Ted is warm and comfy the rest of his pack are in less than ideal conditions. Gerhard is confident with the others going to make sure the pack doesn't interfere; he won't have any trouble ending Ted Hughes.

While Billy is talking to Daniel and Gerhard, Mick takes Beth aside. "I spoke to Josef. He asked that you get home as soon as possible. He said he needs your help with Kaida. I asked him what the problem is, but he said he couldn't explain over the phone. He also said to remind you about Friday night."

Beth rolls her eyes. "I can't wait, we're going shopping. I wonder what's wrong with Kaida. She wanted to turn Ryker tonight."

Mick looks surprised.

She sighs. "Josef told me to pass the information along to you. I was a busy breaking into the chop shop. I didn't get a chance."

He narrows his eyes at her. "We're not done talking about that."

"Yea, yea.." Beth swings the conversation back to Kaida. She's already tired of hearing about her own screw up. "You don't think something happened to Ryker?" Beth asks

Mick thinks back to when he walked in with Hank right before Beth called for help. "No, I saw Ryker, he's fine. She was lying on the couch. Hank walked in behind me because Josef called him for help."

Beth winces. "I bet he didn't have to go far."

"You forgot to call him." Mick says shaking his head.

"Maybe that's not a bad thing." Beth says trying to point out the positive.

Mick frowns. "Hank called her Mika. Look, we could stand her guessing all night but from the sounds of things, we better get back to the house."

Beth nods. "Ready when you are."

Mick turns back to Daniel and Gerhard. "I'm taking Beth home."

Daniel stands and sticks out his hand to Mick as does Gerhard. "Thank you."

Mick shakes hands with both wolves. "No problem." He looks around them at Billy. "Thank you. She didn't know where they dumped her. We might still be looking for her if not for your help."

Billy nods. "I'm glad I could help."

Beth moves around all the men and stands in front of her dad. She grins up at him. "Just think of me as practice for when my brothers are older."

Daniel shakes his head, but he smiles at her. Beth hugs him and turns to Billy. She leans in and hugs him. "You are very brave. Thank you."

Billy turns red and stares after Beth and Mick as they leave.

Xxxxxxxxx

Josef picks up the phone and punches up a number. "Viktor. I need one of your soldiers, but one with some finesse." Victor has a small empire of mercenaries he trains and contracts all over the world. Vampires make very good mercenaries. "I want a human picked up and kept somewhere for a few hours. I've got a lot going on around here or I'd collect the son of a bitch myself. I need someone who can take him without being spotted. I want this guy to disappear with no clues as to foul play for the cops to follow. He needs to go poof."

"I can send Arman. He's redeemed himself since he let Remi abduct Anna. He is now both sneaky and competent." Viktor says

"I'm sure he is." Josef says dryly. He knows how furious both he and Viktor were when Remi took Anna. At the time Viktor wanted to kill Arman, but Josef told him to hold off. Once Viktor cooled off, he must have given Arman one last chance. Arman must have made the most of the opportunity. "That will work. I'll get my hands on the guy's mug shot and all his particulars and email them to you. I'll also send an address to where I want him taken. If Arman leaves as soon as I get the information to you, he will still have some cover from the darkness." Josef says.

"Are you going to kill him?"

"Yes. He tried to kill Beth."

Viktor lets out a low whistle. "Dumb ass human. Did he know who she is?"

"No but you know that doesn't matter. Tell Arman I'll be around sometime during the day, and thanks Viktor."

"Of course, Josef."

Next Josef taps the number for Victoria. "Vic."

"Hey Josef, what can I do for you?" she asks

"I need you to keep yourself at loose ends today. I'm going to need a cleanup. I'll text you the address."

"Sure." she asks. She wonders who pissed him off. Things must be bad if Josef is going after the offending party in the middle of the day. She also wonders why he's asking for the cleanup. Josef always cleans up after himself unless… "Josef, this isn't a big job or something that I'm going to need a large crew for?"

"No, only one human, I'd take care of it myself, but I'm pressed for time." Josef wants this human dead before he has to spend hours arguing with Beth about it. Beth seems to have forgotten who he is, and he needs to remind her. He did not become the master of his territory because Vanessa is his sire. It is his because he doesn't let anyone screw with him or his people. "This must be done today."

"All right. Call me when you're ready."

"Thanks Vic."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth follows Mick to the car. She knows he's still mad about what happened tonight. The plan to save Billy's family distracted him for a while. She hopes that he waits until they get home then he and Josef can yell at her at the same time and get it over with. Beth stops when she sees Josef's Ferrari in the parking lot. "Oh, shit." She says. Nobody drives Josef's Ferrari, not her, not Mick, nobody, but there it sits.

Mick nods. "Yes, that's exactly how badly you scared both of us. Josef told me to take the Ferrari. I agreed for one reason, the Ferrari is the fastest way to get to you and make sure you were okay."

Beth waves her hand. "You're overreacting. It's no big deal."

Mick halts in his tracks, he turns. "Did you say it's no big deal? Did you really say that? Three men try to kill you and it's no big deal?"

She ignores the anger in his voice. "Yes, that's what I said. They were humans. They didn't know what I am. They weren't going to shoot me with silver bullets or stake me in the sun or cut off my heard or torch me. No. Big. Deal." Beth says

Daniel stands on the steps of the club his arm around Angie watching Mick and Beth argue. He smiles at Angie. He gently rubs her lower back. "Come on; let's get you and the twins to bed. You've had a long day."

"You think we should break it up?" she asks gesturing to Beth and Mick.

"Oh, no. She has it coming, and I hope both Mick and Josef both give her an ear full. She's got two men who love her very much and they are not going to let this go." Daniel turns to Teddy. "Keep an eye on them."

Teddy narrows his eyes. "He won't hurt her, will he?"

Daniel shakes his head. "No. One thing I'm sure of is that Mick will never hurt her but come get me if they start destroying the parking lot. Thankfully this time of night the lot is empty." He looks out at the predawn. "Or morning, depending on your point of view." He takes Angie's hand. "Come on."

Mick turns and closes the gap between him and Beth. "Do you have any idea, any fucking idea at all, what Josef and I felt when we heard you scream?"

"I didn't scream. I didn't make any sound. In fact, even if I did scream, you two were nowhere near me. How could you hear me scream?"

Mick taps the side of his head. "How the hell do you think we heard you?"

Beth closes her eyes and remembers her surprise when she realized they knew she was in trouble. "Both of you?"

"Yes, both of us." Mick growls back "and let me tell you. It may not be any big deal to you, but when I hear the woman, I love scream in absolute terror it's a big deal to me." Mick turns and heads for the car. He gets in slamming his door. Beth winces and follows him to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean walks up the driveway. He crosses over the well-kept lawn to the front door. He knows Simone inside. He watched her come home a few hours earlier. He almost knocked on the door then, but he decided he better feed before he saw her. He knows from experience dealing with a human when he's hungry is not always the best way to get what he wants. At least not without ending up killing them. Frightened humans are very disagreeable. He wouldn't mind tasting Simone's blood. He is not a fledgling; the chances of him not being able to stop himself and killing her are small. He doubts she's going to offer herself up to him on a platter. No, if he wants her blood or more from her, he's going to have to work at it. He smiles to himself. He likes a challenge.

He went over his choices. It all boils down to one thing. If he wants to stay in Josef's territory he's going to have to go to Josef and tell him what Lance has planned. First, he needs to find out if Simone has already spoken to Josef. The more he thinks about it, the more he's sure she will realize that the conversation they had was not an accidental meeting. If she hasn't contacted Josef, then Jean will tell her the truth. He hopes he can convince her to give him a few hours before she does call Josef. Next, he will go straight to Josef. He will try and make a bargain. The information Jean has in exchange for Josef allowing him to live in his territory and some protection from Lance.

He looks Simone's house over. He likes what he sees. By the standards of the neighborhood the house is small and much older than the rest of the neighborhood. In this area, judging by the houses around it, the property is worth far more than the house that sits on it. He's surprised and a little pleased. For whatever reason she's left the house in this condition even though all those around her have changed. He hates modern architecture with all the glass, chrome and stucco.

He looks up into the sky trying to decide whether to knock, break in or wait till morning when he sees a light come on. The light shines from the back portion of the house.

Simone sits up in bed, turning on the bedside lamp. She stares across the room at her laptop. The email stares back mocking her. She knows the smart thing to do is send it to Josef, but she hasn't been able to push the send button. What if she's wrong? Never mind that, she knows she's not wrong. Nico or whatever his real name is didn't just happen upon her. The plan from the begging was to get her to spill out what she knows about Josef's personal life. She didn't use any names, but it wouldn't be difficult for to find out she and Josef had more than a professional relationship. Who's she kidding? The sooner she sends the email, the sooner Josef gets a heads up and the less mad he will be that she talked out of turn. If she waits too long and something happens, well she has no illusions that Josef won't kill her.

Simone tilts her head and listens; a soft noise invades the quiet. She realizes she's hearing a tapping at her window. She swallows, fear rising in her chest. Maybe Josef has already come to kill her. She shakes that thought off. If Josef wants her dead, he wouldn't be tapping on her window. He would kick the front door in and force her to shut the alarm off. She gets up and walks over to the window, opening the curtains. Standing outside her window is the same vampire who started all this.

Jean gives her his best smile. "Can I come in? I need to speak to you."

Simone sighs and holds up a finger. "Go around to the front door." She walks over to the alarm panel next to the bedroom door and turns it off. She puts on a robe over her pajamas and goes to let a strange vampire into her home. She could refuse to let him in, but vampires never take hearing no very well. Besides if he wants in bad enough, nothing she says or does is going to stop him. She might as well hear him out. She can always hit send on the email later. She opens the front door and sees the same nicely dressed vampire from a few hours ago. She involuntarily smiles. They seldom show any wear and tear. "What do you want?"

"Can I come in? I need a few minutes of your time."

Simone notices his Spanish accent is gone, replaced by a light French accent. "Will I get the truth this time?"

He nods. "Yes."

Simone opens the door wider, resigned to once again be at the whim of a vampire.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always appreciated**


	19. Chapter 19

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef looks up as he hears Mick and Beth come through the front door. The anger flowing off them feels like a wall slamming into his senses. He pinches the bridge of his nose. This is the last thing he needs. He's mad enough at Beth; he doesn't need Mick fueling his anger. He's already decided the discussion he needs to have with Beth over this last incident will be put on hold. He needs Kaida back on her feet. It shouldn't present any problem; he doubts Beth is going to want to push the point. She's not going to demand he yell at her this very minute. He closes his eyes and calms himself, blocking out some of their anger. Right now, the most important thing is she's all right, and she's back home safe.

Beth is braced for more anger, this time coming from Josef. Hoping to cut him off she glares, daring him to say anything. "I'm going up stairs and getting into my freezer."

"Come here," Josef says.

The sound of his voice, the gentle half request, half demand has her searching his face, reaching out with her senses to feel his mood.

He sees her look of wariness as she approaches him. He needs to hold her, and it feels as though she's moving at a snail's pace. When she's within reach he grabs her and pulls her into the circle of his arms. He buries is face in her hair and breathes in her scent. She's stiff in his arms for a moment, but only for a moment, as she feels his love wash over her. She melts into his embrace. In her anger at Mick she'd forgotten that Josef hasn't seen her or touched her since the humans tried to kill her.

Mick watches the scene. He knows the relief that is coursing through Josef at knowing Beth's all right. Even with the telepathy between them, nothing reassures his heart like holding her close. He wishes he could shake his anger, but he keeps hearing her scream in his mind. Beth's reckless behavior and disregard for danger is a complete mystery to him. She's always been smart enough not to put herself in such a dangerous position. Knowing what those men planned for her makes him furious. He wishes he hadn't agreed to let the police take care of the humans. He needs them dead. He smiles coldly to himself as he recalls his conversation with Josef. He knows if they are not dead already, it won't take long before they are.

Josef steps back. "I'm glad you're all right."

Beth is thankful enough that he's not yelling at her, she doesn't stop to ask herself why. "Thank you." She glares at Mick over her shoulder. "I'm fine."

"I'm going to go pack a few things, weapons, blood, and then I'm heading out." Mick says needing to get out of the house, to get away from her. Her disregard for his feelings, for both of her lover's feelings, cuts deep.

"No, you're not," Josef says. "What you're going to do is sit down and listen."

Mick hesitates, but he does as he's told. Sometimes arguing with Josef isn't worth the trouble.

In most instances Josef would let the two of them simmer. As a rule, they are incapable of staying mad at each other for any length of time. Separation would do them good, but this time, that isn't going to work. Mick go off to Montana with a bunch of werewolves, while he and Beth are still so angry at each other is not acceptable. If Mick is injured Josef doesn't want Beth heartsick over the way they are treating each other now. "Stop. Neither of you is going anywhere until you get this worked out," He motions to Beth. "I need you calm so you can help me with Kaida. She is going to need all the friends she can get." He turns to Mick. "If you're going to Montana, into a dangerous situation, you need to think about what you're doing. Not letting your anger at Beth distract you."

Josef can almost watch their anger drop down a few notches. He can tell Mick is still mad. This little bit of maneuvering on his part isn't going to fix things between them. At least Mick will pay attention to what he's doing. "Mick, I know how you feel, it scared the hell out of me too. Being mad when you should concentrate on other things isn't going to get you anywhere."

"That isn't all I'm mad about. The attempt on her life is bad enough," He narrows his eyes at Beth. "But apparently it's no big deal that three men tried to kill her."

Beth waves her hand dismissing his anger. "You're making too big of a deal out what happened. Sure, I blew it. Is that what you want to hear? Fine, I blew it. I got into a situation that I shouldn't, because I was cocky." She sees the smile playing across Josef's lips and knows he's about to make a snide comment. She's accused him of the very same thing on several occasions. She points at him. "Don't say it." She turns back to Mick and softens. "I'm sorry I frightened you. I know how hard that is. You'll remember, I've been there with both of you more than once."

"I can't talk about this now. It will have to wait until I get back," Mick says.

Beth knows she won't get anywhere pushing him. All it will do is make things worse and Josef's right. Mick needs to concentrate on the danger he and the werewolves are walking into.

Not knowing what else to do, she turns to Josef and shrugs. "Tell us about Kaida."

"Wait." Mick says. "I want to know about Kaida too, but I need you to answer a couple of questions first. I was going to ask later, but maybe I should ask now and get it out of the way."

Josef nods "Ask."

"When I was threatening to sneak into the Montana wolves' compound. Daniel said something about how I can't sneak up on the wolves. He said they sense vampires, that we give them an itch between their shoulder blades."

Josef nods. "Yes, werewolves do sense most of us and react the way Daniel described it."

"What I need to know is how close I can get before they will sense me? Do you know what kind of range we're talking about and what do you mean by most of us?"

Josef leans back in his chair smiling. "If I don't want them to, they don't sense me. Older vampires don't bother to hide their power. Sensing it can give your enemy second thoughts. If a vampire can hide, they don't usually need to."

Beth points at Josef. "That's how come you can sneak up on me all the time."

Josef laughs and sees a smile sketch across Mick's face. "Beth, everyone can sneak up on you but yes, if I want to shield myself that does makes it easier." Josef watches Mick and gets an idea. "You know, with a little help you might learn the skill earlier than normal."

"How?" Mick says as he leans forward, intent on Josef's answer.

"The reason it takes so long to learn to do this, isn't because it takes that long to have the power to do it. It takes that long for most vampires to understand the power they have and learn how to control it."

Mick watches Josef intently. "But you think I can learn it now?"

"Yes, a good chance. Most vampires don't have Beth and me to help them."

"I don't know how to do this, until now I didn't know you could do it. How can I help?" Beth asks

Josef grins. "You are the conduit. What Mick needs to learn is abstract. I can tell him what to do but the concept isn't easily grasped, but if the two of us can link up through your mind. I can show him. That's an advantage most vampires don't have."

"Do you think I can do it too?" Beth asks

"I imagine so, but I hate to tell you no one will notice."

Beth scowls at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're still so close to being human that you don't bother the wolves. Most of our people will figure you aren't enough of a threat to worry about." He sees the disappointment in her eyes. "That is one reason Daniel had so little problem getting the wolves to accept you. If you made them jumpy with power, it would have been a lot more difficult. Right now, let's concentrate on seeing if I can teach it to Mick. You and I can work on it later."

"All right." Beth says. "When should we try this?"

Josef can see from the eager expression on Mick's face that waiting is not an option. "We can try right now," Josef holds up his hand "but there are a couple of things you both need to understand." He can see he has their attention. "You don't want to use it without a good reason. Especially if you learn it well before you should. It gives you an advantage over your enemies. The fewer people who realize you have the skill the better. Also using it in the presence of the wolves will make them skittish. They know that some of us can do this but a constant reminder that we can sneak up on them, is not a good way to have a peaceful relationship with them."

Mick nods his agreement and then scowls. "If I can do this the wolves that are going into Montana are going to know right away."

"Yes, that's unavoidable, but they will keep it inside the packs and as a rule you have little trouble with wolves. I think if you can do this, in the long term, the benefits will come when you deal with our people. They are the ones that you tend to have the most violent interaction."

"Agree," Mick says.

Josef smiles as he feels Beth's excitement. "What do we do?" she asks.

"Everyone finds a place to sit back and get comfortable, try and relax. If you're hungry, feed, we don't want any distractions," Josef says.

Once they are settled Josef lays his head on the back of the couch. He lets a small bit of his power wash over Beth and Mick.

In his mind Mick can see Josef, his power a visible iridescence that surrounds him. Like a magician performing a trick, Josef hold out his hand. The swirling mass surrounding him coalesces into a ball sitting in the palm of his hand. _Mick try that._

After a couple of slow starts Mick is smiling. He begins to understand how Josef controlled his power as a physical thing on a nonphysical plane.

_Very good. _Josef says. _That's the hard part. Now do this. _

Mick watches as Josef crumples the ball of power in his hand. It continues as if it is made of paper, down and down it goes, until a speck of power lays in the palm of his hand.

_Your turn. _Josef says.

Mick pushes on the ball, for a moment it doesn't budge, but after what seems like hours, he mashes it down. He smiles and looks across at Josef.

Josef nods. _Very good. Now you understand. You still have power but tamped down to the point that no one besides the very old will feel it. _

_Not an easy trick. _Mick says. _I can see why it takes so long to understand how to do it._

_Practice when your home or when you're alone and it will become second nature. I don't go through all this every time I want to do it, but I needed representation you would understand._

All three of them sit up as Josef and Mick withdraw from Beth's mind.

Josef gets up and pours two glasses of blood. He hands one to Mick and one to Beth. "You'll need that after expending that kind of power."

Beth takes the blood but shrugs. "I didn't do anything."

Josef grins. "No, but I could feel you trying."

Josef turns to Mick. "There are other things you should know if you are going to go into battle with the wolves."

"Such as?" Mick asks as he sips the blood.

"You need to know how to defeat them," Josef says.

Josef goes to his desk and sits down. "You need to know how to kill them or how to incapacitate them."

"I would think fighting a werewolf is about like fighting one of us," Mick says

"It can be. It depends on the age of the wolf. If the wolf is an alpha… If we're talking about an adult male in his prime; don't screw around with half measure's. There aren't any. The best thing you can do is take his head. If you have a sword handy, use it. You can also twist their head off if you can get the drop on them. That's tough if they are still mobile, they sure as hell are not going to sit still and let you do it. If there are no other options, use your fangs and talons and get deep enough to sever the spinal cord and backbone." Josef lays his hand on the back of his neck. "Killing that way is a messy business, but it does take an alpha down so they can't ever get up again." Josef sees Beth grimace but continues. Mick needs this information. "Don't try to rip the heart out of their chest. Their rib cages make that harder than it sounds. You can shoot them with silver bullets. Like us, if you don't hit him right between the eyes, he's going to come right back at you and fast. Fast enough that it will be before you can get off a second shot." Josef thinks about what Mick and his companions might find when they get to Montana. "If we're talking about a woman, odds are she's not an alpha, and I'd warrant there are none in this pack. If we're talking about a woman, or a child, or a submissive male being forced to fight, the only recourse is to knock them out. A good punch or backhand should do the job."

Mick gives Josef a sour look at the thought of hitting anyone weaker than himself. "Daniel thinks because we are taking alphas, they can keep the present alpha from forcing the pack to fight us." Mick says.

"I'm sure they are right, but you should prepare for anything. You don't know what you'll find when you get there. I know the idea of hitting someone in that situation is abhorrent to you. There are a couple of things you should know. It doesn't matter if they are in human form or wolf, aim for anything but the jaw. Their jaws and cheek bones are like steel. Try for the thinnest part of the skull." Josef points to the area between his eyes and then his temple. He sees the stubborn look on Mick's face.

"All right Josef. I get the point," Mick says

"No, you don't. What are you going to do, if for some reason you're attacked by several wolves at once, even young ones? They are after all, pack animals. If you don't take them out when you have the chance, they could hurt you to the point where you are forced to kill them. They are not dogs. They will not scurry off at the first sign of real pain. They are thinking wolves that are damn quick, with healing ability to match our own. They can rend and tear flesh at an alarming rate. If you let one sink his teeth into you, you're going to have to break more than his jaw to get him to let go. Even a juvenile can do a great deal of damage if you don't knock them out. I know you; you'll pull your punch. If you do that you are going to end up hitting them more times than is required. Hit them once and make it count."

Josef watches Mick to see if he's getting through to him. "Mick, you don't want to be put in a position where you have to put your full strength into a punch. Don't screw around or you'll have to hit them several times and that will do more damage than necessary. Hit a woman, child or submissive male with double the force you would use on a human. It will put them down the first time without doing permanent damage. If they don't go down, you should at least have a good idea of how much more it will take with the next blow. Done right, you shouldn't have to hit anyone more than twice. Rattling their brains is about the best way to slow them down without a killing blow. For some reason it takes their brains a little longer to come back on-line. I think they react that way, because it isn't the same as a bloody wound that needs to heal. Remember though, it won't work with an adult alpha." Josef sees the acceptance of the situation in Mick's eyes. "Now you get the point."

Mick nods once. "Now you can tell us about Kaida."

Xxxxx

As Josef finishes telling Mick and Beth about Kaida they all look to the door as Robert leads Ryker into the room.

Josef can see that Ryker is a little glassy eyed, but his hand isn't wrapped or in any kind of splint. "Well?" Josef asks.

"He's a little out to lunch from the drugs. The upshot is, he dislocated a bone in his wrist and the bone was putting pressure on a nerve." Robert looks at Ryker and shakes his head. "Stanton said he couldn't believe Ryker wasn't screaming with the pain. Let's see, he also has small bone fractures in two of his fingers in the bones that made first contact with the wall." Robert makes a fist and runs his finger across the face of it to show them. "Those will heal up just fine if doesn't hit anything or anyone for a couple of weeks. Stanton gave him pain killers as it still hurts."

"Like a son of a bitch." Ryker mumbles.

"They also gave him some anti-inflammatory meds as well." Robert continues. "Stanton said it could have been a lot worse. If he takes the pills and baby's the hand, he won't have any continuing trouble with it."

Josef nods. "Good. See if you can get some food in him and then take him upstairs. Hank can babysit Ryker while he continues to watch over Kaida."

Robert turns to Beth, "Nice to see you made it through. Emily and I were worried."

"Thank you. I'm fine." Beth sighs, feeling bad for scaring them.

"Come on Ryker; let's see if we can at least get you a sandwich or something," Robert says

Mick moves to the door. "I'm going up and get some freezer time before I have to go back to Malone's."

Beth feels pain her heart as Mick gets up to leave the room barely acknowledging her.

Once Mick is gone, she turns to Josef. "He's still mad."

"Yes, he's still mad, but not to the point where it will get him killed. He'll have cooled off by the time he gets back from Montana."

"I'm a little worried about him going into this situation without someone there that will know what he needs if he's hurt."

"Is Marcus going?" Josef asks.

She takes a deep breath as she remembers her mental conversation with Marcus. She'd like to find out what is going on with Marcus and the babies. She knows after listening to Josef explain about Kaida, he's had enough to deal with already. No one is hurt, no one is in danger, and it can wait. "Yes, Marcus and Rafe are both going."

Josef nods. "I don't know about Rafe, but Marcus has been exposed to vampires long enough to know what to do if Mick needs help."

"All right." Beth eyes Josef. He's taking her attempted murder without comment and she is starting to get nervous. "I'm sorry about the Ferrari. I know you don't like to loan it out," She says.

He shrugs. "I've been getting into a rut with the Ferraris. I'm thinking of getting an Aston Martin. The new Zagato's are a limited edition. You have to know someone to get on the list to buy one." He flashes a smile at her. "And I know someone."

Beth nods. She wonders if his desire for an Aston is true or if he's trying to make her feel better. "Thank you for not being mad about my run in with the humans."

He crosses the room in an instant. He's fully vamped out. He cups her face with tenderness, not wanting to frighten her with too much of his anger. "Who said I wasn't mad? I'm fucking furious." He cages his vampire, returning to his human facade. "I'm compartmentalizing until we get Kaida squared away. After that we will discuss what happened with the humans and your exchange with Gerhard."

Beth scowls. "Mick told you."

"Yes, he did," Josef says.

"Will it help if I said I was sorry?" Beth asks.

"No, at this point it won't. You scared the shit out of the part of me that loves you, that was bad enough. This is about the part of me that is your sire, and what I expect from one who is mine." He lets her go and walks across the room. "Unless you want to stay up all day and discuss this right now, that's all I've got to say on the subject."

Beth shakes her head. "No, I've had enough for now. I'm going upstairs. I need to talk to Mick again. You're right about one thing; I don't want him going off to Montana distracted."

"Beth, let it go. He's not ready to let you off the hook. The fear for you is still too fresh."

"Are you sure?" she asks

"Oh, yes. I know exactly what he's feeling."

Beth shakes her head. She's sorry she scared them but she's not backing down either. She's tired of having them look over her shoulder at every turn. "Good-night." She says in clipped tones. "I need some sleep."

Once she's gone, Josef grabs his keys and heads for the front door. He meets Robert on his way. "If anyone asks where I went, tell them I went for a drive to clear my head. I don't anticipate being gone long."

Robert smiles; he knows where Josef is going. He realizes Josef is telling him this, so Robert won't have to lie to Beth if she asks. "Of course," He says.

Xxxxxxx

Beth pauses in front of Mick's door. She lays her palm against the door. She's wants so badly to try and fix things with him, but he's made it clear he's not interested, and she needs to honor his wishes.

Mick feels her on the outside the door. He's still hurt by the way she's acted. He knows it will take time for him to forgive her. He walks over to the door and leans his forehead against the frame and waits for her to leave.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are as always, very much appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jean watches Simone for signs that she believes what he's telling her. He's trying to explain why he deceived her. He doesn't want her to hate him and he knows this is the turning point. If he sugars coats his explanation or lies to her now, then he's never going to be anything but her enemy. The more time he spends with her the more he wants to make things right between them.

Simone watches every move he makes. She smiles cynically to herself. If he's lying to her this time, he's the best she's ever seen. She's spent too much time in court rooms not to be able to read all the subtle clues least if the subject is human. That's the crux of it though. He's not human and hasn't been for a long time, it given him an awful lot of time to perfect his technique. She doesn't know whether to trust her instincts or not where vampires are concerned.

After having heard Jean's explanation, Simone asks. "Is any of what you just told me the truth?"

"All of it, if you don't believe me, you can come to Josef's with me. When I leave here that is my next destination. I would love to have your company."

She stares down into her coffee and mulls it over. If she goes with him, she can try to make sure Josef understand. Make him see her involvement with Jean is limited to what little she told him. He needs to know that she intended to warn him and confess she'd made a mistake. The last thing she needs is Josef thinking she's blabbing his secrets all over town. "All right, I'll go with you."

He smiles with what she thinks is the first genuine smile she's seen from him. "Good. I may need you to talk Josef out of killing me. He is not enamored of my family."

Simone shakes her head. "I hope we both come out of it alive. Josef isn't going to be happy that I told you things about him."

"You didn't tell me anything I didn't already know." He holds his thumb and finger a little bit apart. "One or two small points but very little." Jean says

"It won't matter. I know better," she says.

Jean frowns. "Maybe you should stay here. I don't want you in danger."

"No, it will be better to face him. Besides, if he wants me dead not being there isn't going to change anything."

xxxxxxxxxx

Lenny sags against the cold concrete column. He knows he's dead he just doesn't know who's going to take him out or why. Nobody gets snatched off the street and held without a blindfold unless they aren't going to be around later to talk about it. He watches the man at the door. Lenny wonders how a guy, who looks like he spends his days at a desk, can hustle him into a car so fast his memory is nothing but a blur. Worse yet, he doesn't have a hair out of place. Lenny wishes he had some idea of what this is about. The guy at the door is wearing a suit that is a serious pay grade above anyone he knows or has as an enemy. He wonders whose toes he stepped on and how he can make this right.

Arman stands by the door, so relaxed he seems asleep. He smiles to himself at how easily he took the human right off the sidewalk. Moving faster than a human could see, he cuffed Lenny and shoved him into the back seat of the car. Lenny bucked against the cuffs and tried to make his way out the back door. Arman reached back and clipped him a long side the head, knocking him out cold.

Josef parks in front of the abandoned warehouse. He smiles when he sees Victoria and one of her men leaning against her van. "Vic, you didn't have to wait for me." Josef says.

Victoria shrugs. "I wanted to see who made you so mad you couldn't wait to kill them." She says joining him, to enter the warehouse.

Josef turns to Arman. "No problems? No one saw you?"

Arman smiles. "No one human and our people will stay out of it. The human police will have no trail to follow. As far as they know he disappeared into thin air."

"Thank you. Tell Viktor to send me the bill."

Arman bows. "I am forever in your debt. Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"No, Victoria and I will finish up."

Arman nods and takes a key out of his pocket. He starts to hand it to Josef, but Victoria reaches out and takes the key. "I'll be the one needing that."

"As you wish. Please call me if I can do anything to assist you." Arman says and exits out the door.

Victoria turns back to the central figure on the other side of the room. "What the hell did the human do?" she looks him over. "He looks like your average low life. Not usually a problem for us."

Lenny watches the man and woman approaching. He cannot imagine who these people are. Another guy in an expensive suit and this one's even younger looking than the last. He doesn't look like he could fight his way past even one of Lenny's men. The woman, she's sexy all dressed in black leather. She looks like she might kick some ass, but she looks more bored than anything.

"He tried to kill Beth, tried to drown her." Josef says.

Lenny pulls against the chains. "You got the wrong guy. I don't know anyone named Beth." Lenny figures this must be about the blond they dumped in the pool, but he's got to at least try to talk his way out of this mess. He wonders how the blond got free. Nobody's ever gotten out of the pool before.

Victoria smiles grimly. The human is lucky that he didn't hurt Beth more than just dunking her. If he'd done any real damage, he'd be in for a good long session of pain. Since Beth is all right, and since Josef is pressed for time, odds are he will get this over with in a hurry.

"Here's the thing," Josef says. "She got out of the pool. She was very clear to my associate who tried to kill her."

Lenny sags against the column. He can't see any way out of this if she talked. "This about the blond?" he asks.

"Yes, this is about the blond." Josef lets his vampire out and smiles at Lenny. "Nobody tries to kill one of mine."

Lenny can't believe what he's seeing, fangs and inhuman eyes. He screams as Josef comes closer. Josef puts and hand on either side of Lenny's head and in one quick movement snaps his neck.

Victoria arches a questioning glance at Josef. "I could have done that."

"Yes, but then I would have been deprived of the satisfaction." Josef snarls.

"I thought you were going to at least rip his throat out."

Josef snorts. "And ruin my suit killing this idiot? Not likely." Josef turns halfway back to the door. "This stays between us until I give you the word."

Victoria frowns at him. That doesn't make any sense. Putting out the word that Josef killed the man who tried to kill Beth does nothing but add a layer of protection to her. Victoria shakes her head. "She doesn't know what you're doing. You didn't tell Beth you're killing her attacker." Knowing Beth as Victoria does, she sure Beth had a different idea of how to deal with her would be killers.

"As I said, this stays between us until I say different." Josef says as he continues walking to the door.

Under her breath Victoria answers him. "I hope you know what you're doing."

xxxxxxxxxx

Josef sits back in this Porsche and sighs. Next, he's going to go see the girls and then get to his freezer. It has been a long couple of days. He needs some time to relax. Soon Kaida will wakes up and realizes she's missing half an evening and Ryker hasn't been turned. She's strong, she's been through a lot and he knows she'll make it through this and come out whole. He snorts as he thinks of the life before Mick and Beth. He stiffens when Robert opens the door. Robert never meets him at the door unless trouble has cropped up. More than a little annoyed he gets out of the car and approaches the door. "Now what?"

Robert shakes his head. "You won't believe it. About twenty minutes ago Simone and an unnamed male vampire came to the gate asking to be allowed inside. I let them in because Simone knows what would happen if she brought someone here who wants to harm you. She isn't being coerced so whatever they want, I don't believe there is any kind of threat."

Josef has a brief pang of regret when he hears Simone's name. He violated his own rules where she is concerned, and it hurt her in the process. It had been a long time since he'd been stupid enough to feed from someone who worked for him and wasn't a freshie. Josef knows he was stupid to feed from his corporate lawyer. It was fun for a time but, and there was always a but when it came to humans, he didn't love her. Push came to shove when he agreed to turn Beth. Simone saw what he didn't, that he was falling in love with Beth. He had a real sense of relief when Simone accepted a partnership with another firm. If he had thought of it himself, he would have arranged it. He hadn't, and because she's as good as she is, she earned it and left the firm that represents his business interest. "Any idea who the male is?" Josef asks

Robert almost laughs in disbelief. "No, but if I had to guess I'd say he's a Duval."

"Not another one. They're becoming worse than cockroaches," Josef says. He's just finished killing someone who made him mad. "Whatever is going on, it better be good. "Where are they?'

"I put them in the library, with a guard on the door." Robert follows Josef to the library. He dismisses the guard and follows Josef into the room.

Simone watches the door warily. She's bracing herself for the pain she's sure to feel when she sees Josef again. When he does walk through the door a mixture of emotion wash through her. One of them is surprise at how little pain, she feels at the sight of him. Maybe Jean was right even if he was being duplicitous at the time. Maybe she just needed to talk to someone, to get all that old pain and anger out of her system.

Josef cocks his head and smiles. "Hello Simone."

She and Jean stand. She returns Josef's smile. "Hello Josef." She turns to Jean. "I'd like you to meet my friend, Jean Paul Duval."

Jean looks at her, surprise written across his face at being referred to as her friend.

Jean bows as a show of respect. If he is to get what he wants out of this meeting he needs to reassure Josef, he will live within the limits Josef sets for the people in his territory. "I have been anxious to make your acquaintance."

Josef eyes Jean for a moment. _sure, you have_.

"Simone, how long have you known Mr. Duval?" Josef asks. He knows Lance hasn't been in town very long and this must be his eyes and ears.

"Not long, but he's been very helpful to me," She says. "He has a proposition for you."

Josef walks over to the bar and pours himself a drink. He smiles to himself, knowing Mason's assessment of his brother was correct. Jean is a survivor and he's about to pick a new side. Josef holds up glass and turns to his guest. "Would either of you like something?"

Simone shakes her head. "Not right now."

"Maybe in a few moments to celebrate if we can come to some kind of agreement," Jean says.

"All right." Josef leans against the bar. "What kind of deal are you offering? What do you want and what do you have?"

"What I have is information on what Lance has planned."

Josef smiles. "Mason was right about you. You are a survivor."

"Have you seen Mason? Are he and Jelena all right?" Jean asks

"They're fine. They are staying here as my guests until I can help them with their problems. I seem to have a great deal going on now." Josef puts his drink down. "That gives me an idea. Simone, do you have any appointments that are unavoidable for the next day or so?"

"No, Josef. When you're a partner, nothing is unavoidable. I called my assistant on the way over here and told her to clear my schedule. Why, what do you have in mind?"

"I still have things that take precedence over this matter, you and Jean should go upstairs to the east wing. Join his brother and Jelena for a day or so as my guests. You will be safe. I'll make sure everyone knows you are not to be harmed."

Jean blanches. "Neither Mason nor Jelena has a reason to harm Simone, even if they did, I would not allow it."

Simone watches Josef. He's smiling but she knows this is not a request. "All right."

Jean shakes his head. "That won't work. The information I have is time sensitive. We must make the deal now."

Josef leans against the bar smiling. He wonders how far he can push this Duval. "Or you can tell me now and trust that I will treat you fairly later."

Jeans stills for a moment thinking and judging the things he knows about Josef. "Alright, I will trust that you will do the right thing and grant my request later."

Josef nods for him to continue. "We all know that Vanessa is not only Ms. Turner's grandsire but her blood kin." He hesitates for a moment not wanting to push Josef to hard. "For that reason alone, Lance would never attempt to kidnap her. He does not want to go to war with you and your entire clan to get what he wants."

Josef snorts and almost laughs. "No shit."

Jean smiles for a moment and then continues. "He however does not think you hold Beth's friend, Emily in the same regard. It would wise to guard her. I believe if Jelena agrees to, the turning; he may try to kidnap Emily so Beth will urge you to do what Lance wants."

Robert closes his eyes. One minute he is standing at the door, the next he is stalking across the room, vamped out and ready to kill Jean.

"Robert, stop," Josef says. He puts some power behind the command as he knows that's the only way he's going to get through the haze of fury.

Robert stops but not before Jean and Simone have both backed up. The thing Josef notices is that Jean has put himself in front of Simone. Robert isn't zeroed in on Simone, but it seems Jean isn't taking any chances with her safety.

"As you can tell Emily means a great deal to Robert. I think of her as family so Lance is mistaken that I will not go to war to protect her," Josef says.

Jean nods, not needing anymore confirmation that all hell will break lose if Emily is harmed. The ex-freshie is much more than any of them realized until Simone let it slip that Josef had her set up a trust for Emily. Not even Josef does that for a mere freshie, ex or otherwise.

Josef places a hand on Robert's shoulder. "She's upstairs right now and she's fine. Lance won't see Jelena for two more days. Call down to security and tell Al I want him to guard Emily."

"I will guard her," Robert snaps. "She is mine."

"I know you will, but I would feel better if there were two of you with her in case I'm otherwise engaged. This is just a precaution," Josef says.

Robert nods. He knows Mick will be gone. It remains to be seen when Kaida will be back on her feet and Ryker has his humanity, help is limited. "All right, I will show them to the east wing and then I will call Dave."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mason and Jelena stand as the door opens. Jean walks through the door, Simone trailing behind him.

"I take it you're selling Lance out to save your own skin," Mason says.

Jean regards his brother for a moment. He smiles coldly. "I'm not the one who ran off with his woman."

"She helped free us from Stephan, I would go to great lengths to repay that debt," Mason says. He smiles at Simone. "Are you going to introduce us to your beautiful companion?"

Jean glowers at Mason for a moment. He makes the introductions.

Simone looks from one brother to the other knowing they are both vampires. Then she turns to Jelena a questioning tilt of her head. "You're not like them, you're not a vampire."

Jelena glances between the men and shrugs. Jean nods. "Tell her. She's known about vampires for some time. She can take this as well."

Jelena smiles, and stays seated. She doesn't want to frighten Simone by crowding her. "I am a werewolf."

"A… werewolf?" Simone says.

Jean takes her elbow, supporting her as she weaves back and forth. "Come sit down."

As Simone lets him lead her to the couch, she mumbles. "Lions and Tigers and Bears…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick grabs his duffle bag and walks to the front door. He knows Beth is still asleep. He can't sense where Josef is, which means either Josef is gone or for some reason he's shielding himself. Mick knows he should wake Beth and say good-bye to her. He's not sure they won't end up snarling at each other again and that's no way to leave things. He opens the door and snorts as he finds Josef leaning against his Mercedes. "Josef."

Josef stands. "You didn't say good-bye to her."

"No, I didn't." Mick says, a little guilt seeping into his voice.

Josef shakes his head. "You can be a son of a bitch when it strikes you. I don't know if there is more going on than your anger over the way she dealt with the humans. If there is, fix it because I won't let you drag this out."

"Stay out of it," Mick snaps.

Josef walks towards the front door. "No. You've proven you're more than capable of breaking her heart. I'm sure you'll have no problem doing again but I'll be damned if I'll let you hurt her more than is necessary." Josef continues, he's made his point. He doesn't have time for this. He knows that Hank has awakened Ryker, and soon he will wake Kaida. He stops at the front door and turns, his exasperation with Mick showing in his eyes. "Mick take care. We'd miss you if something happened to you."

"Thanks. Tell her I love her."

"Tell her yourself when you get back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Comments are always welcome.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Ryker feels a hand on his arm. He jerks awake instinctively reaching for a gun that's not there. He glowers at Hank.

Hank could have gone into Ryker's mind and woken him, but he doesn't want to have to do that anymore often than is necessary. He watches as Ryker looks at Kaida, and his whole demeanor changes. The emotions he feels roiling through Ryker are not good. He realizes Ryker is having a difficult time coming to grips with what happened to his lover. He wonders again at the wisdom in letting the man hear from Mason exactly what she endured. "Get up and get ready. You've got one hour then I will wake her."

Ryker nods curtly in agreement. He kisses Kaida's forehead. Grabbing some clothes, he heads for the shower.

xxxxxx

Josef looks up and smiles as he sees Beth.

"Have you seen Mick?" Beth asks. "He must be practicing hiding his power because I can't feel him. He must be getting really good at it."

Josef throws his pen on the desk. He stands and moves to face Beth. "He left about a half hour ago."

"He left without saying good-bye?" she asks

Josef nods. "Yes. He said to tell you he loves you."

Beth snorts. "Apparently not enough to say good-bye."

Josef was afraid she would be hurt, but the emotion he didn't expect was anger. "You're mad."

"Of course, I am. It's not like he's going to the corner deli for a carton of milk. He's going to Montana with a bunch of werewolves into a dangerous situation. He couldn't put aside his anger for two minutes to say good-bye?" Beth says. "Don't think I won't point that out to him when he gets back either."

Josef smiles. "Good for you." Josef motions to the couch. "While you were sleeping, we had guests."

"Really, who?"

Josef tells her about his meeting with Simone and Jean and Jean's assertion that Emily could be in danger.

Beth shakes her head. "I bet Robert went ballistic."

"Pretty close. I had to throw some power at him to stop him from trying to kill Jean where he stood."

"You have to wonder how Simone got tangled up with a Duval. She's smart. He must have given her a good line," Beth says.

"If I had to guess he tried to get information from her. That she is here with him, tells me he succeeded. She wants to explain, to make sure I understand that she was tricked," Josef says.

"When you talk to her about it, I'll make myself scarce," Beth says.

"At one time, you two were friends."

"Josef you can't be that clueless to think that after you turned me, not her, that I'm anyone she wants to see. I don't think she hates me; she isn't like that. I'm pretty sure the last thing she wants is have me in the room while she explains how she got sucked into this thing."

Josef sighs. "You know I told her the truth, I never lied to her; I never said I would turn her."

Beth doesn't say anything, she just stares at him.

"All right, I screwed up," he says.

Beth moves into his arms. "Yea, but it's been almost five years, and Simone has a new job and I'm sure a good life. Whatever happened I don't think she did anything maliciously. Remember that when you talk to her. Don't jump to the conclusion that she's out for revenge."

He smiles over Beth's head. "She wouldn't be the first."

Beth looks at him and grins. "I'm sure, but in this case, I don't think that is the motivation."

Ryker stops in the doorway when he sees Josef holding Beth. He wonders if this is one of those times when he should back out of the room before Josef snarls at him.

Josef motions for Ryker to come in as he reluctantly let's go of Beth.

Ryker nods and moves to the bar pouring himself a drink.

"Are you in pain?" Josef asks

Ryker shrugs. "A bit." He raises his glass in a silent salute.

Josef doesn't like the bitterness he sees in Ryker's eyes.

Beth feels the emotions rolling through Ryker and knows she's going to have to shake him up. He can't go into this little get together with Kaida with this attitude. She walks over to him. She grabs the front of his shirt and pushes him against the wall, his drink drops to the bar. She smiles as she sees the surprise in his eyes. "Vampire."

He nods and watches her warily not trying to get free.

"You are going to stop acting like what happened to Kaida is about you, it's not. Stop being a selfish ass."

"I'm not," He interrupts.

"Shut up," Beth snaps. "Feeling angry and bitter for not being able to prevent what happened before you were born is stupid. This isn't even about what happened two hundred years ago. This is about finding a way for Kaida to live in the here and now." She bangs him against the wall. "She needs you to be there for her right now." Beth lets him go. "Ryker, she going to need you to tell her everything is going to all right and that you still love her. If you can't do that, if you can't get past your own bullshit then you're worse than useless."

Ryker runs his fingers through his hair. He closes his eyes knowing Beth is right. "I'm being an ass." He looks at the mess on the bar and looks for a towel to clean it up.

Beth snorts. "Yes, you are, but thankfully in your case it isn't a chronic condition. I'll take care of the mess. Go have something to eat and calm down."

"That's a good idea," he says. He leans towards her and kisses her cheek. "Thank you."

Beth nods and shoos him away. "Go; get ready for this, because telling her is not going to be a lot of fun."

"If you're in more pain than you're letting on, take something for it. She'll sense it and worry that something else is wrong with you." Josef says

Josef smiles to himself as they watch Ryker leave the room. Beth may not be able to deal with Mick but she's sure not having any trouble with Ryker. He's glad she's the one saying these things to Ryker. If Josef tried this, the two of them would most end up snarling at each other. "Nice," he says.

"Thanks. I don't blame him for feeling bad, he loves her, and nobody likes to see someone they love in a bad place."

Xxxxxxxxx

As Mick crosses the parking lot, he thinks about what Josef said to him about breaking Beth's heart. He feels guilty about not waking her to say good-bye. Josef's wrong. He doesn't want to break her heart, but he does want her to think about how her action affect the people who love her. He wonders if she'll worry about him while he's gone. He realizes he's trying to make her feel some of the same worry he did when he heard her scream and that's just mean. He sighs and decides he'll call her when they land in Billings. The last thing he wants is to go into this battle, leaving Beth with the idea he's so angry with her that he can't speak to her. That decision made, he mounts the steps and enters through the side entrance that goes right into the bar.

Rafe watches Mick and shakes his head at the idea that the pack has adopted another vampire. Beth is at least blood kin; you can see why she was an easy sell. Mick isn't family to anyone. After Billy told everyone that Mick had offered to go get the boy's mother and sister on his own, what else could they do but make the vampire quasi pack. Rafe has watched Mick from the moment they met, always assessing to make sure he wasn't a threat to his alpha or the pack. It didn't take him long to see that the vampire is a warrior and an honorable man.

Mick signals to the bartender. He lays a twenty on the bar as the man approaches. "I'd like bourbon neat."

"Sure." In a moment he returns and sets Mick's drink down in front of him.

Mick picks up the twenty to hand it to the bartender but feels a hand on his arm stopping the movement. "Your money's no good here."

Mick turns to find Rafe. Rafe lets go of his arm as Mick looks at him quizzically. "Because?" Mick asks.

Rafe smiles, "Because we've had an informal vote and decided that for a vampire, you're not a bad sort."

Mick snorts. "Thanks."

The bartender nods with a smile. "You want a long neck?" The bartender asks Rafe.

"Sounds good," Rafe says.

It doesn't take but a moment and Rafe has his beer.

Rafe motions to a table. "Let's sit," he says to Mick.

Mick nods and follows him. The two men get comfortable. "You'd have done it. You'd have gone into Montana and tried to get Shelly and Leanne out of a pack full of shifters all on your own, wouldn't you? It wasn't a bluff."

Mick nods. He sips his drink thoughtfully. "I'd have dug up some backup somewhere, if only to keep Beth from insisting on going with me."

Rafe snorts at the mention of Beth's name. "I do not envy you having to keep that woman out of trouble."

Rafe watches as Mick's shoulders tighten, and a snarl graces his face.

"Touchy subject?" Rafe asks

"To say the least," Mick growls. Mick closes his eyes and calms his vampire. Letting go here in the bar would be a very bad idea no matter how grateful the wolves are at this moment. He decides to change the subject when he sees Billy bussing tables.

Like every other wolf in the bar Billy knew the minute Mick entered the bar. He went about his business not wanting to disturb the man while he was relaxing. Billy is on his way to the kitchen, his tub full of dirty glasses when he sees Mick motion for him.

"Billy, you don't happen to have a picture of your mother, and sister?" Mick asks. He always likes to have an idea of who he's looking for.

Billy nods. "I do." He pulls his wallet out of his back pocket and hands a picture of himself with an adult male, a woman and young girl. "I'm sure my mom looks pretty much the same, but Lisa has probably changed a lot in five years."

Mick nods. He study's the picture. "Mind if I hold on to this?"

Billy hesitates. "That is the only picture I have of my dad."

"How about if I make a copy?" Rafe says. "I'll give Mick the copy and make sure you get the original back."

Billy lets out a breath but looks expectantly at Mick.

Mick hands Rafe the picture. "That will work fine."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kaida sits up in bed and looks around her wondering where Ryker is. She thinks back to his turning and panic grips her when she realizes she can't remember what happened. Maybe she killed him. She takes in her surrounding and realizes Ryker must not have left their bed very long ago. She can still feel the moisture in the air from his shower. She closes her eyes and listens for him in the big house. He's the only human male inside the house and it doesn't take her long to concentrate and find his heartbeat. She flops back on the bed, relieved now that she knows he's alive. That still doesn't answer the question about what happened last night. Why Ryker is still human, and why she can't remember anything. She hasn't had a blackout since Josef first found her. She flings back the covers and stalks to the bathroom. She needs to clear her headfirst and then she will find out what went on last night. Josef was there, that much she remembers, and he will tell her everything.

Hank enters Josef's study. "She's awake."

"Good," Josef says. "Why don't you go hang out in the game room until we find out just how much she wants to remember."

"Can I visit your girls first? I haven't had a bite all day." He grins at Josef. Hank hasn't seen Josef's freshies, but he knows Josef well enough to know they are both tasty and beautiful. "I could waste a way."

Josef rolls his eyes and waves him off. "Yes, go."

Kaida sees three pair of eyes watching her as she enters the room. Josef and Beth aren't easy to read. Both are keeping their smiles fixed in place, but she can tell by the way they watch her that something is going on. She smiles at Ryker who is human and couldn't lie to her, even if he wanted to. He gets up and cross the room. He pulls her into his arms and hugs her tight. After a moment she pulls back from him, looking into his eyes searching. Whatever has happened, she can see it isn't good. "I'll pour you a glass of blood," he says.

"I had something upstairs before I came down. I'm fine," she looks at Josef "What is going on? Why don't I remember last night?" she turns to Ryker. "We were going to turn you. I remember that much." Whatever is going on, she refuses to believe it's too bad. The two most important people in her life are sitting right here with her.

Ryker leads her to the couch, and they sit across from Josef and Beth.

"What happened is that you met your sire. After all these years we know who he is." Josef says

Kaida searches her memory and finds nothing. "Why don't I remember? Am I going crazy?"

Ryker lays his hand on her thigh. "It's nothing like that. It isn't your fault you don't remember. There is nothing wrong with you."

Kaida watches Josef. "Stop pussy footing around and just tell me what the hell is going on. You're scaring me."

Josef nods. "Your birth name is Mika Oonishi. To save your life two hundred years ago the memories were taken from you." He gently explains to her what Stefan did to her.

"Not Lance?" Josef sees her confusion. "Josef, that can't be right. The one thing I do remember is being tormented by Lance."

"I have two sources, one very reliable that Lance wasn't even at the house when you were being abused. In those days Lance and his father looked very much alike. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch for you to confuse the two."

Kaida shakes her head. "I don't remember any of this, none." She puts her hand to her mouth in horror. "Was Stefan my sire? He can't be, he couldn't be here last night because he's dead, right?"

"No." Josef says quickly. "Stephan is not your sire. He forced his son, Mason to sire you so he could use you to punish Mason." Josef sees the dazed look in her eyes and wishes Stefan were alive so Josef could kill him. "The only way Mason could find to keep you from going feral was to get a telepathic vampire to erase your memory. Yesterday you saw Mason for the first time since he turned you, and your mind couldn't handle it, so you passed out."

"The telepath who wiped your memory all those years ago is here in L.A. He's my teacher. Hank erased your memory again last night," Beth says

Kaida turns to Ryker and buries her face in his shoulder. Ryker leans back and softly rubs her back, holding her tight.

Kaida pulls herself together and turns back to Beth. "Will I ever remember?"

Beth leans forward. "You can if you want. Hank is here in the house. Now that you're prepared for the memories, and you know what to expect, he can give them back to you. The thing is, you'll get them all, the good and the bad. He can't separate them out."

Kaida nods. "I don't care about the bad things; it happened two hundred years ago. I lived through it then and I'll live through it now, but I want to remember my sire, remember my turning."

Josef tips his head to Beth who smiles. "Hank is on his way."

Kaida grabs Beth's hand. "Can't you do this for me? You're a telepath. I want you to do it. I don't want this stranger in my head again."

Beth shakes her head and holds Kaida's hands. "You don't want me digging around in your head. First off, I've only been getting formal training for a few years. Hank has been at this for centuries. You can trust him He is Vanessa's protégé. He called her to get her input on your situation. You know that if for even one minute she didn't think he could do what needs to be done, she'd be on the first plane here. Kaida, I just don't have the experience."

Kaida nods woodenly.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Mason paces the suite. He knows what is going on downstairs. His worry for Kaida is palpable to Jean and Jelena. "Mason, sit. You'll know soon enough what her decision is." Jelena says.

Jean is still more than a little surprised to find out that his brother is the sire to the assassin Kaida. "Father really was a son of a bitch, wasn't he?"

Mason nods. "He really was."

Simone heard the story as Mason related it to Jean and feels a little shell shocked. The story of what happened years ago is disturbing but to know there are telepaths who can wipe out a person's memory adds a whole new level of scary.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Mick looks around the aircraft and smiles. The wolves are restless. He can see it as they move around the compartment, all except Marcus who is sitting Zen like next to Mick.

Rafe sees the grin on Mick's face and snarls at him as he sits down in the seat across from him.

Mick looks at him questioningly. "You can't all be afraid to fly."

"I'm not afraid of anything, least of all flying," Rafe says.

"Then what is the problem?" Mick asks.

"Too many Alpha's in too small a space." Marcus says breaking his calm exterior with a sigh. "Then there's the added complication of being trapped in that small a space with a vampire."

"Why doesn't it seem to bother you?" Mick asks. If he's going to be around the wolves, he wants to understand the dynamics.

"I've been an alpha and I don't want to be an alpha again. I've dealt with a lot of vampires in my time," He grins at Rafe. "And I don't have an irrational fear of being trapped in a plane with one."

"I don't have any desire to be an alpha either and I damn sure am not afraid of Mick," Rafe snaps.

"Ah, but you're young enough you could be alpha. Whether you want to or not the instinct is still there to better other males. The same instinct that makes you crazy having another predator in your immediate space." Marcus counters.

Rafe has irrational urge to punch Marcus in the face. Mick sees it shakes his head. "Not a good idea to start a brawl in a plane." Mick wonders if pulling his power back will calm the wolves. They are going to know what he can do sooner or later so it might as well be now if it will calm them even a little. He closes his eyes and repeats the process Josef taught him. He looks up as five pair of yellow eyes snaps in his direction. Low snarls erupting from Gerhard and his men as they stalk towards Mick.

"Not a good idea." Marcus says.

"I was just trying to make them feel better about being stuck here with me," Mick says

"What you've done is make sure they know, there a predator on the plane with them, one that can sneak up on them." Marcus says.

"That's irrational. I'm right here. The last thing I can do is sneak up on anyone."

"Is your vampire always rational?" Marcus asks.

"Okay, you've got a point."

"Let your power slowly flow back to its natural state," Marcus says.

Mick nods and lets his power wash back into the plane. "Sorry. I was trying to help."

Gerhard nods curtly. "You should have told us you have the ability. I was considering leaving you in Billings so you would not give the wolves a heads up by your presences. I do not want them to know we are there, until we are on their doorstep."

Marcus snorts at the suggestion.

Mick narrows his eyes at Gerhard. "You may have found that a difficult task."

"I'm sure, but now that I know you can hide yourself it is not necessary." Gerhard says as he and his men settle back down to ride out the rest of the trip.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Hank strolls into Josef's study. He scans the faces and stops when he gets to Kaida. He smiles trying to put her at ease. "Hello."

Kaida scowls at him and runs her hands up and down her thighs. Her nervousness is palatable not only to the vampires but to her lover. She feels Ryker's hand slowly caressing her back as he tries to calm her. "You took my memories," she said.

Hank sees how spooked she is and wonders if she's afraid of him or the thought of the memories returning. "Yes, but I'm assume Josef explained the reason. Altering your memories was the only way Mason could think of to keep you alive."

Beth takes Kaida's hand trying to reassure the other woman. "This is Hank. Vanessa taught him and now he's teaching me." Beth squeezes Kaida's hand. "You can trust him, I promise."

He sees real fear in Kaida's eyes and decides that he'd better sit across from her instead of next to her. He could do this without touching her, but it's important for people believe telepaths must have skin to skin contact. The more powerful telepaths, like himself, Vanessa and someday Beth, don't even have to be in the same room with the subject. Telling people, the truth is dangerous, as it tends to freak them the hell out. He turns to Beth. "It will be best if I could have your seat."

She lets go of Kaida's hand. "No problem," she says and moves to the other side of Josef.

Hank sits across from Kaida. He holds his hands out, palm up trying to look as harmless as possible. He knows she's an assassin, a warrior, a spy. Even though he doesn't fight with weapons, he hopes if he shows her his open hands it will quell some of her fear. "This won't hurt physically in the sense that your brain will suffer any effects. Because you are a vampire and our hearing and sense of smell is so acute, you may get slammed with some auditory and olfactory memories in addition to actual memories. Hearing and smelling are such integral parts of what we are that they can't be filtered out." He hesitates for a moment. "If you'd like, I can smooth your emotions over, make any anxiety you might be feeling less upsetting."

Kaida slowly shakes her head. "No. I want to thank you for taking the time to do this for me. Josef explained why you did what you did, and I understand the rational but…"

Hank has a feeling he's about to have to defend himself. "But?"

She shakes her head. "But it feels like going around altering people's memories is wrong."

Hank takes a breath; he glances at Josef and sees from the look in his eyes that Joseph is about to intervene. Hank shakes his head. "Let me. She has to trust me."

Josef scowls but allows Hank to continue.

Hank nods to Kaida. "You're right. Altering people's memories is wrong. Ethically, messing about in people's minds is not something I do unless there are no other options. When Mason came to me to try and save you, there were no other options." He smiles at her warily. "I do not wander the world screwing with people's heads." He snorts. "If for no other reason than Vanessa would have my head on a platter. You know her; do you think she would tolerate that kind of behavior from any of us?"

Kaida shakes her head. "No. I'm sorry. I should be grateful, not giving you grief. Let's do this."

He smiles. "It's all right. Most people have objections to what we are, what we can do. As I said before, you won't have any lasting pain but returning memories to someone is still upsetting. I wish I could give you only the memories you want, but it isn't possible."

Kaida nods. "I understand."

He smiles inwardly as he watches her straighten her spine, shoulders back and her head up. She may be anxious, but she's not going to let it stop her. He can see now why Josef and Mason chose to save her. "All right, if you're sure this is what you want, hold my hands." Symbolically if she can override the fear to reach out to him, for the memories it will make it that much easier for her to face them.

Kaida reaches out to him and he clasps her hands in his. "Close your eyes," he says. He senses her misgivings. This is not a woman who feels safe closing her eyes in the presence of any stranger. "It helps most people relax, but if it makes you uncomfortable then keep your eyes on me." He smiles as she watches him like a hawk. Hank reaches into her mind and finds the block he put in place and removes it. At the same time, he tries to slow the flow of information. He expects her to pull away but she's as still as a statue. The only outward sign that she is having any difficulty is the clasp of their hands. She's clutching him so tightly it feels as though his hands are in a vice. He's glad he's a vampire or she would have broken both his hands by now.

Kaida gasps as the last of the memory's floods into her. A strangled cry is wrenched from her throat. Hank lets go of her hands and sits back, watching for any signs of insanity. Josef would kill him if he knew the truth. There was a chance, a small one, but a chance, that all this screwing with Kaida's mind would drive her mad. It would force someone, most likely Josef, to put her to death. It only takes a minute for him to feel her mind solidify into its normal rhythms and he relaxes.

She looks around the room wildly. "Mason? Oh my god. Mason." She stands searching the room with her eyes and then her nose. She zeros in on Josef. "I know his scent. He's here. Where?"

Josef nods. "East wing."

Kaida doesn't give a backward glance to any of them. Ryker blinks in wonderment. He's never seen her move so fast. He gets up, intent on following her. Josef move to stand in front of Ryker, baring his way out of the room. "Let her go. Facing Mason is something she needs to do on her own. I'm sorry but as clichéd as it sounds, you won't understand until she turns you."

Ryker doesn't like it, but he trusts that Kaida will come back to him. He nods once and sits down.

Mason senses Kaida's approach. He turns to Jean. "She's coming. Get Simone and Jelena out of here, now."

Jean nods and moves the women through the suite. There is more than one exit to other rooms in the wing. He won't have any problem getting them down the hall and away from whatever happens when Kaida gets to Mason.

The door flies open. Kaida throws herself at Mason so hard that he stumbles backward and sits heavily on the couch with her in his arms. Kaida sits in his lap and nuzzles his neck, taking deep inhalations of his scent. Mason sits very quietly letting her reacquaint herself with him. He feels the momentary sting as her fangs enter his neck. He reciprocates, sinking his fangs into her shoulder. He sighs as the bond between them once again clicks back into place. As loath as he is to do it, he pulls back from her blood flowing into his mouth. "Kaida, that's enough," he says after a few moments. If there had ever been anything between them but trying to keep her alive, he'd let her take all the liberty's she wants. He was always attracted to her. She'd been so brutalized by Stephen; he couldn't bring himself to take advantage of her. He is her sire but only by happenstance, not out of love or loyalty. Now she has the human she obviously cares a great deal for, or she wouldn't be planning to turn him. It's enough for now that the pain of losing the bond washes away as it's re-established. "I've missed you," Is the only thing he can think to say to her.

She nods. "I missed you too, I just didn't know it. Thank you. You saved my life, not once, but twice."

He nods. "It was my pleasure." He knows he could sit here for a very long time with her in his arms. "I know they had to return the memories of what Stefan did to you. Are you going to be all right?"

She thinks it over for a moment and nods. "Yes. I know being at Stefan's mercy was terrible, but my mind must be trying to protect me because it's all kind of fuzzy. The only thing I remember clearly is my short time with you. How you turned me, cared for me, tried so hard to keep me alive." She hugs him tight once again, not wanting to let him go. "Josef has been wonderful, he rescued me, he taught me how to take care of myself, but he's not my sire. As much help as he gave me, I never felt as whole as I do right now."

Mason hugs her back wishing he didn't have to let her go again.

Mason puts a finger under Kaida's chin. He tilts her head up to make her look at him. "It's time we went back downstairs. I'm certain that your human thinks he has been abandoned." Mason is sure he could stay here with her in his lap for days and days, but he also knows she has a life waiting for her.

"Oh." Kaida says feeling a little guilty at not once thinking of Ryker. Suddenly she's more than a little embarrassed for her sudden neediness. She quickly gets up out of Mason's lap. She avoids his eyes. "Sorry," she mumbles.

He takes turns her to him and pulls her into his arms. "Mika… Kaida, don't ever be sorry for needing me. I am, even under these circumstances your sire. If you need me all you have to do is call."

She looks searchingly into his eyes. She nods once and turns. She brings her life back to the present. Halfway to the door she stops and turns. "Thank you, for everything."

He smiles. "You're very welcome. It was my pleasure."

xxxxxxxx

Josef decides it's time to put one of his other plans into action and ask for the needed help. "Vanessa, I was wondering if you and Frank could come for a visit sooner than you planned. Christmas isn't that far off; you were coming then anyway. You could help me with a little problem." Josef says into the phone.

Vanessa eyes the phone for a moment. "Josef, what are you up to?"

He laughs. "I promise you'll enjoy it. It involves tormenting a Duval."

Vanessa smiles into the phone. "How can I pass up an offer like that?"

xxxxxxx

Beth looks down as her phone begins to ring. She sees Mick's name flash on the screen. She's tempted to let it ring, but the thought that he might be in trouble worries her. She also knows how childish it would be. "Mick?"

Without any preamble he says, "I'm sorry Beth."

"You should be, but now that you've called, you're forgiven. Are you still mad at me?" she asks.

He hesitates. He doesn't want to lie to her.

Beth hears the hesitation and scowls. "We'll talk about it when you get back."

"I think that would be best. Beth, I just wanted to make sure you know I love you," he says.

She closes her eyes. Glad to hear the words even if they are tinged with anger. "And I love you. Please be safe."

"I will, don't worry. Marcus is motioning to me that they've got the vehicles and are ready to go so I've got to hang up. I love you."

"I love you too." She says as she hears the phone go dead.

Josef watches her relax, glad for her sake that Mick called. He takes her hand and moves away from the others in the room. "Do you think part of the reason Mick is having such a hard time with what happened is because he's not angry at you? It could be he's angry at himself for not being there to protect you?"

Beth nods thoughtfully. "Maybe, but sooner or later he's going to have to get over it."

Josef swirls the bourbon in his glass thoughtfully. "He's been doing it an awful long time. Maybe you should cut the guy some slack."

Beth looks at him, the frustration clear on her face. "And do what; go through this over and over forever because he can't adjust to the idea that I can take care of myself? Besides, if that's his problem, it doesn't explain why you're mad."

Before Josef can answer Hank approaches them. "Sorry to interrupt. There isn't anything more I can do here so I'm leaving."

Josef nods. "Thank you."

"No problem." He turns to Beth. "I'll see you in two days and we will talk about your inability to make class."

Beth rolls her eyes as he turns away.

"I heard that." He says as he leaves the room.

Josef taps her nose. He wants to tell her that he and Mick are angry at her for very different reasons, but they don't have the time. "We will get to why I'm mad after we clear the house of all the damn Duval's and wait until Mick gets home."

Beth nods. "That's probably not a bad idea. Then we can get it all over all at once."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Mick holds out his hand for the keys to the SUV. "I'll drive."

Rafe snorts. "You've lived your whole life in Los Angeles. How much experience do you have driving in snow and black ice?"

Mick stiffens. He turns and looks out the window of the airport car rental agency and is surprised at what he sees. It wasn't snowing when they landed. It's still not bad, but it has started snowing. Rafe has a point about the amount of driving Mick has done in the snow, but he thinks he can manage if it doesn't get worse. He remembers what Josef said about a storm just north of them and wonders if this is the leading edge. It's not often he feels the need to be in control. When it comes to driving the only person, he gives way to is Josef and that's only because it's not worth the fight. Despite his musings about the storm he continues. "I've had some cases in Tahoe in the winter. Besides the SUV is four-wheel drive. How hard could it be?"

Marcus rolls his eyes. "Nothing sadder than a pair of alpha males and one vehicle."

"Stay out of it." Rafe snaps. He smiles triumphantly at Mick and closes his hand around the keys. "I've had plenty of experience. I drive the pups up into the mountains so they can get a better handle of their wolves without a bunch of humans around. That means I get to drive."

Mick grunts but doesn't reach for the keys again.

Ten minutes later they are out on the road. From the passenger's seat of the black SUV Mick watches the snow blow across the blacktop in the headlights. Rafe was probably right, that he's more qualified to drive in the snow and ice but it still rankles. Josef is always telling Mick he needs to be ready for every eventuality. Which is why he wants Mick to learn to ride a horse. He can hear Josef telling him 'the more you know, the more you get to be in control.' He sighs, hating to admit he can see Josef's point.

Marcus is sitting behind them; Gerhard and his men are following in a second SUV. Before they left L.A. Mick and Rafe poured over maps of the area. It didn't take long to realize that Billy's estimation of five or ten miles to the ranch is as the crow flies. The maps show that if you follow the road it's more like thirty miles. Five miles from the ranch is a four-way intersection. Turning left takes you to the ranch. Going straight the road joins into Highway fifteen, following that takes you to Canada. From the map is appears that the road curves back and overlooks the valley where the ranch is located. Gerhard doesn't want to barrel into the compound without assessing the area. They will stop at the pull off first. Mick is glad the alpha leader isn't so cocky that he doesn't mind taking a minute to look.

Rafe grins at Mick seeing he's still wearing his duster. "Didn't you bring some warm clothes?" The rest of the party is bundled up. They need the extra protection to be comfortable until they bring out their wolves. Then they will have thick fur coats.

Mick shakes his head and returns the smile. Now that he and Rafe have become friends it's hard to stay mad over a set of keys. "I sleep in a subzero freezer. With the wind chill I'd say it's about ten degrees out there. It's going to have to get a lot colder than this to bother me."

"A freezer, really? Do all vampires sleep that way?" Rafe asks.

Mick nods. "They do if they can afford it." Mick glances behind him at Marcus. "I'd like to pull my power in now so there isn't any chance of the wolves knowing I'm in the area. What do you think?" After the problem on the plane, he knows Marcus will tell him if this is a bad idea.

"Go ahead. We should be too far away from the ranch when we stop for them to sense any of us. You never know if one of them will be out hunting and get close enough to sense you," Marcus says.

Mick thinks about the satisfaction from being able to do something that would have normally taken him another hundred years to learn. His thoughts once again lead him to Josef and Beth. He likes the idea that he was given this ability because of the relationship between the three of them. Josef has always been more of a positive influence on his life than Coraline ever was. The bond Mick and Josef have developed makes them close, even before Beth came along. Because of Josef's outlook on being a vampire, he's always been like an older brother, mentor, and in the early days a little bit of a father figure. He smiles to himself as he thinks about teasing Josef about being his step-sire. He's so engrossed in his thoughts he doesn't see that they are at their destination until he feels the SUV comes to a stop.

Mick can see they've pulled into a dead-end track on the right side of the road. They can park deep enough that the vehicles can't be seen from the highway. He wonders if this is some pull off hunters use before they walk into the woods to shoot deer. He smiles ruefully as he realizes this really isn't his turf.

Everyone gets out and crosses the road. It's still snowing, but not enough to kill the visibility to the ranch below them. In the dark Mick sees a road that winds its way through the woods to the front of the compound. The woods are thick, but this time of year most of the plants and trees have lost their leaves. The pines and firs still hold their needles. It lends some privacy to the scene, but he can still see through the breaks. They are far enough away that the wolves below them should not be able to sense their brethren or Mick. If everything looks good from here, the werewolves will shrug off their human skins, and the small party will proceed in on foot. The snow is hard packed, and they will be able to walk across the top, making traversing it relatively easy.

Below him Mick sees the woods have been cut away, so they stop about five feet from a tall chain link fence. There is razor wire running across the top in large loops. It appears from this vantage point that the fence encircles the entire ranch. "What do you think?" He asks Gerhard.

Gerhard looks up and scowls. "I think the weather smells of snow."

Mick waits, he's sure they have more to say. From their quiet intent he knows that that the wolves are looking at something he doesn't understand. Between the forest and the wolves below this is their situation to assess. He wants someone to tell him who's ass to kick. He shakes his head at the reminder that he was ready to come in here alone to get the woman and her daughter out. He's glad now that Daniel talked him out of it.

Gerhard frowns. "That's odd."

Marcus nods. "Agree."

Glad that they are ready to share. "What is?" Mick asks

Gerhard motions to the scene below them. "Someone has built a fence. Wolves do not like fences. I can't imagine fencing in my wolves."

Mick shrugs. "Maybe they felt like it would keep unwanted visitors out."

"Maybe..." Marcus says "but I don't think so. It severely limits their escape routes. If they are attacked it makes it impossible for the pups to escape. No matter how much of a tyrant this alpha is, the females would never stand for this. They would band together and fight him to the death or take the pups and run off to keep them safe. I don't like it. Something more going on down there then one alpha control freak."

"It looks new," Rafe says. "You can see how the land has been disturbed to make way for the fence."

Marcus nods. "You're right."

Mick tries to sense beyond the wolves next to him and stiffens. "Why would there be vampires down there?"

All eyes on him, Mick motions to the compound below them. "Are you sure this is the right place? Maybe we're lost. I sense vampires."

Rafe shakes his head. "I lost the signal on the GPS about 10 miles back, but I've got hard copies of the maps of this area and this is the place."

Mick has a bad feeling about this. "Billy hasn't lived here in a long time, maybe they sold the ranch and are wintering somewhere else."

Marcus shakes his head. "I don't think so. Can you tell how many vampires there are?"

Mick closes his eyes and concentrates. "Six, all but one is young, though the older one is still about my age." He pauses a moment. "Unless an old one is down there hiding his power it's just the six of them."

"If they are young, why can't I sense them?" Gerhard demands.

Mick shrugs. "We're probably still too far away. I can't sense the wolves. I think it's because I have a longer range when it comes to my own kind." He turns back to the view below. "If this is the right place, what the hell is going on down there?" Mick asks no one in particular.

Marcus grunts. "Mick what do vampires value more than anything, what do they need to live?"

"Blood but you can't mean... they aren't..." The idea the vampires are keeping the wolves' captive and draining them is so revolting he doesn't want to give voice to it. "I don't understand this, any of it. Blood is so easy to get, even if you feed live all the time you don't need to put up a fence and keep prisoners. Finding someone willing to donate their blood is very easy. Why go to all the trouble of putting up a fence, and keeping wolves as prisoners? Humans would be far easier to control. None of it makes any sense."

"What you say is true, but they have a reason to target wolves." Marcus says. "Our blood is special. If a vampire has a lot of magic, it enhances their abilities. A vampire with average levels of vampire magic wouldn't be too effected. One with lots of personal magic can get a huge boost. You name it and everything about a vampire becomes more intense when you add werewolf blood."

It doesn't surprise Mick that he's never heard this. Until two years ago he didn't even know there were werewolves. "How long does the upgrade last?" Mick asks

"About twenty-four hours but there has always been rumors that ingested long enough, it can become permanent." Marcus says.

"That's an old wives' tale," Gerhard growls.

"Maybe, but some vampires must believe it or what's going on below would be too much trouble." Marcus says.

Rafe wants to howl with anger. "We will kill them," he says.

Mick growls low in his throat. "We need to keep one alive. Kill the rest but one stays alive." He turns to the wolves. "If this is true, I have to know who is behind it. The young ones below can't be the masterminds of this operation. They are someone's foot soldiers. They were left here to make sure that everything goes smoothly. I can't believe even six of them could take on an entire pack of werewolves."

Gerhard thinks of the things he's learned about the alpha and snarls. "Unless the alpha is in on it. Maybe it is the bastards' idea."

"No alpha can be that stupid." Marcus says.

"I have a direct link to the head of the vampire council. When I tell you, Vanessa is going to be unhappy it's an understatement." Mick thinks back to what she did to Richard and shudders. "You do not want to make Vanessa unhappy."

Gerhard studies Mick. "You know the head of the vampire council?"

Mick smiles, "She is family."

Gerhard nods. "She is the one who outlawed vampires trying to change us."

"Yes. When the council handed down the edict, they put language that states it is a death sentence to do several other things to the wolves." Mick motions to the valley blow. "Taking blood without their consent was part of that edict. I though at the time she was trying to cover every eventuality. From what you've told me I'm guessing that some vampires know about the boost they can get from werewolf blood. Vanessa is all about keeping the wolves and vampires in this country from going to war. She's afraid that if that happens the humans will find out about us and we'll all end up being hunted."

It goes against every instinct Gerhard has as an alpha to ask for advice. He also knows Mick will have a better idea of the best way to defeat the vampires below. "What do you suggest?"

Mick smiles and takes his machete out from beneath his coat. He twirls it a couple of times. "The way I see it, I've got two options. I can go down and knock on the front door or I can slip down quietly and try and go through the fence. Anybody bring any fence cutters?" He could rip the fence out of the posts but that might attract quite a bit of attention before he's ready for it. He shakes his head and decides the direct approach is the best. They will see him as one of their own and then he'll be able to take them by surprise. "I'm going to pay them a visit. I'll call you when it's clear."

"You can't go down there on your own," Rafe says. "What if the vampires have been feeding from the wolves? You may not be able to kill them if they are all that much faster and stronger."

"Not only that, but what if an old one down there that you can't sense?" Marcus asks.

"Can any of you hide from their senses?" Mick asks. He continues when no one speaks up. "I'm the only one who can catch them unaware. If any of you get close enough for them to sense you, then they will know something is wrong. If that happens, we will never defeat them without a lot more help. I can go to the gate and use the excuse that I'm lost or some other nonsense. More than likely they will let me roll right in the front door."

Rafe shakes his head. "Even if you can kill the first couple, the rest will know something is wrong. They will sense the deaths and be ready for a fight and you will be seriously outnumbered."

Marcus decides there is one chance. He hopes it's the right one, hopes it doesn't cost him his life, or worse yet the lives of his children and grandchildren. "I can hide myself; I will go with you."

Gerhard and his men growl low in their throats.

Marcus snorts at them. He waves his hand, and the three werewolves drop to the ground. "We will talk about this later, after we free your new pack free of the vampires." Marcus says to the unconscious Alpha.

Not sure if this is some weird alpha magic, Mick asks. "What did you do to them?"

"I made them go to sleep. They will stay that way until we get back. I'll explain on the way but right now, let's put them in their SUV so they are out of sight." Mick nods. He trusts Marcus so he follows the two men and helps them move Gerhard and his men to the SUV where they will be hidden.

Rafe shakes his head wishing that Marcus had kept this to himself. He's suspected for a long time that their ex-alpha was doggone, a cursed one. He didn't know it for sure, and he wishes he were still ignorant. There is only one-way Marcus or anyone of them can hide their scent or do the things that Marcus did. It involves talents the wolves are not supposed to have.

Marcus smiles at Rafe. "You do not look surprised."

Rafe smiles warily at Marcus. "I've known you a very long time. I have suspected that you are... different."

"And now you know," Marcus says.

Rafe snorts. "Yea, and now I know."

Mick watches this exchange and is very confused, but he senses that an explanation will have to wait. He doesn't understand the sudden hostility on Gerhard and his men's part. He turns to Marcus. "Can you fool the vampire's senses into thinking you're a human? That would probably be the best way to get us both through the front gate."

"I can, but don't you think it would be better if they think I'm a vampire?" Marcus says.

"Yes, but..." Mick says.

The surprise on Mick's face makes Marcus grin. "That's what I will do."

Mick nods once. "Then let's go. We'll take one of the SUVs."

"Wait." Rafe says. "I can go as your prisoner."

Mick nods slowly. "Not a bad idea."

Marcus laughs. "It's not, but it would be better if they thought all three of us are vampires."

Rafe looks at him incredulously. "You can cover me too?"

Marcus smiles, "there are limits but yes, I can fool their senses long enough for us to get in the front gate."

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome**

s


	24. Chapter 24

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play**.

Xxxxxxxxx

Norris taps on the door to his sire's freezer room. He waits for the customary snarl telling him to enter. Norris has been Randall's assistant since Randall turned him in nineteen-thirty. It was the height of prohibition. At the time Norris was the assistant to Travis of the biggest bootleggers in the Denver area. Before his turning, Norris met Randall a few times. They'd met when Travis and Randal, hammered out a new distribution deal. Travis made very potent white lighting but had no way to distribute his product. Randal had a trucking company. He was more than happy to use the trucks off the books to transport whiskey up and down the continental divide. The operation wasn't at the level of what was going on in parts of the south and New York. They were a smaller operation and because of it the Feds didn't bother them. Everybody made money.

The enterprise should have gone along quite smoothly until prohibition was repealed. Unfortunately, Travis got greedy and tried to double cross Randal. Norris watched the two men for a long time and decided it was time for a little self-preservation. He was smart enough to know that in a fight between the two men Travis didn't have a prayer. Norris went to Randal and told him about the double cross. He told him he would be able to duplicate the bootlegging operation. For that to happen Randal had to make sure Norris stayed alive. What none of them knew was that Randal Bingham was a vampire. He is the master of the territory. It includes the Continental Divide states, plus the Dakota's and everything south right through Texas. Norris explained the situation with Travis, but Randal didn't look surprised. He is a telepath and he already knew about the double cross. The only reason he'd held back was he was trying to find someone who could set up a still and make him more product. Once Norris said he was able to make the white lighting he shorted Travis's life expectancy to a few short hours. Randal nodded once and walked away. The next day Travis was dead, and Norris was a vampire and head bootlegger.

Having Randal for a sire has been an interesting experience. His sire has a temper and a grandiose ego, even for a vampire. Norris suspects that Randal is not playing with quite a full deck when he was turned. For the most part he's never regretted having Randal for his sire, until now. Randal has always had a finger or two in the local black market. He likes to wheel and deal in items that are rare and illegal. Anything from Indian antiquities to precious art. Until now nothing that could get them all killed.

Six weeks ago. a vampire named Dax, came to Randal with a sealed, container of werewolf blood. and it's been downhill ever since. After Dax left Randal showed the blood to Norris. He asked him what he thought the blood was worth, considering the ban on werewolf blood. Norris shook his head. "The risk is too great. It would be better if you flushed it down the toilet. If the council finds out…"

Randal laughed. "I'm not afraid of the council. I'll do what I want, and they can go to hell."

Norris would have agreed with Randal if Richard were still alive. After all, Richard gave this territory to Randal when Richard was still head of council. The two had a lot in common and Randal worked it for all he could. He liked having a powerful friend to cover for him if something went bad, but this is now, and Richard is dust. "But the Lady Vanessa... The edict on the wolves." Norris said.

"To hell with Vanessa and her edicts. I'll do what I want. If she doesn't like it, she can come to Denver and tell me herself." Norris is terrified that a visit from Vanessa is exactly what will happen. There has never been any love lost between she and Randal. Vanessa opposed Randal's heading up the south west territory. She said he was too stupid and too lazy to head up his own territory and she'd of course killed Randal's friend. The fact that she was right about Randal didn't penetrate his ego.

Then Norris saw inspiration flash across Randal's face. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Instead of selling the wolf blood I'll drink it. There are rumors that if you drink from a wolf it increases your power. If it's true and it increases my telepathy, I could take over the council. I could show that bitch she's not the only one with power."

Before Norris could talk him out of it, Randal popped the top of the bottle. He drank the thick liquid down in one long gulp. Norris watched Randal intently, waiting to see what the were's blood would do, if anything. For the next twenty-four hours it did what the rumors said. It made Randal much more powerful, his telepathy much stronger. Randal reveled in it. His ego took over and he started making plans to take over the council. At almost exactly the twenty-four hour mark his power returned to normal and all his plans went up in smoke. Twenty-four after that, Randal had a plan to get a rich, fresh supply of werewolf blood and it wasn't pretty.

"Norris, get your ass in here." Randal snarls through the door.

Norris snaps out of his reverie and opens the door. He's not sure if the blood is addictive or if Randal has become addicted to the feel of the extra power. If he doesn't get his were blood before the last drink wears off, he's like a junkie looking for his next fix. A junkie vampire is a dangerous thing. The first week, the SUV that his men use to transport the blood, broke down. In a temper flare Randal killed two of the guards with his telepathy. Afterward he laughed manically. In that moment, Norris is sure, that madness is right around the corner. Norris still has that streak of self-preservation. He would love to go to Vanessa and explain. Randal, knowing Norris as he does, has put a block in his mind. He's made it impossible for him to speak about what is going on or deviate from his sire's commands in any way. Norris hopes that when it all comes crashing down the Lady Vanessa will be merciful.

Norris enters the room carrying a bottle of were blood. It's kept in a special high-end refrigeration system to keep it as fresh as possible. This forces Norris to bring Randal a bottle every evening. With Randal's temper Norris never knows if it will be his last trip to his sire's room. Because only Randal drinks from the werewolves, they are getting quite a back stock. This keeps Randal satisfied if there is a problem with the delivery. Randal snatches the bottle out of Norris's hand and pours a highball glass size drink of the blood. Norris gives Randal credit. He'd experimented when he first started getting regular shipments from Montana. He'd found that more than they highball glass size is a waste. He knows exactly how much to drink to get the most boost without wasting any. In addition to that, he is working hard to get the most out of his power, trying to see what his limits are. Norris snorts to himself as he realizes Randal really expects to take over the council.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick watches the shadows dance along the sides of the road. Between the absolute darkness and the heavy snow fall it feels very desolate. The harder it snows the happier he is that he let Rafe drive. Watching the snow is in the headlights is almost hypnotizing. They are back tracking several miles to get back to the main intersection. They want to approach the compound from the right direction.

Rafe thinks about keeping Marcus's secret from his best friend. He thinks about being responsible for something, that can get Daniel's family killed. "When this is over, I want you to take the memories from me," Rafe says.

"It's for the best," Marcus agrees.

"All right, it's time to tell me what the hell is going on," Mick says.

Marcus smiles grimly. "I'm a telepath. Among the werewolves that is a death sentence."

Rafe nods. "Not only is it a death sentence for him, but for his whole family."

"All of my children, grandchildren, every blood relative I have would be put to death," Marcus says. He looks into the front seat at Mick and isn't surprised by the horror he sees in his eyes. He snorts. "Vampires don't have the market cornered on death and destruction."

"But why?" Mick asks. "What possible reason could there be for wiping out an entire bloodline?"

Marcus pauses for a moment, not sure if this is information Mick should have. He shrugs to himself and realizes it's too late to go back now. "Two hundred years ago most of the telepaths born in a pack turned out to be some of the worst psychopaths imaginable. The death toll in some of the packs was total. Werewolves live a long time, and even though it's not the case anymore, the pain of the losses lingers even to this day."

"Why then and not now? What's changed?" Mick asks.

Marcus smiles. "You know that two hundred years ago Josef worked out peace between the wolves and the vampires?"

Mick nods.

"At the time of the final accord Vanessa was part of the council and they had to sign off on the agreement. Thankfully Vanessa took a real interest in the packs and our culture. Eventually she learned about the crazy telepathic wolves. Werewolves are very social, very needy when it comes to the pack. What she found was, the children in the womb were alone and going crazy before they were born. In most cases there wasn't any feedback for them. There was no one to talk to. Even the bond between mother and child wasn't enough for their developing mind. Because of their power they need far more interaction. Before Vanessa intervened, a lot of women thought they were going crazy. They heard their child speaking to them and didn't know what to make of it. Or if they knew it was the baby, some of them either killed the child, themselves or both. They tried to spare the family and the pack a psychopath. The infant death toll was close to seventy percent for telepathic pups. Most of those that managed to reach adulthood, were disturbed, some dangerously so. Most ended up as lone wolves, not being able to live harmoniously in a pack. They were either kicked out or left, the increased isolation making the problem worse."

Mick shakes his head. This story is too sad for words.

"Once Vanessa understood what was going on, she swept the packs for telepaths both sane and, not. She told me she did this for all of us. Vanessa has always believed that if the packs are discovered the vampires will be next. She finds that unacceptable."

Mick shakes his head in amazement. "It must have taken her years."

"Decades is more like it. The telepaths that couldn't be saved she killed outright. She made it appear accidental. Since most were ostracized from the packs anyway no one really noticed, or if they did, she wiped their minds. Her next task was to save the adults she could and the children that were yet to come. She caught up to me at just the right time. To this day, in every single pack in North America, you will find one sane telepath. They keep vigil for a telepath cropping up among the unborn babies. In the rest of the world, where Vanessa has no influence the bloodlines have all but, been stamped out. I believe the instances of telepathic werewolves are one in many thousands in the rest of the world. If one of us hears a child in the womb trying to find a mind to talk to, the telepath assesses the family situation. They either tells the mother so she understands and talks to the child, as I've done with Angie. Or if the mother isn't deemed open enough to understand what is going on, the communication is blocked. The telepath takes over the mind speak and keeps the child sane. We have it under control now but the pain of what came before us is still too raw for a great many of the packs. We stay hidden or face a death sentence."

"Why not tell Daniel? This seems like information he should have, if for no other reason than to protect his family," Mick asks.

Marcus shakes his head. "It would tear him apart. When a man becomes alpha, a portion of their soul becomes entwined in the soul of the pack. It is especially true of the more honorable alphas like Daniel. To know something that is so destructive to his family and the pack would divide him and his wolf. It would drive him to insanity. Vanessa's help was the only reason I didn't go crazy when I was alpha. She taught me how to join my wolf and my abilities so I could live in harmony. I will protect Thomas. Angie and I have already discussed this. Once he is born, she won't be able to hear him. I will wipe her memories of talking telepathically to her son. Then it will be up to me to make sure that Thomas learns to hide in plain sight."

Mick thinks about Beth's reaction to the news that her little brothers, born and yet to come would be killed. "Does Beth know?"

"She found out before the meeting the other night." Marcus explains what happened. "All I could do was get her to promise to not tell her father or anyone else but you and Josef. I know I can trust you to not tell anyone. I told her Josef would explain. He knows what I am and the history I've explained to you. Besides Vanessa and Josef, the only person who knows about us is Frank."

"What I don't understand is how Thomas was able to breach Beth's shields. No one can get into her head, not even Vanessa because Beth has so much natural shielding. If the wolves can't affect vampires than how did he or you get inside her head?" Mick asks.

"Some people will open themselves up to a child, even subconsciously, in ways they won't for anyone else. Thomas is an unborn child who is her brother. Beth dropped every guard, every shield when she touched Angie's stomach. I'm sure Thomas sensed another mind and mistook Beth for me, as I've been talking to him since he was aware. When he spoke to her it threw her so off balance that I was able to get in and talk to her. Under normal conditions neither of us would have been able to reach her."

Mick shakes his head. "You shouldn't be here. If something happens to you..."

Marcus smiles at Mick. "If something happens to me, Vanessa will ensure that Thomas is safe." He grins. "She is our patron saint."

"Vanessa is the wolves' patron saint?" Mick asks.

Marcus laughs. "No, she is the patron saint of the telepaths."

"What about Gerhard and his men?" Mick asks.

Marcus waves his hand dismissively. "Depending on what we find below, I will give them the appropriate memories. The situation works for all concerned. I might also have to work a little magic on the wolves below," He glances at Rafe. "and you my friend."

Rafe nods. Daniel is more than his alpha. He and Angie and the cubs are his family as well. He won't take the chance of endangering them. "Do whatever you have to."

The trio sits in silence. Mick keeps wondering how he can keep the truth from Beth. The idea that the wolves would kill the family she just found is not something he wants her to live with. It will color every interaction she has with the pack and if someone is smart, they will start to wonder why. She might give the whole thing away without meaning to. "I have to make a phone call."

"I told you, there is no cell service out here." Rafe says.

Mick nods. "I know. We need to back track to the intersection leading to the ranch, anyway, go back a few miles farther. This is important."

Rafe nods. "All right. Look at your phone and let me know as soon as you get a clear signal."

Twenty minutes later Mick holds up his hand. "Got it. Pull over."

Rafe does as requested but leaves the SUV to idle. He doesn't think this will take long.

Beth looks down at her phone and smiles. "Hey, I didn't think I'd hear from you so soon. Is everything all right?"

"It's fine. Beth, have you talked to Josef about Marcus and Thomas talking to you telepathically?" Mick asks.

"No, there hasn't been time. I take it you found out from Marcus?"

"Yes, Marcus explained. Beth, I need you to promise me that you won't talk to anyone about it, not Josef, not anyone until I get back."

"But, why not? Marcus told me it was all right."

Mick closes his eyes. "Please. I don't have time to explain. I need you to do this for me. It's not like Josef is going to ask you about it so you won't have to lie to him. Beth, please promise me."

Beth hears Mick pleading with her and nods slowly. She knows he wouldn't sound this way unless there is something important at stake. "All right, I'll wait for you to get home. I promise."

Mick lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I've got to go. We're going to free the wolves. I love you."

"Be careful and I love you too."

Mick disconnects and turns to Marcus. "All right that's done."

Marcus tips his head and watches Mick. "What are you going to do?"

"When this is over, I'm going to contact Vanessa. I'll ask her to come to Los Angeles so I can tell her about what we find at the ranch. While she's in L.A. I'm going to ask her to erase Beth's memories of you and Thomas talking to her telepathically. She can't know this about the wolves, that they would kill her family, especially since she's a telepath. She won't understand and she will resent the pack. No good can come from her knowing any of this."

Rafe shakes his head in confusion. "I thought Vanessa couldn't get inside Beth's mind."

"In the beginning Vanessa couldn't get in at all because Beth didn't know how to control her shielding. They were up all the time no matter what. Now that Beth has better control, she can let Vanessa in, and at that point Vanessa can do what needs to be done. I'm also going to let her erase my memory as well. I hate this and I don't want to know it either."

Rafe nods. "I know what you mean."

Rafe turns the SUV around and "I hate to change the subject from such a pleasant topic," Marcus says dryly. "But do you have an idea of how we are going to get them to open the gate?"

"That damn fence offends my wolf. I want to rip it off its posts," Rafe snarls.

Sighing Mick says. "I hate to admit this but part of me is still hoping you're wrong about what's going on in there."

"I'm not, but If we can get within a half a mile from the ranch, I'll be able to tell you one way or the other," Marcus says.

Rafe shakes his head in awe. "You can read the minds of the wolves a half a mile away?"

"No, but I can sense if they are in the compound. Maybe Mick is right, and they are wintering somewhere else. I can also sense the overall health and wellbeing of the pack. If they are in dire straits from being bled, I'll be able to tell. That's just alpha empathy. You can do it too."

"Does your telepathy work on vampires? Can you make them do your bidding?" Mick asks

Marcus smiles at Mick ruefully. "My ability is very limited where most vampires are concerned. Their natural shielding keeps me from directing their actions. I can fool their senses reliably but that is about it, which is of course one of the reasons that Vanessa helped us hide. Telepathic wolves are no real threat to the vampires only to other werewolves."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Comments are always welcome.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Mick nods. "We need a reason for them to open the gate. The problem is getting all three of us through the gate without them feeling threatened until it's too late. If I were on my own, they probably wouldn't think twice about letting me in. It depends on how paranoid they are. I could look harmless enough that I could take the first couple of guards before they ever knew what hit them. More than a single person is going to make them wary from the start. They will be hesitant to let three of us in unless we have a good story." Mick leans back and thinks about it for a few minutes. "And I think I have something that will work." He motions to a clear wide spot beside the road. The road crews have two large hills of sand, and two snowplows used for clearing the roads. Quite a bit of area around the sand has been cleared. "If you can, pull over there."

Rafe does as he requests and then turns in the seat. "Well?"

Marcus nods. "Let's hear it."

Mick looks outside studying the area. He nods to himself thoughtfully. "The story should go as follows. We're on our way to Canada to see my sire. I'll claim Pierre DePaul as my sire. He's the vampire master of the northern half of Canada. I even have his number in my phone if they want to check with him. He's a friend of Josef's. I've met him often enough that he will know that there must be a good reason I would be claiming him as my sire. I'm sure he will go along with my lie if anyone checks. Using Pierre's name should make them nervous enough to want to help us and get us on our way. If they are smart, they aren't going to want to have someone scrutinizing what is going on by killing us."

Marcus nods. "I like it. Keep going."

Mick nods. "We are on our way to Canada, but we got lost, and our SUV broke down and we can't get any cell service to call someone to come fix it." He glances at the two men. "Is that pushing it, or does that sound plausible? Shoot holes in the story."

"It does sound plausible." Rafe says. "We've already established there is no cell service out here. I didn't lose my GPS signal until just before the turn off. They may wonder how we got lost when it should have worked long enough for us to not get lost."

Mick laughs. "Vampires pleading ignorance about tech is not unusual. A lot of us do not change with the times."

Marcus shakes his head. "It's better if we say an animal ran in front of us, maybe a deer, and I lost control and got stuck in a snow drift. In this weather that sound even better." He grins widely at Mick. "You look like you've never stepped foot out of a city. It's not hard to believe you can't drive with animals and snow."

Mick nods. "All right. I'll tell them I skidded off the road and ran in to a tree, about a half mile from the ranch. We need a tow truck and a ride back to Billings for another rental car. We want to be close to them so it makes sense that we can sense them and would go to our own kind to use a phone. I'm also going to let my power flow back. If I hide it, they will be suspicious when they meet me since I should be too young to be able to do hide my power."

Rafe looks at him quizzically. "And why is that? Is this something else I can't know about?"

Mick snorts. "Only because the less people who know I can do this, the better I can sneak up on them. No, nobody's going to get killed if word leaks out. I don't fully understand it myself. I can do this because Josef and Beth both have talents that most vampires don't and taught me what I needed to know."

Rafe takes a deep breath and nods. "Good. I don't need any more secrets in my head."

"Speaking of power," Mick says to Marcus. "I know that you said you can't do much more than fool a vampire's senses. If I lower my shields, can you speak to me telepathically? Josef and I have found it's a nice bonus to have a telepath in the mix when we're checking out a dangerous situation. Beth has learned to make it so Josef and I can speak to each other through her. Even before that, when all she could do was relay between us, it still made it much easier. It helped to keep our eyes on the bad guys and warn each other of danger."

Marcus tips his head and shrugs. "I'm sure I can talk to Rafe. I've never had any problems with my people. I've never had an occasion to try it with a vampire besides Vanessa and she already is a power unto herself. I'll only know if I try."

Mick mentally prepares himself. "Okay, give it a go."

Marcus snorts. _Testing One Two Three._

_Loud and clear. _Mick answers back.

"Well?" Rafe asks.

Marcus nods. "Works like a charm."

Rafe pulls back onto the highway and they continue in silence. When they are at the half mile marker, Rafe pulls over to the side of the road. Mick looks at both werewolves. He waits for them to tell him weather the wolves are at the ranch. If this is a wild goose chase or if the wolves are there and being bled.

Marcus takes a deep breath. Rafe nods to him. "You're right. I can sense them and the wellbeing of the pack."

"And?" Mick asks.

"And, there are wolves behind the fence, and they are not in great shape. Most are very weak. Surprisingly the pups feel healthy but yes, the adults are being bled. It's the only reason an entire pack would feel this lethargic."

Mick gets out of the SUV slamming the door behind him. He paces in the snow for a moment. He's so angry he's shaking. He reigns in his anger. The only thing to do is kill the vampire and free the wolves. He gets back in the truck. Both wolves watch him warily. Mick runs his hand through his hair the anger and frustration bleeding off him in waves. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I hate vampires."

Marcus looks at Mick in confusion. "We knew that the vampires were taking blood from the wolves. This can't be that much of a surprise to you."

Mick shakes his head. "No, I'd hoped you were wrong about what is going on, but I'm not surprised." Mick looks between the pair. He can feel their anger. It seems the wolves either don't understand or they are far better at containing their rage. He takes a deep breath. "The reason the children are healthy is that the vampires are using them to contain the adults. Using the children as hostages against the adults is the easiest way to keep them in line."

Marcus nods. "It makes sense. It is a terrible thing but look at this way. Now that we are here to rescue the pack, it will be that much less of a tragedy since the children haven't been harmed. There is still hope that the adults can be saved. If the vampires had killed the children, we would most likely be saving the adults body's only to lose most of them later to suicide. A pack can lose a great deal and still go on as long as there are children to care for."

Mick nods. "Thank you. I needed to hear that." Keeping the thought of the children in his mind, Mick gets his focus back on saving the pack. "Are you both experienced in killing vampires?"

Rafe and Marcus exchange a look. Marcus looks at Mick warily. He's not sure answering yes is a good idea.

Mick waves his hand dismissively when he realizes the problem. "Believe me, I know better than most that there are times when killing a vampire is the only answer."

Rafe nods. "Then the answer is yes. As Daniel's bodyguard and enforcer, I have had occasion to kill a vampire."

"I was alpha for a long time, but before that, I was also my father's enforcer when he was alpha. I have killed a vampire or two in my time."

"Good." Mick says firmly. "I know that none of us realized we would find vampires when we got here. Did you bring any weapons?"

Marcus crawls over the seat to the rear of the SUV and pulls a duffle bag out of the back-cargo area. He unzips it and pulls out a short sword. "I never leave home without it."

Mick snorts. "Good." He turns to Rafe. "I brought a second machete. Can you use it?"

Rafe shakes his head and holds up his hand. "I'll stick with these." He lets his wolf take over his arm and Mick watches as his arm goes furry and his claws elongate. Mick nods. He sees the claws that look like they should be in the natural history museum. "I didn't know wolves could do that."

He smiles coldly. "Most can't. It's like the telepathy, it's genetic but no one is going to try and kill me for it."

"All right. Let's get out and hike up to the gate." Mick says. "When we get inside let's be cautious until we know where all the guards are. We don't want them to start killing the wolves in retaliation."

They get out of the SUV and Marcus takes a slow breath. Mick watches Marcus and Rafe. He is surprised when suddenly the scent of wolves, the heartbeat of the wolves is gone. It's replaced by what Mick's senses says are a pair of vampires. He begins to smile and then a thought strikes him, and he laughs. "If you can fool my eyes, my senses into thinking that you are vampires, why can't you disappear altogether? Would it be that different?"

Marcus looks shocked for a moment and then laughs. "Mick St. John you are a clever bastard. I have no idea if I can do what you suggest. It never occurred to me but its damn well worth a try."

Rafe looks at Marcus wide eyed as Marcus disappears before his eyes. "I'll be damned."

Mick nods. "Very good. I can't sense a thing. Now try and make Rafe disappear as well." A minute later both wolves disappear. "Is this harder than pretending to be a vampire, can you hold it?"

Rafe and Marcus both reappear but with one difference. Mick watches as Marcus reappears slowly, his smile first and then the rest of him follows. Marcus may be a wolf, but this act is all Cheshire cat. "You've been reading Alice in Wonderland." Mick says.

Marcus nods. "The children love it." Marcus sobers. "This is no different than fooling the senses into being a vampire. Not hard at all."

"Good then we're going to have a little change in plan." Mick says.

**Xxxxxxx**

Alden looked over the cold room half full of bottled blood and sighs in exasperation. If there is any way he can sneak a few bottles out of the compound, he could sell them and make a killing. The werewolf blood works; it does what the rumors said it would. He didn't have to see his sire's enhanced abilities to know Randal is getting a boost in power. The fact that Randal blew in here with his elite guards, taking the wolves by surprise and killing the alpha. Although if Alden were caught skimming Randal would make him an example. He would have to, to make sure no one tried it again. He shudders at the thought of what Randal can do to a man's mind with his telepathy.

The wolves didn't know what hit them. They were lucky Randal needed them whole or he could have stripped their minds. Randal held them with this telepathy while a huge fence was erected. Then the new rules were set down. Randal told the wolves that if they cooperated their children would not be harmed. Alden shakes his head at the memory. Until that moment you could see the rebellion brewing in their eyes. Once Randal mentioned the children the fight evaporated. Randal had already killed the alpha, which was probably not a great loss to them. It proved he was more than willing to kill if anything got in the way of his plan. He made it clear to them in graphic detail what he would do to the children if they did not do as they were told. The wolves never had a chance. Alden admits that everything fell into place rather easily for the vampires. Werewolf packs tend to be insular. This alpha kept this pack so isolated that the odds of anyone finding out anything is a miss is slim. Add in the alpha's killing off anyone who looked even like they would or could challenge him, all the vampires had to do is kill him. The rest of them are not equipped or powerful enough to rebel. Especially at the thought of putting the pups in danger.

Once the fence was erected and the wolves contained Randal left. Alden and five other younger vampires are here to bleed the wolves and care for the blood stocks. They need to make sure nothing stops the blood runs from Montana to Randal's compound in Denver.

**xxxxxxx**

Mick gets out of the SUV at the gate to the compound and despite the snow leaves the driver's side door wide open.

_We're out. _Marcus says as he and Rafe slithered out silently behind Mick.

Mick keeps walking to the gate and smiles inwardly as the plan progresses. A young vampire, Mick guesses about forty-years old is standing by the gate. The young one is hardly out of his humanity. Mick fervently hopes they are all this young. It will be much easier to defeat them. The gate guard is holding a shotgun. "I need to use your phone." Mick says. He knows sometimes the best way to get people to do what you want is to expect them to.

Mick hears the bullets click into place as the vampire pumps the shotgun. Mick keeps walking, facing down the young vampire. He stares into his eyes never flinching as the shotgun is raised. Mick sees the decision in the vampires eyes a second before he pulls the trigger. Mick moves in a blur wrenching the shotgun out of the vampire's hands. He hits him hard across the head with the butt of the gun stock. The vampire falls in a whimpering heap. Mick grabs the gate keys hanging off the belt of the vampire. "I told you I needed to use the phone. If you want to live that you stay very quiet and stay down. Don't move until I come back."

The vampire watches Mick like he's the devil himself and nods wordlessly. _One down_

Another vampire comes running towards the gate. This one is a tall red head. "What the hell? What did you do to Arty?"

Mick takes the keys and unlocks the gate. "I tried to explain to your friend here that I need to use your phone." He steps through leaving the gate wide open.

Marcus and Rafe quickly slip past him.

_Find the children and adults. I'll take care of things out here if you can protect them. _Mick says to Marcus.

_On our way._ Marcus answers.

The red-headed vampire looks between Mick and Arty. Mick smiles coldly. His fangs are showing. His talons on his hands elongated, giving the young one his best vampire bad-ass attitude. Shakily the red-headed vampire looks down at his own gun. "Don't do it." Mick says. "I took this one and I can take that one. The difference is going to be that you won't walk away from it like the last guy."

The red-head nods and lays the shotgun on the ground. He steps away from the gun. He lies on the ground his hands laced behind his neck, assuming the position as the cops would say. Mick shakes his head as he realizes this one is far too familiar with surrender. Mick picks up the second shotgun and snaps it over his knee breaking it where the stock connects to the rest of the gun. So far everything has been kept quiet. It shouldn't be too hard to catch the rest of them by surprise as well. _Two down _Mick sends to Marcus.

He scans the grounds and tries to sense where the rest of the vampires are. There are two more in the large house. He smiles and knocks on the door. A minute later the door swings open and before the vampire can react Mick hits him as hard as he can in the face. The vampire goes flying through the entry way and slams into a wall. This vampire isn't any older than the other two. Mick can see by the look in his eyes he's tougher, must have been tougher as a human. He picks himself up off the floor and snarls as he vamps out. Mick pulls out his machete as the vampire advances on him. With his other hand he motions to the vampire. "Come on tough guy. Let's see how long you keep your head." This gives the guy pause and Mick can see him going for his gun. With two quick steps Mick's machete is in reach and Mick is in motion, swinging the machete at the vampire's neck. The vampire sees what's coming and moves back as quick as he can. The machete catches him in the chest, missing his neck. Mick grins coldly as the man falls to the floor, the pain overwhelming him. Mick doesn't hesitate. He takes the vampire's head. "Sorry but you look like you might not stay down." Mick quickly searches him, taking a large bowie knife and the handgun from him. He hooks the knife to his belt and puts the handgun in his pocket. _Three down_ Mick hears someone scurrying through the house as a door slams.

**Xxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

It doesn't take any time for Marcus and Rafe to hear the heartbeats of the captives. They track with werewolf senses. Every living thing, and some dead ones come alive under their scrutiny. Besides the sounds of heartbeats, the scent of the pack licks at both werewolves' noses. In one direction, there are waves of anger from the adults, and in the other, fear from the children. They also smell two vampires, one in each direction.

_You free the children and keep them safe until Mick or I come for you and give you the all clear. _Marcus tells Rafe. Either of them would fight to the death for the pups but of the two of them, Rafe's has the most strength and speed on his side. Marcus is loath to admit it, but he's lost a step or two over the years. No matter what shape the adult wolves are in, the children are the priority in both their minds.

_On my way and you mind yourself. I don't want to go back and tell Angie something happened to you. You know how she is when she's pregnant. She'll eat me alive._ Rafe answers as he moves towards the children.

Marcus harrumphs. _Don't worry_. _I'm not about to let some wet behind the ear's vampire, kill me and miss the birth of my grandsons._

Rafe smiles to himself as he hears Marcus's indignation even through the telepathy. He finds the children in a long dormitory style building that looks like it was once the ranch hand's bunkhouse. Rafe goes to the window and looks in, grateful not for the first time that he's invisible to the vampire's senses. From his perspective at the window he can only see part of the room. What he does see is a lone vampire lounging in a chair. He doesn't see weapons lying around but vampire fangs and talons are not something to be ignored. He goes to the door and quietly turns the knob to see if it's locked. He smiles when it turns easily. He pushes the door open hard, as if the wind blew it open. The vampire jumps up and scans the room but sees nothing. One of the children howls out a cry of fear, distracting the vampire. The vampire flashes his fangs at the child, effectively cowing the little one. He scuttles behind one of the bigger children. Rafe slips into the room seeing it's as he thought, there is only one vampire in the room.

Rafe pushes his wolf out. He can't change as fast as Daniel but if he works at it, it's close. Once the change is complete, he leaps on the vampire, going for his throat. The vampire may not be able to see or sense Rafe but this close he can feel the wolf. He knows if he doesn't get out from under those snapping teeth, he's going to lose his head. His vampire thrums to the surface. His teeth flaring, and talons elongated. He's digging into Rafe's shoulders, searching for his neck. He finds it but an instant too late as he feels Rafe's teeth rip into his jugular. Rafe knows he can't stop there. Rafe digs his claws in into the neck muscles severing the head and neck. The vampire never had a chance. Rafe hears the younger children cry. He sees that a few of the older kids are pulling them close. They are sniffing the air trying to see if this new danger is going to turn on them as well.

_Four _Rafe tells Marcus. He doesn't want to bother Marcus in case he's fighting but the only way the children will calm is if they see him. They need to know he's wolf. _Marcus can you reveal me? The pups need to see me._

Rafe hears Marcus grunt in his head, but he also sees that he has made Rafe visible again. He sees a smile on the children's faces as he, still in wolf form, is revealed to them. He gently herds them all to one end of the room and then lays down protectively in front of them. He's guarding them from anything coming into the room. Despite the blood covering most of his body several of the children lay hands on him. They clutch at his fur, feeling his strength, letting it calm them. Several of the youngest children have gone wolf and are lying across his back, nuzzling his fur. He hopes Mick and Marcus can take care of the rest of the vampires because there is no way he can leave the pups alone.

Alden hears the commotion in the front entry way. He doesn't know who this is or how they found out about the blood but he's sure they've come to highjack the entire stock room. He senses the guard at the front door is dead. If the vampire who entered the house, killed him then Alden doesn't have a prayer. There is only one place he might be safe. He runs into the cold room where they store the wolf blood until it's shipped to the master. The door snicks close behind him. No one can get in here. He's the only one besides the boss who has the code to open the door. Finally, he's safe. All he needs to do is wait. When the shipments are delayed someone will get worried. His sire will send help or better yet, come himself. He will make quick work of this thief.

Mick hears the door shut. He knows the sound of a freezer room or he guesses, in this case, a cold room door shutting. He still moves through the house cautiously. So far this has been too easy. It's hard for him to understand why there isn't more security. It makes no sense to set this whole thing up and then leave such a small, inexperienced crew to guard it.

Marcus approaches the old barn where he senses the lethargic heartbeats of the adults. He unsheathes his short sword and moves towards the door trying to decide the best way to get inside. As he stands there, he and the vampire both feel the death of not one but two vampires. Marcus smiles as the door is thrown open and the vampire rushes out, intent to help defend the compound. Marcus smiles. He swings the sword with precision and watches as the surprise on the vampire's face is replaced by his death mask. Marcus smiles and sheathes his sword. He makes himself visible and enters the building to a chorus of howls. The wolves realize they are being freed by one of their own.

Mick looks up and smiles as he hears the howls. Even he can tell the voices of the wolves are raised in triumph and not sorrow. He stands relaxed, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, and looks up into the camera over the door. He smiles, fangs to the forefront and pushes the hold button on the intercom. "Time to come out and join the party."

"You're out of your fucking mind." Alden snarls back. "And if you try and break in, I'll start dumping the blood down the drain. You'll never get your hands on it."

Mick grins wider. "You can start now; it will save the rest of us the time and trouble."

Alden looks at him in shock. "Do you know how much this blood is worth? If you don't want the blood what the hell do you want? What are you doing here screwing with my operation? Who are you?"

Mick nods to Alden. "Name is Mick St. John and at the orders of the council I'm here to free the wolves." Mick knows that's not exactly true since the council doesn't yet know what is going on. He's sure that Vanessa will back up any claim he makes in their name. "Now you and I both know this isn't your operation. There is an old one behind it somewhere and you're going to tell me who."

Marcus searches the vampire's pockets. He finds the key that goes to the silver coated shackles attached to the ankle of every one of the wolves in the room. He holds up the key and smiles. "I'm going to free you, but you must listen to me first. There is a vampire here on the grounds that you do not know, you have never seen him before, but he is a friend." Marcus places Mick's image in their minds as he hears the snarls of disbelief. The last thing he needs is angry wolves going after Mick. He can't have them thinking he is one more vampire bent on harming them and their children. Retribution can be deadly among wolves. "He is a friend, and he is here to help. You must not attack him; you must treat him as you would any wolf that came to help you." As he says that last part and pushes it into their minds, so they don't have any trouble believing it. He bends over the first wolf and opens the lock.

Alden gulps. "You're here at the request of the council? They know?"

Mick nods and smiles. "Yes, and your only chance to not end up on the wrong end of a flame thrower is to come out and tell me who is behind this."

Alden is quiet but Mick can hear his foot falls as he paces the room. Mick turns as he sees Rafe and Marcus approach him. Mick holds up a hand to stop them out of camera range. He doesn't want this vampire anymore spooked than he already is. Two unfamiliar wolves will do that. "Come on, I don't have all day. I've got two other vampires out here who can serve the same purpose. I don't really need you. My friends and I brought some C4 with us; we can blow the door and let the wolves get their own justice." Mick hears a quiet throat clearing from Marcus and glances at him, seeing him shake his head. Mick rolls his eyes. He guesses the wolves didn't take kindly to him leaving the two vampires by the gate alive. Well, Alden doesn't know that. Mick figures he can feel that there are dead, but he's not old enough to sense how many.

"You give me the information I want, and I'll see that you make it out of here." Mick says. He hears a low growl and shrugs at Rafe. What exactly does he expect him to say to the vampire? They didn't bring any c4 and trying to get into a cold room that is essentially a panic room is not going to be easy. He needs the vampire to walk out here of his own accord. It's that or someone is going to have to go back into Billings and try and find some dynamite or C4 or nitro. Something to blow this door. Even with their combined strength there is no way to break into these rooms.

"I can't tell you who is in charge." Alden says. He knows Mick won't believe him, but he needs to try.

Mick tilts his head. "Can't or won't?"

"Can't. The vampire in charge is a telepath. He did something to my head. I can't say his name or give you any information about him." Alden says desperately. "You have to believe me."

Mick nods. "It's plausible." Mick looks at Marcus hoping he can remove the block, but Marcus shakes his head. Mick scowls. No help there. "I know a few telepaths so I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. Here's the deal. You come out; I'll take you to see the Lady Vanessa. She will remove the block in your mind. You tell her what she wants to know and take your chances with her. It's either the wolves now or Vanessa later."

Alden paces again. He knows what Lady Vanessa will find in his mind and things will probably not go down easy for him. If he stays alive there is always a chance that fate will intervene. If he dies here and now at the hands of the wolves, then there is nothing. "I will go with you."

xxxxxxxxxx

Jean looks down at his watch. It's been an hour since he hustled Jelena and Simone out of the suite so that Mason could have some privacy with Kaida. He sighs, he's bored. It wouldn't be so bad if he had Simone's attention, but he doesn't. She and Jelena are having a wonderful time talking and laughing. Occasionally, they glance his way and it worries him. He's known Jelena a long time and she could ruin his chances with Simone before they ever get started. He wants to live in Los Angeles, because the Duval name is so unknown to her and the vampires who live here. He hears Kaida and Mason talking as they leave the other suite. He jumps up, anything to stop that conversation. He opens the door and peers out.

Mason waves him out. "Everything is fine, come on. It's time we got out of Josef's home."

When they get to the door of the wing the guards turn and square around for a fight.

"Call Josef or Robert or whoever on your coms and tell them we are all coming down." Kaida says.

Adam nods. "You are more than welcome to leave but, they will wait."

Josef looks up as Al enters the room. "Kaida wants to bring them all back downstairs with her."

Josef nods. "That's fine. Now that we don't have to worry about her, we can deal with the rest of them."

"I'll go down to the stables," Beth says.

"No, you won't," Josef replies. "This is your home, and you are not leaving because one of my... friends is making an appearance." Josef snaps.

Beth shakes her head but stays put. They both watch the door as the group files in. Kaida moves to Ryker, wrapping herself around him. She feels his relief and lays her head on his chest. "I love you. I wouldn't leave you."

He takes a deep breath. "I know but..."

She looks up at him through her lashes. "But nothing," Kaida says. "I hope to be with you for several hundred years."

He grins down at her. "Feel better about turning me?"

She pulls away from him and nods. "Much. This was very good for me, for us."

He hugs her tight. "I'm glad baby."

Josef turns to Mason. "Now what?"

"Now, I'm going to trust you to make sure Jelena stays wolf. I'm going to Canada to see how Christophe and Anna are getting on," Mason says. He holds out his hand to Josef. "Thank you for helping to make things right for me and Kaida. If she needs anything you'll call?"

Josef nods. "Yes, I think I will." He says with surprise in his voice.

Mason turns to Kaida. "Come here." He says opening his arms. She moves to him and he hugs her tight. "If you get the itch, call me," he says.

She nods, "I will."

Ryker sticks his hand out. "Thank you, for everything. Without you..."

Mason smiles showing his fangs. "Take care of her."

Ryker nods, the threat received. "I will."

Mason lets go of Kaida and turns to the door.

"I'll walk you out," Beth says as Mason moves towards the door. Josef scowls at her but lets it go. Clearly, she does not want to be in the room while he speaks to Simone.

Josef turns to Jelena. "I have an idea that I believe will solve all your Duval problems. If it works the way I think, Lance will see the sense of it and give up this plan to turn you."

Jelena takes a deep breath not wanting to hope for too much. "Thank you. I hope you're right. I'm going to catch Mason and say good-bye."

When Mason and Beth get to the front door Beth puts her hand on Mason's arm. "Wait."

He looks at her questioningly.

She shrugs. "On the twenty fourth we are having a Christmas party. Come back, bring Christophe and Anna."

Mason laughs not expecting the invitation but delighted. "Are you sure?" he asks. "Maybe you should ask Josef."

Beth shakes her head scowling. "I'm inviting who I want. This party was my idea. It's going to be very interesting. There will be werewolves and humans and vampires. So, help me everyone will get along just fine or there will be hell to pay."

Mason laughs again. "I will talk to Christophe and Anna. I'll have Anna call you. How's that?"

Beth grins. "That will work."

"Mason, wait." Jelena calls

He stops and turns.

"Thank you for everything. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you." Jelena says

He smiles mischievously. "I like you and I'm glad to help, but you know how much I like sticking it to Lance."

She laughs. "I know but thanks anyway."

The two women watch him get into the rental car and wave as he leaves.

Josef turns to Jean. "Now you and I can finish our deal. What exactly did you want in return for your information?"

Jean takes a deep breath. I want permission to live in your territory. I want my brothers to know I have your protection that you will retaliate if they kill me."

Josef looks at Simone. "He's your friend. What do you think?"

Simone nods slowly. "I think he is as trustworthy as any vampire."

Josef laughs quietly. "I'm not sure if that's a plus or a minus." He turns back to Jean. "If you cause me any problems, any at all, you are dead. Do you understand?"

Jean nods. "Yes, I want a chance to live in a country where my family isn't quite so well known." He smiles at Simone. "I have found the people here to be interesting and I would like to get to know them better. Josef, I will not make you sorry."

"Good. Now I need you to step out of the room while I have a word with Simone." Josef says.

Jean shakes his head. He doesn't want to defy Josef minutes after Josef has told him not to cause him any problems. Jean was the one who got Simone into this mess and he can't let Josef hurt her because of it. He knows he may be putting his future in peril, but he feels protective of her and he can't let anything hurt her. He swallows and faces Josef. "No."

Josef smiles to himself. His estimation of Jean goes up. Maybe this one is more like Christophe and Mason than any of them knew. "It will be all right," Josef says.

Simone looks between the two men. She knows that nothing Jean does is going to stop whatever the inevitable turns out to be. There is no use him getting in trouble. She smiles and cups his face. "Go wait in the car."

He searches her eyes for a moment hoping she knows what she's doing. "I will be waiting."

Josef and Simone watch the door close. Josef moves to the bar and pours himself a drink. "Wine?" he asks

Simone shakes her head. "No thank you."

"Simone, you know better." Josef says.

She immediately knows what he's talking about. She sighs. "Yes, Josef I do." She lifts her hands and drops them confusion clearly written on her face. "I just... he offered to listen."

Josef nods. "That is more or less what Beth suggested." He smiles to himself at the surprise on Simone's face. "If you were having that much trouble you could have talked to Beth." He hears the snort of derision and shakes his head knowing Beth was right about that also. Simone holds a bit of a grudge. "All right, maybe not Beth. Hell, if nothing else, you could have called Mick. He would have listened or found you someone to talk to. You know Mick, he would have understood."

"Josef, you wanted me to talk over my foolishness, admit how lacking I turned out to be with your best friend?" she shakes her head.

He sighs. "Simone, there is nothing lacking in you. When you and I were seeing each other, I had promised myself I would never again turn anyone."

"But Beth..." Simone says.

He smiles at her warily. "Beth snuck up on my blind side. She does that, even now. And as for foolishness it's not yours that's in question, it's mine. I should have never fed from you. It was stupid to put someone in that position that wasn't prepared for the realities. The freshies are special in their own way. I treated you poorly and for that I apologize."

Simone shakes her head and smiles. "Beth has changed you. Five years ago, you never would have apologized."

Josef snorts. "A friend told me that Beth and Mick make me more human." He takes a sip of his drink. "I don't know why people insist on insulting me."

Simone grins at him. For the first time she thinks she may get out of this alive. "If it helps my case, I was going to tell you what I'd done. I was getting ready to contact you when Jean came back and confessed. It's the only reason I didn't tell you myself."

"You like him." Josef says

"Jean? Yes, I suppose I do. Is that a problem?" she says.

"No, it's not a problem, it a worry." He takes a business card off his desk and hands it to her. He motions to the card. "Call Becky." He hesitates to wonder how much to tell her and decides telling her the truth. "Becky was one of my girls. She's a psychologist with an interesting perspective on vampires. If you need to talk to someone call her."

Simone fingers the card. "She was one of your freshies. You put her through school."

Josef nods. "Yes, tell her I sent you. Now and then I do send someone to her, but anything you tell her will still be kept in confidence. She doesn't report to me, she doesn't tell me anything about her patients. She's kind, she will listen, and she won't judge."

"All right." She hesitates. "Josef, I'm sorry. I'm a lawyer, and I do know better." She holds up the card. "You can be sure that it won't happen again." She leans in towards him and kisses his cheek. "Take care."

"You too." He says.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Mick smiles as he thinks about Billy and how he started this by fishing Beth out of a swimming pool. "Did you talk to Billy's mom?" he asks Marcus. "I'd like to take my prisoner and leave as soon as she and her daughter can be ready."

"I did but she's not going to be in any shape to travel for a day or two. Some of the adults are weak. Marcus says. "The vamps kept them on a rotation for the bloodletting, so they didn't take too much blood too often. They didn't want to kill their golden geese. She was part of the most recent group that they took blood from. Consequently, they are weaker than most of the others. They will be fine once they've eaten and are rested but for right now, they aren't going anywhere."

Mick snarls. He grabs Alden by the back of the neck and rams him face first into the nearest wall, leaving a head shaped dent. "Bastard."

Alden rubs his face but senses it's best to stay silent in the face of the two men's anger.

Marcus smiles tightly. "My thoughts exactly."

"Are you going to call Billy so he can talk to her?" Mick asks

Marcus shakes his head. "Not till tonight. She sounds weak right now and there is no use worrying the boy any more than necessary."

"When you do, ask her not to give him any particulars. I don't want any red flags raised because word starts to spread, and we end up with werewolf packs on the warpath." Mick says. "If I can take care of this quickly before word spreads, we can avoid bloodshed."

Marcus nods. "All right but you better hurry this isn't going to keep for long."

"I can't stay. I've got to get this piece of garbage to Vanessa so we can find out who put this all together. If I wait, and they find out there is something wrong at this end, he might go to ground. It will take that much longer to find the bastard."

"That's just as well. To be truthful I don't think she's up to traveling to California with a pair of vampires, no matter how well intentioned. She's traumatized, they all are. I gave everyone a mental push to protect you, but at some point, instinct is going to take over. I think it's best if you take your prisoner and go back to L.A. Rafe and I will bring them back with us."

Mick nods. "Okay. Do you need help with the airfare?"

"You don't have to do that." Marcus says.

"You're right, but my whole reason for coming here was to get Billy's mom and sister to California. If I leave now, you are going to be stranded, and end up baring the cost of airfare for the four of you. When I get to Billings, I'll leave four open ended tickets for you at check in. Let me do this. Otherwise it feels like I left it half done."

Marcus smiles and shakes his head. He knows he's going to agree. He can see that it's important to Mick to make sure all the ends are tied up. He's done everything he can to help make this right. "All right, leave the tickets with check in." He claps Mick on the back. "It's time to go."

Mick walks past the wreckage and the dead vampire inside the front door. He guides a cuffed Alden a long in front of him. Once he is out in front of the house, Mick pulls Alden to a stop. He sees the angry faces of wolves both in human form and wolf form. He stands with his body between Alden and the wolves. Apparently not all the wolves are still weak. "He's my prisoner and I'm taking him with me."

A hulking male wolf snarl. He holds up a set of silver leg irons. They are wrapped in a thick leather cloth to keep the silver from burning the wolf's skin. He rattles them menacing at Alden. Mick is sure the leg irons must have been used on the wolf, "We will give him the justice he deserves."

Mick keeps a relaxed pose. He knows if he shows any bit of emotion, whether it's fear or nervousness the wolves will see it as a weakness. They will be on him, killing his prisoner before he can stop them. "So, you want the vampire responsible for this to get away with imprisoning your pack." Mick says flatly.

"Of course not." A small woman in front says. "But we don't want this one to get away either."

"Unless you can tell me who killed your alpha, you're going to have to let me take him to the vampire council. You're going to have to let them deal with him. Do you know, do any of you remember what the vampire looked like, who he was?" Mick asks. He glances at Marcus, who shakes his head. "Whoever it is, wiped their minds. I can't find anything."

"Why should we trust that the council will do anything to help us?" He hears from the back of the mob.

"The head of council is a friend. Vanessa will get to the bottom of this, and she will make damn sure it doesn't happen again. You can kill him but he's the only one with answers and they are locked in his head. If you don't let me take him out of here, the vampire responsible will be free to do this again. Maybe somewhere else, to some other pack, or maybe even to this one. Is that what you want?" Mick is met with silence. "You have to trust me. I give you my word. When it's done, I'll come back here and tell you exactly what was done to make this right." The crowd continues to growl and grumble but there are no more cries for revenge. Mick moves towards the SUV keeping his body between his prisoner and the wolves. Rafe moves quickly to get behind the wheel of the SUV. He's going to take Mick into Billings. Then he will fetch Gerhard and his men so they can be a part of Marcus's reinvention of what happened.

Mick watches his phone as the miles pass. He smiles when he sees the bars light up and he finally gets a signal. He punches in Beth's number. "Hey, I'm on my way home."

Beth smiles into the phone. "You sound good. Everything must have gone according to plan."

Mick snorts. "Not even close. There are still real problems but nothing I can do anything about until I get back to L.A."

"You're all right though?"

"I'm fine. I'll tell you about it when I get in. I should be at the house in a few hours."

"Mick, you can't sound so cryptic and then not tell me what went on."

He laughs into the phone. "Sure, I can." His voice drops and the laughter is gone. "Besides, this is not something you want to hear about over the phone."

"That bad?"

"We killed the bad guys and freed the wolves but there is more to take care of, and I don't think it's going to be any fun. Listen, Marcus, Rafe and I are all fine. The wolves are on the mend. Those are the most important things. I'll be home soon and tell you all about it."

"All right. I missed you. I'm glad you're on your way home."

"Me too. Seen you soon and Beth, I love you."

Beth smiles softly. "Yea, I love you too."

Next Mick punches up Vanessa's number.

"Mick what a pleasant surprise. We're just landing." Vanessa says.

"Landing where?" He asks.

"At L.A.X, where else?" she asks confused. "Josef called me and asked me to come to L.A. He needs my help, something to do with the Duval's. Didn't he tell you?"

"Oh, that explains it. I haven't been home. I'm in Montana. If everything goes according to plan, I should be home in about four or five hours. I'm glad you're in L.A. I need to see you."

Vanessa resists the urge to find out what he's doing in Montana and question him farther. "You're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I found a problem that only you can handle. It needs your immediate attention and as you've guessed I'd rather not get into on the phone."

Like I said, we're just landing so I'll be happy to talk to you as soon as you get in."

"Thank you." Mick says and disconnects.

Vanessa frowns at the phone.

"Sounds bad." Frank says from his seat next to her. "Mick isn't one to make a big deal out of nothing so whatever it is, I don't think you're going to like it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jelena turns in front of the floor length mirror and shakes her head, amazed at the woman looking back at her. She didn't bring many clothes with her. Since Lance is in L.A. and due at the house tonight, it was too risky for her to leave the mansion to shop. Josef all but forbid her to leave. He explained if Lance takes her back to Europe before Josef's plan comes together, they will be back to square one. Beth and Josef's girls started going through their closets looking for a dress that would be right for her meeting with Lance. Jelena laughs remembering her irritation at Beth for making her try on one dress after another. Finally, they found one that would fit her and looked incredible. Abby, the freshie the dress belonged to was more than happy to give it up to the cause. Jelena didn't want to take it at first. Beth winked at her and told her that Josef would be happy to buy Abby another to replace it. Jelena turns in the mirror again. She's never owned a dress this pretty. The dress is a strapless, knee length, summer frock in a beautiful shade of peach. As captain of the guard for vampires there was never any need to dress in anything but her leathers and boots. She wondered if Lance will like this new look on her.

The window on the black Mercedes slides silently down. "I'm here to see Jelena." Lance says to the guard at the front gate. "Josef is expecting me."

"I must look in the backseat and the trunk before you can be allowed to enter." Alan says.

Lance growls. He could snap the guard like a toothpick but all that will get him is a show down with Josef and it's too soon for that. He reminds himself he is here to see Jelena and do some reconnaissance. If he can probe Josef's security maybe he can find a weakness. He could come back to break in and convince Jelena to leave with him. Or he could take Emily out and force the issue of Jelena's turning with Josef.

Once they are done searching the car the guard turns to Lance. "Josef has requested that you park in front and go directly to the front door. Do not deviate and wander away or you will be dealt with." He steps back and nods to the other guard who manipulates the controls and the gate silently slides open.

Josef watches the security camera that shows Lance at the front gate and smiles. He turns to Vanessa. "What do you think?"

She smiles at him. "You never fail to make me happy that I turned you. You have a calculating mind."

Beth grins at him. "That's a polite way of saying your devious."

"Two complements from two of my favorite women. What more can I ask for?"

Beth sobers. "Where is Emily?"

Josef waves his hand dismissively. "She and Robert are locked in the girl's panic room. Two of my security men are sitting outside. If this goes the way it should, Lance will drop the whole idea of turning the wolves." Josef's face darkens as he thinks of any harm coming to Emily. "I will make damn sure he understands what he would be risking if he thinks I will not retaliate on Emily's behalf."

"By the way," Beth says with a grin wanting to lighten Josef's mood. "I promised Abby you would buy her a new dress since she gave Jelena one of hers."

Josef grins. "Abby has excellent taste. I'm sure the effect will be well worth the price."

Beth sees the smug look on his face and narrows her eyes. "What's that look for?"

He grins even wider. "I happened to be in the hallway when I heard Jelena complaining because you made her try on so many dresses."

Beth scowls at him as his grin turns into a laugh. "It's not the same. You're way pickier than I am."

He pulls it together, but the smile continues to tug at his mouth. "Whatever you say my love."

"Frank and I'll wait in the in the other room. Seeing us should be a surprise." Vanessa says.

Josef nods. "Good point."

A couple of minutes later Beth and Josef watch Jelena as she enters the room. "You look beautiful." Josef says.

"Thank you." She turns to Beth. "Thank you again for all your kindness."

Beth smiles at her. "It was my pleasure."

_Beth, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to stay out of this meeting with Lance. Stay in your office in case of an emergency._

_Why? _

_Because you may be the one person that can do what I can't._

Beth sighs. Vanessa is the one person she very seldom says no to or who's judgment she questions. Beth has no idea what Vanessa is worried about. She knows there must be a good reason for Vanessa's request, so she agrees. _All right._

Lance stares out the library window. He contemplates what he can see of the grounds from the window. He's trying to work out where he is in relation to the front entrance, how far into the woods the guards patrol. He hears the door and turns, a growl on his lips as he prepares to tell whoever it is to go away unless they bring Jelena to him. He's stunned into silence as he sees his normally leather clad warrior woman dressed in, well a dress. That isn't the only difference; her hair is flowing down her back instead of wrapped in a tight braid. "Jelena?" he asks hardly believing this is his woman.

She smiles shyly at him and slowly turns. "Do you like it?"

He scowls, crossing his arms. "No." He sees the hurt in her eyes and immediately knows he's screwed up. He's never been very good at tact even when it comes to Jelena. Quickly he tries to save the moment. He's here to get her to come back with him not make things worse. "It's not that I don't like it."

She snorts at him and walks across the room, away from him, not towards him. "I'd say No is a clear indication that you don't like the way I look."

He sighs. "It's not that I don't like it, it's that I liked the way you looked before. You look beautiful but you don't look like my Jelena." He grins at her. "You know how I feel about you in boots and leathers and I'd miss your braided hair."

She smiles and rolls her eyes because she does know how he feels about her normal kick ass look. It's not the braid he'd miss but taking it apart and feeling her hair as it's freed. "So, you think I look beautiful, but you think I look just as beautiful in my leathers?"

He lets out a sigh of relief at her giving him an out. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean." He holds out a hand to her. His need to hold her in his arms is becoming over whelming. He never thought he'd feel this way about any woman. He's loath to admit it but this one owns him. "I've missed you."

Jelena watches him warily. "I've missed you too. Did you miss me enough to give up on the idea of turning me into a vampire?"

His hand drops as he sees the wariness in her eyes. In that moment he realizes that yes, he does love her enough to give up the plan. He needs to at least try and make it work before he admits it to her. "I want you with me forever. We can only have that if you are a vampire."

She sits on the couch and looks up at him. He's not sure if it's the setting or the new clothing but he thinks it's the first time he's seen that vulnerability in her eyes. "Lance, I'm a werewolf, a relatively young werewolf, not a human. I will live for hundreds of years. We will have longer together than either of us will be able to stand. You know that, so it's not about being with me. As with most things it's about you and your brothers need to dominate Europe."

"She has a point."

Lance turns to pace to try to find a way to make Jelena understand. He whirls when he hears the voice from the doorway. Not many can sneak up on a vampire and he's sure he's not going to like who he sees. He snarls. "Vanessa."

Vanessa walks into the room. She's followed by Frank and a smug looking Josef.

Vanessa smiles tightly and points to the couch. "Sit."

Lance braces himself for a fight. No one tells him what to do.

Vanessa knows she's being confrontational. With Lance it's best if he sees her strength and resolve from the beginning. It's the only thing he respects. "We can go ten rounds and mess up Josef's house or you can sit your ass down and listen to what I have to say. I will carry out my plan whether you know about it or not."

Jelena pats the cushion beside her. "Lance, please come sit with me."

Lance glances at Jelena and is drawn to her. He sits next to her and snakes an arm around her, drawing her in possessively.

This action isn't lost on Vanessa and she smiles to herself.

Lance glares at Vanessa "I will do as you request, for the moment."

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Vanessa snorts and waits for the room to settle as the rest of them take chairs facing Lance and Jelena. "I want to get this out in the open, from the beginning." Vanessa says as she leans forward. She lets some of her power flow through the room. This is the kind of thing she would never do to this extent, if Mick or Beth were in the room. This group is all over two hundred years old and it will be a reminder of who holds the power. "You know I don't bluff."

Lance nods. He smiles tightly, taking a moment to respond. He doesn't want Vanessa to see how much her power has gotten to him. He glances at Josef and Frank. He sees the look of confidence in the eyes of the opposition and knows he's not going to like what she has to say. "You wouldn't be head of council if you did." He bites out.

"What I'm about to tell you, please take to heart, because I mean every word."

Lance leans back, his arms crossed. He motions with his head for her to get on with it.

"When we got word of your plan to turn the wolves into vampires, we discussed the idea of killing you and your brother." Vanessa says.

Lance snorts in derision at the idea.

Frank shakes his head and smiles. Leave it to Lance to face Vanessa's power and be so arrogant to think he could stop her from swatting him like a fly.

Vanessa smiles at his bravado as she continues. "You European vampires are little bother to us. You spend all your time feuding between yourselves. Killing you though, would probably be the one thing that would unify them. I don't want to have a vampire war be the thing that tumbles us out into the open to the humans. I'll do it if I must, but like with the wolves, I'd rather not take the chance of open warfare. I know all the parties involved" She grins "I've spent my time over the years gauging their power. We would win but the cost would be high and in the end we might all end up being hunted."

"Not true. You've never been near any of my family long enough to know our weaknesses or strengths." Lance says

Vanessa grins at him. "You're right. I haven't been, but my people have tested most of your remaining family." She's tempted to remind him of Hank's time testing Remi and asking Lance if he thinks that's the only thing Hank was doing. She decides it's best to leave it alone. Most people don't know Hank is her protégé and its best left that way. "Just because you don't know about it, doesn't make it so."

Lance bounds to his feet. "This is intolerable. You will tell me when this was done and by whom."

"No." Vanessa waves her hand and using a bit of her telekinesis she pushes him back into the couch. "I won't."

Lance seethes in indignation.

"Back to what I was saying. We can't kill you without unifying the Europeans. What we can do is make sure that no wolf you turn survives for very long." She smiles sadly to Jelena. "You understand this is nothing personal?"

Jelena nods wondering if the threat of her death will make any difference to Lance. "Yes."

Lance leans forward. This is the one thing he did not expect. Vanessa isn't known for killing innocents. "You cannot."

"Oh, but I can, and I will. I will put a very large reward out to the community. Any information leading to, or the death of any wolf turned by a vampire. In addition, Frank and I will actively hunt and kill the wolf and we will succeed. We will also put the sire to death." She watches the emotions play across his face as the implication of Jelena's death hits him and knows she's won. She needs to finish making him see the reality of the situation. "There isn't anyone in the vampire community who wants you to have this kind of leverage over the wolves. There isn't anyone who will aid you or retaliate once the wolf is killed. Mark my words once you do this thing, even your death won't unify the Europeans. Once they see the proof of what you've done, they will be relieved that someone else took care of the problem for them."

Lance looks at Frank who smiles coldly. "There isn't a place left in the world that the two of us haven't been or can't find. Do you want to spend your life on the run always looking over your shoulder?"

Lance stares at Vanessa knowing she has won but also knowing Chandler will not give up his plans. He's not acquainted with Vanessa. He doesn't understand who and most importantly what she is, what she can do with her power. He's far too arrogant even by Duval standards to believe he can be beaten. "Chandler will not relent."

"Even knowing that I will kill any wolf he turns. That makes no sense. He needs public showing of any wolf he turns; he needs the turning to be out in the open or no one will believe he can do it. Otherwise he has no power over the wolves. If he does that, I won't even have to do any more than waste airtime to get there before I destroy the wolf."

"He won't believe that you can do what you say. He will be sure that he can protect the fledgling against you or anyone else."

"I haven't met him, but I doubt that's true. You can't convince him?" Vanessa asks.

Lance shakes his head. He thinks of Godard's offer to kill his brother. "No but I have a way to take care of the problem." The truth is he doesn't want war either. He's lived long enough to know what being out in the open to the humans will mean. He well remembers the Reign of Terror. The last thing he wants to face again is the modern equivalent of peasants with the torches and pitchforks. He takes Jelena's hand feeling a weight lift from his heart. Not having to convince her of something he's not sure he ever wanted to do makes him feel lighter. He smiles ruefully at Vanessa almost thankful that she's given him a way out.

Josef clears his throat. "One more thing, if you ever target one of my family again, I will make it my mission in life to make sure you regret it."

Lance looks at him in confusion.

"Emily." Josef says.

Lance snorts and shakes his head. "Josef you are soft and a fool if you would go to war with me over one of your whorish blood donors."

Jelena doesn't wait to see what effect Lance's words will have. She moves fast to get out of the way. She's met Emily and knows from the woman's interaction with Josef that she's far from what Lance describes. Lance looks up in confusion as she moves away from him.

Vanessa rolls her eyes but doesn't stop Josef as he lunges for Lance. She could stop both vampires in their tracks but she'd rather no one knows she has that power over Josef. Some things are best left inside the family. Unlike their previous encounters Lance doesn't need anything from Josef, not his help, not anything. Both vampires are close in age, and both are ruthless. What Josef lacks in bulk, he more than makes up in technique. It doesn't take long for the two fully vamped out enemies to crash through the French doors and out onto the lawn. She glances at Frank "What are you smiling about?"

Frank doesn't necessarily agree with Vanessa's assessment. He doesn't think killing Lance would unify the Europeans. He would rather have Lance dead, but Vanessa is head of council and he's pledged to follow her orders. That doesn't mean he can't enjoy the sight in front of him. "Josef hasn't forgotten a thing I taught him. If anything, he's refined the knowledge, I gave him to get the most out of it for his fighting style." Frank says, "He keeps this up, it won't last long."

Exasperated with both Frank and Josef she says. "Frank, he can't kill Lance."

Continuing to evaluate Josef's fighting style he says. "He's not trying to kill Lance, well at least not right away. He's going to beat him senseless first and then he'll probably kill him."

"You can't let him." Jelena says from behind them. "Please stop them. Lance is listening to reason. I'll get him out of here, but you have to stop them."

Vanessa sighs. She could let this go on, but killing Lance isn't an option. She knows they won't hear her if she yells so she tries the next best thing.

_Josef stop this right now._

As she feared he's blocking her. _Beth, it's time to join us._

Beth walks through the broken French doors and stares at the two combatants. "Vanessa? I heard the crash. I was already on my way."

"Talk to Josef. He's blocking me but even in this state he will listen to you. Tell him to stop this. He can't kill Lance."

Beth nod. _Josef, please stop. Vanessa says you can't kill Lance._

Josef hears Beth. He snarls, not liking the request, but knowing Vanessa is right. He grabs Lance's arm and throws him across the yard. "Enough." He points at Lance. "Stay away from my family, my people and anyone under my protection." Josef smiles coldly. "That includes your brother Jean."

Lance wipes the blood from his mouth and snarls. Jelena walks through the damage scattered across the lawn. She stands between Lance and Josef. She gently wipes the blood from Lance's mouth. "You had that coming."

He shakes his head and pulls her in next to him protectively. "These North American vampires have unfathomable blood ties. I had no way of knowing." Josef's proclamation about Jean finally sinks in. "Jean came to you and told you what I intended to do."

Josef nods. "Yes, in exchange for my allowing him to live in my territory and my protection."

Lance snorts. "You're welcome to the shiftless little bastard."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa smiles as Frank comes towards her two drinks in his hand. He sits next to her, handing hers to her. "Have you seen Josef and Beth?"

She snorts. "Josef needed to change and get cleaned up after the fight. Apparently, he needed help."

Frank makes a small motion towards Emily and Robert. "Wonder how long she's going to stay human?"

"I would guess they'll wait till Kaida turns Ryker. Once he gets past the awkward stage, then it will be their turn. Can't have too many fledglings in the house at once."

Frank looks around the room. "Speaking of Kaida and Ryker, where are they? It's not like her to miss a throw down that involves a Duvall."

"It's not, but Josef told her she'd had enough history with them and to stay out of it. With you and I here, there was never any danger to Josef. She agreed, and you forget she just found out a Duval is her sire and she was wrong about Lance being the one who raped her. Josef is right. It's time she learned to let it go. Stephan is dead, so there's no one left kill for what was done to her."

At first Josef tries to get Beth to take a shower with him and scrub his back. He can tell something is bothering her and he never wants to make love to any woman whose attention isn't on him. It doesn't take long for him to get her to tell him what is wrong. While he showers and changes his clothes, she tells him about her conversation with Mick. "But he said he was all right?" Josef asks

"Yes, but he sounded worried and he wouldn't tell me what happened. I didn't mention it earlier because there was so much going on."

Josef, once again his well-tailored self, looks down at his watch. "He should be home any time. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. He's all right. That's the most important thing."

Beth nods and the two of them head back down to the library.

Beth and Josef enter the room and Josef pours both himself and Beth a glass of blood. "A toast." Josef says. He wants to lighten Beth's mood and get her mind off worrying about Mick. "To the last of the Duvall's. May it be a good long time before one of them again darkens our door." Beth decides it's not the best time to mention she invited Christophe, Anna and, Mason for Christmas. She stays silent on that score and clinks her glass to his. Josef leans towards Beth wanting the kiss he didn't get upstairs, but his senses go on high alert. Every vampire in the room swivels around at once as Mick shoves a handcuffed vampire into the room. Alden sprawls out on the floor. Mick points at him. "Stay down or I may forget we need you." Mick doesn't say a word he moves to Beth and pulls her into his arms. Josef pours Mick a glass of blood and hands it to him when he finally backs away from Beth.

"That bad?" Josef asks.

Mick nods. "Oh, yea and it's about to get a whole lot worse."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jelena watches Lance as he reaches for his phone. They are back in his hotel suite. He's been very attentive up to this point, but she senses whatever he's about to do it's not something he relishes. "Can I help?"

He sighs and smiles softly at her. "No. Thank you but no." Lance hears the phone ringing an ocean away. "This is my responsibility."

Godard swipes his finger across his phone. "I hope you've come to your senses." He says as a way of saying hello to Lance.

Lance snorts. "Yes, with some help from Vanessa I've come to agree that your suggestion is best." He can almost see Godard's smile through the phone.

"Good. Good. I knew you'd come around. I'll take care of it right away. He'll be dead before nightfall." Godard says.

Jelena's sighs as she realizes what the two men are discussing. She knows Lance doesn't want to watch another member of his family fall but he's right it's for the best.

"No, wait until after the holidays." Lance says. "No business is done during the holidays and there will be decisions to be made about the businesses. Chandler isn't going to be able to turn a wolf between now and then so there isn't any danger in waiting." Lance hesitates for a moment. "You never liked him." Lance says.

"Not in the least. The bastard doesn't do his own dirty work. I have no love for cowards and if he wasn't your brother, neither would you. Are you going to sell out to Josef?"

Lance's face darkness. "I would say no but that is my hatred talking. I will get Mason to oversee what's to do with our holdings. Besides Chandler he's the only one of us with any business sense. I'm loath to admit it but he is the only one I trust not to cheat the rest of us. I would refuse to sell to Josef even if it meant we took a loss and that's no way to stay rich and I want very much to stay rich."

Godard laughs. "Good plan all the way around. Are you coming home?"

Lance smiles at Jelena. His eyes glow with desire. "Jelena and I are going to find some place very out of the way to spend the holidays. We need some time to get reacquainted after our recent difficulties."

"Have fun and I'll see you after the first of the year." Godard says as he disconnects. He turns and points at Chandler who's bound to the stone wall by silver chains, a gag in his mouth. "I told you he'd come to his senses." He twirls a silver dagger through his fingers. "He says, I can't kill you until after the first of the year, so you and I have plenty of time to play."

Chandler jerks against his bounds, panic in his eyes.

"Now don't be like that. I want to make sure you remember that with absolute clarity what you ordered done to so many of our people."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments as always are always welcome.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

Vanessa motions to the vampire sprawled on the floor. "I'm guessing this has something to do with why you called and wanted to see me?"

Mick nods and slumps into a chair. "Yes. How long have you been here?"

Vanessa shrugs. "A few hours but we've been dealing with Lance."

Mick smiles. "Ah, that's why there is debris all over the lawn." He smirks at Josef. "Lose control, did you?"

Josef tugs at his cuffs. "I never lose control. I decided to teach the bastard a lesson."

Beth snorts. Josef shoots her an annoyed look as he watches her try not to laugh.

Mick turns back to Vanessa. "The story of why I need to see you, starts a few days ago, when three humans tried to kill Beth."

Beth scowls at him. She had intended to approach Josef before this about the men who tried to kill her. She wants to convince him to let the police take care of it, but there were too many distractions. She wanted to wait until she could get him alone. She doesn't need more than one vampire at a time shooting her arguments down. Josef will be hard enough to convince on his own. She's sure with Vanessa and Frank here it will be even tougher. Mick's given her no choice, so she plows ahead. "Yes, but we're going to let the human police take care of them." Beth says evenly.

"Too late." Josef says. He sighs inwardly. He doesn't want to do this anymore than Beth does. It seems he has no choice, and he knows she isn't going to take the news of his decision easy

"What do you mean too late?" Beth asks.

Vanessa shoots Beth an incredulous look. She wonders if she can really be that naive about what Josef means.

Josef smiles at Beth. "Well, the guy in charge, Lenny I believe his name was, is dead. So, it's too late."

Beth narrows her eyes at him. "Mick told you his name."

"I did. Josef asked, I told him." Mick says.

Beth whirls on him. "Did you also tell him I wanted the police to take care of him?"

"He did." Josef answers before Mick is put in bad position between the two of them. This fight is between him and Beth.

Josef can see the outrage in Beth's eyes. "You killed him anyway." She states.

Josef nods once. "Of course, I did. What the hell did you expect?"

"You didn't even want to talk to me and see what I wanted. I am the one they tried to kill."

"They may have tried to kill you, but you are mine. Now that we've cleared the house of interlopers, I'm going to go see Billy. I need to get the names of the other two and I'm going to kill them also. Since I have more time, I'll even do my own clean up. The tar pits are lovely this time of year."

Beth can't believe what she's hearing. "You can't do that."

Josef stops and turns. He gently takes her chin in his hand and looks into her eyes. "I love you and because of it I have a hell of a time saying no to you." Josef flashes his fangs at her. "That doesn't mean I'll allow you to tell me what I can and cannot do."

Vanessa shoots Frank a slight smile. She's glad Josef is finally drawing some lines where Beth is concerned.

Beth watches him wide eyed. For a moment she feels the soft command in his voice and it almost cows her, almost. She tugs her face back and he lets her slip from his grasp.

Mick takes an involuntary step towards the pair. He knows Josef won't hurt her, but his vampire isn't seeing logic. All he sees is a threat to Beth.

Josef glances at Mick and shakes his head almost imperceptibly. Mick nods once in return, holding himself back, hoping Josef knows what he's doing.

Beth feels the wall that comes down between her and Josef; anger the only emotion leaking through. She meets his icy glare with trepidation. They've been known to argue, and yes fight but this is different. This is cold fury.

"You have forgotten who I am and it's time you remembered." He says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beth asks.

"It means I am the master of this territory. I didn't get here because I let people, even humans hurt my family. You can continue to go tripping merrily through life letting the rest of us clean up your messes. You don't get to bitch about how we go about it. This time you're lucky it was only a few low life thugs nobody will morn or miss. Next time it might be that cop you're so fond of, Lt. Davis."

Beth freezes in her tracks, real fear in her heart. "Are you threatening Carl?" she asks.

Mick sees where this is all going, and he can't say as he blames Josef.

"No, I'm pointing out that you've forgotten some basic truths about me and what I do, hell what Mick does. I, we, protect our people. To do that we have to kill anyone who's a threat to my power base or to the knowledge that we exist."

"Carl is neither of those things. I've cut my involvement with him down, so I don't endanger him."

Josef nods. "Very wise. It should help keep him alive."

"I purposely let those guys dump me in the pool so they wouldn't know what I am so they could be taken care of by the cops." Beth argues.

Josef grunts. "And in doing so you made sure I had no alternative but to kill them."

"I don't understand. They can't expose us; they don't know anything about us. Why can't we let the humans take care of them?"

"How much faith do you think our people will have in me if I don't defend my family? Why should they believe I will defend them? Why should they be loyal to me, if I won't even kill the men who tried to kill the woman I love?"

Beth looks at him in exasperation. "But nobody even knew it happened."

"Nobody but a club full of werewolves. I cannot show weakness, especially to the wolves. In addition, they have no reason to keep this to themselves. Word has moved through both communities in a flash. Victoria will spread the word that I have killed the leader. That will calm things but the other two must be dealt with as well."

Beth lets out a low growl of frustration. She picks up the solid glass paperweight off Josef's desk and throws it at the wall. For a moment it embeds itself in the wall and then crashes to the floor, shattering into a million pieces.

"Feel better?" Josef asks.

She snarls at him. "I hate it when you're right."

He pulls her into his arms. For a moment she resists but then he lets the wall of anger between them fall. Resisting becomes pointless. "I know it's a hard lesson to learn but it's not about what you want. It's about what's good for all of us. Whether you like it or not, because I am your sire, and your lover, no one can be allowed to get away with hurting you."

"My turn." Mick says as he holds his arms out to Beth.

She eyes him warily. "Are you going to yell at me too?"

"I didn't yell at you." Josef says.

"Might as well have." Beth grumbles.

Mick motions for her to come to him and she sighs as he holds her close. He looks down at her. "I do have a couple of suggestions that should help keep Josef and I from having to kill random humans."

"Does this require locking me in the house?" Beth asks.

"Not at all. What it requires is for you to trust us to help you."

"You mean babysit." Beth says sourly.

"No, I don't. We stay with the same agreement we had before. You're on your own when you're dealing with humans."

"And?" she asks.

"And when you need help you stop being defensive and ask for it. You trust that Josef and I will give you the help you ask for, no more, no less."

Mick looks over Beth's head at Josef who nods his agreement.

"For instance, you must admit that I have a great deal more experience breaking into places. I would have been more than happy to help you with the breaking and entering you wouldn't have been caught."

Josef looks at him skeptically. "You would have helped her B&E for something as mundane as information? Even I have to question that."

"Yes, to get her out of the roach motel she was staying in, I would have been happy to."

Josef narrows his eyes at Beth. "Must have been pretty bad place."

She rolls her eyes and turns back to Mick. "You won't try and take over?"

"No, and I'll go you one better. Instead of just helping you with your problem, say B&E, I'll teach you what to look for, how to keep from getting caught."

Beth smiles widely at him and turns to Josef, worried about his reaction.

He taps his pen on the desk for a moment. "Mick is right. The more you learn the less we'll end up killing people. I agree. When you come to us for help, we will give whatever level of help you want and do whatever we can to help you learn."

Beth hugs Mick tight and then she turns to Josef and hugs him also. "Thank you both."

"Now that everybody's happy again. Maybe we can get on with it?" Vanessa says.

Mick nods. "Yea, sorry. So, the humans tried to drown Beth in an abandoned swimming pool. A young wolf in Daniel's pack fished her out or we'd probably still be trying to find her. To repay him I offered to go to Montana and get his mother and sister away from the alpha that was brutalizing them."

"You didn't go there on your own?" She looks at Josef. "You didn't let him start trouble with the wolves."

"Shit." Alden says from his place on the floor. "You weren't there on the behest of the council. You lied to me."

Vanessa arches an eye at Mick.

He grins at her. "You know I wouldn't use your name in vein and to answer your question. I didn't go alone and it's a good thing." Mick begins telling them about his adventure. When he gets to the part about Marcus he stops and looks warily at Josef and Vanessa. "Beth knows about Marcus's abilities."

Beth smiles. "Yes, Thomas spoke to me."

"Thomas?" Vanessa asks

Beth laughs at the memory of speaking to her little brother before he's even out in the world. "Thomas is my little brother. He's a telepath like us and he spoke to me. He hasn't even been born yet. Isn't that amazing?"

Vanessa sees where this is going. She feels sadness at what will turn out to be the end of Beth's happiness over what she's right, should be a blessed event.

Beth sees the look on all their faces and is confused. "What's wrong?" Fear grips her heart as she wonders if something happened to Thomas and she hasn't been told.

Josef takes her hand. "He's fine but there are things you don't know about werewolves."

Mick knows this needs to be done. She must hear all of it so that she will allow Vanessa to wipe her mind of the memory. He glances at Vanessa beseechingly, hoping she will do the deed, that she will give Beth the terrible news.

Josef sees the look on Mick's face and shakes his head. "I'm her sire. I will tell her."

"Tell me what?" Beth asks

Josef leads her to the couch. He sits facing her, holding her hand. "If any of the werewolves find out that Thomas spoke to you it will mean his death." He sighs. "And not just his but that of Angie, little Marcus, Danny, the other pup not born yet. Then they will move on and kill Angie's father, brothers and their children."

Beth shakes her head, tears flowing down her cheeks. She wants to deny Josef's words, but she knows he would never tell her something so terrible if it weren't true. "but why?" She manages to croak out.

Josef looks at Vanessa. "Would you like to explain?"

Vanessa nods. She tells Beth how the wolves concluded none of the telepathic werewolves could be allowed to live.

Beth wipes her eyes. "Can't you do something?"

"I have done what I can. I've given them the tools to stay sane, protect the children and stay hidden. Only time is going to fix this problem. Maybe someday Thomas and the others like him won't be feared but for now all we can do is keep them safe."

She looks between Josef and Mick. "This is why you didn't want the wolves to know that I'm a telepath."

Josef nods. "Yes. Since you're a vampire it's not such a big deal and won't be down the road. We wanted them to get use to you before they found out."

Mick sits down on the other side of Beth. "You and I need to let Vanessa take the knowledge from our memories. I've already decided that I can't take the chance of doing something that will give them away. I don't understand the wolves well enough to know what would tip them off. I'm not willing to gamble Daniel's family lives."

Beth thinks of her father and begins to cry again at the thought of him losing Angie and the boys. "It would kill him."

Josef nods. "Quite literally, because he would have to be dead before he would let anyone kill any member of his family. If they kill Daniel and his family, the entire pack would be wiped out. You can't rip the heart out of a pack and go on."

Mick nods. "Will you let Vanessa do what needs to be done before you see the wolves again?"

Beth nods. "Yes, it's the only way." She whispers.

Everyone in the room lets out a sigh of relief at Beth's agreement.

From the floor Alden is tired of waiting for them to get to his fate. He cares little about the wolves and these vampire's personal issues. "Can we cut to the chase?"

"Are you in that much of a hurry to die?" Mick asks.

"You don't know that." He taps the side of his head. "You don't know what she'll find in there."

Mick snorts and continues with his story. He watches Vanessa's face darken with anger when he describes what they found. "So, I brought him with me in hopes you can find out who put this whole thing in motion and if he's guilty of aiding and abetting." Mick says.

Vanessa stays silent wrestling her anger. She doesn't want to destroy Alden's mind if he was not a willing participant. Once she gets her emotions under control she turns to Alden. She decides whatever she finds she won't kill him yet, but she will erase the conversation he's just been privy to. "Let's see what we can find." It doesn't take but a couple of minutes and Vanessa stands she points at Alden, "Have your men lock him up. I'll deal with him when we get back." She turns to Josef and Mick. "You two need to be ready to leave in two nights."

"Wait a minute. Where are we going?" Josef asks

"You'll see when we get there. I'd leave now but the others are going to need time to get here."

"Can I go?" Beth asks.

"No. Do not ask again." Vanessa says as she storms from the room.

Frank watches her go and then turns to Josef. "I would hate to be whoever it is that is responsible for what was going on in Montana. I haven't seen her this angry since she killed Richard. This, is going to be ugly."

Josef nods. "Yes, and her lack of an explanation about where we're going tells me whoever it is, it's someone I know. Someone she doesn't want alerted."

"Surely she doesn't think you'd tell anyone if she asked you not to?" Beth asks.

"It's not that. You heard her say it will take a day for the others to get here. She won't tell them either and she can't be playing favorites in something this serious. I'm guessing by tomorrow every territorial master in North America will be at L.A.X to meet us. We'll go somewhere from there."

Mick lets out a low whistle. "Why she's including me?"

"Because you didn't walk away when the wolves needed you. You've earned the right to see this thing through to the end." Josef says.

"By claiming you were the council's representative you've made yourself her representative in this thing." Frank says.

"I did that to get Alden out of the cold room. I'm not official." Mick says.

Frank snorts. "You are now." He doesn't want to tell Mick he might be very sorry he made the claim.

Josef nods. "Just be well fed. Brace yourself when the shit hits the fan because she's going to be throwing power like you've never seen before."

"I was there when she killed Richard. I felt her power, but it wasn't intolerable." Mick says

"Because we were in the open, in the park and as mad as Vanessa was, she'd known for some time that she was going to kill Richard. Her anger was under a tight leash." Josef waves his hand in the direction Vanessa disappeared. "There is going to be nothing controlled about this. I suspect wherever we are going it will most likely be indoors. I'll do what I can to shield you, but I won't be able to block it all."

"Is that why I can't go?" Beth asks.

"Yes." He pulls her into his arms. "This is not something you want to be a party to. Don't for a minute feel like you're missing out. I would stay home if I could."

Xxxxxxxx

The driver of the SUV watches as the hooded figure swings the gate open for him to pass through. The storm that's been lying north of the boarder has finally decided to move south. The winds are howling around him. The snow is coming down hard enough that even with his eyesight he can't see two feet beyond the windshield. He pulls through the gate. He doesn't realize anything is off until he opens the door to the SUV and is jumped by werewolves.

Marcus smiles down at the dead vampire and then at Rafe. "This must be their currier." Marcus says.

Gerhard and some of the stronger wolves are out hunting deer. They could have waited for the storm to abate. They are so use to the cold climate from living in the mountains that they assured Marcus they would be fine. It gives him a good feeling about Gerhard, because he was the first one out the door to hunt for his new pack. None of the wolves is going to starve to death but some of them are very weak. They need lots and lots of fresh kill to regain their strength. Marcus and Rafe stayed behind to protect the pack in case more vampires showed up.

Marcus closes the gate. "Let's throw the body in the back of the SUV. We'll move it out of the way and search it."

Systematically they go through the SUV and the pockets of the dead vamp. They find a burner phone and a Colorado Driver's license. Rafe looks over the driver's license carefully. He waves it back and forth. "Fake."

Marcus doesn't have to ask if Rafe is sure. Before Daniel became alpha and cleaned up some of their extracurricular endeavors, the pack made a small fortune in forgeries.

Next Rafe picks up the phone and scrolls through the logs. "He hasn't made any calls. He did send one message about two hours ago telling someone that he is going to hold up here until the storm lets up."

"Good. That will buy Mick some more time to get to Vanessa so she can take care of Randal." Marcus says.

Rafe looks at Marcus in surprise. "How do you know who's behind this? You said no one here had any memories of who it was."

Marcus smiles. "I lied. The memories were buried but they were there."

"Why didn't you tell Mick? He wouldn't have had to take Alden back to California with him."

"Randal is a territorial master vampire. Vanessa will need proof, to take care of him. More proof than my word will carry with the vampires. Plucking the information out of Alden's mind will be that proof." Marcus says. "Mick made some good arguments for keeping Alden alive when he thought he had to. If he had known the truth, he may not had been as persuasive. The wolves may have killed the only concrete proof of what Randal did to them."

"Do you think Vanessa will punish a vampire that high in their hierarchy?" Rafe asks.

Marcus nods. "You wouldn't ask that if you knew her. When she lays down the law, she expects it to be followed. Vanessa is hell bent of keeping war from breaking out between our people. She will take care of Randal and she will do it in such a way to make sure everyone gets the point." He looks down when his phone begins to buzz. "Well, speak of the devil."

"Seriously?" Rafe asks.

"Yes, it's Vanessa. I better answer it. "Vanessa, what can I do for you.?"

"Are you still in Montana?" she asks.

"Yes, we should be flying out in the morning."

She smiles grimly into the phone. "Good. Here's what I need you to do."

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to** **play**

**Xxxxxxxx**

Norris stands outside the blood room where the werewolf blood is stored. He frowns at the empty shelves and then down at his phone once again reading the currier's text. He knows he needs to tell Randal that there is only enough blood for another day. He needs to know that the currier is going to be late, but he will wait if he can. In the beginning Norris thought the addiction was to the power it provides Randall. Over time he's realized from observing his sire that's it's also a physical addiction. Randal is going through the blood faster and faster despite it not making him any more powerful. Just the idea of running out will make Randal antsy and dangerously irrational. When he finally hits withdrawal, it is going to be terrifying. Norris will wait to tell Randal the bad news. In the meantime, try to get as many of the vampires and humans away from the mansion. Maybe he can limit the death count.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Mary Alexander wanders the back hallways of the airport. She's looking for the right meeting room. Her clients are flying in from Texas and she doesn't want to be late. She knows she's in the wrong area, but she hasn't been able to find her way out. She peaks in a couple of waiting rooms hoping to find someone who can give her directions. As she moves through the hallways, she notices that the private waiting rooms get more and more plush. She snorts thinking about the rich and famous, the life of privilege they lead. It must be nice to never have to mix with the public who are being moved through the airport lines like cattle. One of these days she's going to join those rich and famous. Her talent for design and her desire to achieve will get her there, she's certain of it.

From his place by the bank of windows Josef and the other vampire masters look up as the woman peaks her head in the door. What Mary sees in this waiting room is gorgeous men. All but two dressed to the nines in what her expert eye sees as expensive well-tailored suits. She smiles as she notices the other two are as good looking. They both appear to be dressed in urban bad boy, leather and jeans. She wonders if they are models going to some place exotic for a magazine lay out. Josef smiles coldly. "If Vanessa sent lunch, she should have sent enough for everyone." The woman feels the ripple of menace that runs through the room. She gives a little yelp as the fight or flight emotions kick in. Without thinking about why or what is wrong she runs for the nearest exit sign. The door quietly snicking shut behind her.

Frank scowls at the men around him. "It is not necessary to frighten the locals." They shrug almost as one and he shakes his head. Nine, powerful vampires. They are more than a little irritated at being ordered to this meeting by Vanessa.

Frank smiles to himself. They are not used to following orders. They are smart enough to know that you don't ignore a summons from Vanessa.

"I want to know why Josef got to bring one of his people." Bastian says, motioning to Mick, from his place across the room. "I find it intolerable that we were not allowed to bring even a small retinue of our security people."

Frank grins at him. "Take it up with Vanessa. It's her party." He knows Bastian is smart enough to keep his complaints to himself.

"Bastian, Mick is here at Vanessa's request. It has nothing to do with me," Josef says.

Josef and Mick seemingly relaxed are sitting on the edge of a table. Josef never relaxes surrounded by his peers. He doesn't trust any of them, but he needs to at least appear at ease. Mick is jumpy from the concentration of power in the room. Josef isn't bothering to shield him yet. This is just a taste. Once the shit hits the fan. Once Vanessa starts killing, then Josef will do what he can to protect Mick from the backlash of Vanessa's power.

Christophe approaches Josef and Mick. The men exchange handshakes. Josef can see the laughter in Christophe's eyes. "I hear you and my brother had a bit of a brawl."

Josef snorts. "A bit."

"This isn't anything to do with that, is it?" Christophe asks. He and Lance of miles of differences but he'd rather not see him dead.

Josef shakes his head. "No, it's nothing to do with your brothers, any of them. Lance and Vanessa worked out an agreement. He will stop trying to turn a wolf into a vampire and she won't have to kill the results."

"I heard as much from him, but you never quite know if you're getting the whole story. It's good to hear it from someone else," Christophe says.

"I know what this is about, but the explanation has to come from Vanessa. I can only guess who we're going to see." Josef says carefully.

Christophe thinks about that for a minute and nods. "Yes, I've also counted heads. I'm sure our missing compatriot is about to get a visit."

Every man in the room turns to the door as they sense Vanessa's presence. Frank can't help but smile with admiration and pride as she strides into the room. To Josef's surprise trailing in behind her is Marcus. Behind him is Benedict one of her closest allies on the council. Benedict and Vanessa have known each other a very long time. While he's not as old as Vanessa he is the oldest vampire besides her that Josef has met. Benedict always seems very affable, but Josef knows that he can be deadly if provoked. He is essentially Vanessa's second on the council. If something were to happen to her, he would automatically be head of council. At least until it could be voted on by the remaining members. Josef is mildly surprised to see Benedict. Usually if Vanessa wants a witness to some judgment, she brings one of the council members with less standing. If something were to happen to the pair of them, it would throw the council into chaos. They don't usually travel together. This is unexpected and Josef doesn't trust the unexpected, even when it comes from his sire.

Vanessa knows that there is no love lost between Randall and the other masters. There are still things that need to be said. "As you have no doubt noted one of your exclusive club is missing. Randal has broken council law and we are going to Colorado. I will punish him, and you will stand as witnesses to his sentence. When I called you, I gave every explicit instruction to tell no one where you were going or why. If we get to Colorado and I find out Randall has been warned, I will find out by whom. That person will wish they had kept their bloody mouths shut. Do I make myself clear?"

The room is silent for only a moment. Anton Bouvier is an old vampire. He's been master of the southern United States almost since the beginning. He and Vanessa respect each other but that doesn't mean they get along. Anton ignores the anger radiating off Vanessa and steps forward. He tips his head. "Are we allowed to know what his transgression is and why the hell you've brought along a werewolf?"

"Oh yes, Anton you will know. So, help me, if one more person crosses me on this, I will make what I'm about to do look like a walk in the park." She turns and glances at Marcus. "As for the werewolf, he's a respected member of that community. I need a witness to testify to the wolves that justice has been done."

Randal paces the opulent room. He's been buying and selling art, legal and illegal for many years. The best pieces usually manage to find their way to, what he likes to think of as his treasure room. In most mansions, this would be a ballroom used for very large parties, but not here. He looks around and smiles at all he has acquired through the years. Master works of art hang on the walls next to rare antiquities. One wall is lined with weapons. They have managed to come down through the ages in exceptionally good quality. It makes them priceless. In front of the weapons is his prize possession, a throne. It's intricately inlaid with alabaster, gold, and ivory. He stops and calms himself, smiling as he examines his seat of power. When he kills Vanessa, he will move his beautiful treasures to the biggest apartment, in the tallest building in New York. He will rule the vampires as the predators they are. The humans will be at their mercy. First, he will rule the New York night and then the world.

Outside Vanessa and her retinue pull up to the front of Randal's mansion. Vanessa gets out of the large black SUV. Frank wanted to arrange for something armor plated for security reasons. Vanessa vetoed him. "I will not have anyone think I'm afraid to go anywhere. I am head of council and I will not be cowed." She'd told him. He followed her direction, but he didn't like it. She moves swiftly for the front door, easily freezing the guards in their tracks as she moves past them. There will be no warning. There will be no alarms as every vampire is held tight in her power, some too afraid to move even if she would allow it. The vampires following her watch grimly knowing this show of power is in part for their benefit. Watching Vanessa tear through Randal's protections like they are paper is a lesson all on its own. Next time it could be one of them.

Inside, Norris gulps in air he doesn't need, and screws up his courage. It's time; he must tell Randal there is no more blood. He's quite sure this will be his end. Randal does like to shoot the messenger. His hand on the knob of the door, as he's about to turn it he senses a power. His head swivels around, and his eyes go wide. He drops to the floor prostrate. "My lady."

Vanessa doesn't waste any time. She goes into Norris's mind. She finds the block Randal put in all his people's minds so they could not betray him and removes it. "Up."

Quickly Norris scrambles to his feet. He knew this day was coming. He knew sooner or later Randal would be found out. Now if he can keep his head from the chopping block maybe he can serve the next master. He bows his head. "I would have called you if I were able."

Vanessa knows from reading Norris' mind that he's telling the truth. He would have called. Not because of any sense of right or wrong, but because he fears her and the council far more than Randal. This one is a survivor. While not the best reason it's good enough for Vanessa. "Quickly, does he have any hidden exits from the room next door?"

"No. He had all the other entrances sealed. He didn't want anyone else so be able to enter his treasure room. He has no way out but the door you stand in front of." He flinches as Vanessa smiles coldly.

"Good." She turns to the men behind her. "Unless you must defend yourself nobody interferes."

Randal paces the room wondering what the hell is taking Norris so long to bring his glass of blood. He holds out his hand and see's it's shaking and snarls. So, consumed with the thoughts of the coming blood he doesn't recognize the danger at the door. His head snaps up as he hears the door swing open. His eyes narrow at the sight of her. As Vanessa moves into the room, every other master from across North America fans out behind her. Frank stands as her sentinel behind her and to her right.

Showing fear or recognition to why she's here is not an option. He immediately shields his mind from any intrusion she may make. "What the fuck do you want?"

Mick recognizes the same look in Vanessa's eyes from the night she killed Richard. He shakes his head. The poor bastard doesn't have a chance.

"Randal Bingham you have been found guilty of breaking council law. You have been taking blood from a pack of werewolves." Vanessa says. "On your knees for council judgment."

Randal stands, defying her. He braces himself. "You think you can punish me?" he says, "I am as powerful as you, maybe more." He concentrates trying to break through her defenses. He looks around wildly when he fails. His eyes light on Mick. Recognizing his youth and thinking he can use Mick against Vanessa as a distraction. He pushes on Mick's mind. Mick recognizes the pressure for what it is and shakes his head. "If she can't break my defenses you don't have a prayer."

Vanessa snarls. "You think to use one of mine against me? I have had enough of this, enough of you. You're a bloody fool if you think you can keep me out, but then you always were." she says as she tears through the shields in his mind. She peals back the layers, riffling through his memories. She examines the memory of the man who sold him the first bottle of werewolf blood and takes note. Once he's found, he will be next. She examines his actions concerning his own people. What he did to them to bend them to his will. She does this without damaging him. She wants him to know, to feel every ounce of pain she's about to inflict on him.

She could make this easy but that isn't why she brought the others with her. She thinks grimly this is a teaching moment. It will require a brutality that goes beyond anything she's done in a very long time. In comparison even Richard got off easy. "You think to defy me? I will not have it. Kneel." She says, this time putting power behind it.

To his credit Randal fights her but there is no stopping her. First, he goes down to one knee and then face down on the floor.

Vanessa circles him like any predator going in for the kill. "As I was saying, Randal Bingham you have been found guilty of breaking council law by taking and drinking werewolf blood. Is there anyone here who would defend this criminal?"

Vanessa half expects Anton to speak up to piss her off. She nods when the room stays quiet.

Randal continues to fight her, and she allows him to stand. The lesson will be more effective if it is once again, brings him to his knees. Vanessa crooks a finger and it begins.

Randal feels the bone in his smallest toe snap. It's not enough pain to bring about a reaction and he knows it will heal. "Is that the best you can do?" he smirks at her.

Vanessa smiles as he feels the bone in the next two toes break. She fully intends to work her way through his body one bone at a time. By the time she gets to the top of his head the feet should be healed enough she can start over. She wonders idly how long it will take for the screaming to begin. How soon the pain will be so intense that he will be even beyond that ability. "You know, there are 26 bones in each foot. The only part of the body that has more is the hands. I wonder which will be the most painful when they break?"

Josef sighs and leans against the wall. He can see they are in this for the long haul. When Vanessa decides to make a point, she goes all in. He glances at Mick who looks a tad sick. Marcus on the other hand is smiling grimly. One thing about the wolves, they aren't squeamish. After what Randal put the pack through this is grim satisfaction for one of their own. Josef is thankful he doesn't need to shield Marcus from Vanessa's power.

Mick must be shielded from Vanessa's power. What he can't do is shield him from the brutality. Nothing can save any of them from that. As awful as what she did to Richard was, it was quick. This will not be. It's not that what she's doing doesn't touch Josef, it's that unlike Mick he can't afford to let it show, not here, not in this room. Anyone of the vampires in the room would like to have his territory. If they think he has any kind of weakness. If they think he's going soft, they would not hesitate to mount a formal challenge. So, like the rest of the vampires in the room he stands in bored silence. The only saving grace is that Vanessa forbid Beth's being part of this horrific theater. That's really what it is, theater and they are all her captive audience.

Mick watches the scene in front of him and as numb as his mind tries to make him, it's still not enough to block out the horror. Intellectually he understands why it needs to be this way. Vampires, especially powerful vampires, are as a class arrogant. Vanessa is impressing on them, a simple lesson. If they cross her, the penalty isn't worth whatever they think they are going to get in exchange. Trying to put fear into this group of masters is difficult but he's sure she's doing a fine job even if they aren't showing it. It's not the killing that bothers him. He's killed more than one vampire. He's killed in war and on occasion he's killed a few humans but that was by his own hand, it was quick. The spectacle playing out in front of him is nothing but pain and torture, pure brutality. Emotionally it is beginning to take its toll on him. After thirty minutes Mick realizes he has nothing to prove. Every vampire in this room is hundreds of years older than he is, every one of them a power. He may give one or two of them a run for their money but there isn't a one of them that couldn't kill him. He has no territory to defend. There isn't one person whose opinion he respects, not even Vanessa, who will blame him for his next actions. Mick turns, he nods to Josef, who smiles sadly to his friend and watches as Mick quietly leaves the room. Marcus glances at Mick, he nods to him on his way out and turns back to be witness for the wolves.

Two hours after the screams have died in Randal's throat. After Vanessa has satisfied herself that she has touched the hind brain of the most jaded vampire she walks to the far wall. There is a battle axe, an antique to be sure, but a real battle axe mounted on the wall. She takes it down and walks back to Randal. There is nothing left of the vampire but blood, muscle and pulverized bone. "Randal Bingham, I condemn you to death." In one clean movement Vanessa separates Randal's head from his body. It is finally over. She turns to the vampires, the bloody battle axe still in her hand. "Go back to your territories. Go back and spread the word that I will not brook anymore trespass where the wolves are concerned."

Marcus bows to her. "We thank the council for meting out justice for my people. You can be sure I will make sure all are apprised of what went on here."

Vanessa tips her head to him in acknowledgment.

"A moment." Josef says interrupting her grand exit.

Vanessa eyes him and he can see the storm of emotion still playing through them. "Josef?" she says somehow flushing the emotion out of her voice.

He wonders how far he can push her. Probably not far in her present frame of mind, especially in front of the others so he cuts to the chase. This next bit of business must be settled here and now. "Before Richard carved out Randal's territory, some of it belonged to my predecessor. I want it back."

There is growling from the others, none of them want Josef to gain any more territory. The only ones who aren't complaining are Ben Jackson and Anton the vampires who also lost land to Randal. All three vampire's territories use to border each other's until Richard carved out room for Randal. Ben is smiling appreciatively at Josef. Anton looks smug, but both are smart enough to let Josef take the lead. "I request." Because only a fool demands anything when she's in this mood. "Everything west of the divide be returned to my keeping."

As he expects Anton speaks next. "I request the return of Texas, and Colorado and New Mexico east of the divide."

Vanessa turns to Ben knowing he will be next. He bows slightly to her. He is the youngest of the three and wants no misunderstandings with Vanessa. "I respectfully request to have Montana and Wyoming east of the divide returned to me."

All hell breaks loose as the other vampires raise their objections. Vanessa taps the battle axe on the floor one time and as one the room falls into silence. She turns to the rest of the room. "Is there anyone that has actual grounds to dispute their claims or has a previous claim?"

"I dispute it." Benedict says.

Vanessa keeps her smile hidden. This is the reason she wanted Benedict here. She knew she could handle Randal that was never in question. She also knows Josef, that he and the others will want their territory back is a given. She needs someone in a position of power besides herself to point out to them that it isn't going to happen.

Josef bares his fangs at Benedict. "I can take it. It has no master. There is no one to stop me."

Benedict gives him a bored roll of his eyes. "Really Josef? Are you sure that's how you want to play this? When Richard carved out the new territory for Randal it was voted on by the council. Vanessa and I voted no but it was still voted on and passed. You and I both know the reason we do things this way. It is to keep the killing between masters to formal challenges fought before the council. It keeps their deaths and that of their people to a minimum. Do you really want to change that? Do you want to spend every waking hour fending off challenges from surrounding masters trying to absorb your territory, small chunks at a time?"

Josef smiles coldly. "I'll take on all comers, you know that."

"Yes, you will." Vanessa says. "How many of your people are you willing to risk? Especially in your case when you didn't lose that much territory to begin with?" Vanessa turns to the rest of the vampires in the room. "Listen to me. I'm calling a special meeting in New York on February twentieth. Anyone who wants to argue for new territorial boundaries is more than welcome to attend. The council will then vote on any changes. Until that time, Benedict has agreed to take possession of Randal's territory. He will begin bringing any of Randal's people who may object to his demise to heal. He will be in charge until we realign the borders or if necessary, a new master takes over."

Josef narrows his eyes at his sire knowing he's been out maneuvered. He sees she was prepared for his request and she's using it as an excuse to redraw the lines. Now he needs to hope he doesn't lose territory. "I'll be there." He growls.

Once they're back in L.A. Vanessa sighs inwardly knowing she's got to do a bit more damage control. She walks into Josef's study. "You're mad."

Josef snarls softly. "First you threaten my territorial lines,"

Vanessa waves her hand dismissively. "You aren't going to get back what you asked for," she holds up her finger to hush him when he begins to protest. "But you shouldn't lose anymore either. I was never against the formation of that territory. I voted against it because I knew Richard was carving it out for Randal. I knew sooner or later he was going to be more trouble than he was worth. I would like to see the territory increased. Benedict and I agree that the bulk of it's going to come out of Anton and Ben's territories. They aren't going to get anything back. Ben will lose Kansas and Anton will probably lose Oklahoma.

Josef shakes his head. "It's going to get ugly."

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome. **

e


	31. Chapter 31

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

Xxxxxxxx

The three werewolves guarding the door level their shot guns at the lone figure as she approaches the farmhouse style home. She stops and nods to the men. "Please tell Daniel that Vanessa would like a word with him."

The men exchange a glance and the youngest taps the door and slides inside. Vanessa smiles as she sees a small face peeking through the bottom edge of the curtains. After a minute or so the door opens, and Daniel stands on the porch. He begins to speak but whirls around when he hears the door open. Vanessa watches with some amusement as Angie follows him out the door. He points to the house and she shakes her head. They are speaking softly but Vanessa doesn't have any problem following their conversation. "You know as well as I do if she was intent on harming any of us, nothing we could do would stop her." Daniel starts to interrupt, and Angie holds up her hand and continues. "The Council has spent two hundred years trying to prevent war. I don't think she's here to start one now." Daniel scowls at her but nods. He turns to his men. "Put your guns away." Vanessa smiles as the tension drops a bit. Daniel looks beyond her to the road that runs in front of the house. He recognizes Frank leaning against a black Mercedes. He eyes Frank warily and turns back to Vanessa. "Is he trouble? Is that why he's not standing with you?" Vanessa slowly approaches the porch. "No, but I didn't want to put too much pressure on your men by approaching the house with both of us. Frank's pretty laid back," she smiles "until he's not."

Daniel nods. "I know the type. He might as well come on in with you."

Vanessa turns and motions for Frank to follow along. He eyes the wolves and shrugs, slowly moving to the porch. Angie smiles from behind Daniel. "Come in, come in."

Angie moves farther into the house leading them to the living room. "Sit. Please."

Daniel sits next to Angie trying his best to keep his cool. He runs his fingers through his hair. The idea of strange vampires in his house with his pregnant wife and children is making his wolf a little crazy. "Come on Vanessa. Spit it out. What do you want?"

She can see his agitation but knows this needs to be addressed now. "I could have waited but I have a hunch it's going to be quite some time before your back to your normal routine. Unfortunately, this can't wait. I assume Marcus told you about his field trip with me."

Daniel nods. "Yes, in detail. I want to thank you. I know it was more than just punishing Randal."

She nods. "Oh, yes it was." She holds up a finger. "As good as it was to hit my vampire masters between the eyes. They all need to think twice about doing anything like what Randal did, it doesn't do much for the rank and file. Most will believe the story but there will still be some who won't and will try this again. Vampires are an arrogant bunch."

"I'm guessing you're here because you have a plan."

"Yes, but I need your permission to speak to one of your wolves." She pauses. "I'd like to offer Rafe a job."

Daniel narrows his eyes at her. "I need him in place for another three months."

Vanessa nods. "That's fine. It will take that long to get everything in place."

"What kind of job is it?" Angie asks.

"The wolves refuse to put together any kind of governing body or council. I need someone to travel the country checking the packs aren't being held against their will. If you had a central committee who would do this, it wouldn't be necessary. Since you don't, one way or another I'll have it taken care of. If I'm forced, I'll use vampires but I'd rather not. I'd like Rafe to do it. We would provide all transportation, food, lodging, and a generous salary. If what happened in Montana is to be prevented or stopped this must be done."

"Why Rafe?" Daniel asks.

"I've had two people I trust tell me he's more than up for this job. I don't know all that many wolves, but he comes highly recommended."

Angie looks at Vanessa quizzically. "By who?"

"Your father and Mick."

Daniel nods. "This would solve some problems inside the pack."

Angie looks and Daniel concerned he hasn't told her about problems with Rafe. He sees it and waves his hand dismissively. "Rafe and the pack are stagnating. It's fine he doesn't want to be head of his own pack. He's a great second, but there are wolves that should go into the slot. They need to learn and grow so they can go out and start their own packs and it's not happening."

Angie takes his hand. "Because Rafe is good and your friend."

Daniel nods. "Exactly." He turns to Vanessa. "All right. You can talk to him but don't push."

She smiles. "Agreed. Now if it's all right I'd like to meet those little mischievous devils Beth is always bragging about."

Daniel smiles at the mention of his children. "I think that can be arranged." He taps the floor twice and in less than a minute the boys come flowing down the stairs like a pair of small acrobats.

An hour later Vanessa smiles. "Oh, my she wasn't kidding they are wonderful."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa takes the stairs to Malone's two at a time. Frank at her side, he matches her stride. Juliet and Josef keep in close step behind them, both with long swords strapped to their backs. When he feels the power Rafe can't imagine what the hell is going on. Vanessa stops at the entrance and turns to the bouncer. "Could you please tell Rafe, Vanessa would like a word with him. We will wait in the bar." Vanessa doesn't bother to make it sound like a request. Even with the recent problems it's not a good policy to ever let the wolves think a vampire is anything but pure power. Josef looks up at the security camera behind the bouncer's head and smiles, letting a hint of fang show. Not a challenge but a calling card.

Rafe snaps to attention when he feels the power flowing through the building. He grits his teeth in anger wondering who it's coming from. He scans the security monitors in Daniel's office looking for trouble and then he sees it.

The bouncer is aware of the identity of the vampire in front of him. He nods silently. He waits until she enters the bar and clicks on the mic at his throat to pass on her message.

"Yea, I saw her." Rafe growls.

Rafe is taking on Daniel's responsibility so Daniel can stay with Angie. Rafe's not in the mood for more vampire bullshit. He swears softly wondering if she wants to see him or wants him to pass on a message to Daniel. She must know the alpha isn't available except for emergencies until after his children are born. Angie is so close to her delivery time that's she's vulnerable to attack. She's not completely defenseless. No shifter is defenseless unless they are dead, but her capacity to defend herself is very low. This makes her mate so protective that it's very difficult for him to leave her side. Rafe snorts as he contemplates having security tell the vampires to go away. He sighs knowing that's not an option. The last thing he or the pack needs is to get on the wrong side of the head of the vampire council. He can't imagine what she wants. Reluctantly he leaves Daniel's office. He runs into Marcus coming up the stairs. "Vanessa's here," Rafe snaps. "What the hell is the matter with her? I can feel her power rolling through the building."

Marcus shrugs. "I don't feel anything. I saw her in the bar and thought I would let you talk to her." Vanessa spoke to Marcus telepathically when she'd settled in the bar. This is the second time Marcus has spoken to Vanessa in the last few days as she'd called with a question him. She has a special job that requires a werewolf and she wanted a recommendation.

"Why would she ask for me?" Rafe asks

Marcus shrugs. He doesn't tell Rafe it's because he gave Vanessa, Rafe's name. This is an opportunity for Rafe to do something new. A werewolf community populated by strong, open minded leaders who look beyond the past is good. It's the only way the telepathic werewolves are ever going to be able to find their way out into the open. That is Marcus's goal no matter how long it takes.

Rafe has never met Vanessa. He saw Frank when they brought Beth into the pack. Even if he didn't know he was looking for a vampire he would know who she is. The power radiating off her is damning. He stands in front of her. "What the fuck is the matter with you? We have a nursery and day care in this building. If you're not already, you're going to scare the children."

She shakes her head. "They are shielded. Everyone is shielded but you. Only you can feel the power."

He narrows his eyes at her. "Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you would see me. After the recent difficulties in Montana I was not sure you would." Vanessa says.

Rafe grabs a chair. He turns it around and straddles it. He doesn't want it in his way if he needs to back up and turn furry because he's pissed off the most powerful vampire in the land. He glances at Frank. "I don't need any more vampire bullshit."

Vanessa smiles "Ah, but that's the problem you see. I need you and before you ask, I did go see Daniel and he gave me permission to have this conversation. I did follow pack protocol."

Marcus shrugs. "I think you should hear her out."

Rafe growls and leans back. "Alright, let's have it."

Vanessa taps a talon on the tabletop.

It's not lost on Rafe that she has enough control to only have a talon showing on one finger.

"Wouldn't you agree that what happened in Montana is monstrous?" She asks.

Rafe nods. "Of course."

Vanessa leans back. "I would very much like to stop it from happening again. I've changed the laws and put a price on the head of anyone stupid enough to try it again but even vampires turn idiots. Even with the edict It's frustratingly not enough. Your people are too damn insular. They have no ruling council. They have no way of knowing something like what happened in Montana is happening until it's too late." She leans forward. "This is what I'd like. I'd like for you and one of my people to travel North America and check on each individual pack. I figure it would take about nine months to hit Canada and the U.S., then you'd have three months for Mexico to Panama. You could start in the spring when Daniel is back to his routine. It would give the pack time to adjust to the changes."

Rafe narrows his eyes at her. "Why do you care?"

Vanessa is surprised by the question. "Several reasons. If it continues after what I did to Randal, then there is more going on than one out of control territorial master. I need to cut the head off the snake."

Before she can continue Rafe interrupts. "Marcus told me about Colorado. Thank you, but what makes you think it wasn't an isolated incident?"

Vanessa nods. "Now you see why we have to check the rest of the wolves. I have the face and the name of the vamp that gave the original bottle of werewolf blood to Randal. We haven't been able to locate him yet. I'm afraid he's running around the country starting this bullshit up somewhere else. I'm afraid there are more vampires involved. or this was a test to work out the kinks."

Frank interrupts. "If my people can't find him than it could be because someone is shielding him. We just don't know."

Vanessa continues. "On top of that if this happens much more the wolves are going to start retaliating. Not that I'd blame them, but I'd like to stop it before it's out of control and the war breaks out. On top of all that it's a shitty thing to do and the next bunch might not stop at just using the children for leverage. The council will pay for transportation, lodging, no reasonable request will be denied. You will be paid well."

Rafe turns to Marcus. "What do you think?"

"It's up to you." He says slowly. He'd like to tell Rafe he thinks it's a great idea, but he can't. This is a decision he needs to make on his own.

Rafe taps the tabletop. He glances at Vanessa. "I'm in charge but I can pick a partner?"

"No, I pick your partner." She holds up her hand before he can comment. "You are in charge since these are your people, but I've already picked out a partner for you."

He looks suspiciously at her. "Who?"

Juliette smiles. "Me."

For the first time he looks over the small bookish looking vamp. She's maybe five foot four and that's counting messy bun of hair on top of her head. Not much height but he can see the lean muscle mass she's carrying under her curves. He figures her best vamp ability is speed. Not much backup even if she is a vamp. "Why are you wearing glasses?" He dismisses her and turns back to Vanessa. "I was thinking of someone with a little more umpf to them." Rafe sigh. He knows the answer to his next question but gives it a shot anyway. "Do you think Mick would do it?"

Vanessa shakes her head. "Mick won't do it. He has too much going on in L.A. Although, if you find a problem, I may send him in as part of a backup team. I do like that idea. You all did a good job in Montana. But no… he would be a good choice but he's not ready to leave Los Angeles."

Rafe snorts. "He won't leave Beth."

Vanessa smiles. "No, he won't."

Rafe turns back to Juliette and studies her and shakes his head.

Frank smiles to himself but keeps silent.

Juliette takes off her glasses and lays them on the table. She turns to Josef. "Ready?"

He grins. "Sure." He turns to Rafe. "Follow us."

Rafe shrugs. "Okay."

The five of them head for the back door. Vanessa and Frank stop at the edge of the parking lot. Josef and Juliet keep going. They planned for this and picked the slowest night of the week for the club. The parking lot in the back is overflow parking so it's bare tonight.

Josef pulls his sword as does Juliet. They bow to each other. For the next fifteen minutes Rafe watches the most deadly and intricate fight he's ever seen. The noise of the clashing swords brings everyone who is in the club out to watch the spectacle. Once done they sheathe their swords and once again bow to each other.

Rafe turns to the crowd. "All right everyone. Shows over. Go back to your business." He's silent as they all move back to sit in the bar. Rafe watches the small vampire and realizes she's not even a little bit fatigued.

Juliet turns to Rafe. "I'm better with a gun and not a slouch with my fangs and talons."

Frank turns to Rafe. "I trained her. I train all Vanessa's children to some degree. Most don't get the extensive training but, Juliet and Josef both needed it."

Rafe tips his head. "I can see why Josef did but why her?"

Frank glances at Juliet and she smiles sadly. "I'll tell him." She turns to Rafe. "Until Beth was turned, I was the youngest of this clan for quite some time. I worked for one of the alphabet agencies. I had extensive martial arts, and weapons training but I was betrayed by my own people. I was captured, in a foreign country and tortured."

Vanessa continues "I came looking for her on her twenty-eighth birthday. That's when I approach most of my descendants and see if they want to be turned." She doesn't mention she only asks those with a certain amount of power and Juliet is a telepath. "Once I realized what happened and where she was Frank, and I went in and got her. I could tell she was going to have problems when we got her out of there. She'd survived, and I knew she could overcome what was done to her so when she agreed to be turned, we went ahead."

Juliet sighs. "I came away with PTSD. The only people I trusted was Vanessa and Frank. I was paranoid about everything and everyone."

"I kept her close she's been my assistant since that time." Vanessa adds. "The PTSD is gone. Believe me I would know if she were still having problems."

Frank continues. "About a year after her turning Vanessa and I decided it was time for her to get trained." Frank turns to Josef. "It must have been like what you did with Kaida."

Josef nods. "Yes, except Juliet had some previous training."

Frank nods. "Yes, she took to it like a duck to water." He turns to Rafe. "The show with Josef was to make sure you understand the bookish persona is one more way to disarm the enemy. She's an arms expert and more than capable of backing you up."

Rafe crosses his arms. "What do you know about werewolves?"

She shakes her head. "Not a damn thing which is why you're in charge. I'm there to observe and keep the council in the loop." _And check on the telepaths._

"We are after all paying for the whatever equipment you'll need and your salary." Vanessa comments as she waves a black credit card at Rafe.

Juliette snatches it out of Vanessa's hand. "I'll take that. I do like to shop for vehicles."

Rafe thinks about the pups in Montana. The idea that the same or worse could be happening somewhere else is going to nag at him. "I'll make you a deal."

Vanessa tips her head. "and that would be?"

"I go with our weapons expert to buy a vehicle and anything else we'll need. Some of the packs are in real remote areas, especially when you get up north." He turns to Juliette "No offense but if I need to drive in the great white north, I want a proper vehicle."

Juliette laughs and shakes her head. "Whatever. Good grief men are narrow minded."

"What's that mean?" Rafe asks.

"I grew up in North Dakota. I've logged more driving miles in the snow and ice in back country in a year than you L.A. 'I'll take the pups to the mountain' types have ever seen."

Vanessa nods.

Rafe rolls his eyes "We'll try it for a year and re-evaluate at that time." He turns to Juliette. "Won't you agree that it's best to start with the northern states? We can work our way north and we should hit Canada and the northern states in the summer?"

She nods. "That works. If we end up in Western Canada or Alaska, we can either take a ferry back to Washington or cross at the Canadian border. We can take I5 back to Los Angeles. I can give Vanessa a fuller report. You can visit with the pack and then we can drop right down to Ensenada and work our way down to Panama."

Rafe nods. What she's lined out sounds logical, he likes that. He thinks about the pups again. If it works and they stop even one problem, it will be worth it.

Vanessa taps on the table. "Agreed. Juliette will have a SAT phone and if you do find a problem, you don't try and fix it yourself. You evaluate. Juliette calls me, and I send in backup. Juliette oversees the operation if it's a vampire problem, you get to be in charge if it's a werewolf problem."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Comments are always welcome.**

s


	32. Chapter 32

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play. **

**xxxxxx**

_December 21st The winter solstice _

Josef and Robert are going through the house examining all the Christmas decorations. There are three trees on the periphery of the main ballroom. Four others scattered though out the house. Beth also included the girls wing. They've all been invited to help with tonight's tree decorating party. She included Kaida and Ryker's wing since they've decided it's better if they stay sequestered. Ryker got his Christmas present being turned a few days early. He's still working out his control. In the middle of the ballroom is one normal fir Beth went to great pains to pick out herself. Six small trees, about three feet tall a few feet out circling the bigger tree. Josef thinks Vanessa and her druid ideas had something to do with that. He's sure it's symbolic of something. Josef laughs to himself when he thinks of all the time it took for Beth to find the right trees in the right pots. Because heaven forbid, they cut the them down. Right after Christmas the grounds people will plant them on the edge of the forested area of the grounds. So here it is in the middle of the room, with tables of decorations for everyone to choose from on one side. On the other side of the room tables which will be laden with food for the humans and wolves. Locked up but in the same area are chilled carafes of blood for the vampires.

_"Josef?_"

He smiles hearing the joy in Beth's mind. "_Yes?"_

_"Mick and I would like to see you out in front of the house."_

_"Be right there." _He wonders what this is about. Hopefully not a snag in the party prep. Although Beth sounded too happy for it to be anything like that.

He stops at the top of the stairs leading down to the driveway and stares. "How in the hell?" He turns to Beth and Mick and moves towards them. "How in the hell did you get Lance to sell it? This Aston Martin is the car that won so many races in the 50s. The World Sportscar Championship and let's not forget the 24hrs of Le Mans." He shakes his head. "This is the exact car that won the '59 Le Mans."

Beth laughs and nods. "It is. It was restored before Lance bought it."

Mick laughs. "We offered him money, lots of money."

Josef shakes his head. "I've done that. Never worked for me."

"Well, since the decided to liquidate the family holdings they put Mason in charge. He likes us and we somehow we managed to outbid everyone else by one dollar." Mick pats Josef on the back and Beth hugs him. "Happy Birthday Josef."

He smiles broadly. He glances at the pair. He holds out his hand to Mick. "Keys."

Mick grins and winks at Beth. "Told you. It was never driven when Lance owned it, so I had Jack prep it because I knew you'd want to drive it. Beth thought you'd roll it into the garage and look at it."

"Mason said they didn't drive it because the more miles you put on it, the more it devalues the car." Beth says in her defense.

Josef nods. "Mason is right, but I could care less. I own cars to drive them." With a grin he turns to Mick. "Want to go for a spin?"

Mick nods but hesitates. "It's not licensed for the road here."

Josef laughs. "I'll pay the fines."

She smiles and watches them leave. She turns as she senses Robert behind her. "I take it he liked it."

"Very much." She hugs Robert. "Thanks for the tip. I had no idea he'd been trying to get this car from Lance for the last fifty years."

Beth glances at her watch. "I'm glad we did this now. Our guests should start arriving soon. I wish my dad and Angie were going to be here."

Robert pats her back. "You know they would be if they could. She's just so close to delivery and at least they relented on Christmas night."

Beth nods. "Yes, and I'll see them at their place Christmas Eve so that's good."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Christmas night._**

The werewolves' descended on the mansion at dusk. In December dusk is about five o'clock. It's now midnight, and the party is in full swing.

Angie slaps Daniel's hand. "Go away. You're hovering again. Go play with your children, the ones that have already been born."

Daniel stares at her wordlessly.

Angie huffs at him and waves her arm around the room. "We are surrounded by pack, by vampires who have more than a vested interest in my wellbeing. No one is going to hurt me. Go AWAY!"

Vanessa watches the scene from behind the pair and smiles as she approaches them. "Can I help?"

Angie clutches Vanessa's hand. "Yes. Please sit with me so this lunkhead will go play with the children or talk sports or stand on his head in a corner. Anything but stand over me like he's guarding the Mona Lisa."

He looks down at her. "You're more precious than any damn panting."

Vanessa smiles at Daniel. "You know I would never let anything happen to Angie. Go play with your children and give the poor woman a break."

Daniel eyes the pair for a moment and the forces himself to go find the kids.

Beth screams and laughs as Mick stuffs snow down the back of her coat. She turns and fires a snowball in retaliation. She misses Mick and hits Daniel right between the eyes. Josef smirks at Daniel. "Are you going to let her get away with that?"

Beth laughs as she sees Daniel moving into the snow. She crouches down behind her little brother. "Danny, you have to save me from daddy."

Danny looks over his shoulder at his laughing sister and shakes his head. "You're on your own." He says as he ducks the snowball bearing down on them and lets it hit Beth in the shoulder.

She grins at him shaking her head. "Boy, you really are my brother."

Danny nods but stays silent as a grinning Marcus sneaks up on Beth. Beth senses her other brother at the last moment. She pushes Danny in front of the snowball Marcus was going to plow into her head. Beth rolls over in the snow and the twins jump on top of her a snowball in each of their hands.

Mick brushes the snow from his clothes and moves to stand next to Josef. He looks out over the front lawn of the mansion. It's midnight, and the lawn is covered in snow. There are children and adults playing everywhere. "I have to give you credit. The snow making machines are a great idea. Everyone is having a great time." Mick smirks. I think you have a future in planning children's parties."

Josef smiles. "Yes, and at the next one you can dress up as a clown and make balloon animals. Beth said someday she'd like snow for Christmas. This was as close as I could get." Josef kicks at the melting snow at his feet. "Even at that it won't last long."

Robert snorts from the other side of Josef. "The gardener is going to have an apoplexy when he sees the damage all the water and little feet are doing to the grass."

"Tough. He needs to think of it as job security."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well that's it for now. Hope everyone like the series. ** **I've got a couple ideas but who knows how long that could take. **


End file.
